Un Nouveau Commencement
by Sabrinabella
Summary: Cela se passe pendant les 20 années qui s'écoule entre la fin du dernier chapitre du tome 3 et l'épilogue. Venez me dire ce que vous en penser ; .
1. Chapter 1

**Comme je l'avais dis dans une review, voici la fic que j'avais en tête depuis quelque temps sur Hunger Games =D**

**Cette fic se passe exactement entre le dernier chapitre du tome 3 et l'épilogue 20 ans plus tard :)**

**Dont voici le Prologue, une petite mise en bouche des futurs chapitres et des gros évenements qui risque à venir.**

**Bonne lecture à tous =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Nouveau Commencement<strong>

Prologue

__ Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ? _

__ Réel._

_ Il t'en a fallu du temps pour me l'avouer remarqua Peeta à ce propos, lui souriant de façon ironique.

_ Il faut dire aussi qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai jamais trouvé le moment pour te le dire répliqua Katniss ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à sa remarque, le faisant quelque peu rire.

Le voyant se fichtre d'elle, Katniss se dégagea de lui sans difficulté avant de lui tourner le dos qui fit encore plus rire Peeta, qui se lova contre elle dans son dos tout en entourant sa taille de son bras. Avant de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque, faisant littéralement fondre l'énervement de Katniss pour ensuite se tourner vers lui en lui souriant, se rendant vite compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps énerver contre lui.

Lui souriant amoureusement, Peeta rapprocha son visage du sien et Katniss finit par franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, avant de déposer ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Si au début il fut doux et lent, leur baiser devint plus rapide et fougueux si bien que lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en observant dans quelle position ils se trouvaient.

Katniss était allonger sur son dos sur son lit et Peeta se trouvait au dessus d'elle, en se retenant avec ces bras, pour éviter de peser sur elle les faisant tous les deux rougir de gêne et d'embarras.

_ On devrait dormir maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Peeta ignorant complètement quelle attitude prendre, mais il savait que l'abstinence était de mise.

_ D'accord ! Souria Katniss avant de se relover dans les bras de Peeta quand ce dernier se réinstalla de nouveau dans le lit, avant de se rendormir tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, quand ils descendirent ensemble pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, main dans la main ils retrouvèrent Sae avec sa petite fille dans la cuisine entrain de préparer leurs petit-déjeuner, ou ils trouvèrent aussi Haymitch assis à la table avec une lettre dans les mains ou son enveloppe poser à côté portait le sceau du Capitole.

Et aux vues de son air sombre, les nouvelles ne devaient guère lui plaire grandement !

_ Que se passe-t'il Haymitch ? Demanda Peeta à son encontre, en s'asseyant en face de son « mentor » alors que Katniss s'asseyait à ces côtés.

_ Se sont nos invitations du Capitole pour deux événements important qui se déroulera là-bas avoua Haymitch en reposant les fameuses « invitations » dans son enveloppe, tout en croisant ces mains sous son menton en observant ces deux « protégés ».

_ A quels évènements ? Demanda Katniss voulant connaitre la raison de cet air sombre chez ce dernier.

_ La première pour fêter les un an de notre victoire sur le Président Snow et sa dictature prévena simplement Haymitch en leur rappelant que la fameuse date ou tout s'était finis approchait à grand pas.

Et les mauvais souvenirs qui s'y raccrochaient aussi !

_ Et l'autre évènement ? Demanda Peeta après plusieurs minutes de silence, en sachant pertinemment que cette date rappellerait à Katniss la perte de sa sœur et de sa vie d'avant.

_ Celle des dernières Hunger Games ! Avoua sombrement Haymitch rappelant aux deux autres vainqueurs le vote qu'ils avaient fais à l'époque.

Celui d'un dernier Hunger Games avec 24 enfants, 12 garçons et 12 filles du Capitole !

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce prologue =D<strong>

**Pour le 1er chapitre, il va falloir attendre lol il est en cours d'écriture alors que je suis pour l'instant tres occuper, sans oublier mes deux autres fic ;)**

**Laisser des com pour me dire ce que vous en penser ;)**

**Sabrinabella.**


	2. Chapitre 01 Réapprendre à vivre

**Merci pour vos com les filles et voici le 1er chaptitre un peu + long, même si je promets que les prochains le seront encore + :)**

**Sinon on se retrouve en bas =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Réapprendre à vivre<strong>

La deuxième nouvelle avait littéralement laissé un blanc entre eux et le silence aurait pus durer encore un moment, s'ils n'étaient pas revenus à la réalité avec les rires de la petite fille de Sae qui jouait avec Buttercup en lui lançant une pelotte de laine dans le salon.

_ Et quand les noms seront choisis ? Demanda Katniss d'une voix blanche.

_ Le soir de la fête de la Victoire, ils auront une semaine avant d'entrée dans l'arène expliqua Haymitch à ce propos, sur la date des derniers Hunger Games.

_ Et qui va se charger de l'arène ? Demanda Peeta sachant pertinemment qu'aucune personne sensée du Capitole n'accepterait de faire partie de l'équipe qui veillera au « bon » fonctionnement de l'arène, avec tous ces pièges et ces horreurs.

_ Des ingénieurs du District 13 avec Beetee en tête ! D'après Plutarch, ces derniers jeux vont être « inoubliables » prévena Haymitch en accentuant bien sur le mot « inoubliables », en faisant les guimmets avec ces doigts.

_ Et qui tirera les noms ? Demanda Katniss, les yeux plonger dans son assiette, ne voulant pas croiser les regards des autres sachant que ces derniers Hunger Games auraient lieux parce qu'elle avait voté pour.

_ D'après Plutarch, tous ceux qui ont été choisis pour être les Jury, ont voulus choisir une unique personne pour tirer les 24 noms avoua Haymitch d'une façon distrait, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

_ Qui ? Demanda Peeta, même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse et qu'il venait de l'avoir à travers le regard d'Haymitch.

Ou ce dernier était fixé sur Katniss, qui n'avait toujours pas relevé une seule fois le regard de son assiette !

_ Tout le monde souhaite que cela soit le Geai Moqueur qui tirent les 24 noms avoua tout de même Haymitch alors qu'il continuait de fixer Katniss, attendant que cette dernière réagisse à ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

_ Après ce que j'ai fais la dernière fois au Capitole, ils veulent que ça soit moi qui tire les noms ? Demanda Katniss d'une voix neutre, n'ayant pas un seul instant quitter son assiette du regard.

_ Tout le monde sait à présent que Coin était responsable de la présence de Prim sur les lieux de l'explosion, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dus se trouver là à son âge parmis les médecins et que Coin était la personne qui avait accepté qu'elle y aille. Son meurtre n'est plus considéré comme l'acte d'une folle qui aurait perdu l'esprit mais belle et bien comme un acte de vengeance, après tout, tout le monde savait qu'elle était ta plus grande force expliqua Haymitch sur le fait que la condition de Katniss comme étant mentalement déséquilibrer n'avait pas été la véritable raison de son acte.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Peeta qui posa la question que Katniss se posait aussi.

_ Notre nouvelle Présidente à fais une enquête sur les agissements étranges de Coin, en particulier le fait que Prim a accompagner un groupe de médecin en première ligne, et que tous les autres de son groupe faisait le double de son âge. L'enquête a bien sur révéler à tous que l'ordre de mission venait exclusivement de Coin et que les plus hauts graders des médecins avaient tentés de contredire le choix sur la présence de Prim en première ligne avoua Haymitch sur la présence de la sœur du Geai Moqueur ce jour là, alors qu'il continua de compter sur ces doigts sur les actes suspect de Coin : Et il n'y a pas que cela qui a été mis en avant, il y a aussi eu l'ordre de Coin de mettre Peeta dans ton équipe alors que les psychologues avaient formellement et fermement déclarer et interdit, qu'il ne devait pas t'approcher temps qu'il ne se contrôlerait pas. Il y a aussi cette fameuse scène de tournage qui a tourné au massacre, sans compter que la plupart des membres de ton équipe ont été tuée pour te protéger autre point grave mis en évidence par l'enquête. Les familles des proches voulaient avoir des réponses et ils en ont eux ! En tentant de tout mettre en œuvre pour te tuer, Coin a fait tuer de nombreuses personnes dont Finnick et Prim, et pour les autres Districts, ton geste leur est devenu compréhensible. Tu n'as pas simplement vengé la mort de ta sœur ce jour-là, tu as aussi vengé la mort des médecins décéder, de ton équipe mais aussi celle des enfants qui se trouvaient sur les lieux, qui ont été tué sur ordre de Coin finit par expliquer Haymitch sur tout les point que l'enquête approfondis avait révéler sur les agissements de l'ancienne Présidente du District 13.

_ Donc…

_ Donc tu n'es plus considérée comme déficient mentale et si tu souhaites continuer tes séances avec ton psychologue attitré, c'est ton choix et non une obligation à présent résuma Haymitch sur la situation actuelle, en répondant à la question informulé de la Fille du Feu.

_ Et depuis quand est ce que…

_ Ils en ont parler aux informations hier et on ne parle plus que de ça, mais remarque, vous n'êtes pas souvent devant la télévision à regarder les annonces que le Capitole fait répliqua Sae en se joignant à la conversation alors qu'elle rajoutait un nouveau bol de ragout devant Katniss, pour qu'elle puisse continuer de manger.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons le temps après tout puisque la célébration et les noms choisis se feront dans plus de deux mois rappela Haymitch sur le fait que ce n'était pas demain que le jour tant redouter arriverait.

_ Tu aurais une préférence pour la viande de ce soir Sae ? Demanda Katniss à l'intention de cette dernière, changeant ainsi de sujet et mettant fin à la conversation.

_ Je souhaitais faire un ragout de lapin mais si tu peux m'attraper une biche ou un daim, se serait mieux ? Demanda Sae sur ce qu'elle avait l'intention de cuisiner pour le soir même, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour aller préparer le déjeuner de Katniss.

Car elle savait comme les deux hommes que cette dernière allait passer sa journée dans la forêt à chasser, avec la discussion qui lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenir de ce qui s'était produit, voila presque un an.

Prenant sa sacoche avec elle, avec son déjeuner à l'intérieur, Katniss attrapa son arc et son carquois de flèche avant de quitter la maison, sans un regard pour les autres. Même pour Peeta qui ne l'avait pas un seul instant quitter des yeux pendant sa préparation pour la chasse.

Atteignant enfin la forêt, Katniss se sentait enfin libre de ces mouvements et surtout de pouvoir respirer de nouveau librement. Comme si chez elle, respirer lui était devenu impossible et qu'à l'abri des arbres de la forêt qui bordait le District 12, ces poumons acceptaient de nouveau d'absorber de l'oxygène.

Fermant un instant ces yeux pour se permettre de reprendre quelque peu ces esprits, Katniss finit par encocher une flèche sur son arc, prête à être utiliser avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Retrouvant très vite son terrain de chasse, Katniss oublia très vite ces problèmes et se plongea « corps » et « âme » dans sa recherche de proie.

Si bien que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour souffler et prendre son déjeuner, elle avait déjà abattu trois lapins et quatre oiseaux, mais aucune trace de cervidé dans les parages. Comme aucune trace de prédateurs dans son terrain de chasse.

Katniss aurait souhaité s'enfoncer encore plus dans la forêt, aller là ou elle n'était jamais aller auparavant. Même avec Gale. Gale !

Depuis son départ du Capitole après son « jugement », Katniss n'avait pas une seule fois revu Gale, bien qu'elle continuait de voir Hazelle, sa mère et ces cadets son « meilleur » ami avait à présent élu domicile dans le District 2 avec un travail et une maison.

Même d'après sa mère qui la tenait au courant, Gale avait trouvé une fille avec qui il était.

Katniss était heureuse pour lui qu'il est continuer de vivre et qu'il est refais sa vie après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, mais elle aurait tout de même souhaité que cela vienne de lui. Que cela soit lui qu'il lui annonce cette nouvelle et non Hazelle, qui la gardait au courant.

Même si elle devait sans nul doute se douter, que c'était pareil dans l'autre sens !

Que Gale devait se tenir informer de ce qui arrivait à Katniss dans le District 12, surtout après une petite remarque de l'un des frères de Gale, une fois qu'elle était passée chez eux pour déposer du gibier pour eux. Ce dernier avait déclaré que sa mère jouait le rôle de « messager » entre eux deux.

Il faut dire que Katniss avait la rancune tenace envers Gale, puisque c'était son idée à lui et à Beetee, qui avait condamnée Prim. Mais elle savait aussi que Gale n'aurait jamais accepté cet ordre, s'il avait su que Prim se trouvait en dessous.

Bien évidemment, la famille de Gale connaissait ce fait et savait que Gale était indirectement lier à la mort de Prim, et s'était pour cette raison surtout qu'Hazelle acceptait de jouer les « messagers » entre eux.

Ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à se refaire face l'un et l'autre !

Et même si sa présence pouvait lui manquer, Katniss avait Peeta et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour continuer. Sa présence lui était suffisante, quitte à vivre avec lui pour toujours, cela ne la gênerait nullement.

Surtout que maintenant, elle avait enfin compris les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque qu'il lui aurait fallus plus d'un an, pour les comprendre et le dire.

Maintenant, ils pourraient tous les deux avoir une relation stable sans menace pesante du Capitole ou encore devoir prouver qu'ils s'aiment à tous, ils vivraient leur amour seulement pour eux.

Cet amour qui avait résisté à tout et qui avait continué malgré la distance entre eux.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui, surtout dans les prochains mois et pour les deux évènements qui arriveraient par la même occasion.

Et en repensant à ça, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce dernier Hunger Games qui aurait lieu, avec les 24 noms d'enfant du Capitole, 12 garçons et 12 filles.

Si à l'époque du vote, elle était cent pour cent pour, pour la mémoire de Prim.

A présent, à tête reposé, elle ne savait plus si elle voulait vraiment y assister !

Même si ce Hunger Games serait pour venger tous ceux des Districts qui sont tombé pour ces jeux du Capitole, elle ne désirait pas mettre d'autres visages sur les 23 qui ne ressortiraient jamais vivant de l'arène.

Et elle comprenait à présent le point de vue de Peeta. Ils s'étaient battus pour faire en sorte qu'il n'y est plus jamais d'Hunger Games, et plus jamais de famille qui soit déchirer en voyant leurs enfants se faire tuer, parce qu'ils avaient suivis les idéaux de leurs aînés.

Alors le fait, que les Jury l'avaient choisie comme étant celle qui tirerait les 24 noms des enfants sélectionner, ne l'enchantait plus vraiment. A l'époque, elle n'aurait pas une seule seconde hésitée, mais à présent, elle se doutait parfaitement que Prim lui aurait hurlé dessus sur son choix.

Repenser à sa petite sœur lui faisait mal mais on lui avait dis de ne conserver que les meilleurs moments de Prim, et non les dernières secondes qu'elle avait en tête avant qu'elle ne meure.

Soufflant un bon coup et tentant de se vider la tête en observant les arbres autour d'elle, Katniss se remit en route dans l'intention cette fois-ci de cueillir des plantes médicinales, qu'elle irait déposer dans la nouvelle usine de médicaments qui avait été récemment construits dans le District 12.

Quand elle finit par regagner la barrière et à s'y faufiler à travers pour regagner le District, le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher et la nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber dans quelques heures. Si bien qu'il fit nuit, quand elle rentra chez elle après avoir déposé les plantes et quelques gibier chez d'autres habitants du District, en ayant passé chez Hazelle pour se rendre compte que cette dernière n'était pas chez elle avec les petits.

Et qu'elle les retrouva chez elle avec Peeta et Haymitch, alors que Sae était déjà rentré chez elle avec sa petite fille, aux vus de la présence d'Hazelle pour cuisiner le diner.

_ Bonsoir Katniss ! Tu as fais une bonne chasse ? Lui demanda Hazelle en allant l'accueillir alors qu'Haymitch était toujours plonger dans sa lecture, pendant que Peeta s'occupait des deux garçons et que la plus jeune jouait à son tour avec Buttercup.

_ Oui, on aura du ragout de lapin ce soir avoua Katniss en montrant son butin dans sa sacoche, alors qu'Hazelle s'empressa de les prendre pour aller très vite faire le diner avant qu'Haymitch ne se lève à son tour, et ne la suive dans la cuisine pour sans nulle doute l'aider.

_ Et Katniss ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? Lui demanda tout excité Posy en courant droit sur elle, avant de l'entrainer par la suite pour se rasseoir de nouveau auprès de son jeune frère et de Peeta.

_ Non quoi ? Demanda Katniss voulant connaitre la raison pour laquelle il semblait si surexciter lui et son frère.

_ Peeta veut qu'on devienne ces assistants souria le plus jeune frère de Gale.

_ Ces assistants ? Demanda Katniss ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, alors qu'elle s'était tournée vers Peeta voulant savoir ce qu'il avait encore fais.

_ Pour la boulangerie ! Il l'a rouverte aujourd'hui et il voudrait nous apprendre le métier, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Posy, tout excité d'avoir un travail à bientôt treize ans, pour aider sa famille comme Gale à l'époque des Hunger Games.

_ C'est une excellente idée les garçons ! Mais est ce que votre mère est d'accord aussi ? Demanda Katniss, voulant savoir s'ils avaient tous les deux l'accord de leur mère, tout comme Peeta d'ailleurs.

_ Bien évidemment avec son accord, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je lui aurais demandé sans sa permission tout de même souria Peeta à son intention alors qu'il posa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Katniss, l'attirant contre lui.

_ Jamais de la vie souria ironiquement Katniss à son encontre en lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel, avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres, faisant grogner les deux autres garçons qui s'étaient détournés pendant que leur jeune sœur s'était mise à glousser.

_ Voyons les jeunes, pas devant les petits répliqua Haymitch en revenant avec les ustensiles et les assiettes pour les installer sur la table à manger.

_ Allez tout le monde à table ! Appela Hazelle en amenant le ragout de lapin enfin prêt.

La soirée se passa dans le calme et dans les rires des plus jeunes, exciter à l'avance de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre demain à la boulangerie avec Peeta pendant que Katniss le regardait avouer aux deux plus jeunes frères de Gale, ce dont ils allaient « cuisiner » demain à la boulangerie. Leur parlant de pain et de gâteau, qui faisaient saliver les deux frères et leur petite sœur.

Le lendemain matin, se réveillant dans les bras l'un de l'autre Peeta proposa à Katniss si elle voulait les accompagner à la boulangerie aujourd'hui et rester avec eux pour la journée. Chose qu'elle accepta volontiers, se doutant qu'elle aurait besoin de sa présence aujourd'hui et elle le suivit quand ils allèrent chercher les deux garçons chez eux pour aller ensuite à la boulangerie.

Dès lors, une routine s'était installer entre eux.

Peeta avait finis par apprendre à Katniss comment faire des pâtisseries, ainsi que ces fameux glaçages et en retour, elle avait désirée lui apprendre à chasser dans la forêt. Surtout à savoir manier l'arc et les flèches en particulier.

Le matin, ils la passaient à la boulangerie et l'après-midi, ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. Qui devint très vite leur refuge pour un moment de tranquillité entre eux, mais aussi de chamaillerie quand Peeta tentait de détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.

Et c'était le cas, lors de l'une de leur partie de chasse, un mois après qu'ils aient commencés leurs routines ils avaient finis par se retrouver couvert de boue après une chasse éprouvante, surtout après une grande averse dans la matinée.

Même si à présent, Peeta savait sans peine tirer à l'arc et pouvant atteindre des cibles mouvantes, certes pas aussi bien que Katniss il avait encore du mal à se déplacer silencieusement dans la forêt, faisant ainsi fuir tout le gibier. Au grand damn de Katniss !

Les seules proies qu'elle avait pus abattre avec Peeta ce jour-ci, avait été deux gros oiseaux et un seul lapin, qui avait eu la malchance de sortir son museau de sa cachette. Et alors qu'elle nettoyait ces proies auprès l'une des petites rivières qui alimentait le lac à cause de la boue qui les recouvrait lorsqu'ils étaient tombés Peeta avait décidé de la dérider quelque peu.

Et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui lancer de la boue dans le dos !

Etonné de ce qu'il venait de faire, Katniss avait détaillé sa veste en cuire, à présent tâché de boue dans le dos avant de se tourner surprise vers Peeta qui s'était de nouveau accroupis et s'apprêtait à reprendre une nouvelle poignée de boue, devant lui.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu…

Sauf que Katniss n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se reçut la poignée de boue en plein dans la poitrine, alors qu'elle affichait une tête surprise et dégoutée, faisant éclater de rire Peeta.

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Katniss déposa les proies qu'elle était entrain de laver avant d'empoigner une poignée de boue à son tour, et de l'envoyer droit sur Peeta qui se le reçut dans la nuque alors qu'il s'était relever pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Ils avaient alors débuté une véritable bataille de boue entre eux, finissant aussi sale l'un que l'autre, avant de décider tous les deux de rentrer chez eux après que Katniss soit parvenue à faire tomber totalement Peeta dans la boue, mettant fin à leur petite bagarre.

Alors quand ils revenèrent au District 12, les quelques habitants qu'ils croisèrent dans les rues, les regardaient tous les deux bizarrement, surtout dans l'état ou ils se trouvaient. Ce qui faisait ruminer Katniss sur l'idiotie de Peeta.

_ Tu vas encore m'en vouloir ? Demanda Peeta.

_ On a vraiment l'air idiot tous les deux, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda Katniss comme toute réponse.

_ Oh, oui ! Idiot l'un de l'autre ! Répliqua Peeta en l'attrapant par le bras et en la ramenant vers lui, avant de l'enlacer dans ces bras pour lui éviter de s'en défaire.

_ Peeta ! Souria Katniss en évitant son regard, regard qui la faisait toujours autant frémir de bonheur quand il l'observait de cette façon.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas répondit Peeta en finissant par la lâcher mais en ne s'éloignant pas pour autant d'elle, en venant à s'agenouiller devant elle.

_ Peeta, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Katniss voulant savoir ce qu'il avait encore derrière la tête.

_ Je resterais agenouiller devant toi tant que tu ne l'auras pas dis prévena simplement Peeta en lui prenant ces mains, pour ainsi lui éviter de s'éloigner et l'empêcher d'éviter de répondre à sa question par la même occasion.

_ Peeta, tout le monde nous regarde avoua Katniss gênée alors qu'elle pouvait sentir les regards des habitants autour d'eux.

_ Et alors ? Qu'ils nous regardent, je n'ai nullement honte d'être ainsi devant toi, mais je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas dis rappela Peeta sur ce qu'elle devait dire pour qu'il se relève enfin, alors qu'il l'observait de son regard amoureux.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à son obstination, Katniss rebaissa les yeux vers lui et lui souria à son tour, avant de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre :

_ Je t'aime Peeta !

_ C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre ! Lui souria t'il en réponse avant de se relever et de l'attraper dans ces bras, pour ensuite la faire tournoyer sous ces rires.

Alors quand il la reposa au sol, Peeta la fit basculer dans ces bras en la renversant sur le côté, continuant de lui sourire avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser amoureusement, sans se soucier des regards qui pesait sur eux.

_ Je t'aime Katniss !

_ Je sais !

_ Rentrons à présent, on va vraiment devoir prendre une douche ! Prévena Peeta sur l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux, tout en la reposant sur la terre ferme et en la lâchant, avant de lui prendre sa main dans la sienne.

_ Je ne te dis pas les saletés que l'on va devoir nettoyer ensuite remarqua à son tour Katniss sur ce qu'ils allaient laissés derrière eux chez elle.

Alors quand ils arrivèrent chez la Fille du Feu, ils furent surpris de voir Haymitch les attendre sur le perron de la porte d'entrée et qui les observa d'une drôle de façon, quand il vint à remarquer l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

_ Vous avez fais quoi tous les deux pour vous retrouver dans un état pareil ? Demanda Haymitch se demandant bien ce qu'ils avaient pus fabriquer dans la forêt pour revenir ainsi.

_ Si on te dit qu'on a joué à une bataille de boue, tu nous réponds quoi ? Demanda Peeta mine de rien.

_ Dois-je aussi ajouter que c'est lui qui a commencer !

_ Et que tu as finis !

_ Bien ! Donnez moi vos sacoches et allez derrière pour vous rincez un peu avec le tuyau d'arrosage, Sae a fait le ménage, pas besoin que vous en rajoutez une couche ! Je vais aller vous chercher des serviettes et des vêtements propres prévena Haymitch en leur désignant l'arrière de la maison du Geai Moqueur, pour aller se « laver ».

Levant les yeux au ciel tous les deux, ils remirent leurs sacoches avec leurs gibier à Haymitch et firent le tour de la maison, pour aller dans le jardin et se « laver » par la même occasion.

Retirant leurs vestes et leurs chaussures, ainsi que leurs chaussettes Katniss attrapa le tuyau d'arrosage et mit en route l'eau avant de se tourner vers Peeta, pour commencer à le « décrasser ».

Si bien que leur petit « lavage » aurait pus finir en bataille d'eau si Haymitch n'était pas revenus avec les serviettes et les affaires de rechange, en leur prévenant qu'ils avaient intérêt à ne pas faire de vanne surtout lorsqu'ils finirent tous les deux par remarquer un autre détail important.

Juste derrière Haymitch, se trouvait des personnes qu'ils reconnaissaient sans peine mais ce qui les intriguait le plus, était cette caméra dirigé vers eux ou le bouton rouge clignait, annonçant qu'elle était en « marche ».

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ais dis que tous les combattants de la Révolte, comme les anciens vainqueurs allaient être interviewés avant la cérémonie ? Demanda Haymitch à ces deux protégés.

_ Non, tu ne nous as rien dis du tout remarqua Peeta qui croisait ces bras sur son torse nu, après qu'il avait retiré son maillot tremper et couvert de boue pour se « laver ».

Comme Katniss, qui, gêner de se retrouver en maillot de corps, s'était quelque peu cacher derrière Peeta en fusillant du regard la caméra et ces « vieilles » connaissances qui semblaient comptant de les voir ainsi.

_ Ah, bon ! Et bien, sachez que ces interview se feront en rapport du reportage qui sera tourner pendant ce mois sur nos vies à chacun après la Victoire et qu'en tant que Geai Moqueur et son petit ami, vous allez avoir droit à leur premier place des personnes interviewer expliqua Haymitch sur ce qui allait leur arriver pendant ce mois, surtout aux vus de la caméra qui continuait de filmer.

_ Pardon ? Demandèrent étonnés Peeta et Katniss sur ce point qu'ils ne semblaient tous les deux, guère apprécier.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour le 1er chap =D<strong>

**Je n'avais pas aimer dans le livre que personne ne soit au courant des manigances de Coin et qu'on traitre ainsi Katniss après tout ce qu'elle avait perdue :(**

**Sinon je vous promets que les moments Katniss/Peeta seront bien plus long dans les prochains chapitre, c'était un peu une mise en bouche dans celui là ;)**

**Pour le chapitre 2, vous serez qui sont les nouveaux arrivants et surtout ce qui se passera par la suite jusqu'aux interview :) de la célébration et du dernier Hunger Games =D**

**Sabrinabella**


	3. Chapitre 02 Un mois de reportage

**Merci à Kerbella , stephy-princesse , , Lady Hope, Pixie-bOoh , Kayla, marion15, nico68, Tina-20-twiii pour vos com =D**

**Je n'ais pas pus vous répondre chacun individuellement mais je le ferais pour le prochain post promis ;)**

**Sinon je vous dis bonne lecture pour ce 2e chapitre =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Un mois de reportage<strong>

Voyant leurs têtes, Haymitch ne put s'empêcher de rire à leurs dépends alors que la caméra que tenait toujours Pollux sur son épaule, filmait toujours leurs réactions. Pendant que Cressida à ces côtés notait quelque chose dans son calepin et qu'Effie, toujours vêtus de ces robes roses flashant et de sa perruque blonde, semblait heureuse de les revoir tous les deux et les mitrailler de photo avec son appareil entre ces mains.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ?

_ Non Katniss, ce n'est guère une plaisanterie ! Souria Cressida en se tournant vers Pollux, qui se rapprochait des deux intéressés, avant de leur tourner autour avec sa caméra toujours en « marche ».

_ Et quand est ce que tu comptais nous le dire Haymitch ?

_ Pourquoi pas maintenant ! Souria le mentor alors que Peeta le mitraillait du regard pour son amusement, qui ne l'amusait guère.

_ Venez donc à l'intérieur les enfants, nous avons des tonnes de choses à nous raconter souria Effie en récupérant les serviettes des mains d'Haymitch, pour les données aux deux jeunes.

Pour ensuite les pousser vers l'intérieur de la maison, très vite suivis par le mentor, la « journaliste » et son caméraman.

Les laissant tous les deux aller se changer et prendre des affaires propres, avant de redescendre dans le salon, là ou les plus vieux les attendaient, avec la caméra poser sur la table et éteinte.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de nous dire tout ce qui a été prévus ? Ou ce qui va être prévus ? Demanda Peeta en s'installant à son tour à table, avec Katniss.

_ La Présidente Paylor et ces conseillers ont décidés de trois jours de fête pour célébrer la Victoire, avec des emplois du temps qu'il faut impérativement respecter commença Effie.

_ Quel genre d'emploi du temps ?

_ Tout d'abord, le premier jour serait consacré à un reportage sur les 75 dernières années des Hunger Games après la 1er Révolte, jusqu'au dernier jeu avec vous deux et ce qui en a découler avec la Rébellion et la Victoire commença Cressida en désignant Peeta et Katniss de ces mains. C'est ce qui se passera une grande partie de l'après-midi avant le défilé des Vainqueurs de tous les Rebelles, ainsi que les 7 derniers Vainqueurs qui sont toujours vivant avant le diner du soir. Le deuxième jour sera consacré au reportage des interviews des survivants et des combattants de chacun des Districts, comme des Vainqueurs restants avant les interviews officiels le soir même. Quand au dernier jour, qui est le jour de la Victoire, il y aura les remises des médailles aux survivants, tout comme les médailles remises aux morts ainsi que les monuments érigé pour eux. Avant l'annonce des 24 noms pour le dernier Hunger Games lors de la soirée.

_ Ca c'est un emploi du temps ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cyniquement Katniss sur tout ce qu'ils allaient faire.

_ Mais le plus important pour l'instant, c'est ce que nous filmerons pendant ce mois-ci lors du reportage que nous ferrons sur vous, ainsi que sur Haymitch et les habitants du District 12 reprit Effie en se reconcentrant sur les prochains jours.

_ Pour ne pas trop vous perturber dans vos habitudes, nous commencerons par interviewer tous les autres habitants du District 12 avant de continuer par Haymitch et vous deux pour finir ; promit Cressida sur l'emploi du temps qu'ils devaient respecter pour les interviews et les prises.

_ Mais cela ne veut pas dire que la caméra de Pollux ne nous filmera pas pendant nos moments intimes, parce que vous allez habiter ou pendant ce temps ?

_ On s'était dit que tu pourrais nous héberger en attendant Katniss, ou alors on peut emprunter la maison de Peeta ou celle d'Haymitch…

_ Vous prendrez celle du gosse, puisqu'il est toujours avec Katniss ! Coupa Haymitch dans la demande de Cressida, avant de se tourner vers les deux concernés. Je crois même que le gosse pourrait finir par mettre ces affaires dans cette baraque, ça lui éviterait à chaque fois d'aller de la sienne à ici pour se changer.

_ Merci Haymitch mais on se passera de tes commentaires !

_ Pourquoi ? Cela te gênerait que je vienne habiter ici Katniss ?

_ Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non, mais je croyais que tu voulais un peu d'espace ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Katniss alors qu'elle ne savait plus comment la conversation avait pus en arriver là.

_ Et bien la question est réglée ! Vous logerez chez Peeta pendant qu'on s'occupera à déplacer ces affaires jusqu'ici, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Haymitch en s'amusant aux dépends des deux jeunes, qui le mitraillaient du regard, guère amuser.

_ Allez donc vous couchez les enfants, pendant que les adultes règlent les derniers détails ? Demanda Effie aux deux jeunes qui hochèrent de la tête, avant de monter à l'étage.

_ Est-ce qu'Effie se rend compte que nous avons déjà 18 ans tous les deux ? Se demanda Katniss alors qu'elle se tournait vers Peeta, tout juste derrière elle.

_ Je crois que pour elle, on restera toujours ces « enfants » !

A sa remarque, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors que cela fit sourire Peeta, avant que ce dernier ne l'attrape dans ces bras, en la portant comme une mariée dans sa chambre.

_ Peeta ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de te prendre dans mes bras ?

_ Si ! Mais quelque chose me dit que tu as une idée derrière la tête, je n'ai pas raison ?

_ Oh si tu as raison !

La seconde d'après, il s'était laissé tomber sur le lit de Katniss avec cette dernière toujours dans ces bras finissant par être assis sur lui.

_ Alors ! Que me vaut ce traitement de faveur ? Lui demanda Katniss, désirant savoir la raison de son sourire goguenard.

_ Que tu souhaites que je vive avec toi ici, n'est ce pas une raison suffisante ?

_ Sans doute, mais je pensais que tu le savais d'une certaine façon puisque je ne t'ai jamais mis dehors.

_ Je voulais que tu me le dises de vive voix pour en être sur ! En tout cas demain, promis, je commence à mettre quelques vêtements ici mais il faudra que tu me fasses de la place dans tes dressings lui souria Peeta.

_ Dans ce cas, il va falloir remeubler toute la maison par la même occasion remarqua Katniss en observant sa chambre, qui ne comportait que son lit pour une personne, ainsi que son bureau, sa commode, la porte de son dressing et celle de sa salle de bain.

_ Nous avons le temps pour ça ! Nous pourrons le faire dès que nous serons revenus du Capitole, sinon nous devrions réfléchir ?

_ Réfléchir à quoi ?

_ A ce que nous allons faire pendant cette semaine de tranquillité avant qu'on soit sous les feux des projecteurs ? Demanda Peeta.

_ Tout ce que tu veux ! Souria Katniss, tout en lui caressant les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

_ Je sens que ça va être une semaine palpitante dans ce cas répondit simplement Peeta avant de faire basculer Katniss sur son lit, en la faisant rire pour ensuite capturer ces lèvres dans un profond baiser.

Finissant très vite par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après plusieurs minutes de « réconfort » entre eux. Ils n'entendirent et ne virent jamais que la porte de « leur » chambre s'était quelque peu ouvert, et que la caméra était entrain de filmer ce moment intime dans leurs sommeils.

Le lendemain matin, quand ils descendirent tous les deux, ils ne trouvèrent que Sae attabler à la cuisine et sa petite fille entrain de jouer avec le chat, alors qu'Haymitch déjeunait tranquillement à table.

_ Ou sont Effie, Cressida et Pollux ? Demanda Peeta à l'intention d'Haymitch.

_ Ils sont déjà partis commencer les interviews dans tous le District.

_ Sauf qu'ils n'intervieweront pas tout le monde remarqua Katniss sur le fait qu'il devait avoir une liste ou non sur les choix des personnes à aller interroger.

_ Avec le peu de personnes qui vit dans le District, sa sera plus facile pour eux que si ça avait été le cas il y a quelques années déclara Sae en se joignant à eux alors qu'elle apportait les plats des deux jeunes pour leurs petits déjeuner.

_ Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui les amoureux ? Demanda Haymitch en se tournant vers eux.

_ Eh bien, on avait l'intention de grappiller un maximum de moment entre nous avant d'être devant la caméra ! On va sans doute faire un tour à la boulangerie ce matin et on ira en forêt se balader tranquillement cette après-midi, qu'est ce que tu en dis Katniss ?

_ C'est une excellente idée !

_ Bien ! Dans ce cas je vous dis bonne journée à tous les deux souhaita Haymitch en leur souriant avant de se lever pour quitter la table.

_ Et toi ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Katniss à l'intention de son mentor.

_ M'occuper des oies et surveiller Cressida, Pollux et surtout Effie de ce qu'ils feront aujourd'hui répliqua Haymitch qui allait devoir jouer les chaperons pour ces trois là.

_ A t'entendre, on dirait qu'ils seront plus difficiles à surveiller que les oies s'amusa Peeta du ton fataliste qu'avait employé son mentor.

_ Peut être bien !

Rigolant à sa réplique, Peeta et Katniss lui souhaitèrent bonne chance avant qu'il ne quitte la maison à la recherche de ces trois derniers dans le District 12.

Rejoignant les deux jeunes frères de Gale à la boulangerie, Peeta s'évertua à leur apprendre à faire les glaçages sur les gâteaux, après s'être chargé de mettre les pains aux fours en attendant qu'ils soient cuits, avant la tournée de la journée pour les habitants du District.

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt pour leur après-midi en dehors du District, ils virent Haymitch surveiller les trois arrivants du Capitole, qui se trouvaient en pleine interview des plus vieux habitants du District qui avait survécus. Leur demandant sans doute ce qu'ils pensaient des derniers évènements d'il y a bientôt un an, qui avait eux lieu à Panem.

Courant dans la forêt, ne cessant de faire la course entre eux pour s'amuser et ainsi oublier pour un moment la signification de l'arriver de Cressida, Pollux et Effie pour eux.

Atteignant sans peine le lac, essoufflés, ils s'agenouillèrent devant pour boire un peu et se désaltérer avant de s'asseoir côte à côte, tout en plongeant leurs pieds déchausser dans l'eau et d'observer le ciel.

_ Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda Peeta en se tournant vers elle, alors qu'elle observait ces pieds dans l'eau.

_ C'est toute cette affaire ! Le reportage, les trois jours et…

_ Ce dernier Hunger Games ?

_ Je ne suis pas prête à les voir… je veux dire, tout ça, tous se qu'ils ont prévus ne fera que me ramener en mémoire ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Ce que j'ai perdu ! Qui j'ai perdu ! Et si à l'époque j'étais pour… pour Prim, pour tous ceux qui ont perdus quelqu'un dans ces jeux… je ne suis pas prête à en être témoin une fois de plus, Peeta ! Expliqua avec difficulté Katniss sur ce qu'elle ressentait, éprouvait en ce moment même sur les futurs évènements à venir.

_ Tu sais, même si nous avions votés contre, Coin aurait tout fais pour que ce dernier Hunger Games voit le jour avec le vote des autres ! Elle se fichait pas mal de nos choix et même de nous, alors nos votes n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance pour elle ! Même certains de notre District sont pour ce dernier jeu alors ne parlons pas non plus des familles des Vainqueurs tuer, ils réclament tous vengeances ! Mais cela ne servirait à rien et la plupart le savent aussi avoua simplement Peeta en lui attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

_ J'ai déjà les visages des enfants qui sont morts avec Prim dans ma tête, je ne souhaite pas voir le visage des 23 qui resteront dans cette arène ! Sans oublier qu'ils veulent que cela soit moi qui tire les noms se rappela Katniss sur ce qu'elle devra faire dans un mois.

_ Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le souhaites pas ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à te manipuler et ça ne sera pas le cas maintenant, si tu ne le veux Paylor trouvera sans doute quelqu'un d'autre ou le fera soit même prévena Peeta sur le choix qu'elle pouvait faire elle-même.

_ Si Prim avait été encore là, elle m'aurait enguirlandé jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus un seul tympan souria Katniss sur la réaction qu'aurait pus avoir sa sœur à son choix de vote.

_ Oui, elle en aurait bien été capable avoua Peeta sur ce que sa petite sœur était capable de faire quand il s'agissait de son aînée.

Un long silence s'éternisa entre eux ou ils continuèrent de fixer le ciel, toujours les mains lier l'une à l'autre, repensant tous les deux de leurs côtés, au souvenir qu'ils avaient de Prim.

_ Comment tu fais ?

_ Comment je fais quoi ? Lui demanda Peeta, ne comprenant pas sa question.

_ Tes parents ! Tes frères ! Comment tu fais ? Ils ne te manquent pas ?

_ Si. Si, ils me manquent, c'est vrai. Mais je t'ai toi et ça me suffit ! Expliqua Peeta en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

_ Elle me manque tellement, Peeta ! Je n'ai pas réussi à veiller sur elle et…

L'attirant dans ces bras alors qu'elle était incapable de finir sa phrase qu'elle éclatait en larme, Peeta la serra fort dans ces bras en se mettant à lui murmurer des paroles douces pour l'apaiser, finissant par la calmer après sa crise de larme.

_ Tout ira bien Katniss ! Prim continuera de vivre à travers toi et personne ne l'oubliera, ni même toi ! Parce que les personnes que nous avons aimé ne nous quitte jamais, tu l'as retrouvera toujours ici et ça pour toujours promit Peeta tout en lui désignant son cœur de la main, lui faisant bien comprendre que tant que son cœur battra, Prim vivra toujours en elle.

Le regardant, le sourire aux lèvres, bien que ces yeux étaient rouge d'avoir pleuré Katniss l'observait avec amour, un regard que le lui rendait bien Peeta lui aussi. Ils finirent leur après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, préférant rester ainsi au lieu de partir à la chasse et d'y rester jusqu'à observer le soleil se coucher. Dardant ces couleurs crépusculaires de rose et d'orange sur le lac avant de rentrer chez eux.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils purent constater qu'Haymitch, Effie, Cressida et Pollux étaient tous assis à table, semblant les attendre pour diner. Leurs assiettes vides et le plat toujours sur le feu les attendant.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps les jeunes, qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?

_ On observait le soleil se coucher sur le lac, vous auriez pus commencer à manger sans nous remarqua Peeta à l'encontre d'Haymitch et des autres, alors qu'il tirait plus qu'il emmenait Katniss dans son sillage, en la tenant toujours par la main.

_ On sait ! Mais on voulait vous attendre pour parler un peu de votre journée avoua simplement Effie avant de commencer à servir tout le monde autour de la table.

_ On a de quoi faire un sacré reportage avec l'avis que nous avons eux des anciens du District avoua Cressida sur tous les témoignages qu'ils avaient filmé et entendus, elle et Pollux.

Alors qu'Effie devenu une véritable accro de la photographie, avait pris une bonne centaine de photo de la journée et avec les appareils sophistiquer du Capitole, elle les dévoilait sans peine aux deux jeunes Vainqueurs pour leur demander leurs avis.

Et il fallait dire qu'hormis les vêtements et les accessoires, Effie avait l'œil pour parvenir sans peine à capturer les émotions et les expressions des personnes sur ces photos. Passant sans peine celle des plus âgés du District, aux plus jeunes qui courraient dans le pré ou les plus grands qui observaient le mémorial en mémoire des victimes décédés et des précédents tributs choisis lors des Hunger Games.

_ Mais je suis pressée de prendre mes premières photographies de vous deux, je suis sur qu'elles seront magnifiques souria Effie déjà excitée des prises qu'elle pourrait avoir des amoureux.

_ Ce reportage que vous allez faire sur les Districts, comment ça va se passer ? Je veux dire… quand tout sera fini au montage ? Demanda Peeta voulant savoir à quoi ressembleraient les reportages une fois finis.

_ Chaque reportage sur un District portera sur trois points principaux. Le premier sur les avancer et changements des bâtiments, de l'environnement, de la société ou encore de la vie dans le District. Le deuxième se portera sur les habitants, leur manière à eux d'aller de l'avant, de continuer à vivre après ce qu'ils ont perdus. Et le troisième et dernier, sera concentrer pour ceux qui en ont encore, sur les derniers Vainqueurs encore vivant et sur leurs vies actuelles. Et tous ces points font que chaque District aura un reportage de 30 minutes voir de 45 minutes pour d'autres, comme pour nous d'ailleurs, puisque beaucoup de gens attendent de ce reportage sur le District 12 expliqua Cressida sur le bilan qu'ils devront récolter à la fin du mois pour faire ce reportage.

_ Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez que trois pour un tel reportage ? Demanda Katniss.

_ Plutarch avait l'intention de nous envoyer toute une ribambelle de journaliste et de caméraman pour ce reportage, mais je l'en ais dissuader en lui disant que vous n'auriez pas accepté d'être filmer par autant der personne répliqua Haymitch répondant à sa question. Alors je lui ais demander qu'il nous envoit Cressida, Pollux et Effie qui s'ait joins à l'équipe pour le travail. Autant que cela soit des personnes que vous connaissiez, ça sera beaucoup plus facile de cette façon.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, les enfants ! Le travail ne nous fait pas peur avec tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble, et c'est un réel plaisir de pouvoir retravailler avec vous deux avoua Cressida alors que Pollux hochait de la tête, approuvant ces dires pendant qu'il leur souriait gentiment.

Il faut dire aussi qu'avec toutes les avancées technologiques et médicales du Capitole, tous ceux qui avaient été opérés et devenus des Muets, ne pouvaient guère retrouver leurs voix. Mais ils avaient reçus une sacrée compensation pour toutes ces années ou ils avaient été méprisés et traiter de criminelles, à cause de leurs différences de points de vue ou leurs affronts contre le Capitole.

_ Finissez de manger tous les deux et allez vous coucher, vous avez une sale mine prévena Haymitch à l'intention de ces protégés.

Et ils ne se le firent par dire deux fois !

Dès qu'ils eurent tous les deux finis leurs repas, ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux autres et partirent se coucher ensembles alors que les « grandes » personnes continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment, avant d'aller à leurs tours aux lits.

Et la semaine continua ainsi.

Cressida, Pollux et Effie partaient à la « découverte » du District 12 en allant interroger ces habitants, alors qu'Haymitch veillait à ce qu'ils ne se perdent pas et qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Pendant que Peeta et Katniss continuaient tous les deux leurs routines comme si de rien n'était, la boulangerie le matin et la forêt l'après-midi.

Ils apprirent ainsi qu'Hazelle et les petits avaient à leurs tours été interviewer, comme Sae Boui-Boui et sa petite fille les amis de Gale de la mine et ceux qui avaient repris la direction de l'usine de médicament, tout comme tous ceux qui s'étaient porter volontaire pour entrer dans l'armée au District 13 et qui avaient survécus.

Et d'après ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux put apercevoir en allant chez Peeta, là ou ils avaient entreposés tous leurs matériels et ou ils revisionaient ce qu'ils avaient filmés dans la journée. Que leur travail acharner portait ces fruits avec toutes les séquences qu'ils avaient déjà emmagasinées.

Ils avaient aussi finis par apprendre qu'avant de passer devant la caméra, Haymitch serait d'abord interviewer avant les séquences qu'ils désiraient prendre avec ce dernier et les deux plus jeunes Vainqueurs. Voulant ainsi montrer que le lien du « Mentor » à « Protégés » étaient toujours présents même presque un an après les derniers jeux.

Et pour cela, Cressida avait en tête de les filmer pendant les moments ou ils étaient tous les trois ensembles. C'est-à-dire lors de leur repas en « famille ».

Mais elle avait aussi en tête de les filmer ailleurs pendant les interviews ou ils seraient tous les trois présents, ensembles.

Sauf qu'avant de les interviewer ensemble, elle passa avec Pollux et Effie, cinq jours avec Haymitch pour l'interviewer à son tour sur sa vie d'avant, les jeux et les tributs qu'il avait vus défiler jusqu'à ces deux derniers protégés. Avant de parler de la vie qu'il menait à présent à veiller sur les deux plus jeunes Vainqueurs encore vivants.

Bien évidemment, Katniss et Peeta n'étaient jamais présent lors de ces interviews et ne savaient rien de ce que leur mentor avouait devant la caméra, mais aux vus de la tête que faisait l'équipe quand ils rentraient le soir, au diner ces révélations devaient être très surprenantes. Parce qu'ils les regardaient d'une façon qui faisait grogner Haymitch et qui s'insultait soit même dans sa barbe, à leurs grandes surprises.

Il fallait dire que c'était extrèmement rare de voir Haymitch s'insulter lui-même, et même qu'il ne le faisait pas souvent devant les autres pour qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin.

Alors l'avant dernier samedi avant leur départ pour le Capitole, Effie s'était directement attaquer au dressing de Katniss et de Peeta, cherchant les tenus qu'ils mettraient tous les deux lors de l'interview qu'ils allaient passer avec Haymitch.

Comme l'avait dis Cressida, cette interview se voulait décontracter puisqu'elle mettrait en avant les liens entre eux trois. Donc, ils pouvaient porter des tenus de tous les jours, comme pantalon et maillot pour les deux jeunes en sachant qu'ils auraient quelque chose de plus sophistiquer quand on arriverait à leur interview en couple.

Pour l'interview, la chef d'équipe avait choisis de le faire dans le salon, juste devant la cheminer. Haymitch serait assis dans l'un des fauteuils alors que Peeta et Katniss seraient tous les deux assis sur les oreillers par terre, côte à côte et face à leur mentor. Placer de telle sorte qu'ils se trouvaient de chaque côté de la cheminer, le mentor d'un côté et les protégés de l'autre, voulant ainsi montrer la convivialité qu'il y avait entre eux.

Assis tous les trois en face d'eux, Cressida était assise sur une chaise avec son carnet et ces questions prêtes à être poser, alors que Pollux qui avait installé la caméra sur son pied filmait l'ensemble de la scène devant lui, pouvant zoomer sur chacun des trois quand il voudrait. Pendant qu'Effie avait déjà commencé à les mitrailler de photo avec son appareil, choisissant un angle pour avoir une meilleure vue sur leur groupe.

_ Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Cressida, le stylo et son carnet prêt alors qu'elle se tourna vers son caméraman pour sa confirmation qu'il était prêt à filmer.

_ Allons-y hocha Peeta, tout comme Katniss à ces côtés, qui avait enlacée sa main dans la sienne.

_ Quand faut y aller, faut y aller déclara simplement Haymitch d'un air grognon, faisant rire les deux jeunes comme les « spectateurs » par la même occasion.

_ Bien ! Commençons par le commencement, votre première rencontre s'est faire lors de votre sélection comme tribut pour les 74èmes Hunger Games, comment cela s'est-il déroulé ? Posa comme question Cressida, débutant ainsi l'interview.

_ Haymitch m'a frappé ! Attaqua directement Peeta faisant rire Katniss et grogner le concerner.

Alors qu'Effie levait les yeux au ciel en se souvenant de la « confrontation » entre le mentor et les deux tributs, pendant que Cressida et Pollux étaient tous les deux, bien trop étonnés pour dire quelque chose, en ce qui concernait la première.

_ Il faut dire que tu m'avais donné matière à te frapper gamin ! Répliqua Haymitch à son encontre.

_ Parce que tu t'étais marré en nous disant de rester en vie dans l'arène quand on t'avait demandé des conseils, j'aurais même dus attraper ton verre et te jeter le contenu à la figure plutôt que de l'envoyer par terre contra Peeta.

_ Je crois que si tu avais fais cela, tu n'aurais pas uniquement finis avec un bleu sur la mâchoire !

_ J'aurais aimé tenter ça ! Mais je crois que Katniss serait intervenue à ma rescousse !

_ Oh oui, je serais intervenu à coup de couteau ! S'amusa l'intéressée en se souvenant de la réaction qu'elle avait eue à ce moment là.

_ Ca m'a plus lorsque que tu as planté le couteau juste entre les deux doigts de sa main se rappela à son tour Peeta, qui connaissait déjà ces prouesses à l'époque.

_ Oh oui ! Si Mademoiselle n'était pas aussi douer avec les couteaux et les viser, j'aurais sans conteste perdu un doigt ce jour-là ! Mais il faut bien avouer que vous aviez fais fort tous les deux comme entrer en matière, c'était bien la première fois que j'avais deux tributs qui ne partaient pas vaincus en tête et qui se donnaient une chance de réussir avoua Haymitch.

_ Avec Katniss comme chasseuse née, ça aurait été difficile de l'abattre ! Remarqua Peeta.

_ Et toi, qui est bien plus fort et qui sait se défendre au corps à corps, tu avais aussi toute tes chances répliqua Katniss à son intention, alors que la dispute qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à avoir leur semblait drôlement familière.

Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à la trouver familier !

_ Je vous préviens à l'avance tous les deux, si vous me refaites encore une fois votre première grosse dispute en directe, je vous enferme à double tour dans votre chambre, et ne vous laisses en sortir quand vous aurez arrêtés de vous prendre la tête prévena Haymitch en pointant du doigt les deux « tourtereaux », les mettant en garde de recommencer.

_ Pourquoi ! Qu'elle a été leur première dispute ? Demanda Cressida qui n'avait pas perdue une miette de leur discussion, comme Pollux qui continuait de filmer et n'en perdait pas une seule seconde.

_ Ils connaissaient tous les deux les avantages de l'autre et ils ne cessaient de dire que c'est l'autre qui aurait la meilleure chance de survivre dans l'arène ! Katniss était une chasseuse hors-pair et une grimpeuse par excellence, alors que Peeta était fort et connaissez le combat au corps à corps. Ils se sont tous les deux pris la tête pendant un bon moment avant que je ne les arrête, pour approuver les dires des deux sur leur chance respective. Alors croyez-moi si ces deux-là n'avaient pas finis ensemble, ça aurait crevé les yeux de n'importe qui de voir qu'ils avaient un faible l'un pour l'autre depuis déjà un bon moment résuma Haymitch sur leur première dispute qu'ils avaient eux.

Alors que les deux concernés ne s'étaient pas un seul instant quitté des yeux, jusqu'à finir front contre front, à s'observer dans les yeux l'un de l'autre oubliant un bref instant qu'ils étaient tous les deux filmer et enregistrer.

Et le reste de l'interview continua dans la même ambiance, continuant de se remémorer les moments qu'ils avaient passés tous les trois ensembles, tous comme les répliques qu'ils avaient eux, Peeta et Katniss dans l'arène à l'encontre d'Haymitch. Rapportant encore une fois à quel point Katniss et Haymitch étaient semblables sur plusieurs points, ou il était toujours difficile de leur faire faire quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas et qu'ils avaient un sérieux problème à obéir à l'autorité.

_ Il faut dire que ces deux-là s'entendaient comme chien et chat, on ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls dans une même pièce sans qu'ils en viennent à s'insulter se souvenait Peeta sur le lien qui existe entre Katniss et Haymitch.

_ Il faut dire qu'elle avait des difficultés à faire ce que je lui disais de faire et ça n'a pas changé depuis répliqua Haymitch.

_ Dois-je aussi dire que cette réplique te concerne aussi !

_ Sans vouloir te vexer, chérie ! Tu n'es pas en âge de me donner des ordres !

_ Comme si tu obéissais aux autres ordres qu'on te donnait aussi ! Remarqua Peeta en se joignant à son tour à la « confrontation ».

_ Vous voyez ! Aucun respect pour leurs ainés ! Répliqua Haymitch à l'intention de la caméra tout en désignant les deux concerner de ces mains.

_ Je t'en ficherais des aînés moi !

La seconde suivante, Katniss avait attrapé l'un des oreillers sur le sol à côté d'elle et l'envoya droit dans la figure d'Haymitch, qui bien trop surpris ne réagit pas à l'attaque. Alors que Peeta éclata de rire devant sa mine et que Katniss souriait fière de son coup.

_ Tu veux vraiment en arriver à la chérie ? Demanda Haymitch à l'encontre de la Fille du Feu, mais il se prit une nouvelle fois un oreiller dans la figure, venant cette fois-ci de Peeta.

_ Je crois que nous serons deux pour ça répliqua Peeta en souriant.

L'instant d'après, Haymitch s'était retrouvé avec un monticule de plume sur lui, venant tout droit des oreillers qui avaient servis pour Peeta et Katniss, dans la bataille de polochon contre leur mentor qui suivait les jeunes dans leurs éclats de rire.

_ Vous avez de la chance tous les deux que je ne veux pas y mettre mes mains dans le plat remarqua Haymitch alors qu'il retirait toutes les plumes sur lui, pendant que les deux jeunes se réinstallait sur leurs coussins, encore intactes.

_ Cette fois-ci on pourra te maitriser Haymitch contra Peeta en plaçant son bras sur les épaules de Katniss et en l'attirant dans ces bras.

_ Oh, oui ! Vous pourrez sans conteste me battre tous les deux approuva-t'il.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance enfantine, que Cressida finit l'interview en posant ces dernières questions mais elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle voulait dans la boite, alors que Pollux lui montrait le pouce en affirmation et qu'Effie avait pris toutes les photos qu'elle voulait d'eux trois.

Quand au reste de la journée, celle-ci se passa à prendre d'autre séquence des trois Vainqueurs du District 12 dans des moments de tous les jours, comme le repas ou encore quand il parlait de ce qu'il ferait le lendemain, ou bien des promenades qu'ils faisaient dans le District pour passer le temps.

Si bien qu'avant même la fin de la journée, Cressida et Pollux les laissèrent seuls et allèrent s'enfermer chez Peeta, pour commencer à regarder toutes les prises qu'ils avaient filmées dans la journée. Pendant qu'Effie les raccompagna en étant impatiente d'être à demain.

_ C'est moi qui vais bien rire demain souria Haymitch à l'intention des deux jeunes, parce que ça allait être à leurs tours d'être filmer pendant leurs quotidiens.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire au juste demain ? Demanda Katniss à Peeta après qu'ils soient montés dans leur chambre pour se coucher.

_ Ce qu'on fait chaque jour et oublier que la caméra nous suivra déclara simplement Peeta avant de se coucher et de tendre ces bras vers elle, l'invitant à y venir.

Ce qu'elle fit une seconde après s'être mis en pyjama, avant de se lover dans ces bras et de s'endormir la tête dans sa nuque, alors qu'il referma ces bras sur elle et qu'il posa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête, pour ensuite s'endormir à son tour.

Ne voyant pas une nouvelle fois la porte de leur chambre s'entrebâiller doucement et que la caméra les filmait pendant un bref instants, avant de disparaitre et de refermer la porte en silence comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés tous les deux par Haymitch et d'une façon peu conventionnel, surtout devant la caméra.

Ayant voulus se venger de la bataille de polochon de la veille, leur mentor était partis chercher un seau d'eau glacer qu'il avait totalement déversé sur les deux dormeurs, qui se réveillèrent tous les deux en sursaut. Et se regardèrent tous les deux étonnés de se voir tremper, avant de se tourner dans un bel ensemble droit vers Haymitch qui les regardait avec un sourire et le seau vide dans ces mains devant la caméra.

_ Je vous avais dis les jeunes que j'aurais ma revanche sur vous ; avoua Haymitch en souriant, alors que Pollux n'en perdait pas une miette avec la caméra.

Grognant tous les deux à son encontre, lui promettant qu'ils auraient le dessus sur lui Katniss dut leur ordonner de sortir pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux se changer sans être filmer et vus par les « adultes ».

Et bien évidemment, Effie lâcha un commentaire selon laquelle ils allaient se changer ensemble tous les deux, les faisant rougir de gêne alors qu'Haymitch s'amusa à leurs dépends. Ce qui lui valut les regards glacials des deux jeunes avant que Katniss ne pousse les derniers retardataires de sa chambre, pour ensuite la fermer à clé pour être sur que plus personne ne viendra les déranger.

_ Je jure qu'Haymitch va avoir des problèmes prévena Katniss à l'intention de Peeta.

Elle n'en avait pas finis des confrontations avec son mentor !

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Katniss ! Nous en avons pour plusieurs années à nous batailler avec Haymitch promit Peeta en lui attrapant la main avant de l'attirer contre lui. Sinon, tu sais quoi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je n'ai pas eu mon moment préféré du matin !

_ Et lequel ? Lui demanda Katniss même si elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse, aux vus de son regard sur elle et de la façon comment il la serrait dans ces bras.

_ Et en plus tu me demandes d'être explicite, qu'est ce qui ne faut pas entendre ! Souria Peeta.

_ Qu'est ce que tu attends dans ce cas pour être explicite ? Lui demanda Katniss, voulant jouer avec lui et qu'ils puissent passer un moment ensemble avant d'être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, parce que la seconde suivante, il plongea droit sur elle pour son baiser matinale et resserra par la même occasion son étreinte sur elle, l'attirant encore plus contre son torse.

_ On devrait se dépêcher avant qu'ils ne remontent nous chercher remarqua Katniss quand elle s'écarta de lui pour reprendre son souffle, tout en continuant de caresser ces cheveux de ces mains.

_ Tu as envie de me changer ?

_ Peeta !

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! Prend la salle de bain en première, je vais remettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre proposa ce dernier en lui désignant la salle de bain de la tête, tout en jouant avec l'une de ces mèches de cheveu, l'entortillant entre ces doigts.

Ne la lâchant qu'après avoir eu un autre baiser, Peeta la laissa aller se changer tout comme essuyer ces cheveux mouiller, mais pas avant de lui avoir remis une serviette qu'elle lui posa sur sa tête mouiller et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Ils ne rejoignirent les autres qu'une demi-heure plus tard, en devant supporter les remarques de leurs amis sur leur retard et le long moment qu'ils avaient passés dans leur chambre. Mais ne s'attardant guère sur leur plaisanterie, en particulier celle d'Haymitch qui reçut encore une fois les regards noir de ces protégés Peeta et Katniss se contentèrent de prendre leurs petits déjeuner en silence, continuellement filmer par la caméra de Pollux.

Et toujours suivis par Cressida et son bloc note, Pollux et sa caméra, et Effie et son appareil photo Katniss et Peeta prirent le chemin de la boulangerie après la « bonne journée » joyeuse d'Haymitch, qui avait décidé de rester sagement tranquille chez lui à surveiller les oies avec une bouteille d'alcools dans la main.

Les deux jeunes savaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient encore devoir ramasser Haymitch à la petite cuillère le soir même, lorsqu'ils rentreraient de leur journée. Mais ils auraient une bonne occasion de lui jeter de l'eau froide à la figure pour le réveiller de sa torpeur, petite vengeance de ce qu'il avait fais le matin même.

Oubliant très vite ceux qui les suivaient quand ils retrouvèrent les jeunes frères de Gale à la boulangerie, Peeta et Katniss se remirent à la confection des pains pour la journée avec les jeunes. Pendant que Cressida posait quelques questions aux jeunes assistants, de comment s'était de travailler avec eux à la boulangerie ?

_ On apprend beaucoup de chose ! Moi, j'aime bien faire les gâteaux, surtout les cookies et les glaçages avoua Posy.

_ Surtout quand tu les manges s'amusa Peeta en passant juste derrière lui, en allant décharger une livraison de sac de farine avec Katniss.

Et sa remarque fit rougir le garçon pendant que son autre frère rigola lui aussi, avant qu'il ne se taise sous le regard de reproche de son aîné.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Les seules que je mange sont ceux que tu nous donnes à la fin de la matinée répliqua Posy à l'intention de Peeta quand il le recroisa.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, tu en manges souria Peeta.

_ Les garçons ! Au lieu de vous disputez, je pense que certains cookies et gâteaux sont prêts répliqua Katniss en désignant les fameux fours à l'arrière qui venaient tout juste de s'éteindre.

_ On va pouvoir faire les glaçages ! S'extasia le plus jeune boulanger en allant chercher les couleurs sucrés et les bonbons pour les glaçages sur les étagères, très vite suivis de Katniss pour lui éviter de tout faire tomber dans son empressement.

Pendant que Posy alla aider Peeta à sortir les cookies et les gâteaux des fours en veillant à ce qu'il est ces gants de protections, pour éviter qu'il ne vienne à se brûler par accident. Avant de se charger de faire sortir les pains du jour alors que les trois autres se chargeaient de commencer les glaçages sur les gâteaux, dessinant les petites décorations que le fils du boulanger leurs avait enseignées.

Et alors qu'elle dessinait une fleur comme sur le croquis qu'elle avait pris, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de laisser ces souvenirs affluer dans sa tête, en se rappelant que dans tout le District, les glaçages étaient la seule chose qui émerveillait Prim sur la vie sombre qu'ils menaient à l'époque.

Mais ces autres souvenirs de sa petite sœur n'eurent pas le temps d'affluer de nouveau dans sa tête, qu'elle sentit très vite des bras fort l'entourer et des mains se poser sur les siennes, par-dessus le gâteau qu'elle tenait et du pinceau qui lui permettait de faire son glaçage. Avant de sentir le torse de Peeta dans son dos, ou son menton vint très vite se poser sur son épaule droite alors qu'il reprit sa manœuvre de glaçage, en finissant l'arabesque qu'elle avait commencée.

Le froid qu'elle avait ressentis prendre son corps la seconde d'avant en repensant à sa petite sœur, avait très vite disparus remplacer par la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Peeta, pressé contre le sien et qui semblait reprendre vie à chacun des contacts physique qu'ils avaient.

_ Ca va ? Lui demanda dans un murmure Peeta au creux de son oreille, tout en déposant un baiser derrière celle-ci pour la rassurer.

Hochant de la tête, préférant ne rien dire en sachant que chacun de ces mots seraient enregistrer et qu'elle lui parlerait dans l'intimité de leur chambre bien trop concentré sur ces pensées, elle ne vit pas venir le petit jeu de Peeta.

Ayant planté son doigt dans une des nappes de sucre blanc qu'on utilisait pour enduire le dessus des gâteaux pour les glaçages, il en avait posé sur le nez de Katniss la faisant sursauter et rire les autres alors que Peeta se dépêcha de se dégager de son étreinte avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

_ Peeta !

_ Tu sais que tu es mignonne avec un nez blanc de sucre ?

_ Attends mon grand ! Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit celle qui a un nez blanc de sucre ! Répliqua Katniss à son intention, en attrapant carrément la cuillère qui avait servis pour le mélange du glaçage, avant de s'avancer dangereusement vers son « adversaire ».

Les deux petits ainsi que les trois adultes durent se mettre dans un coin de la boulangerie pour ne pas se retrouver devant le jeune couple, qui avait entamé une course poursuite à même dans les pièces de la boulangerie riant aux éclats devant leurs comportements enfantins qui étaient rares chez eux.

Et ils furent tous les cinq témoins de la victoire de Katniss sur Peeta quand elle était parvenue à lui barbouiller la joue de sucre, avec sa cuillère en bois.

Après leur « réconciliation » par un tendre baiser et la livraison des pains et des gâteaux pour la journée, aux habitants restant au District Peeta et Katniss laissèrent les deux jeunes garçons rentrer chez eux pour le déjeuner, avant qu'ils ne prennent tous les deux avec l'équipe du reportage, la direction de la forêt.

Ne pouvant guère chasser avec l'équipe sur le dos, ils se contentèrent tous les deux d'un petit entrainement et même d'une compétition à l'arc ou encore à la course, pour s'amuser. Ou contrairement à la matinée passer dans la boulangerie ou on voyait Peeta prendre son rôle d'instructeur à cœur Katniss, elle, était un professeur beaucoup plus stricte dans son rôle.

Même jusqu'à bouger et déplacer, voir bien positionner Peeta dans son tir pour qu'il puisse plus facilement atteindre sa cible en ayant choisis des pommes de pain dans les plus grands arbres pour s'entrainer.

Et pendant ces moments, Cressida leur posait des questions pour savoir comment avançait leur progression à chacun dans le domaine de l'autre ?

_ C'est plus un passe temps qu'une compétition entre nous vous savez ? Katniss sera toujours la meilleure à l'arc et je serais toujours le plus boulanger de nous deux, ces moments entre nous, nous permettent d'avancer et d'apprécier à sa juste valeur les qualités de l'autre !

_ J'aime beaucoup observer Peeta quand il se plonge dans quelque chose ! Comme dans la confection des gâteaux ou des pains, ou même lorsqu'il dessine. Il est tellement concentrer qu'il en oubli tout ce qui l'entoure, pour seulement se focaliser sur sa tâche. J'apprécie beaucoup ces moments silencieux entre nous ! Avoua Katniss n'ayant pus garder certaine chose, voulant les sortir et les dire à Peeta, malgré la caméra toujours entrain de filmer, se trouvant dans son dos.

_ Et je t'admire bien plus lorsque je ne cesse de te voir chasser, Katniss ! C'est comme si tu devenais maitre de la forêt et que rien ne t'effrayait. C'est même d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu as toujours été à l'aise dans la forêt lors de notre premier Hunger Games, c'était ton domaine et ça l'est toujours souria Peeta à son encontre, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ou ils pouvaient tous les deux lire dans les yeux de l'autre, l'admiration et l'amour qu'ils se portaient à chacun.

_ Se sera notre domaine à présent ! Déclara Katniss en se rapprochant de lui, tout en attrapant l'une de ces mains à la sienne et emmêlant ces doigts aux siens.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieux et ne se lâchant pas du regard, ni de la main, avant que Cressida ne leur rappel leurs présences finissant par constater qu'il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se couche.

_ Et si on allait au lac ? Proposa simplement Katniss en observant le soleil à travers les feuillages des branches des arbres au dessus d'eux, alors que Peeta comprit facilement l'invitation qu'elle lui tendait.

N'attendant pas la confirmation de l'équipe derrière eux, Peeta et Katniss prirent la direction du lac avant même que Cressida, Pollux et Effie n'aient pus les arrêter ils durent s'empresser de les suivre pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

Ils arrivèrent tout juste à temps pour les voir s'accroupir auprès du lac, pour se rafraichir quelque peu avant que Katniss ne décide de reprendre sa revanche de ce matin à la boulangerie.

Même si elle avait finis par avoir le dessus sur Peeta, il avait été le premier à lancé l'offensive et elle voulait lui montrée qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

Attendant qu'il reprenne une gorgée d'eau du lac en baissant la tête, Katniss plongea ces bras dedans avant d'envoyer une grande giclée d'eau froide dans la tête de Peeta, le trempant à moitié de la tête jusqu'au torse. S'étant à son tour figer sur place avant de se tourner lentement vers Katniss, avec les yeux qui disaient clairement qu'elle n'aurait pas dus faire ça.

_ Tu sais ce qui va arriver n'est ce pas ?

_ Oh que oui je le sais, mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu me rattrapes Peeta !

Et alors que Katniss retira sa veste pour ne pas être tremper totalement, parce qu'elle savait comment la confrontation allait se finir et elle n'attendit pas que Peeta se redresse ou même qu'il n'est le temps de lui lancer de l'eau, qu'elle avait déjà détalée comme un lapin.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une course poursuite s'effectua entre les deux amoureux mais cette fois-ci se fut Peeta qui la poursuivit, dans l'intention même de la jeter à la flotte.

Ce qu'il fit quand il parvint à la rattraper et en l'attrapant dans ces bras, pour lui éviter de s'échapper, Peeta sauta lui-même dans le lac avec son précieux chargement dans les bras, sous les cris éberlué de l'équipe de tournage qui les virent réémerger à la surface, alors que Katniss semblait insulter de tous les noms Peeta qui riait aux éclats.

_ Sais-tu que tu es un idiot Peeta Mellark ! Rétorqua Katniss à son intention.

_ Ah, bon ! Et pourquoi, parce que je t'ais mise à l'eau après que tu m'es envoyer de l'eau ? Lui demanda Peeta.

_ Non ! Parce que tu es entrain dans un terrain ou tu n'es guère douer souria Katniss avant de s'immerger totalement dans le lac, disparaissant à la vue de Peeta qui contrairement à elle ne savait pas encore très bien nager.

Et c'est en ne cessant de s'immerger dans le lac que Katniss menait au la main la bataille d'eau contre Peeta, qui semblait plus rire que s'offusquer de la stratégie de son aimée pour répliquer contre elle.

Ce n'est que quand il ne restait que deux heures avant que le soleil ne se couche totalement qu'ils se décidèrent enfin, tous les deux, à sortir de l'eau. Tremper jusqu'aux os avant que Peeta ne s'installe sur les galets, le temps que le soleil encore chaud de cette fin d'après-midi, ne vienne les sécher quelques peu que Katniss le rejoigna à son tour auprès de lui.

Mais au lieu de s'asseoir à ces côtés comme elle en avait l'habitude, Peeta lui tendit ces bras et Katniss comprit le message facilement. Même si cela voulait dire, que ce moment entre eux serait filmer et sans doute montrer à tout Panem c'était encore leur moment et il le resterait.

Acceptant son invitation, le sourire aux lèvres Katniss s'installa entre ces bras, son dos contre son torse, les jambes de Peeta encadrant les siennes et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le regard tourner vers le soleil qui dardait déjà ces couleurs crépusculaire à l'approche de sa descente dans l'horizon.

Et alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir dans l'étreinte rassurante qu'il avait autour d'elle, Katniss revena à elle quand elle vit Peeta lui montrer quelque chose de l'index, lui désignant les arbres à plusieurs mètres d'eux à la lisière du lac.

Finissant par remarquer ce qu'il lui montrait dans les plus hautes branches des pins de la forêt.

Peeta était entrain de lui montrer une ribambelle de Geai Moqueur qui avait élus domicile dans les branches des arbres, non loin d'eux et qui semblait s'occuper de leurs nids.

_ Tu peux le faire Katniss ! Murmura Peeta à son oreille.

Se retournant vers lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il sous entendait Katniss comprit très vite quand elle vint à lire la réponse dans ces yeux.

Il était entrain de lui parler des quatre notes que la petite Rue lui avait apprise pendant leur premier Hunger Games, et celle qui avait été repris lors de la Révolte. Cet air qu'elle n'avait plus rejoué depuis.

_ Tout se passera bien Katniss, je suis là lui promit Peeta dans un murmure, alors qu'il resserrait ces bras autour de ces épaules, la rassurant ainsi de sa présence.

Resserrant elle aussi ces mains sur les siennes, Katniss prit conscience qu'elle irait mieux aussi quand elle décidera aussi de faire face à son passée, concernant à la petite Rue et commençant par les quatre notes qu'elle avait apprise d'elle.

Soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, Katniss ferma les yeux et siffla les quatre notes que Rue lui avait apprises, entendant le silence lui répondre. Avant que les dizaines de Geai Moqueur qui l'avaient écoutée se remettent à jouer les quatre notes en chœur et en continut, leur chant se propageant dans toute la forêt entourant le lac alors que cette scène ajoutait à celle du crépuscule donnait un spectacle mémorable.

Surtout quand Peeta se joigna lui aussi à Katniss pour rejouer les quatre notes de Rue, quatre notes qui furent encore repris par la suite par les oiseaux jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit coucher et que la nuit vienne à tomber. Finissant par les obliger à se lever et à rompre l'enchantement qu'ils avaient tous les deux crée pas après que Peeta est déposé un baiser sur la tempe de Katniss et que l'équipe n'en avait pas perdus une seule miette de ce qui venait de se produire avant de rentrer pour le diner.

Et le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière !

Il y eut certaine fois des moments ou ils se rappelaient leurs mauvais souvenirs qui refaisaient surface, mais quand cela arrivait, il y avait toujours l'autre pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Peeta faisait le pitre en allant embêter Katniss, qui finissait toujours par une mini-bataille entre eux ou Katniss avait toujours le dessus, même si elle savait que s'il y mettait vraiment du sien, son compagnon l'aurait depuis longtemps mise à terre sans aucune difficulté.

Et quand c'était au tour de Peeta de se remémorer les mauvais souvenirs que le Capitole lui avait créée dans la tête, Katniss se trouvait toujours derrière lui et avait pris l'habitude de lui masser la tête, jusqu'à caresser ces cheveux pour le détendre. Et ainsi lui prouver sa présence comme il le faisait pour elle dans ces mauvais moments.

Tous ces moments entre eux aussi étaient toujours filmer et pris en photos par l'équipe de reportage, qui voulait aussi montrer leurs bons moments comme les mauvais qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Pour ainsi montrer que même eux deux avaient des moments de faiblesses et que la guerre ne les avait guère épargnés.

Arrivant bientôt à la fin du reportage, ils en arrivaient aussi aux interviews de Peeta et Katniss ensemble, ainsi que séparément même si pendant ces interviews individuels, l'autre se trouverait derrière la caméra, à encourager son autre moitié pendant les questions.

Et comme lors des précédents interviews des Vainqueurs ensembles et pour celui individuel d'Haymitch, Effie entra en scène et choisit elle-même les deux tenus que Katniss et Peeta mettraient pendant l'interview collectif et individuel.

Une chose sur laquelle Effie ne changerait pas, serait bien la question sur la mode, étant stricte sur les choix qu'elle avait sur la question.

Si bien que pour leur première interview ensemble, Effie leur avait choisis des tenus assortis une robe courte bleu pour Katniss avec des chaussures assortis une chemise blanche et pantalon noir assortis à ces bottines, avec une veste bleu pour Peeta.

Ayant seulement peigné leurs cheveux, Effie avait décidée de les laisser comme d'habitude alors que Katniss avait refait sa natte sur le côté pendant que Peeta était partis chercher sa broche à l'étage.

Alors que l'équipe avait aménagé le jardin, là ou se passerait l'interview en ayant installé les deux sièges ou ils se tiendraient tous les deux Peeta rejoigna Katniss avant de lui remettre sa broche du Geai Moqueur, qu'elle observa avant de se tourner vers lui.

_ Seulement si tu souhaites la mettre !

Observant Peeta dans les yeux, Katniss essaya de se décider si oui ou non elle allait le porter quand elle sut qu'elle pouvait le faire, tant qu'il serait auprès d'elle.

_ Est-ce que tu peux… ?

_ Bien sur !

Lui reprenant la broche des mains en lui souriant, Peeta l'accrocha sur la bretelle droite de sa robe avant de s'amuser avec sa natte entre ces doigts, faisant sourire Katniss qui appréciait vraiment ces moments de silence entre eux.

_ Alors vous deux, vous venez ? Demanda Haymitch à l'intention des jeunes, alors qu'il les appelait depuis l'arrière cour, dans le jardin ou se passerait l'interview.

_ On arrive !

Lui prenant sa main, Peeta sortit pour les rejoindre en tirant Katniss dans son sillage pour constater qu'Haymitch et l'équipe les attendaient sagement, alors que la caméra se trouvait sur ces pieds dirigé vers les deux fauteuils vides, là ou les deux jeunes viendraient à prendre place.

_ Venez vous asseoir les jeunes, on se charge de vous interviewer ensemble avant de le faire séparément, l'un après l'autre prévena Cressida sur ce qui se passerait.

_ Très bien ! Approuva Peeta avant d'aller s'asseoir avec Katniss pour ensuite attendre que Cressida s'installe à son tour sur son siège derrière la caméra, pour leur poser les questions pour l'interview.

_ Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! On va commencer par une question simple : comment vous vous sentez tous les deux à présent, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de Hunger Games et que la vie à repris son cours normale ? Leur demanda Cressida sachant que les plus difficiles arriveraient plus tard.

_ C'est à la fois reposant et difficile ! Reposant parce que nous devrions plus jamais supporter les Hunger Games, et difficile parce que nous avons beaucoup perdus dans cette guerre et qu'il faudra du temps pour qu'on s'y fasse commença Peeta alors qu'il avait rivé son regard sur Katniss qui ne lâchait pas des yeux leurs mains toujours liées.

_ Et toi Katniss ?

_ C'est difficile mais il faut que je m'y fasse, comme nous tous d'ailleurs répliqua simplement Katniss en continuant de fixer ces mains, qui tenaient toujours l'une des mains de Peeta.

Et les questions continuèrent dans la même branche, passant des blessures qu'ils avaient encaissées aux pertes qu'ils avaient subies, autant la famille de Peeta que la sœur de Katniss. Jusqu'à arriver à la fameuse question de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour leur avenir.

S'ils avaient des projets pour le futur ?

_ Je pense qu'il est préférable de vivre dans le présent et ne pas penser au lendemain préféra dire Peeta, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire devant la caméra.

_ Donc vous aviez bien quelques projets en tête ? Demanda Cressida en insistant sur la question.

_ Oui, nous en avons comme n'importe qui après ce qui s'est produit, mais cela ne concerne que nous avoua Katniss en relevant les yeux vers Cressida, lui faisant bien comprendre dans son regard qu'elle ne devait plus insister dans ce domaine avant qu'elle ne tourne son regard droit vers Peeta, qui lui souriait.

D'un geste, Cressida fit un signe à Pollux d'arrêter la caméra avant qu'ils ne se concentrent pour les interviews individuelles de Peeta et Katniss, qui aurait lieu l'un après l'autre, mais dans des endroits différents pour chacun.

Il avait été décidé que Peeta serait interviewé dans la boulangerie et Katniss dans la forêt.

Et pour cet interview, ils avaient été décidés qu'ils porteraient chacun les vêtements qu'ils abordaient tous les jours dans leur District. Un simple maillot et jean pour Peeta alors que Katniss avait revêtus la tenue qu'elle prenait chaque fois qu'elle partait à la chasse.

Comme la boulangerie était plus proche, ils décidèrent de commencer par Peeta avant de finir par Katniss !

Et contrairement aux interviews collectives, cette fois-ci les questions de Cressida étaient centrées sur la vie de chacun et sur leurs propres recentis sur tous ce qui s'étaient produit ces dernières années. Autant sur leurs vies passer que tout ce qu'ils avaient éprouvés pendant les Hunger Games, la Révolte et quand ils avaient gagnés.

Dans ces interviews individuelles, Cressida décortiquaient les moindres questions personnelles qu'elle posait, mettant ainsi en évidence les changements qu'il y avait eu en chacun d'eux avant et après la « guerre ».

Et il fallait dire que Katniss admirait beaucoup Peeta pour son sang-froid et le calme qu'il abordait, face aux questions plus que personnels que Cressida lui posait, allant de sa famille, de ces amis perdus à ceux qui avaient survécus et qu'il voyait quelque fois.

Avant qu'elle ne vienne à aborder un sujet sensible : le dernier Hunger Games !

_ Que penses-tu de ce dernier Hunger Games, qui verra s'affronter 24 enfants du Capitole, 12 garçons et 12 filles ? Est-ce que cela te rassures, du au fait que certaine personnes parmis eux pourront enfin comprendre la douleur de la perte d'un être cher dans ces jeux ? Es-tu heureux ou bien complètement déboussoler de voir le dernier ?

_ Non ! Je ne suis pas heureux de voir ces jeux et je suis déboussoler de voir que personne n'a retenu nos erreurs du passé. Je veux dire, je sais que ce dernier jeu a été demandé aux Vainqueurs mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas que les Vainqueurs qui auraient souhaité voir ce projet se concrétiser, il y a aussi les familles des tributs morts qui le veulent surtout. Sauf que je ne trouve pas ça juste avoua simplement Peeta.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Que nous voulons nous venger sur des enfants alors que le véritable problème vienne des adultes. Que les 24 enfants qui seront choisis pendant ce dernier jeu n'ont pas choisis leurs parents, ils ont été élevés comme leurs ainés dans cette vie des Hunger Games comme nous d'ailleurs. Si nous devions supporter de voir les noms de nos amis ou de nos proches être tirer aux sorts, ils devaient eux les voir et apprécier comme leurs parents leurs ont appris expliqua Peeta. Nous nous sommes battus pour que ce massacre cesse et nous faisons exactement ce que nous méprisons par-dessus tout. Certains peut-être ne l'accepterons pas et d'autre y verront comme une compensation de leur douleur mais je sais une chose à mon sujet !

_ Lequel ?

_ C'est que je ne serais pas témoins de ces derniers jeux ! Et ceux qui penseront comme moi, ne les regarderons pas non plus ! Avoua simplement Peeta.

_ Même pour les membres de ta famille que tu as perdus et tes amis proches dans cette guerre ? Lui demanda Cressida, tout de même étonnée qu'il ne soit pas pour ce dernier Hunger Games, lui qui avait survécus deux fois à ces jeux.

_ J'ai perdu ma famille certes comme beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs mais je sais une chose, ce n'est pas la mort de 23 innocents de plus qui me les ramènera, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs ! Vivre dans le passée ne nous permettra pas de construire à monde meilleur, je préfère vivre avec ma nouvelle famille sans rien oublier pour me permettre de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que les autres ; convia Peeta.

_ Ta nouvelle famille, tu veux parler d'Haymitch et de Katniss, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda Cressida pour avoir confirmation.

_ Bien sur que je parle d'eux ! Je crois qu'Haymitch est devenu comme un oncle un peu trop protecteur envers nous deux rigola Peeta sur le comportement sur-développer que leur mentor avait à leur encontre. Quant à Katniss, je me sens bien avec elle et elle est devenue ma famille à présent, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle !

Et dans son annonce, il avait tourné le regard sur Katniss, juste derrière Cressida qui le regardait et écoutait ces moindres paroles.

_ Il est donc envisageable que dans quelques temps nous venons à célébrer officiellement vos épousailles, et qui sait un nouveau membre dans votre famille dans quelques années ?

_ Peut être bien mais je n'irais jamais contre la volonté de Katniss répliqua simplement Peeta qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitté des yeux cette dernière.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à ça ! Et avec ce que nous allons devoir surmonter de nouveau dans quelque temps, elle ne sera pas pour, pour l'instant avoua Peeta. Peut être que dans quelques années et je ne serais pas contre non plus, je veux dire, j'aimerais prendre le temps avec elle et savourer tous nos moments passer ensembles.

Après cette déclaration, Cressida décida qu'elle avait assée sur l'avis et la vie de Peeta, et qu'elle attendait patiemment d'interroger Katniss à son tour. Surtout aux vues des joues rouges qu'elle abordait et qu'elle ne lâchait plus Peeta du regard, depuis qu'il avait prononcé ces mots.

L'équipe était entrain de remballer leur matériel pour aller en forêt, alors que Katniss n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, ne quittant pas un seul instant Peeta du regard qui avait finis par se rapprocher d'elle.

_ J'attendrais que tu sois prête Katniss, ne t'en fais pas lui promit Peeta alors qu'il lui prenait les deux mains dans les siennes, tout en enlaçant ces doigts avec les siens.

_ Peeta, je…

_ Alors vous venez les jeunes ! Dépêchez vous, il faut que nous puissions encore trouver un endroit dans la forêt ou nous pourrons convenablement filmer l'interview de Katniss ! Répliqua Effie en réapparaissant dans la pièce pour leur rappeler la présence des autres dehors, qui les attendaient.

_ On arrive Effie ! Souria Peeta à son intention avant de sourire à Katniss, pour ensuite la tirer dans son sillage pour suivre Effie qui les guida jusqu'à Cressida et Pollux.

Leur fallant une bonne dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la forêt, ainsi qu'un endroit que Katniss connaissait bien pour qu'ils puissent garder cette sorte de familiarité qu'ils avaient conservé pour l'interview de Peeta.

Inspirant à fond et choisissant bien, Katniss décida de les emmener dans la prairie, là ou elle et Gale venait toujours s'asseoir pour se reposer ou prendre du bon temps après une partie de chasse là ou l'ancienne Katniss, l'insouciante et la grande sœur avaient pris son petit-déjeuner avec son meilleur ami avant de se porter volontaire pour les Hunger Games.

Un endroit idéal pour lui permettre de faire face à son passée et de passer à autre chose, à continuer sa vie pour ceux qu'elle avait aimée et qu'elle aime.

_ Je connais un endroit qui serait idéal pour !

Les emmenant dans la prairie qui surplombait la forêt et qui dévoilait un paysage magnifique sur les alentours, Katniss vint s'installer à la même place qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre quand elle venait avec Gale pendant leurs moments de chasse.

Et elle se demandait si elle reviendrait dans cet endroit avec Peeta quand ils partiraient en forêt pour leurs prochaines chasses, il fallait l'avouer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais emmené auparavant ici.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que trop de souvenir appartenant à son passée et à Gale, l'empêchait d'y revenir avec Peeta, mais à présent, elle était prête. Prête à faire face entièrement à son passée avec lui et à se créer un avenir sans Hunger Games !

Dès qu'ils furent installés, tous assis à même le sol et que la caméra démarra, Cressida lui reposa les mêmes questions qu'avec Peeta, sur sa vie d'avant, sa famille et ces amis, avant celle sur le dernier Hunger Games.

_ Que penses-tu de ce dernier Hunger Games ?

_ Vous voulez savoir si j'étais pour ou contre c'est ça ? J'étais pour à l'époque !

_ Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ? Demanda Cressida étonné de savoir que le Geai Moqueur avouait son choix et qu'elle le contredisait maintenant.

_ Lorsqu'on a fais le vote, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Je venais tout juste de perdre Prim ! Avoua Katniss alors qu'elle vrillait son regard sur ces mains, qui s'attaquait à arracher des brindilles d'herbe devant elle.

_ C'est pour elle que tu as dis oui pour ce dernier Hunger Games ? Demanda Cressida même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Car tout le monde dans Panem savait que Katniss Everdeen portait un amour bien plus maternel envers sa sœur Primerose, que tous avait accepté l'acte qu'elle avait accomplis pour elle lors du jugement de Snow.

_ Je voulais qu'il souffre ! Que les gens du Capitole sachent ce que cela fait quand on voit ces propres enfants être tirer aux sorts et lâchez dans une arène, en sachant qu'un seul en ressortira vivant de cet enfer. Je voulais qu'il ait aussi mal que moi lorsque j'ai perdu Prim cracha avec véhémence Katniss alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se calmer en reprenant une profonde inspiration, avant de leur dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Autant le faire pour que tous, quand le reportage sera monté, à quel point elle resterait marquer à vie dans sa chair et dans son esprit, de la perte de sa petite sœur !

_ Ce qui est le plus difficile dans toute cette histoire, ce n'est pas le fait que j'ai enfin accepté qu'elle était morte, c'est le fait que je l'ai vus mourir sous mes yeux, à seulement quelques mètres de moi ! Et que je n'ai rien pus faire pour la sauver ! Avoua Katniss. Je me souviens des moindres détails de ce jour comme si c'état hier, ou même que cela vient toujours de se produire. Je me revois encore dans cette foule à chercher Cressida et Pollux, à m'inquiéter de savoir ce qu'était devenu Peeta, tout en sachant que je venais d'assister à l'arrestation de Gale par des Pacificateurs qui l'emmenaient lorsque je les ais vus.

« Toute une dizaine d'enfant qui était assis à même le sol par ce temps, débrailler et frigorifier, encadrer par des Pacificateurs qui avaient pour ordre de les garder là, tout juste devant la demeure de Snow. C'est là que j'ai compris à quoi ils servaient ! Pourquoi ils se trouvaient là par ce temps ? Ils servaient de bouclier humain ! Qui serait asser humain pour prendre des enfants et s'en servir de la sorte, c'est… c'était… »

« Et quand ces cadeaux sont tombés, comme les cadeaux des sponsors qu'on envoyait aux tributs comme présents j'ai vus les yeux des enfants s'éclaircir de joie face à ce geste. Mais ce moment a disparu quand les premières bombes ont explosé. »

« J'ai vue des enfants partir en morceaux. Des corps déchiqueter et calciner par des bombes qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains. J'y ais lus la terreur et la peur dans les yeux des autres, même certains croyaient qu'ils avaient une chance de survivre quand je l'ais vue ! »

« Je l'ais reconnue à ces cheveux et à ce petit coin de tissu qui dépassait dans son dos, ce coin qui lui donnait cette impression d'avoir une queue de canard. Elle était parmi les autres infirmiers qui faisait le double de son âge et elle était la première d'entre eux à se porter au secours de ces enfants, qu'ils soient des enfants du Capitole sa n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Ils étaient humains et ils méritaient de vivre ! »

_ Je l'ai appelé ! Elle m'a entendue et Prim s'est retournée ! J'ai pus voir dans ces yeux lorsqu'elle m'a vus de la surprise et de l'étonnement, avant que je la vois sourire de me revoir saine et sauf, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'étais contente de la revoir. Mais c'est là que les autres bombes ont explosés !

Katniss se tut pendant un bref instant alors qu'elle revivait cet instant dans sa tête, en ayant déjà rapporté plus de la moitié de l'instant aux autres et devant la caméra, les derniers instant de sa petite sœur.

_ Je revois encore ce mur de flamme l'atteindre dans son dos et l'avaler totalement. Je la revois encore mourir nuit après nuit et son image me hantera toute ma vie, autant la sienne que tous ces enfants morts avec elle et les autres. Peeta a raison, la mort d'autre enfant ne pourra jamais les ramener, cela ne fera pas revivre ma Prim rapporta Katniss. Je ne regarderais pas ces enfants mourir comme je ne tirerais pas leurs noms, vous demanderez à quelqu'un d'autre pour ça ! Je ne m'associerais pas à cette vengeance !

L'air déterminer qu'elle dut afficher à ce moment alors qu'elle s'était redressée, bombant sa poitrine pour leur prouver qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à son choix, tout en fixant de ces yeux bleu la caméra en face. Alors que les rayons du soleil vinrent se refléter sur sa broche de Geai Moqueur, qui donna cette impression d'être nimber de flamme pendant un bref instant lui donnant cette impression de vouloir s'envoler d'un moment à l'autre.

Si derrière la caméra, les trois membres de l'équipe de tournage semblèrent souffler de revoir réapparaitre l'image même du Geai Moqueur, qui avait tenus tête à Snow pendant la Rébellion. Peeta, lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fière d'elle.

Car cette personnalité combative de Katniss n'était jamais réapparus auparavant ces derniers mois, et la revoir en cet instant alors qu'elle venait de dévoiler à tous, ou très prochainement, les dernières minutes de la vie de sa sœur, un moment tragique le Geai Moqueur leur faisait la tête haute en affirmant ces nouvelles positions.

Qu'elle n'accepterait pas de regarder ces Hunger Games !

Même si Peeta savait parfaitement que le fait que tous les deux, ils montraient à tous leurs oppositions face à ce dernier jeux ils savaient que cela ne pourrait pas les arrêter. Que les jeux auraient tous de même lieux ! Mais il espérait sans doute que peu de gens, ceux venant des District, n'accepteraient pas de regarder ces derniers tributs choisis et envoyer à la mort, comme « présent » offert pour calmer la douleur des proches de ceux morts dans les Jeux et pendant la Révolte.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Cressida pour reprendre pieds avec la réalité et poser ces dernières questions à Katniss, pour tenter de mener à terme son interview du Geai Moqueur.

_ Avec ce que tu viens de nous rapporter sur la disparition de ta sœur, il semblerait impossible pour quiconque de vivre avec un tel fardeau sur ces épaules ! Surtout que ta mère, dernier membre de ta famille proche soit encore en vie, mais qui se trouve loin de toi dans le District 4, ne puisse t'aider à supporter cette souffrance ! Comment fais-tu pour tenir ? Si tu devais le définir en un mot ?

_ Peeta !

_ Peeta ?

_ Si je devais définir en un mot ce qui m'aide à tenir, Peeta ! C'est Peeta qui m'aide à tenir et à avancer ! Déclara Katniss alors qu'elle avait levé son regard vers ce dernier, derrière Cressida qui l'observait. Avec lui, je me sens revivre ! L'être pleine de colère, de rage, de haine et d'amertume que je suis devenue à la mort de Prim disparait. Ce froid glacial en moi disparait avec cette chaleur que je sens quand il est auprès de moi. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! De son affection, de sa douceur, de sa gentillesse, de sa compassion et de son amour. Il m'apaise, il me réconforte et je suis moi-même avec lui. Il est tout ce dont je désire et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Parce que je l'aime !

_ Donc tu n'auras rien contre sa demande ? Lui demanda Cressida, combler d'avoir sa déclaration d'amour dans la boite.

_ Non ! Mais autant qu'il me la demande quand je m'y attendrais le moins, sinon ça gâcherait tout du moment d'une vraie demande, non ?

_ Tu as toute à fais raison, donc tu sais ce qui te reste à faire Peeta ! Souria Cressida en se tournant vers ce dernier, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'une façon des plus idiots.

Cette nouvelle le remplissait de joie alors que Katniss rougissait comme une tomate, en se rendant compte elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire devant la caméra. Elle aurait apprécié le dire à Peeta sans les autres comme témoins de sa déclaration.

_ Et pour ce qui est des enfants ? Avec Peeta, nous avons saisis que tu étais réticente, tu peux nous expliquer ?

_ C'est… c'est à cause d'une vieille promesse que je me suis faîte étant petite. Celle ou je mettais promises de ne jamais avoir d'enfant dans ce monde, je ne voulais pas que l'un d'eux soit choisi pour les Hunger Games avoua Katniss sur cette vieille promesse qu'elle avait fais étant plus jeune.

_ Mais maintenant que les Hunger Games n'existent plus, nos enfants ne risquent plus rient tout comme les tiens remarqua Cressida sur ce risque qui n'existait plus à présent.

_ Ce sont toujours les vieilles promesses qui sont les plus difficiles à rompre avoua Katniss. Mais il faut croire que Peeta est asser doué pour ce qui est de me convaincre. Peut être que nous aurons des enfants, peut être pas. Pour le moment se n'est pas mon envie principale et je souhaite avoir une vie, tout ce qui a de plus normale. Mais je le connais bien pour savoir aussi, qu'un jour, peut être, il pourra m'en convaincre, qui sait ?

Elle connaissait le don de persuasion de Peeta et que peut être, dans quelques années, il arriverait à l'en convaincre. Mais ce n'était pas encore demain qu'elle aura envie d'avoir un enfant, pas après tout ce qui s'était produit, qui était encore trop présent dans son esprit.

_ Coupez ! Déclara Cressida en faisant signe à Pollux de couper la caméra, avant de se tourner vers Katniss. C'était formidable Katniss, ce reportage sur le District 12 sera fantastique ! Sa sera le meilleur de tous !

Après avoir embrassé Katniss sur les deux joues à sa surprise, Cressida se retourna vers Pollux et Effie, en commençant déjà à parler de comment il monterait toutes ces images de nous et nos séquences pendant que Peeta la rejoigna avant de l'aider à se relever, pour ensuite la prendre dans ces bras.

_ Alors comme ça tu veux que je te surprenne lorsque je te demanderais ta main ? Lui demanda Peeta dans un sourire en posant son front contre le sien.

_ Je souhaite que cela soit quelque chose d'unique et non de décider sur un coup de tête, ou bien parce que nous y serions obliger lui avoua Katniss, en lui rappelant la dernière fois ou ils ont dus prétendre « s'unir » pour éviter une rébellion, ce qui n'avait servie à rien enfin de compte.

_ Ne t'en fais pour ça Katniss, je ferais en sorte que cette journée reste à graver dans notre mémoire lui promit Peeta en lui souriant amoureusement.

Il n'avait pas besoin de mentionner la partie « enfant » parce qu'il trouvait que ce sujet pouvait attendre quelques années, avant qu'elle ne soit d'actualité. Comme ils l'avaient tous les deux dis, ils avaient la vie devant eux et autant en profiter un maximum, l'un et l'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Peeta se redressa quelque peu avant de prendre son visage en coupe entre ces mains, lui remettant ces mèches rebelles derrière ces oreilles.

Geste qui fit sourire Katniss, bien qu'elle rougissait encore une fois à vus d'œil alors que se simple geste, lui faisait augmenter sa température corporel que sa l'aurait alarmé qu'il ait une telle emprise sur lui.

Mais elle ne put penser d'avantage, qu'elle le vit se pencher vers elle avant de sentir ces lèvres se déposer sur les siennes.

Oubliant avec qui ils étaient, Peeta et Katniss prolongèrent leur baiser avant de se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles, quand ils se virent tous les deux nimber dans une lumière crépusculaire pour très vite constater que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

Nimbant de sa lueur oranger la forêt autour de la prairie, qui semblait prendre feu sous ces rayons crépusculaire qui donnait cette impression d'un paysage sortit tout droit d'un endroit merveilleux.

Restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aussi silencieux que seul la brise et les bruits de la forêt s'entendaient Peeta et Katniss n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour apprécier ce moment entre eux. Et restèrent ainsi lover l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'équipe les appels, en leur rappelant ou il se trouvait et qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

Se dépêchant de rentrer chez eux, l'équipe rentra directement chez Peeta alors que les deux jeunes retrouvèrent Haymitch à la cuisine entrain de diner, devant la casserole de ragout encore chaude sur la table qui les attendait.

Leur demandant si tout s'était bien passé, Haymitch les quitta très vite avant de rejoindre ces appartements en leur rappelant que demain se serait un jour de congé, qui précéderait leur départ pour le Capitole pour les trois jours de cérémonies pour fêter les un an de victoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce 2e chapitre =D<strong>

**Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'à cause d'un prochain rendez-vous pour un contrat d'apprentissage je risque de ne pas être présent jusqu'au 13 avril et dans les jours qui suivront si je suis prises :)**

**De toute façon je laisserais un mot dans ce cas ;)**

**Sinon pour le prochain chap, sa sera avec la 1er journée de ces festivités pour les un an de la Victoire sur le Capitole, et pour toutes les fans de Gale, sachez qu'on le vera dans ce chapitre =D**

**Je vous + et bonne nuit =D**


	4. Chapitre 03 Le 1er jour des festivités

**Ouah!**

**toutes vos coms m'ont laisser sans voix =D**

**merci à tous pour vos com qui me font grandement plaisir et merci pour vos remarques sa me touche beaucoup que vous aimez ma fic =D**

**et sinon lol du retard j'ai eu pas mal de prob avec un décès dans la famille et moi qui lisait plusieurs bouquins pour penser à autre chose que j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté a écrire, mais j'ai réussi et je suis plutôt fiere de ce chapitre avec ces 35 pages word ;)**

**je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous dis bonne lecture =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le 1<strong>**er**** jour des festivités : Le Retour au Capitole & le Défilé**

Leur dernier jour de tranquillité avant leur départ pour le Capitole, ne fut pas des plus tranquilles pour les trois Vainqueurs du District 12, loin de là !

S'ils purent faire la grasse matinée, Effie les obligea à se lever vers midi et à préparer leurs affaires pour la semaine qu'ils passeraient au Capitole, voir peut être plus, juste au cas où.

Et bien sur, quand un vêtement ne recevait pas son aval, Effie le sortait de leur valise et leur donnait une leçon vestimentaire, sur ce qu'ils devaient mettre et ne pas mettre pendant cette semaine au Capitole.

Et d'après ce qu'ils comprenaient aussi, c'est qu'à présent tout le monde pouvait s'habiller comme ils le souhaitaient, raison pour laquelle Effie avait reprise ces vêtements flashant. Mais en tant que Vainqueurs du District, ils devaient être présentables à tout moment alors leur « hôtesse » leur faisait bien comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ces maillots et ces pantalons qu'ils mettaient d'ordinaire dans leurs valises.

En claire, ce dernier jour se résuma comme le plus fatiguant du mois pour eux !

Si bien que lorsqu'ils réussirent à finir leurs valises et qu'Effie les laissa enfin tranquille, il était déjà plus de sept heures du soir passer et, Peeta et Katniss n'avaient guère pus aller en forêt pour leur dernier jour de tranquillité avant que les choses sérieuses ne recommencent.

_ Je jure sérieusement que si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais transformée Effie en…

_ Tu n'aurais pas touché à un seul de ces cheveux se moqua Peeta, connaissant parfaitement Katniss alors qu'il la prenait dans ces bras après avoir refermé la porte de leur chambre derrière lui.

_ C'est vrai ! Mais par moment, j'ai une de ces envies de la…

Mais Katniss ne put finir sa phrase que Peeta la fit taire par un baiser, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ces lèvres quand il la sentit refermer ces bras autour de sa nuque, attirant son visage encore plus contre le sien.

_ Et si on arrêtait de parler d'Effie pour passer une bonne soirée tous les deux ?

_ Volontier ! Accepta Katniss.

Et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Reprenant leur embrassade, là ou ils s'étaient arrêtés, ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes quand Peeta sursauta un bref instant avant de s'écarter de quelque centimètre de Katniss. Pour ensuite croiser son regard comme pour être sur et certains de ce qu'il belle et bien avait sentis.

Parce que les mains de Katniss, qui jusqu'à présent se trouvaient dans la nuque et les cheveux de Peeta, s'étaient vite retrouvés dans le col de la chemise de Peeta et avaient commencés à défaire les premiers boutons de cette dernière.

_ Qu'est ce que tu…

_ Nous avons toujours avancé et fais les choses ensembles, pourquoi ne pas se laisser quelque peu aller ce soir ? Lui demanda Katniss ne le lâchant pas des yeux alors qu'elle ne desserrait pas d'un seul millimètre le col de se chemise.

_ Tu veux dire… aller un peu plus loin ?

_ Apprenons à nous connaître encore plus, tu ne crois pas ?

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Peeta se pencha de nouveau sur Katniss et reprit ces lèvres dans un baiser doux, avant que leur échange devienne plus fougueux entre eux. Alors que la jeune femme continuait de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon, pendant que ce dernier continua de la serrer contre lui.

Ils ne s'endormirent que plusieurs heures plus tard, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, demeurant toujours dans leurs sous-vêtements respectives, n'étant pas allé plus loin que leurs « caresses » habituels qu'ils avaient tous les deux, en commençant petit à petit à découvrir le corps de l'autre.

C'est d'ailleurs dans ces simples tenus qu'Haymitch les découvrit le lendemain matin quand il vint les réveiller à sa « nouvelle » façon, pour leur départ pour le Capitole.

C'est-à-dire un seau d'eau glacé !

_ Ah… Haymitch ! S'écrièrent en chœur Peeta et Katniss en se redressant ensemble alors, rejetant ainsi par la même occasion la couverture qui les recouvrait tous les deux.

Dévoilant ainsi à Haymitch, leurs tenues légères sur eux !

_ Oups… je crois que j'ai interrompus quelque chose souria Haymitch d'une façon goguenard, alors que Katniss s'était empresser de ramener la couverture tremper sur sa poitrine, le rouge aux joues.

Pendant qu'ils le fusillaient tous les deux du regard et qu'Haymitch était en plein dans sa crise de rire, attirer par tout ce refus ménage, Effie débarqua très vite dans la pièce en demandant d'où venait ces éclats de rire.

Et elle n'eut pas besoin de trouver la réponse très loin quand elle vit les simples tenus que les deux jeunes Vainqueurs abordaient, le fait qu'ils étaient trempés comme les couvertures, le seau vide dans les mains du mentor et son fou rire devant les joues rouge de gêne des deux jeunes, qui le fusillaient du regard.

_ Oh… je vois ! Cela aurait été intéressant que cette scène soit filmée ? D'accord ! On sort !

Effie s'était empressé d'attraper le bras d'Haymitch quand elle avait vus Katniss attraper son oreiller d'une main, et prête à lui lancer à la figure si elle ne faisait pas demi-tour tout de suite.

Et mieux valait qu'elle évite de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure, surtout avec sa perruque, son maquillage et ces accessoires. Mieux valait qu'elle n'aille pas chercher plus loin les jeunes, qui pouvait vraiment lui lancer cet oreiller en pleine figure.

Et ce n'est quand ces deux derniers quittèrent enfin la chambre, que Peeta et Katniss purent souffler un bon coup, en se relaissant tomber sur les oreillers.

_ Je serais enfin content quand on aura plus ces deux gugusses sur le dos !

_ Tu n'es pas le seul ! Je serais enfin moi quand toute cette histoire sera derrière nous !

_ Sauf quand il faudra fêter les 2 ans, Katniss !

_ J'espère seulement que ce dernier Hunger Games sera bel et bien le dernier espéra Katniss.

_ Il le sera ! Lui promit Peeta, même s'il savait que cette décision reviendrait à la Présidente du pays.

_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

_ Je le sais ! Répondit simplement Peeta alors qu'ils avaient finis tous les deux face à face, front contre front.

_ On l'affrontera ensemble comme nous l'avons toujours fais ?

_ Ensemble !

Pour appuyer sa promesse, Peeta posa ces lèvres sur les siennes en un simple échange, qui faillit bien devenir plus s'ils n'avaient pas tous les deux sursauté en entendant le bouquant qu'Haymitch fit en bas, au rez-de-chaussée. Alors que les voix d'Effie et Cressida se firent parfaitement entendre à travers le plancher.

Le reste de l'équipe de tournage était arrivé chez eux !

Levant les yeux au ciel, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, ils finirent tous les deux par se lever après leur dernier câlin du matin, et s'était empresser d'aller vêtir les vêtements qu'Effie leur avait mis de côté la veille. Vêtements qu'ils porteraient jusqu'à leur descente du train quand ils arriveraient à la gare du Capitole, ou ils seraient filmer par les caméras avant le défiler dans la soirée et le diner le soir même.

Ce qui serait les grands évènements de cette première journée de commémoration et de ce premier anniversaire de leur victoire. Sans oublier le fameux reportage rapportant les 75 dernières années de Panem. Avec la première Révolte, la victoire du Capitole sur les Rebelles et ce qui en a découlé avec les Hunger Games, les 73 Hunger Games qui ont suivis avec le rapport des tributs décédés et des Vainqueurs.

Et bien sur, avec le reportage, il y aura les journalistes du Capitole qui expliqueront aussi de l'importance de cette commémoration qui va durer trois jours, tout en rapportant les arrivés des personnes des chaque District, en particulier pour les Vainqueurs et les deux plus jeunes.

Autant un récit sur le passé que sur ce qui est entrain de se produire au même moment au Capitole !

Avant que le reportage ne se concentre véritablement sur les deux derniers Hunger Games de Panem. Le 74ème Hunger Games et la 3ème Expiation. Les deux évènements déclencheurs de la Rébellion, avec les principaux concernés. C'est-à-dire Katniss et Peeta !

Puis de la guerre à proprement parler, qui marquera aussi les pertes dans les deux camps et la victoire des Rebelles sur le Capitole. Et tout ce reportage qui commencera à 10 heures et se finira aux alentours de 18 heures, l'heure à laquelle les combattants et les Vainqueurs restant défileront dans le Capitole, devant tout Panem.

Ou cette première journée se finira par le banquet donner dans la soirée, qui réunira les 7 derniers Vainqueurs des Hunger Games, les anciens combattants, ainsi que leurs proches, les personnes les plus affluentes de Panem et une centaine d'invités conviés à ce banquet d'honneur.

En claire, ça allait être une journée des plus charger !

Autant physiquement que mentalement !

Comme à son habitude, Effie leur avait choisis des tenus assortis pour leur arriver au Capitole. Et elle avait choisie des tenues noires, pour ainsi rappeler le charbon du District 12 à tous. Mais les tenus ne les dévalorisaient pas, loin de là !

Katniss était jolie comme un cœur dans sa courte robe noire, qui moulait son corps, lui donnant cet air rebelle. La robe noir en bustier en forme de cœur était composé pour le haut d'une partie transparente qui lui formait un col rond et des longues manches jusqu'à ces poignets. Et le bas n'allant jusqu'à sous ces cuisses, les bottes noires qu'elle avait chaussée lui montait jusqu'aux genoux, compensant ainsi sur la robe courte qu'elle avait.

Ces cheveux avaient été lissés et retenus sur le côté droit par une broche, alors que les extrémités avaient été bouclées, lui faisant des boucles anglaises cascadant sur sa poitrine. Ayant enfilé un boléro à manche longue en cuire noire, lui donnant encore plus des allures de rebelles avec cette écharpe noir autour du cou, pour la protéger du vent froid dehors.

Quant à la broche de son geai moqueur, celle-ci était accrocher à son bustier, juste au dessus du sein gauche de sa robe, juste à l'emplacement ou se trouvait son cœur.

Alors que Peeta portait quand à lui, une chemise noir en satin assortis à son pantalon en toile noir et à sa paire de bottine, pendant que sa veste en cuire noir était pliée sous son bras et assortis à celle de sa compagne. Pour ce qui était de sa coiffure, il avait décidé de laisser ces cheveux en bataille, plutôt que de les ramener en arrière comme il avait l'habitude de faire pendant une célébration.

Etant ainsi assortis à sa compagne. Brisant par la même occasion cette image d'enfant sage qu'ils abordaient tous les deux pendant les deux Hunger Games.

Quand ils rejoignirent tous les deux les autres en bas, Peeta et Katniss purent ainsi constater que l'idée du noir d'Effie n'avait pas été seulement pour eux, mais qu'Haymitch, lui aussi, portait un costume semblable à celui du garçon. Bien qu'il fût plus strict avec la cravate, il faisait plus adulte que celle de Peeta, qui avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise, pour être plus à l'aise.

_ Vous êtes adorables les enfants ! Souria Cressida en admirant les deux jeunes les rejoindre dans le salon.

_ Merci, Cressida !

_ C'est sur qu'ils ont l'air plus adorables que la tenue qu'ils avaient ce matin quand je suis allé les réveiller ! Souria Haymitch.

_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Haymitch !

_ Mais je t'attends quand tu veux Katniss !

_ Crois-moi, on te tombera dessus quand tu t'y attendras le moins lui promit Peeta en enlaçant la taille de Katniss et la tirant contre lui.

_ Je vous attends tous les deux !

_ Bon ! Quand vous aurez tous les trois terminés de faire les enfants, nous pourrons enfin y aller ! Nous déjeunerons dans le train puisqu'après tout, nous aurons notre propre wagon ! Rappela Effie à leurs intentions et leur rappelant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à prendre le train.

Puisqu'il y aurait aussi les combattants du District 12, les proches et ceux qui seront invités pour le diner du soir même. Vu que le voyage durera la plus grande partie de la matinée, ils regarderaient le reportage et les quelques premiers interview sur les « spécialistes » des Révoltes ou encore des Hunger Games, comme des Généraux en passant par des psychologues et par la Présidente en personne, dans le train pendant le voyage. Avant l'arrivée à la gare du Capitole, pour qu'ils aillent ensuite se préparer pour le défilé.

Comme le rapportait leur équipe de tournage, en tant que derniers Vainqueurs encore vivant des Hunger Games et de la Guerre, ils allaient portés des tenus très spéciales pendant le défilé. Pour que tout Panem puisse sans mal les reconnaitre parmis tous les autres qui défileront avec eux.

_ Et bien sur, personne ne manquera notre Geai Moqueur ! Ta tenue a été soignée et elle t'attendra à notre arrivée ! Expliqua Cressida sur la tenue que Katniss porterait pendant le défilé, alors qu'ils montaient tous en voiture, direction la gare.

A cette annonce, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de se tendre comme la corde d'un arc alors qu'elle avait cette impression soudaine de ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons. Si Peeta ne se trouvait pas à ces côtés et ne l'avait pas enlacé à la taille, elle se serait belle et bien écrouler sans possibilité de remonter à la surface.

Et tout Panem l'aurait sus car leur groupe était entrain de descendre de leurs véhicules et montèrent ensuite dans leur train, sous les flashes des photographes et les caméras des journalistes qui filmaient leur arriver à eux, et à tous les autres invités pour la Cérémonie qui entraient dans le train pour le Capitole.

Sa tenue de Geai Moqueur !

Elle allait reporter la tenue de Geai Moqueur que Cinna lui avait dessiné et faite pour elle !

Cette tenue pour laquelle Cinna, son styliste et ami, était mort. Cette tenue qui lui avait valus d'être un « véritable » Geai Moqueur. Cette tenue qu'elle avait portée tout au long du combat contre Snow. Celle qu'elle avait pendant son avancée dans le Capitole, avec la perte des membres de son équipe à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans ce lieu. La tenue qu'elle portait quand l'explosion a emmené sa petite sœur sous ces yeux, et qui ne l'avait pas protégé des flammes. Cette même tenue qu'elle abordait lors de la sentence de Snow et du « meurtre » de Coin.

Cette tenue qui avait plus vus de souffrance que la bonté des hommes autour d'elle. Devoir de nouveau porter cette tenue devant tous, pendant cette commémoration ne peut lui être salutaire. Pas pour elle !

Les autres s'attendent à ce qu'elle revêtît la tenue du Geai Moqueur, mais elle, elle en était tout bonnement incapable ! Devoir reporter cette tenue qui était comme une seconde peau pour elle, une seconde peau, elle aussi marquer par les cicatrices du passée, qui était aussi bien marquer au fer rouge dans sa propre chair que dans sa tête.

Non !

Katniss ne pourra jamais revêtir ce vêtement, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait endossé et subis dedans. Elle en était tout simplement incapable !

Et ça, Peeta le savait parfaitement.

Il n'avait pas besoin que Katniss lui dise ou même de lire dans sa tête, qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui la troublait et ce qui la dérangeait dans cette « nouvelle ».

Lui-même se demandait si les habitants de Panem avaient oubliés par quoi Katniss était passée pendant toute cette révolte. Ce qu'elle avait perdu alors qu'elle portait sur ces épaules l'emblème même du Geai Moqueur.

Il ne pouvait réfuter le fait qu'elle était et restera à jamais le Geai Moqueur. Que dans les prochains livres d'histoire qui seront écrits pour ne pas oublier, que Katniss Everdeen, la Fille du Feu et Vainqueurs de deux Hunger Games, sera toujours considérer comme le symbole de la Révolte. Elle sera à jamais le Geai Moqueur ! Symbole d'espoir et de liberté !

Une image idéaliste qui la suivrait jusqu'à sa mort et c'est se dont tout Panem voyait en elle, en oubliant par moment ce qui se cachait derrière cette oiseau chanteur. Une jeune femme blesser et qui cherchait encore un moyen pour ne plus ressasser le passé, et de continuer à vivre en l'honneur de tous ceux qui avaient perdus la vie dans cette guerre.

Et puisqu'il la connaissait bien, Peeta savait qu'elle ferait tout pour ne plus revêtir ce vêtement et qu'elle mit son plan à exécution. A l'instant même ou elle reprit surface de son état, dans ces bras, tous les deux assis sur le lit de leur compartiment leur étant désigner, qu'elle le remercia de son réconfort par un baiser. Avant qu'elle ne se lança à la recherche d'Effie et de Cressida, dans l'intention de leur faire comprendre son point de vue et de l'aider dans son idée de ne surement pas « revêtir » la tenue du Geai Moqueur.

Préférant la laisser seul avec ces dernières, voulant lui-même avoir la surprise de ce qu'elle porterait pour ce défilé, Peeta décida de rejoindre Haymitch et Pollux pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la partie restaurant du wagon.

_ Ou sont les filles ?

_ Katniss voulait leur demander quelque chose en privée !

Peeta n'eut pas besoin dans dire plus car Haymitch n'était pas aussi bête et avait lui aussi compris le problème, lorsque Cressida avait mentionné la tenue que porterait Katniss pendant le défilé.

_ Elle va encore se faire remarquer !

_ C'est pour ça que je l'aime ! Répliqua Peeta en se servant un grand bol de lait chaud, alors qu'Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel sous le rire de Pollux, qui lui aussi avait très bien saisi le dilemme de la Fille du Feu.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minute avant que Katniss ne les rejoigne à table, très vite suivis quelques minutes après par Effie et Cressida, qui semblaient toutes les deux plonger dans une grande discussion alors qu'elles envoyaient toutes les deux des messages via leurs portables.

Sans nulle doute, étaient-elles entrain de prévoir les changements vestimentaires d'urgences que l'équipe de préparation, attitrer de Katniss, était entrain de préparer pour leur arriver dans l'après midi.

Quand ils eurent finis de prendre leurs petits déjeuners, ils se placèrent tous les six devant l'écran télévisé pour ainsi suivre le reportage et les actualités du Capitole pour les trois jours de Commémoration de la fin de la « dictature » de Snow sur les Districts.

_ _Bonjour à tous Panem et bienvenue en ce premier jour de commémoration des un an de victoire contre la Dictature de Snow envers les District !_ Salua Caesar Flickerman, assis derrière sa table de presse, au côté de son meilleur ami Claudius, pour présenter l'édition du matin.

_ Ils sont toujours…

_ Oui ! Paylor a décidé de les garder puisque Plutarch aurait mis son grain de sel pour conserver de tel présentateur qu'eux deux expliqua Haymitch sur la présence de ces deux derniers qui auraient le « privilège » de présenter les évènements de ces trois jours.

_ Et ce sont eux qui vont présenter les cérémonies ? Ca ne risque pas d'engendrer plus de problème puisque se sont eux qui présentaient les Hunger Games ? Demanda Peeta à l'intention des adultes.

_ Non ! Puisque se sont eux qui vont aussi présenter le dernier Hunger Games avec les enfants du Capitole, comme cette nouvelle émission de concours de chant que Plutarch a mis en œuvre ces derniers mois, qui verra le jour après le dernier jeu rapporta Effie.

_ _Bonjour Claudius ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?_

__ Très bien Caesar ! Et vous ? Il faut dire que cette journée a de quoi être captivante pour nous tous, puisque ce sera la première fois au cours de cette année que nos derniers Vainqueurs restants, ainsi que tous les combattants libres seront réunis au Capitole !_

__ Tout a fait Claudius ! Nos envoyés spéciaux se trouvent en ce moment même à la gare, attendant l'arrivée des treize trains qui escorteront les invités conviés à ces trois jours de commémoration, dont les premiers qui ne devraient plus tarder sont les trains du District 1, 2 et 3_ continua Caesar.

Alors que les écrans derrière lui montraient des personnes montées dans les fameux trains en questions, dans chacunes des trois gares respectives dans les trois premiers Districts.

__ Oui ! Ils devraient arriver dans une heure tout au plus et les autres trains suivront les uns après les autres, mais je crois que tout Panem est plutôt impatient de revoir un train en particulier !_

_ _C'est tout à fait exact Claudius ! Tout Panem aura sans nul doute les yeux rivé sur le train du District 12, qui conviera nos deux plus jeunes Vainqueurs des Hunger Games_ approuva Caesar alors que les écrans firent défilés derrière lui, les conviés du District 12 monter dans leur train.

Mais les images montrèrent surtout leur groupe sortir de leurs véhicules et rejoindre le train, passant de Cressida, Pollux et Effie à Haymitch, avant de se concentrer uniquement sur Peeta et Katniss. Ou on pouvait nettement voir que le premier soutenait sa compagne, qui semblait ne pas être totalement présente, surtout avec le vide que l'on voyait dans ces yeux.

_ _Il semblerait que ces commémorations aient rappelés de mauvais souvenirs à notre Geai_ _Moqueur_ remarqua Claudius en observant les images de Katniss, comme tout Panem.

__ Mais elle a toujours le soutien de son conjoint ! J'ai toujours dis qu'ils étaient tous les deux mignons ensembles, et nous pourrons en apprendre plus dans les jours à venir !_

__ Tout a fais ! Mais en attendant de pouvoir les revoir, nous allons nous concentrer sur les évènements d'aujourd'hui, dont…_

__ Dont le reportage sur ces 75 dernières années_ ! Approuva Caesar._ En attendant l'arrivée de nos convives et du défilée de la Victoire, voici le récapitulatif de ces 75 dernières années de la Révolte aux Hunger Games, jusqu'à nos jours._

L'instant suivante, ils disparurent tous les deux alors que le reportage sur ces 75 dernières années commença enfin et que ce dernier débuta par le spot que le Capitole passait chaque année, avant la sélection des tributs dans chaque District pour les Hunger Games.

Connaissant le discours après l'avoir entendus mainte et mainte fois, Katniss n'écouta plus les paroles de feu Snow, et détourna un instant la tête alors qu'elle se lovait plus dans les bras de Peeta à ces côtés, quand les habituels images qui défilaient avec le discours de l'ancien président disparurent pour d'autre.

Au lieu de montrer celle que le Capitole montrait, des scènes paisibles, les nouveaux dirigeants de Panem avaient décidés de montrer les scènes d'atrocités qui s'étaient produites lors de la première Révolte.

Des images inédites pour les générations d'aujourd'hui qui n'avaient jamais été témoins de ces images, qui avaient sans nul doute été gardé dans leurs archives, dans les greniers poussiéreux.

Et ces images avaient sans nuls doute été retrouver au cours de cette année passer.

Les Pacificateurs ou les forces de l'ordre de l'époque, qui tiraient à vus sur les émeutes, ne faisant pas de quartier. Tuant aussi bien les femmes et les enfants qui s'y trouvaient parmis eux.

Des maisons détruites par des bombes et des incendies, alors que les fumées noires bombaient le ciel de ces épais nuages, cachant le soleil et plongeant les habitations dans l'obscurité et les flammes. Plongeant ainsi les District dans l'enfer de la répression de la Révolte, aussi bien physique que mentale.

Jusqu'aux images montrant la cité du District 13 avec ces habitants qui disparaissait sous la destruction de la bombe nucléaire que le Capitole lança, en représailles et en exemple pour les autres Districts, qui cessèrent de se battre. Et se rendirent.

Ils furent aussi témoins des exécutions des leaders de la Révolte dans tous les District avant que le précédent Président de Panem, celui que Snow avait pris la place par la suite, qui mit en place le jeu des Hunger Games et des premières lois liées au jeu.

Et quand vint le tour des sélections des tributs, ils purent constater à quel point le reportage allait être difficile à « digérer », même si c'était une façon de ne pas oublier les tributs tomber pendant les 75ème dernières années. Et à savoir qu'un seul en sortait toujours vivant, le nombre de mort était une note acide pour chacun des survivants parmis les Vainqueurs.

Et les monteurs de séquences avaient décidés de montrer chacun des tributs, les uns après les autres, en fonction de leurs noms tirés dans chacun des Districts. Commençant avec la fille du District 1 jusqu'au garçon du District 12, de raconter leurs histoires les uns après les autres, au lieu de faire comme le faisait le Capitole lors du montage vidéo dévoiler au Vainqueur à la fin des jeux.

Cette fois-ci, ils montraient tous ce qui pouvait être dévoilé sur chacun des tributs les uns après les autres. Du moment où ils sont sélectionner au défilée des offrandes, du score que les jurys leur ont donnés après les trois jours d'entrainement, lors de l'interview jusqu'au moment dans l'arène. Et pendant toutes ces images qui défilaient pour chacun des tributs, un portrait d'eux lors des entrainements restait dans un coin du cadre avec leurs noms et leurs âges.

Et quand il s'agissait du vainqueur, la photo de ce dernier le représentait dans la tenue qu'il portait à la fin des Hunger Games avec sa couronne sur la tête.

Mais on voyait aussi les interviews des proches des 8 derniers tributs qui étaient encore vivant dans l'arène, découvrant ainsi les membres des familles des quelques tributs qui décédaient bien après.

Et toute cette première édition des Hunger Games s'était écoulée non pas sur les musiques guillerettes que le Capitole mettait, mais plutôt sur une musique douce et triste, guidé par un violon très vite suivis par un orchestre en fond, et une voix qui résonnait en chœur, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était répandus dans le wagon.

Mais surtout le plus important dans ces séquences qu'il dévoilait, les monteurs n'avaient pas un seul instant montrer les tributs s'entretuer ou encore le ramassage des corps dans l'arène quand l'un décédait. Non ! La dernière image qu'ils montraient des tributs décédés, étaient celles qui les valorisaient le plus.

Qui les montrait sous leur meilleur jour !

Cela pouvait être soit une image d'eux lors du défilée, ou lors de l'entrainement ou de l'interview. Ou bien, plus rare, celle lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'arène.

Et c'est dans le même style que se déroulèrent les autres montages des éditions des Hunger Games.

Les visages des tributs défilèrent les uns après les autres. Des visages qui n'avaient plus souris, que leur famille n'avait plus jamais retrouvée. Que les vainqueurs de retour chez eux, avaient pour toujours changer et ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

C'est en arrivant à l'édition du 15ème Hunger Games, après deux heures d'image que le reportage s'arrêta et que Caesar et Claudius réapparurent à l'écran pour un message d'actualité, sans nul doute.

Et ils pleuraient tous les deux !

_ _Je dois bien avouer que revoir toutes ces séquences avec cette musique en fond sonore, m'a fais verser toutes les larmes de mon corps_ avoua Caesar alors qu'il se mouchait le nez, tout en essayant de reprendre contenance devant la caméra.

_ _Vous n'êtes pas le seul Caesar dans cette situation ! Je crois que tous les habitants de Panem se trouvent eux aussi dans le même état ! Il faut dire que nous pourrons aussi interviewer certains des membres ou des descendants de ces jeunes décédés, et qui seront présent ce soir au diner de commémoration_ rappela Claudius.

_ _Et certains d'entre eux viennent tous juste d'arriver au Capitole. Les trains du District 1 et 2 sont arrivé en gare, et on nous informe que le train du District 3 sera bientôt là_ prévena Caesar sur l'arriver des convois et ceux qui venaient tout juste d'arriver.

_ _Nous allons de ce pas rejoindre nos correspondants présent à la gare et qui vont nous tenir au courant de la situation_ annonça Claudius alors que les écrans derrière eux s'allumèrent de nouveaux, dévoilant les journalistes qui se trouvaient à la gare, chacun devant l'un des trains des deux premiers District arriver sur les lieux.

_ _Nous rejoignons de ce pas Rebecca, qui se trouve en ce moment même devant le train du District 1 ! Alors Rebecca, comment cela se passe-t'il de votre côté ?_ Demanda Caesar en se tournant vers l'écran ou une femme en tenue bleu, sans perruque assortis dévoilant ainsi sa tignasse blonde, attendait derrière la caméra avec un micro à la main.

__ Et bien écouter Caesar, tout se passe bien de mon côté ! Les invités du District 1 sont tous arrivés à bon port et parmis eux nous avons retrouvés la plupart des familles des tributs décédés, dont la plupart se trouvent être leurs enfants pour les plus anciens Vainqueurs du District 1 _; rapporta la reportaire Rebecca, portant sa robe bleu tailler et ces gants noir, remettait l'une de ces mèches folle en place alors qu'elle s'était faite un chignon compliquer sur le haut de sa tête.

Et parmis les personnes du District 1 qui se regroupaient sur le quai devant le train, Katniss pouvait facilement reconnaitre les parents de Marvel et de Glimmer, les deux tributs qu'elle avait tuée lors des 74ème Hunger Games. Ainsi que les parents des jumeaux, qui avaient gagnés deux années de suite et qui étaient décédés lors des 75ème Hunger Games, lors de la 3e Expiation.

Quand aux autres, Katniss reconnaissait parmis eux certains enfants ou neveux et nièces des Vainqueurs qui avaient gagnés dans les jeux précédents, et qui étaient décédés de vieillesse ou bien dans la Révolte, soit assassiné par le Capitole ou tué par les Rebelles.

_ _Ce sont surtout les plus proches de nos Vainqueurs qui ont été interviewé pendant ce mois pour le reportage de demain_ remarqua Claudius alors qu'il détaillait tous les convives du District 1 que la caméra filmait en ce moment même.

_ _Vraiment hâte d'y être à demain dans ce cas pour voir ces interviews ! Merci Rebecca pour ces nouvelles et nous allons retrouver Eric, notre envoyer spécial sur le quai du train en provenance du District 2 ! Alors Eric, quelles sont nos invités fraichement arriver de votre côté ?_ Demanda Caesar à l'intention de son deuxième envoyer spécial, qui apparut à son tour à l'écran devant le quai 2.

_ _Oui Caesar ! Le train du District 2 vient tout juste d'arriver et à son bord, le premier Vainqueur à arriver au Capitole_ déclara Eric portant lui aussi un costume bleu et blanc, alors qu'il avait brossé ces cheveux noir en arrière et que sa seul coquetterie était du liner blanc sur les yeux.

La caméra montra ensuite Enobaria, l'unique Vainqueur encore vivant du District 2, en pleine forme, au bras d'un type aussi baraquer qu'elle. Portant une robe empire courte d'une couleur aussi doré que ces canines d'or, alors qu'elle s'était faite un chignon compliquer, relever au dessus de sa nuque faisant son sourire carnassier à tous les autres invités autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle alla discuter sagement avec les parents des tributs qu'elle avait secondée, en particulier les parents de Cato et Clove que Katniss reconnut sans peine parmis eux. Mais ce n'est pas leurs vues qui la figea sur place, mais bien quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle reconnut sans peine.

_ Katniss ? Demanda surpris Peeta en l'ayant senti se crisper dans ces bras, avant qu'il ne voie ce qui l'avait fais réagir.

__ Et il semble que notre chère Enobaria aurait enfin jeté son dévolus sur quelqu'un_ _! Nous pourrons en savoir plus demain, quand nous l'interviewerons sur le _plateau ; souria Claudius à l'intention de son partenaire.

_ _Oh oui ! Il se pourrait que nous fêtions un mariage dans quelque temps et… une minute, ne serait-ce pas le cousin de notre Geai Moqueur derrière ?_ Demanda Caesar qui avait à son tour remarquer ce dernier parmi les nouveaux arrivants.

Eric et son caméraman se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement dans la direction qu'avait indiqué Caesar, pour ainsi apercevoir et filmer Gale entrain de descendre du train, en tenant par la main une jeune femme, qui devait être sans nul doute sa petite amie.

Grande, bien qu'elle était plus petite que lui, de longs cheveux châtains boucler et retenus par un serre tête, assortis à sa petite robe bleu à fleur blanche qui faisait ressortir ces grands yeux bleu. Ces bottines blanches qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux assortis à son gilet blanc sur les épaules alors qu'elle semblait raconter une blague à Gale, qui avait ce sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il riait.

Mais contrairement à ce que tous les autres voyaient, Katniss, elle, connaissait bien Gale, ou elle l'avait bien connue. Et elle pouvait sans peine voir facilement que si ce dernier souriait, cela ne semblait pas atteindre ces yeux, qui ne pétillaient pas de cette lumière quand il rigolait.

Lui aussi avait du mal à rire de n'importe quoi dans une journée pareille.

Et il semblait, qu'à présent qu'elle le voyait, Katniss se demandait comment elle réagirait quand elle sera face à lui. Va-t'elle crier ? Lui hurler dessus ? Ou bien tout simplement l'éviter comme il l'a si bien évité toute cette année ?

Non !

Les choses étaient différentes des évènements d'il y a un an et elle sera capable de lui adresser de nouveau la parole. Lui dire bonjour ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problèmes, non ? Mais elle savait que tout se passerait bien tant que Peeta resterait à ces côtés, elle ne craindrait rien.

Détournant son visage de l'écran pour le porter sur Peeta, Katniss constata très vite qu'il ne l'avait pas un seul instant quitté du regard.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Gale à l'écran avec sa petite amie, il avait tout de suite tourné son regard sur Katniss pour observer ces réactions et, ces moindres fait et gestes.

Si au début ces yeux s'étaient ternis comme se souvenant d'un mauvais moment par le passée, l'étincelle dans son regard avait finis par réapparaitre après ce qui semblait être une longue concentration mentale, elle avait pris sa décision.

Et quand il recroisa son regard, Peeta put de nouveau la voir lui sourire comme les sourires qu'elle lui faisait toujours, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Répondant à son sourire, Peeta l'attira de nouveau dans ces bras alors que Katniss vint à poser sa tête dans son cou, avant qu'ils ne reconcentrent tous les deux leurs attentions sur l'écran, finissant par constater que Caesar et Claudius avaient de nouveau laissé place au reportage.

Les actualités au Capitole étaient finies pour l'instant.

Se replongeant dans les éditions des Hunger Games, reprenant là ou le reportage s'était arrêté plus tôt. La suite du reportage continua sur la même lancer que le début, c'est-à-dire le portrait des tributs sur un coin de l'image avec le file de leurs séquences ou ils apparaissaient sur le reste de l'écran.

La plus longue édition des Hunger Games en montage, était celle consacré aux Expiations.

Si la première Expiation était terrible dus au faite que c'était la population des District qui élisaient les deux tributs, qui seraient envoyer dans l'arène. Ce n'était rien comparer à la longue séquence de la 2ème Expiation, celle avec les 48 tributs et ou Haymitch avait gagné.

Mais avant d'en arriver à cette séquence, Caesar et Claudius étaient une nouvelle fois apparus à l'écran pour informer Panem de l'arriver en gare des trains 3, 4 et 5 au Capitole.

Ils avaient ainsi pus voir Plutarch avec Beetee sortir du train du District 3, alors qu'Annie avec son fils de quatre mois étaient descendus du train 4, portant tous les deux des tenus bleu marin assortis. Escorter par la mère de Katniss, portant l'une de ces tenus blanche qu'elle portait au District 12.

Katniss savait que sa mère soutenait la jeune maman et l'aidait avec son bébé. Ils avaient aussi reconnus les proches des autres Vainqueurs et tributs de ces trois District, eux aussi présent pour la plupart pour ces trois jours de commémoration au Capitole.

Par la suite, les trains des District 6, 7 et 8 arrivèrent après les séquences du 55ème Hunger Games, avec l'arrivée de Johanna, Vainqueur du District 7, ayant enfilé un chemisier blanc et un jean en cuire avec ces bottes sombres. Qui avait elle aussi trouver un cavalier pour l'accompagner pour cette commémoration, alors qu'elle semblait en pleine discussion avec les parents des tributs qu'elle avait secondés par le passer.

Quant aux trains des District 9, 10 et 11, ils arrivèrent après la fin du passage de l'édition de la 65ème Hunger Games, l'année ou Finnick remporta les Jeux et ou Katniss put pleinement reconnaitre les familles de Rue et de Tresh parmis les nouveaux arrivants. Avant que le conducteur du train annonce aux habitants du District 12, qu'ils arrivaient en vus de la gare du Capitole.

_ Nous ferons bien de nous préparer dans ce cas ! Vous voulez descendre les premiers ou attendre que les autres soient sortis avant ? Demanda Cressida à l'intention des trois Vainqueurs.

_ Je préférerais descendre en dernier si c'est possible ; remarqua Katniss mal à l'aise d'être de nouveau sous les projecteurs.

_ Je suis pour moi aussi approuva Peeta.

_ Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné une telle remarque répliqua Haymitch en levant les yeux au ciel.

Remarque, il était lui aussi pour descendre dans les derniers. Sortir le premier et avoir les caméras qui le filment, très peu pour lui. Avec la foule, ils pourront facilement quitter la gare sans que les journalistes ne les interrogent, comme ils l'avaient fais plus tôt avec les autres Vainqueurs restant qui étaient arrivés au Capitole.

Laissant leur équipe de tournage passer devant, Haymitch leur emboita le pas, sachant pertinemment que ces deux protégés préféreraient finir la marche de leur groupe. Surtout qu'ainsi, il semblait que lui et Peeta n'avaient pas eu besoin de se le dire, qu'ils avaient finis par encadrer le Geai Moqueur dans sa marche. Le mentor devant elle et son compagnon derrière.

Ainsi, il donnait tous les deux l'impression d'être ces gardes du corps, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher, hormis des connaissances à eux parmis les habitants du District 12 convier à la commémoration. S'éloignant ainsi des journalistes et entrant dans le véhicule qui les mènerait jusqu'à leurs appartements pour leur séjour au Capitole.

Dans le véhicule, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait bien un an qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds au Capitole, et que les choses semblaient avoir beaucoup changer.

Si les bâtiments détruits ou amochés par la bataille opposant le Capitole au Rebelle, avaient été reconstruits où renforcer par la suite, ils conservaient toujours les marques de la guerre, comme des cicatrices encore visibles après le temps. Et l'habituel drapeau rouge avec l'emblème du Capitole avait laissé place à un tout nouveau.

La Présidente Paylor avait voulus que le nouveau drapeau du Capitole soit un drapeau réunissant les emblèmes de tout Panem, ce qui avait valus que l'emblème du Capitole soit encerclé par les 12 autres emblèmes de chaque tribut sur un fond bleu. Mais pour l'occasion, le drapeau était noir en signe de deuil et aussi d'unité, pour ces commémorations.

Et contrairement aux derniers fois ou Katniss avait observé ces habitants, elle pouvait très vite constater que si la plupart était sans nul doute des habitants du Capitole de pure souche, tous les autres étaient sans nul doute des personnes ayant vécus dans les District qui s'étaient installés dans la ville.

Comment elle les reconnaissait ? Plutôt facile, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas se formaliser de cette coutume qu'avaient les gens du Capitole, de s'habiller avec des couleurs vifs et des accessoires asser excentriques.

Alors qu'en voyant son environnement et reconnaissant facilement le chemin que prenait la voiture, Katniss comprit facilement que leur destination, là ou ils allaient habiter pendant quelques temps, se trouvait être les appartements du Grand Cirque, là ou on « gardait » les tributs avant de les envoyer dans l'arène.

Mais avant même que ces mauvais souvenirs ne la prenne, Peeta l'avait attiré encore plus dans ces bras pendant que sa main valide avait attrapé l'une de ces mains, que Katniss finit très vite par envelopper au creux des siennes. Comme s'attachant à une bouer de sauvetage alors qu'elle cacha son visage dans la nuque de Peeta, refusant d'en sortir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arriver à destination.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent par la suite furent les plus longues mais aussi les plus vagues, Katniss ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était produit. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était dans les bras de Peeta dans la voiture et l'instant suivant, elle se trouvait sur le canapé du salon des appartements dédiés aux tributs des District 12, toujours dans les bras de son compagnon et tous les autres de leur groupe autour d'eux.

_ Tout va bien Katniss ? Lui demanda dans un murmure Peeta à son oreille, alors qui l'attirait une nouvelle fois contre lui.

_ Oui, grâce à toi souria Katniss à son attention avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, pour ensuite reconcentrer son attention sur les autres.

Pour constater qu'ils avaient tous les yeux river devant l'écran, regardant les dernières séquences du reportage sur les derniers Hunger Games, en particulier les 74ème et 75ème Hunger Games, ceux avec les « amants maudits » avant celui sur la Révolte et la Victoire.

Comme dans les éditions précédentes, ils montraient toujours les premiers tributs choisis allant du District 1 et ainsi de suite, avec un portrait de tous les jeunes sur le côté de l'écran. Mais que contrairement aux autres ou ils n'y avaient eux qu'un seul vainqueur, les monteurs avaient décidés de montrer Katniss et Peeta ensemble.

Leurs deux portraits, celles de leurs couronnements, se trouvaient chacun dans un coin de l'écran pendant que leurs « séquences » dans l'arène défilaient entre eux. Et en se revoyant se porter volontaire pour prendre la place de Prim, Katniss ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire que cet instant semblait si loin dans sa mémoire.

La descente en char, leurs scores donner par les jurys, les interviews jusqu'à l'instant ou ils furent lancer dans l'arène. Puis tous les autres moments désagréables et réconfortants qu'ils avaient tous les deux passer dans l'arène, des moments passer chacun de leurs côtés avant leurs retrouvailles et tout le reste, jusqu'à l'arrivée des baies et de leur « victoire » avec leurs couronnements. Et tout l'ensemble sur une douce musique, qui devenait triste ou forte selon les scènes qui apparaissaient à l'écran.

Mais contrairement aux autres Hunger Games, les monteurs avaient décidés de monter différemment la 3eme Expiation, dus au fait que ce jeu ne s'était pas dérouler comme prévus, ils avaient dus faire autrement. Et ils avaient donc décider de le monter comme ceux du Capitole le faisait à la fin des jeux.

Toutes les séquences se déroulèrent comme elle s'était déroulée lors de l'Expiation, et revoir ces moments étaient aussi pire que lors de leurs premiers jeux pour Peeta et Katniss, surtout de revoir le sourire confiant de Finnick et l'aide qu'il leurs avait portés dans l'arène, à veiller sur tous les deux.

Ceux qu'il avait continuer à faire par la suite pour Katniss, surtout qu'il était le seul à savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait pendant la Révolte et la guerre, puisque le Capitole retenait aussi Annie, tout autant que Peeta.

Et quand on l'en vint aux séquences concernant la guerre entre les Districts et le Capitole, les scènes étaient mille fois plus violentes que toutes celles des Hunger Games. Les explosions, les incendies, les cris apeurés des femmes et des enfants qui résonnaient dans tout l'étage du District 12, leurs donnaient des frissons d'horreur dans le dos.

Cette fois-ci, contrairement aux montages de propagande que les rebelles du District 13 avaient fais, pour montrer à tout Panem pendant les reportages du Capitole, ils avaient décidés de montrer les évènements sans aucun montage.

De dérouler toutes les séquences qui avaient été filmés depuis ces moments paisibles au District 8, quand Katniss était allé rencontrer les survivants, surtout les femmes et les enfants. Jusqu'à l' instant où les hovercrafts du Capitole avaient attaqués cet endroit, tuant toutes les personnes s'y trouvant alors que tout Panem vit que le Geai Moqueur avait refusé de s'enfuir et de se mettre à l'abri.

Elle se revoyait désobéir aux ordres d'Haymitch ainsi que celui de Boggs, qui tentait de la mettre à l'abri des attaques, alors que Gale le frappa sans vergogne pour l'obliger à la lâcher et en la suivant sur le toit, pour aller affronter les hovercrafts à bout d'arc et de flèche fabriquer par Beetee.

Ainsi que les mauvais moments où on la voyait craquée, comme après le passage de la bombe sur le District 13 suivant la mise en garde que Peeta leur avait lancé à travers les spots du Capitole. Et la phrase que Finnick avait prononcée à cet instant, résonnait encore dans son esprit _« __Elle vient de comprendre la manière dont Snow se sert de Peeta »._

Le moment aussi où elle eut besoin de l'aide d'Haymitch pour la soutenir dans la douleur à cette annonce, avant qu'on la voit se faire injecter une dose de morphine pour la calmer et l'endormir par la même occasion.

Les autres séquences montrèrent leurs tentatives de sauver Peeta et les autres du Capitole, pendant que Katniss et Finnick s'occupèrent de faire diversion avec le reportage, surtout quand le Vainqueur du District 4 rapporta tous les secrets qu'il avait appris sur les haut dignitaires, surtout sur le Président Snow.

Vint ensuite celui sur le combat mener au District 2 pour reprendre la montagne aux Pacificateurs, qui menait au Capitole par le tunnel. Ainsi que le discours de Katniss à ce moment et lorsqu'elle porta son aide à ce soldat du District 2, et tout ce qui s'était produit par la suite.

Mais ce qui suivit par la suite, laissa sans voix Katniss et Peeta, car ils se revoyaient pendant cette fameuse séance de tournage qui avait viré au cauchemar. Les pièges qui explosèrent avec la mort de Boggs et d'autre, et tout ce qui s'était produit par la suite avait été filmé par la caméra de Pollux, qui avait semble-t'il continuer de fonctionner à travers tous les périples qu'ils avaient traversés, avec tous leurs morts dans leur groupe.

Et cela se finit jusqu'à se qu'on aperçoit les parachutes lancer par un hovercraft, au dessus des enfants qui avaient été placés là pour servir de bouclier humain. Avant que les quelques explosions ne surviennent, massacrant la plupart des enfants sous les cris apeurés des autres alors que Katniss se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux, ne voulant nullement suivre la scène qui allait suivre pour l'avoir vécus en vrai. Surtout si Pollux avait filmé jusqu'au bout.

Alors quand elle entendit, même à travers ces oreilles bouchées, au bruit d'une deuxième implosion, Katniss sut immédiatement que si Pollux était asser près pour filmer, tout le monde aurait été témoin de ce qu'elle avait vécus. Voir sa sœur dévorer par les flammes et l'explosion, n'était plus maintenant ces seuls souvenirs, si à présent tout le monde voyait ce dont elle avait été témoin ce jour néfaste ou ils avaient gagnés.

Quand elle revint à elle de nouveau, Katniss se vit toujours dans les bras de Peeta mais ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le salon, devant l'écran télé mais bien dans la chambre qu'ils avaient choisis de s'installer pour leur séjour au Capitole, allongé dans leur lit.

_ Tout va bien Katniss ? Demanda Peeta alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux d'une main, en tenant l'une de ces mains dans l'autre.

_ Oui ! C'est seulement que… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Pollux ait tout filmé avoua simplement Katniss en revoyant toutes les images de leur avancer dans le Capitole par leur caméraman.

_ Je crois que tu n'étais pas la seule ! Et je crois que Pollux doit se mordre les doigts de ne pas nous avoir révéler ce détail aussi remarqua Peeta à ce propos alors qu'il posait sa joue contre sa tempe, tout en resserrant ces bras sur sa taille.

_ Katniss s'est réveillée ? Demanda Effie en entrant dans leur chambre avant de trouver elle-même la réponse à sa question. Allons les jeunes ! Ne trainons pas d'avantage ! Vous devez tous les deux vous vêtir pour le défilée et un refus de votre part n'est pas envisageable !

Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude changeante d'Effie, qui était inquiète pour Katniss quelques secondes auparavant, avant de redevenir implacable pour ce qui était de suivre un emploi du temps, sans avoir une seule minute de retard dans les plans.

_ Tu devrais aller te changer dans ton ancienne chambre avec Haymitch, Peeta ! Tiens, prend ceci ! Prévena Effie en donnant une housse que Cressida lui donna, en entrant à son tour dans leur chambre, poussant devant elle une penderie avec deux housses blanche et une boite dans son autre main.

Acceptant la housse qu'Effie lui donna, cachant sa tenue pour le défilée, Peeta quitta la chambre après avoir déposé un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Katniss, avant que cette dernière ne se retourne vers son ancienne hôtesse et la journaliste.

_ Vous avez ce que j'ai demandé ? Demanda Katniss à leur intention.

_ Oui ! Et ils vont s'occuper tous les trois de toi avant que tu n'enfiles ta robe prévena Cressida en désignant les trois autres personnes qui franchir les portes de sa chambre.

Les retrouvailles entre Katniss et ces trois préparateurs furent asser amusant pour la Fille du Feu, qui écouta sans peine Flavius, Venia et Octavia, s'extasier tous les trois sur elle alors qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux de la retrouver.

Préférant aller elle-même se doucher, ne voulant plus que quiconque ne la voit en simple tenue, se sentant mal à l'aise à ce propos et désirant n'être connu que par une seule personne à présent, tenu sans peine tête à l'entêtement de ces trois préparateurs et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, avant qu'ils n'aient pus protester d'avantage.

Ne lui fallant qu'une demi-heure pour se laver, tout aussi bien son corps et ces cheveux, renfilant son peignoir et une serviette autour de ces cheveux mouiller, Katniss finit par retrouver ces préparateurs bougons dans sa chambre, pendant que Cressida et Effie discutaient sagement autour de la housse blanche, contenant sa robe pour le défilée.

Alors qu'elles s'étaient tous les deux vêtus pour l'occasion.

Effie avait renfilée sa robe verte à corsage avec sa perruque blonde assortis pendant que Cressida avait mise une robe courte, couleur beige, assortis à ces chaussures noires, avec un chignon lâche pour coiffure.

S'affairant autour de ces cheveux, de son maquillage, ainsi que de ces ongles, Katniss retrouva sans peine ces trois préparateurs surtout quand ces derniers se mirent à « piaffer » comme des oiseaux autour d'elle. Parlant de ce qu'ils avaient fais aux cours de cette année, sur le local de coiffure qu'ils avaient tous les trois ouverts et qui faisait un tabac auprès des habitants du Capitole et ainsi que ceux des Districts.

Et alors que ces derniers s'affairaient à la coiffée, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre avant que Cressida s'y dirige pour empêcher la personne derrière d'y pénétrer pour voir la jeune fille.

_ Oui ?

_ Nous sommes prêts ! Vous en avez encore pour longtemps avec la petite ? Demanda la voix d'Haymitch derrière la porte, que Katniss ne pouvait apercevoir.

_ Pas encore et…

_ Vous feriez mieux de commencer à descendre en bas tous les deux avec Pollux ! Prévena Effie à l'intention d'Haymitch. Tu devrais aller avec eux Cressida, dès que Katniss est prête, nous vous rejoindrons !

_ Très bien ! Allons-y Haymitch ! Accepta Cressida avant de quitter la chambre, en refermant la porte à son passage.

Il ne fallut une dizaine de minute de plus à l'équipe pour terminer la coiffure de Katniss, ainsi que son maquillage avant que ces trois derniers, sous l'ordre d'Effie, ne quitte la pièce, les laissant toutes les deux seules.

_ Allez Katniss ! Il est temps que tu admires la robe que nous t'avons choisi ! Souria Effie avant de prendre la housse et de l'ouvrir pour ensuite la dévoiler à la Fille du Feu.

_ Elle est magnifique Effie ! C'est un excellent choix ! Observa Katniss en touchant le précieux tissu de la robe blanche devant elle.

_ Change-toi ! Je t'attends dans le salon !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Dès qu'Effie quitta sa chambre, Katniss s'empressa de défaire son peignoir et d'enfiler sa robe, tout en chaussant ces chaussures, avant de se tourner vers sa coiffeuse. Là ou reposait sa broche et sa couronne de Vainqueur des Hunger Games, que chacun des sept derniers Vainqueurs allaient portés pour le défilé avec leurs tenus blanche.

Quittant sa chambre après s'être accroché sa broche de Geai Moqueur, Katniss fit face à Effie avec sa couronne à la main, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_ Tout se passera bien ma chérie lui souria Effie en se rapprochant d'elle, tout en posant ces mains sur ces épaules, en une pression affectueuse. Allez Katniss, ils doivent tous être entrain de t'attendre pour commencer le défilé !

Lui souriant, tout en lui prenant sa couronne des mains avant de la lui poser sur la tête, de remettre certaine de ces mèches de cheveux en place pour ensuite s'empresser de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener au plus vite en bas, là ou tous les autres l'attendaient pour commencer le défilé.

Alors que quelques instants plutôt, en bas, à l'endroit exact ou partaient les tributs pour le défilé en char avant chaque Hunger Games, se trouvaient tous les combattants de la guerre ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient aidés à la victoire contre la dictature de Snow. Discutant et bavardant les uns avec les autres, autour de quatre char blanc, chacun attachés à deux magnifiques étalons blanc.

Peeta se disait que pour changer des chars et des chevaux noirs des Hunger Games, s'étaient réussis pour l'occasion, d'avoir des chars aussi blanc que les étalons qui les tiraient. Et en recomptant les quatre chars qui s'y trouvaient, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un problème de compte.

_ Nous serons deux par char mais comme nous sommes un nombre impair, il y a un Vainqueur qui sera seul sur l'un des chars expliqua Haymitch ayant très bien vus le regard interrogateur de Peeta sur les chars.

Pour l'occasion, Haymitch portait une chemise blanche assortis au veston, à la cravate et à la veste blanche par-dessus, ainsi qu'au pantalon en toile et aux chaussures assortis. Une tenue asser similaire à celle qu'il vêtissait tous les jours, ou lorsqu'il devait tenter de trouver des sponsors pour ces protégés lors des Hunger Games.

Et sa couronne de Vainqueur était posée sur sa tête, bien qu'il fût toujours entrain de la tripatouiller sans arrêt sur le haut de son crâne, n'ayant plus l'habitude de la porter sur la tête. Et que cela le rendait par la même occasion mal à l'aise de la porter, surtout en sachant par quel moyen il l'avait gagné comme tous les autres Vainqueurs restant.

_ Et qui sera le Vainqueur seul sur son char ? Lui demanda Peeta.

Portant une chemise à manche bouffante avec un pantalon en cuire assortis, il avait enfilé par-dessus une tunique tout aussi blanche, sans manche et qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, fendus sur les côtés lui permettant ainsi de marcher sans être entraver. Des bottes blanches lui montant jusqu'à ces mollets, alors qu'une ceinture en cuire blanche enserrait sa taille et que sa couronne de Vainqueur trônait sur sa tête.

Vêtus ainsi, Peeta avait fier allure dans cette tenue, lui donnant un air chevaleresque. Chevaleresque, il l'était bel et bien après tout, après tout ce qu'il avait fais pour Katniss lors des Hunger Games. Et avec la couronne posée sur ces cheveux légèrement coiffés, il donnait cette impression de souveraineté qui se dégageait de lui, et qui lui donnait cette impression de force et de charisme.

Si bien qu'il avait le regard de tout le monde autour de lui, fixé sur lui. Autant les combattants et tous les autres dirigeants présents qui avaient aidés à la réussite de la Victoire, et en particulier les femmes présentes dans l'insistance qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

_ A ton avis, Peeta ! Qui n'était pas parmis nous pendant la guerre ?

_ Enobaria ?

Tournant son regard vers cette dernière, Peeta constata que celle-ci se trouvait avec l'homme avec qui elle se trouvait lors de sa descente du train, à la gare du Capitole.

Portant une robe courte blanche, d'un style chinois, à cole et à manche courte, lui moulant le corps, alors qu'elle avait chaussée des escarpins blancs et des bracelets dorés aux poignets. Quand à ces cheveux noirs, ces derniers avaient été solidement coiffés en chignon haut avec sa couronne placé dessus.

Son sourire carnassier effrayait pas mal de gens autour d'elle, si bien qu'ils l'évitaient sans peine en ayant fais cercle autour d'elle et de son compagnon alors que non loin d'elle, Peeta pouvait sans peine voir Johanna, la fusiller du regard alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec Beetee et Annie.

Johanna portait une robe blanche courte, caractérisée par une épaule asymétrique côté droit, d'un corsage perlé et d'une mini jupe, chaussant des sandales à talons avec des rubans qui entouraient ces mollets. Lui donnant une allure de princesse de l'Antiquité, comme celle que l'on voyait dans les anciens livres sur la représentation de ces anciennes Déesses de l'Antiquité. Sa couronne de Vainqueur posé sur ces boucles brunes alors que ces yeux étaient ressortis par le crayon noir et le fare à paupière blanc, avec du rouge à lèvre rose sur les lèvres.

Beetee avait quand à lui, revêtu une chemise avec une cravate blanche assortis à son pantalon et ces chaussures, avec par-dessus un pull en laine blanc. Ces cheveux avaient été soigneusement coiffés et peignés, et sa couronne de Vainqueur poser sur sa tête.

Quant à Annie, sa longue robe blanche possède une épaule asymétrique sur le côté gauche, une sangle dorée sur la taille et la serrait, alors que le bas, la jupe était longue et fluide, lui tombant jusqu'a ces pieds. Lui donnant à elle aussi, une allure de dame sortie de l'antiquité, comme les portraits de ces Déesse vénérer à cette époque. Chaussant des escarpins à léger talon et d'où les rubans blancs entouraient ces mollets. Quant à ces cheveux, elle les avait soigneusement coiffés en un chignon compliqué avec des rubans entremêlé dedans, avec sa couronne de Vainqueur posé dessus. Et pour ce qui était de son maquillage, n'ayant elle aussi choisit que du crayon noir, du fare à paupière blanc et du rouge à lèvre rose.

_ Je crois que Johanna n'a toujours pas réussi à la tuer s'amusa Peeta sur le fait que cette dernière n'avait toujours pas mis sa menace à exécution sur le dernier Vainqueur du District 2.

_ Elle tentera une nouvelle fois de le faire sans doute ? Mais du fait qu'Enobaria est à présent devenu quelqu'un d'important dans son District, je crois que Johanna se contentera de lui rendre la vie impossible répliqua simplement Haymitch à cette constation.

_ Connaissant Johanna, elle ne sera nullement tendre avec elle !

_ Je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Enobaria pour le savoir !

Rigolant tous les deux sur la vie infernale qu'allait faire vivre Johanna à Enobaria, Peeta porta son regard sur les autres personnes qui participeront au défilé et il fut attirer par un groupe de combattant, qui semblait discuter entre eux quand il en reconnut un en particulier.

Gale était là !

A seulement une vingtaine de mètre de lui et d'Haymitch, Gale discutait avec anciens camarades de la mine, qui avaient eux aussi combattus pendant la guerre en rejoignant les militaires du District 13, et d'autres camarades de leur année.

Suivant son regard, Haymitch remarqua très vite à son tour le « cousin » de Katniss parmis ces camarades et ce dernier dut sentir les regards insistants des deux Vainqueurs sur lui, et se retourna vers eux, les remarquant ainsi par la même occasion.

Les fixant tous les deux l'un après l'autre, Gale vint par la suite à hocher de la tête en leur direction, salut que lui rendit Peeta et Haymitch, quand les yeux de Gale se redressèrent quelque peu d'eux avant d'avoir des yeux éberlués par la surprise.

Et c'était le même regard qu'avait ces compagnons en fixant quelque chose derrière eux, et que tous les hommes et femmes autour d'eux suivis sans peine cette direction, regardant quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Peeta et Haymitch.

Sachant pertinemment qui pouvait être la raison de ce regard dans les yeux de Gale, Peeta tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il observait alors qu'il pouvait nettement entendre Haymitch grogner près de lui.

_ Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

Peeta ne pouvait lui donner raison parce qu'il était tout simplement sans voix. Subjuguer par la beauté qui émanait de Katniss qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'ascenseur, qui l'avait fais descendre depuis l'étage de leur appartement alors qu'Effie lui ouvrait la marche pour les rejoindre.

Sa longue robe blanche caractérisée par un col en V avec bretelles, était constitué de diamant sur toute la taille, lui faisant comme un ruban colorer à ces moindres pas. Si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'une ceinture de flamme miroitait à sa taille, faisant de nouveau d'elle la Fille du Feu que tout le monde avait connus pendant les Hunger Games. Quant au bas de sa robe, cette dernière lui tombait jusqu'au pied avec plusieurs jupes en mousselines les unes sur les autres, et qui flottait autour d'elle à chacun de ces pas, chaussant elle aussi des sandales blanches avec des rubans blanc autour des mollets qu'on apercevait quand ces bas se soulevaient dans sa marche.

Ces longs cheveux avaient été soigneusement bouclés à la moitié et cascadaient sur ces épaules nues qui avaient légèrement enduites de paillettes, alors que sa frange était méticuleusement mise sur son côté gauche et sa couronne de Vainqueur était soigneusement poser sur le haut de sa tête. Alors qu'en ce qui concernait son maquillage, on lui avait aussi mis du rouge à lèvre rose, du crayon noir sur les yeux, du fare à paupière blanc mais ces cils avaient été rehausser de couleur vif, le fameux maquillage qu'avait utiliser Cinna pour lui faire un regard de braise et donner cette impression qu'elle pouvait lâché des flammes par la même occasion.

Quant à sa broche de Geai Moqueur, on pouvait la voir épingler à la bretelle gauche de sa robe, là ou on pouvait facilement la voir briller à la lumière du jour déclinant.

Et pendant toute son avancée à la suite d'Effie qui la menait à Peeta et Haymitch, Katniss n'avait pas un seul instant quitter des yeux son compagnon, oubliant et ne s'occupant pas des commentaires et des avis des autres personnes présentes autour d'elle pour le défilé.

_ Je croyais qu'elle devait revêtir la tenue du Geai Moqueur ?

_ Que serait notre Geai Moqueur sans sa tenue ?

_ Vous avez vus cette robe ! Et son dos, il est pratiquement nu !

_ Et ben, notre Geai Moqueur n'a pas froid aux yeux !

_ Au moins elle porte toujours la broche sur elle !

Mais Peeta, tout comme Katniss n'écoutait guère ce que tout le monde disait sur la tenue de sa petite amie, bien qu'il était intéresser par l'une des remarques à son attention et que de là ou il était, il ne pouvait pas encore le constater. Katniss avait choisie une robe à dos nus !

D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dis, lors de leurs grandes discussions qu'ils avaient tous les deux pour en apprendre d'avantage sur l'autre, Katniss n'était pas du genre à porter quelque chose d'aussi échancrer, question décolleter. Alors le fait qu'elle avait choisis une robe qui avait tout de même un décolleter légèrement plongeant et avec un dos nus, s'était une sacrée surprise pour Peeta et il avait « hâte » de pouvoir le constater par lui-même.

_ Alors les garçons ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? N'était-elle pas magnifique ? Leur demanda Effie alors qu'elle faisait signe à Katniss derrière elle, de se tourner.

Ce que fit d'ailleurs cette dernière, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de très vite faire un tour sur elle-même. Faisant à la fois briller la « ceinture » de diamant à sa taille, tout comme les paillettes qui avaient été placés sur le haut de ces bras, ainsi que dans son dos nus dévoiler jusqu'aux hanches en se terminant par former un V, comme son décolleter.

_ J'en dis que tu es superbe !

Au murmure de Peeta à son oreille après qu'il se soit rapproché d'elle, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de frémir de plaisir, surtout lorsqu'elle sentit la main de ce dernier se poser sur son dos, là ou sa robe dévoilait sa peau.

_ Merci !

_ Très jolie ! Mais dis moi, tu n'avais pas ta tenue déjà prête pour ce soir ? Lui demanda Haymitch sur la tenue qui était prévus qu'elle porte pour le défilé.

_ Je préfère de loin être assortis aux autres que de sortir du lot répliqua simplement Katniss à ce propos, faisant rire Peeta alors qu'Haymitch ne put s'empêcher de grogner et de lever les yeux au ciel, face à la tête de mule qu'elle était.

Et avant que le mentor n'ait pus répliquer une réplique face au tempérament de l'une de ces protégés, un gong résonna à travers toute la pièce, faisant tourner tout le monde vers le bruit, pour très vite constater que le gong en question se trouvait auprès des grandes porter, encore fermer, avec celui qui venait de le faire sonner.

_ Que tout le monde prenne la position qui lui a été assigné, le défilé va commencer !

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, toutes les personnes présentes pour le défilé, commencèrent à se mettre en rang et au garde à vous pour les soldats présent, tenant leurs fusils contre leurs épaules.

Les quatre chars blancs, les uns après les autres, mener par les deux étalons blancs chacun, s'était placer juste derrière les soldats, finissant ainsi la marche du défilée. Les hauts représentants et espions ouvraient la marche, suivis par le plus gros défilé concernant les soldats de tous les Districts puis les quatre chars tirant les 7 derniers Vainqueurs en vie clôturons le défilée.

_ Vous prendrez le dernier char les jeunes prévena Haymitch en désignant le quatrième, pendant qu'il rejoignait Johanna sur le troisième.

Alors que Beetee aida Annie à monter sur le deuxième char avant de l'aider à le rejoindre, pendant qu'Enobaria grimpait toute seule sur le premier char, redressant la tête et le buste fièrement, comme elle l'avait toujours fais lors des Hunger Games.

Sous les encouragements d'Effie qui les quitta pour rejoindre les gradins et observer le défilé, alors que Cressida et Pollux rejoignaient eux aussi leurs places dans les rangs du défilée, Peeta donna la main à Katniss pour l'aider à monter dans le dernier char, avant de l'aider à son tour à la rejoindre à côté d'elle dessus.

Pendant qu'au même instant, les grandes portes de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit sur la grande allée bordée par les gradins remplis de personne, qui les mènerait jusqu'à la grande place du grand cirque, là ou la Présidente Paylor déclarerait son discours. A la place même ou se tenait Snow pendant son discours aux tributs de chaque Hunger Games, lors du défilée d'offrandes, et devant tout Panem réunis dans les gradins ou devant leurs écrans de télévision retransmis en direct.

_ Tu es prête ?

_ Pas vraiment ! Et toi ?

_ Bah, en sachant qu'on ne sera plus envoyé dans une arène, je crois que je vais préférer ce défilé aux autres remarqua Peeta en faisant sourire Katniss, alors qu'elle observa les premiers hommes se mètrent au pas derrière certains chars noirs et les montures assortis, pour les Généraux et les Dirigeants importants du défilé.

_ Sauf que cette fois-ci nous ne seront pas en feu répliqua en souriant Katniss, se remémorant les deux tenus qu'ils avaient tous les deux abordés pour leurs deux précédent défilé.

_ Mais tu seras toujours ma Fille du Feu !

Et pour accentuer ces dires, Peeta lui fit un baisemain avant d'en déposer un autre sur sa joue au moment même ou le premier char des Vainqueurs se mit à avancer avec Enobaria, avant celui de Beetee et Annie, puis celui d'Haymitch et de Johanna. Pour enfin finir par celui de Peeta et Katniss, qui ne s'étant pas un seul instant lâcher, leurs mains toujours enlacer l'une à l'autre, et ne se lâchant pas un seul instant du regard, furent emmener sous les lumières de la grande allée sous les applaudissements des personnes installer sur les gradins.

Et à l'instant même ou ils jaillirent sous les lumières, les cris et les applaudissements cessèrent pendant un bref instant, pour ensuite repartir, bien plus fort et plus bruyant qu'avant. Alors que les écrans les montraient tous les deux, toujours plonger les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'ils ne se détournent l'un de l'autre pour observer ceux qui les acclamaient.

La foule autour d'eux semblait bien plus dense que celle qui les avait acclamés pendant les 74ème Hunger Games, et ceux de l'Expiation, réunissant cette fois-ci, pas uniquement des habitants du Capitole, mais aussi ceux des autres District.

Surtout, les familles des tributs décédés se trouvaient dans les gradins, comme tous les proches et familles des Vainqueurs encore vivant, et des rebelles qui avaient livrés le combat contre les hommes de Snow.

Formant un demi-cercle sur la place du grand cirque, les quatre chars des Vainqueurs finirent par former une ligne derrière les rangés des soldats, qui avaient eux même former un demi-cercle autour des Généraux, faisant face à la Présidente Paylor qui se tenait là ou Snow se tenait à chaque Hunger Games.

_ Bienvenu ! Bienvenu à tous pour ce grand jour ! Le jour ou Panem a repris son indépendance de la Dictature de Snow. Nous avons eux notre victoire mais nous en avons payés le prix fort. Nombreux parmis vous ont sacrifiés tellement dans cette guerre et leur sacrifice ne sera pas oublier, comme tous nos morts. Aucun de leur nom ne disparaitra ou ne tombera dans l'oubli, ils seront pour toujours et à jamais inscrit dans nos mémoires. Autant tous les tributs décédés par les aléas des Hunger Games, que tous ceux qui ont donnés leurs vies dans cette guerre. Aucun d'eux ne sera oublié. Ni vous d'ailleurs ! Déclara la Présidente Paylor alors qu'elle portait son regard sur tous ceux du défilé, qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'elle à plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

« Vous avez tous mis vos vies en péril et sacrifier tellement pour que nos générations perdurent, dans un monde qui ne serait plus jamais dicter par la soif d'un homme fou et sans scrupule de condamner à mort chaque année, des jeunes qui ne sont en rien dans la Révolte commis par leurs grands parents et arrière-grands-parents. Pour la construction d'un monde meilleur et d'un monde unifier pour tous, et non pour la séparation de nos District. C'est ensemble que nous avons combattus et c'est ensemble que nous construirons un monde meilleur pour nos enfants, et les années à venir. »

« Mais tout ça, tout ce que nous allons pouvoir construire et unifier, n'aurait jamais pus voir le jour sans l'aide et la présence d'une personne en particulier. »

_ Oh non ! Supplia Katniss espérant de tout cœur que Paylor n'allait pas entrer dans un discours à son attention, alors qu'elle sentait les doigts de Peeta enserrer encore plus ces doigts, dans une pression réconfortante.

_ Je veux bien sur parler de notre très chère Katniss Everdeen, notre Geai Moqueur ! Annonça simplement Paylor, alors qu'elle porta son regard droit sur cette dernière, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes sur le Grand Cirque.

Et comme tout Panem d'ailleurs.

_ Depuis le tout début, cette jeune fille à prouver à tous qu'elle voulait se départager de toute autre personne de Panem, en montrant qu'importe les choix qu'elle ferait, elle les ferait parce que s'était sa propre décision. Qu'elle avait et aurait toujours son libre-arbitre, quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'elle agirait selon ces conditions et non celles qu'on lui imposait, comme toutes celles que lui imposait le Capitole et le jeu des Hunger Games. Elle nous a montrer que malgré la peur et la terreur, nous sommes capables de nous relever et de montrer à quel point nous sommes forts, et que nous sommes tous indépendant et que nous dépendons de personne d'autre expliqua Paylor alors qu'elle ne quittait pas son regard de Katniss, qui avait finis par relever les yeux et observait cette dernière.

« Que nous pouvons tous, à notre tour, montrer que nous ne sommes plus des brebis égarés, apeurés par les loups de Snow. Que nous pouvons nous aussi nous révéler aussi dangereux qu'eux, aussi fort qu'eux. Que le travail et l'acharnement que nous avons tous montrer dans nos District, pour vivre et nourrir nos familles, nous ont rendus fort et travailleur. Que nous pouvons à notre tour montrer le courage que l'une d'entre nous à montrer au monde sur sa détermination, et sur son choix. »

_ Snow pensait que son plus gros problème viendrait que les Districts ne viennent jamais à s'unir, et il nous a obligé à être séparer les uns des autres avec nos enfants qui s'affronteraient les uns contre les autres dans une arène chaque année. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son véritable ennemis ne serait d'autre qu'une enfant fière, courageuse et qui n'aura pas peur de montrer ces convictions à tous reprit Paylor. Nous lui devons beaucoup. Nous devons notre indépendance à notre Geai Moqueur. Au cours de ces trois jours, nous fêterons dignement notre victoire comme l'hommage à tous nos morts et le dernier Hunger Games de notre pays. Je vous dis tous à demain pour la suite des commémorations et à tout de suite pour nos convives finit-elle par saluer alors que la foule applaudit son discours.

A la fin de son discours, les chevaux et les soldats se remirent en route, faisant un dernier tour de la grande place avant de rentrer de nouveau dans le hangar, sous le bâtiment des appartements des Vainqueurs et de quelques autres invités. Pour ensuite se diriger vers la demeure ou se tiendrait le diner de bienvenu du Capitole à tous ceux qui y étaient conviés.

Les deux étalons blancs ne furent même pas arrêtés que Peeta sauta à terre et avant même que Katniss ne le rejoigne, il l'attrapa par la taille et la déposa sur le sol ferme alors que ce geste brusque l'avait surpris, avant qu'elle n'en rigole. Se doutant qu'il avait voulus l'alléger d'un poids qui s'était posé sur ces épaules quand Paylor lui avait adressé son discours à son attention.

Quoi qu'il lui arrive, Peeta parvenait toujours à la faire sourire et cela, toujours d'une manière différente et surprenante. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer encore plus le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Fermant ces mains autour du cou de Peeta, Katniss approchait son visage du sien quand un « hum, hum » résonnant à leur côté, les fit tous les deux sursauter et qu'ils se tournèrent en même temps pour constater, sans difficulté, qu'il s'agissait sans peine d'Haymitch.

Etant lui aussi descendus de son char avec Johanna, il avait rejoins ces eux protégés alors que le Vainqueur du District 7 s'était rapprocher de Beetee et Annie, qui étaient eux aussi descendus de leur char.

_ Ca va vous deux, je ne vous gêne pas ? Si c'est le cas, il faut me le dire parce qu'il y a tout de même meilleur endroit que…

_ Vas-tu donc les laisser tranquille Haymitch ou vais-je devoir te poivrer la langue ? Lui demanda Johanna, mine de rien en se rapprochant d'eux avec Beetee et Annie, alors qu'elle ne s'empêcha pas de donner un coup de main sur l'arrière du crâne du mentor.

_ Bonjour Johanna. Cela faisait un moment. Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Peeta en lui souriant alors qu'il lui tendit sa main pour la lui serrer.

Mais Johanna le surprit en lui tirant le bras, l'arrachant ainsi des bras de Katniss avant de le serrer contre lui sous les rires des autres, pendant que la Fille du Feu ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face au comportement de cette dernière. Johanna faisait toujours tout pour la mettre dans une situation embarrassante ou dans le cas présent, tentait de la rendre jalouse.

_ Contente aussi de te revoir mon chou ronronna Johanna à l'intention de Peeta, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'attitude toujours aussi provocante de cette dernière.

_ Cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas te déshabiller devant tout le monde Johanna répliqua Katniss en la regardant lâcher ENFIN Peeta.

_ Tu crois ça ? Ne me tente pas Fille du Feu !

_ Moi ! Mais jamais je n'oserais !

_ Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Geai Moqueur !

_ Pas autant que moi, Johanna souria Katniss qui appréciait grandement cette échange entre elle et cette dernière, alors qu'elle accepta volontiers l'étreinte de Johanna. Tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied on dirait, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?

_ Il fallait bien que je trouve chaussure à mon pied, si l'être sarcastique que tu es arrive à trouver remarqua Johanna en désignant Peeta à leur côté.

_ C'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé.

_ Je crois que toi et moi, on a des tonnes de choses à se raconter souria Johanna alors qu'elle jetait un regard en biais à Peeta, observant ainsi les doigts de nouveau entremêler de leurs mains.

_ Quand vous aurez finis toutes les deux, nous aussi nous aimerions bien vous dire bonjour répliqua Beetee en leur rappelant sa présence, lui et Annie.

_ Nous aussi nous sommes content de vous revoir Beetee salua Peeta en se rapprochant avec Katniss de ce dernier pour le saluer, qui finit par prendre les deux plus jeunes dans ces bras, sous les sourires des autres.

_ Moi aussi ! Sans vous deux, tout parait si tranquille que sans ait… étrange mais agréable.

_ La vie est bien plus paisible et calme maintenant que Snow n'est plus de ce monde, et les Hunger Games non plus remarqua Annie avant de venir serrer à son tour Katniss et Peeta dans ces bras, tout en leur faisant la bise.

_ Ca ne sera pas aussi calme maintenant remarqua Haymitch en observant une silhouette se fondre à travers la foule pour les approcher.

Et, Peeta et Katniss n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre la tenue violette et les bouts de fourrures blanches de ce bon vieux Plutarch, qui avait revêtu sa tenue de Haut Juges pour l'occasion.

_ Peeta ! Katniss ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les deux. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Nous allons bien et vous Plutarch, comment va la vie au District 3 ? Lui demanda Peeta en acceptant volontiers sa poigne de main, tout comme Katniss alors qu'il avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille.

_ Très bien, surtout qu'avec Beetee nous avons hâte de voir nos prochaines émissions dévoiler à tout Panem avoua Plutarch, heureux comme un enfant au matin de noël.

_ Vous avez une autre émission en tête que la choral ? Lui demanda Katniss curieuse, surtout qu'elle se souvenait que Plutarch avait eu l'idée de faire une émission de chant depuis qu'il l'avait entendu chanter pendant qu'elle attendait sa sentence après le « meurtre » de Coin.

_ Oh que oui ! Nous allons créer de nouveaux jeux qui ne mettra jamais en danger la vie des joueurs et…

_ Voyons Plutarch ! Ne leur dit déjà pas tout, sinon il n'y aura plus aucun mystère pour ces jeux rigola Beetee en calmant l'hystérie du juge de dévoiler ces nouveaux jeux aux jeunes.

_ Tant que personne ne meurt on n'en demande pas plus répliqua simplement Peeta à leur intention.

_ Au lieu de discuter, nous devrions plutôt rejoindre les autres au banquet ou nous pourrions discuter sans être déranger répliqua Haymitch en désignant les autres soldats et convives qui quittaient les lieux, pour rejoindre l'endroit ou se produirait le banquet.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas accepta Peeta alors qu'il désigna le chemin de la main, invitant les plus vieux à leur montrer le chemin.

Montrant le chemin, Haymitch mena leur petit groupe droit vers l'ancienne demeure de Snow, qui était à présent celle de la Présidente Paylor et ou se tenait exactement le banquet, et là ou se tiendrait aussi toutes les soirées de commémoration des prochains jours.

Et c'est dans cette demeure, qui accueillit sans problème tous les invités et convives de la commémoration, que les Vainqueurs et Plutarch recroisèrent de vieilles connaissances à eux.

Autant les bonnes que les mauvaises.

Pendant que les plus vieux allèrent discuter de tout et de rien avec leurs vieilles connaissances, Peeta et Katniss furent eux-mêmes accueillis par les cinq frères et sœurs de la petite Rue, qui étaient présent avec leurs parents ainsi que de la grand-mère et la sœur de Tresh.

Même les enfants de Cécilia, Vainqueur du District 8 et qui avait été choisis pour la 3ème édition d'Expiation, et qui était resté dans l'arène, vinrent à eux aussi faire connaissance avec Peeta et Katniss. Si bien que les deux plus jeunes Vainqueurs passèrent leurs débuts de soirées avec les plus jeunes et les enfants des Vainqueurs et des tributs décédés, faisant connaissance avec eux tous.

Avant que deux autres personnes ne viennent enfin, ou eurent le courage d'aborder Peeta et Katniss.

L'un en particulier !

Depuis leur arrivée dans la demeure, Gale n'avait pas un seul instant quitté des yeux les deux jeunes, les observant s'entretenir et discuter avec les frères et sœurs, ou bien des enfants de Vainqueurs et de tributs décédés, quand sa petite amie lui avait fais remarquer que se serait bien d'aller leur parler au lieu de les fixer de loin.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait finis par accepter en lui tenant la main, il s'était avancer vers Katniss qui souriait en regardant les plus jeunes, toujours dans les bras de Peeta.

_ Bonjour ! Salua Gale alors que les deux concernés se tournèrent vers lui.

Ce dernier portait une tenue anthracite avec son pantalon et sa veste, alors qu'il avait opté pour une chemise blanche et une cravate noire assortis à ces chaussures. Alors que sa petite amie était assortis à lui avec sa robe argenté à manche courte et à décolleter en V, lui allant jusqu'aux genoux et chaussant des chaussures noire à talon.

_ Bonjour Gale, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Lui demanda gentiment Peeta, tout en lui présentant sa main qu'il lui serra pour le saluer.

_ Bien, ça peut aller en tout cas et vous deux ?

_ On fait avec, tu nous présentes pas ? Lui demanda Katniss en se tournant vers la copine de Gale.

_ Bien sur, je vous présente Lilly, ma petite amie. On s'est rencontré dans le District 2. Lilly, je te présente Katniss et Peeta présenta Gale.

_ Enchanter de vous rencontrer, Gale m'a beaucoup parler de vous leur avoua Lilly à leur intention.

_ Nous aussi nous…

_ Grand-frère ! Crièrent plusieurs voix alors que le concerner fut littéralement « submerger » par trois petits diables, qui lui avaient sautés dessus.

_ Rory ! Vick ! Posy ! Comme je suis content de vous revoir, comment allez-vous ? Et ou se trouve maman ? Leur demanda Gale, heureux de revoir ces trois frères et sœurs alors qu'il se releva après qu'ils l'aient mis à terre.

_ Elle discute avec la maman de Katniss et Annie, comment tu vas toi ? Lui demanda Posy alors qu'elle avait retrouvée sa place dans les bras de Gale, qui s'était relevé en la portant dans ces bras.

_ Je vais très bien, je vous présente Lilly, ma petite amie leur présenta Gale en leur désignant cette dernière à ces côtés, qui salua les cadets de son copain.

Ils allaient continués ainsi de discuter si l'un des domestiques de la Présidente Paylor n'était pas arrivé en indiquant que le repas était servi, et que le banquet allait pouvoir commencer.

Allant dans la salle à manger ou les tables rondes étaient disposés un peu partout, avec les noms des personnes chacunes ayant une place bien précises, si bien que les 7 Vainqueurs eurent leur propre table avec leurs conjoints inviter. Et, qu'Haymitch et Beetee se chargèrent tous les deux de faire en sorte que Johanna n'attaque point Enobaria pendant tout le repas, veillant à se placer entre les deux femmes et leurs conjoints respectifs.

Hormis ce léger détail, la soirée se passa agréablement bien, même lors du moment de danser, Katniss fut tirer sur la piste par les frères et sœurs de Rue, qui souhaitaient danser avec elle alors que la plus jeune entraina Peeta par la même occasion. Pendant que Rory, Vick et Posy en faisaient de même avec leur frère et sa copine.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que Katniss ne quitte la piste de danse et n'aille s'asseoir sur le balcon, pour prendre l'air pour qu'ensuite Peeta ne vienne la rejoindre avec des rafraichissements.

_ Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Peeta, en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

_ Oui, ça va. C'est seulement que ca me fait bizzare d'être là avec toutes ces personnes autour de moi… surtout pour cette occasion que c'est… étrange.

_ Ils ne risquent plus rien désormais. Ces enfants vivront aussi heureux que possible maintenant que la menace des Hunger Games n'est plus.

_ Je sais… c'est seulement que je ne peux pas me défaire de ce genre de … ressentis. J'en ais tellement eu l'habitude avec Prim que maintenant je…

_ Tu as un trop plein d'amour fraternel qui souhaite ardemment être utilisé et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Katniss. Tout se passera bien lui promit Peeta à son intention alors qu'il enveloppait son bras valide autour des épaules de Katniss, qui avait à son tour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Ah, vous étiez là tous les deux ? Je vous cherchais !

Se retournant vers l'entrée du balcon, ils constatèrent tous les deux qu'Annie venait de les rejoindre et pas tout seul. Parce que dans ces bras, elle était entrain de bercer son fils, le fils qu'elle avait eu avec Finnick.

_ Tu es allé chercher le petit ? Lui demanda Peeta curieux de faire la connaissance du nouveau-né, qu'il ne connaissait qu'en photographie.

Alors qu'il contemplait sans peine le portrait de Finnick réduit avec quelques traits d'Annie, les mêmes yeux dorés que son père et sa touffe de cheveux assortis. Junior allait être aussi beau que ces deux parents réunis et il avait sans conteste hérité des meilleurs caractères de son père avec ces prunelles.

Ayant lui-même un petit costume bleu qui lui allait comme un cœur.

_ Je les avais confié à mes parents et aux parents de Finnick pendant le banquet et le repas, mais j'ai voulus qu'ils me le ramènent pour que vous fassiez sa connaissance avant que je n'aille le mettre au lit avoua simplement Annie à ce propos.

_ Volontiers accepta Peeta en se relevant et se dirigeant vers Annie, qui lui confia sans aucune hésitation son fils dans ces bras.

Malgré son enthousiaste, Annie dut tout de même bien replacer les bras de Peeta pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire tomber le petit garçon de bientôt quatre mois de ces bras, alors que Katniss ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de lui face à son manque de connaissance dans ce domaine. Et il finit par le remarquer très vite.

_ Tu rigoleras moins Katniss quand sa sera à ton tour de porter Junior dans tes bras !

_ A ta place je ne dirais pas ça, Peeta ! Les femmes ont toujours le don pour la maternité et Katniss là aussi, comme toute autre jeune fille vivant à Panem. Les hommes n'ont jamais vraiment été doués pour la maternité se moqua gentiment Annie à ce propos.

_ Pourquoi sommes nous des êtres incompris ? Mais toi, Junior, tu me comprends ? Demanda Peeta alors qu'il tourna son regard sur le petit Junior dans ces bras, alors que ce dernier noua l'une de ces petites mains autour de son pouce et qu'il riait à ce qu'il disait.

_ Ne commence pas déjà à pervertir ce garçon Peeta, ou alors sa mère va te transformer en bouillie prévena Katniss dans un sourire.

_ Exactement Peeta ! Sinon, je désirais aussi vous parlez de quelque chose que moi et Finnick, nous tenions à cœur et que nous avions discutés ensemble avant… enfin, je voulais savoir si vous acceptiez tous les deux de devenir le parrain et la marraine de Junior ?

La demande d'Annie les surprit tous les deux grandement, si bien qu'ils restèrent sans voix un bon moment avant qu'ils ne réémergent sous le rire de la jeune maman, très vite rejoins par son fils qui semblait rire lui-même chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix.

_ Et bien… si on s'attendait à ça, je… on…

_ On serait honoré de répondre à ta demande et à celle de Finnick, Annie. N'est ce pas Peeta ?

_ Bien sur Annie ! Nous serons très honorés de veiller sur lui surtout pour Finnick, nous lui devons bien ça après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous !

_ Je savais bien, tout comme Finnick, que vous seriez le parrain et la marraine idéal avoua Annie en leur souriant tous les deux, avant de reporter son regard sur son fils quand ce dernier poussa un petit cri plaintif. Je crois que mon petit garçon veut encore un peu de lait, je vais lui chercher son biberon, je reviens.

Quittant le balcon pour aller chercher le fameux biberon alors qu'elle laissa son petit garçon aux mains de son parrain et de sa marraine, ou le premier eut quelque difficulté à savoir comment réagir à ces cris d'affamé, sous le rire de Katniss.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Je ne sais pas comment…

_ C'est justement de ça que parlait Annie tout à l'heure ! Les hommes n'ont jamais été doués avec les bébés !

Et ne voulant pas encore plus baisser la fierté de Peeta, elle posa son verre sur le banc sur lequel elle était assise, avant de rejoindre son conjoint et de lui prendre Junior d'une main experte pour le lover dans ces bras. Pour ensuite commencer à le bercer sous les yeux de Peeta alors qu'il l'entendit fredonner une berceuse, son regard poser sur Junior qui avait arrêté de pleuré et avait tourné son regard vers elle.

En se mettant à sucer l'un de ces pouces, pendant que l'autre main de Junior tenait solidement l'index valide de Katniss avec lequel elle était entrain de jouer pour l'occuper, même si l'entente de la berceuse semblait bien plus concentrer son attention sur elle que sur son doigt.

La regardant bercer leur filleul contre elle alors qu'elle lui portait un regard de compassion et de bienveillance, le même que Peeta avait vus dans les yeux de Katniss quand elle regardait Prim et qui était réapparus quand elle regardait les frères et sœurs de Gale, ou encore ceux de Rue.

La présence de Junior pourrait l'aider à combler en quelque sorte le vide de Prim le tant que cela dure, quitte à l'aider jusqu'à ce que cet amour fraternel soit bientôt remplacer par un sentiment plus maternel.

Et à ce moment là, quand elle sera en paix avec elle-même, Peeta savait que Katniss commencerait à nourrir ce besoin maternel que toute femme en grandissant développe, et peut être qu'un jour, l'enfant qu'elle bercerait dans ces bras sera le leur. Un petit garçon ou une petite fille, le choix du sexe de l'enfant lui importait peu, tant qu'un seul enfant de lui et Katniss voirait peut être le jour, le comblerait d'un immense bonheur jusqu'à sa mort.

L'observant avec amour et affection alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'une façon goguenard à l'image qu'il avait de Katniss avec Junior, Peeta ne vit nullement derrière lui, Gale dans l'encadrement de l'arcade du balcon, observant le portrait qu'ils formaient tous les trois.

Katniss berçant Junior dans ces bras sans se soucier du monde extérieur, se sentant seul au monde avec ce petit bout de chou contre elle qui attirait toute son attention et toute son affection. Alors que Peeta juste à côté d'elle, les observait tendrement tous les deux, les mains nonchalamment enfoncer dans les poches de son pantalon, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et que ces yeux étaient le reflet même de tout ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même.

Compassion. Affection. Tendresse. Amour.

Et c'est en les regardant que Gale sut pleinement que la décision qu'il avait pris il y a presqu'un an, avait été la bonne.

Katniss n'avait pas eue besoin de lui puisqu'elle avait Peeta. C'était lui qu'il lui fallait et il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait été jaloux de lui ? Certes il avait été jaloux parce que Katniss l'avait toujours préférer à lui depuis le début, mais cela pour une bonne raison.

Ils se complétaient tous les deux.

Katniss était la Fille du Feu. Une flamme qui avait besoin de respirer. Et Peeta était son air, sa respiration, son souffle de vie.

C'était lui qui l'avait fais revivre.

Depuis le début du retour de Katniss au District 12 après le « meurtre » de Coin, Gale avait demandé à sa mère et à ces frères et sœurs, s'ils pouvaient le tenir au courant de l'amélioration de l'état de Katniss. Et par les discussions avec Sae Boui-boui qui avait été en charge de s'occuper du Geai Moqueur, il avait sus que Katniss avait passé les premiers mois sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée du salon, ne quittant la pièce que pour aller au toilette ou encore s'ustensier.

Son état ne s'était uniquement améliorer que lorsque Peeta avait été relâché. Quand les psychologues qui le diagnostiquaient, avaient décidés de le laisser rentrer chez lui et qu'il avait planté des parterres de Primeroses, tout autour de la maison de Katniss. Après cette découverte, la Fille du Feu avait littéralement craqué et ils l'avaient écouté hurler sa douleur de la perte de Prim, sans rien faire.

Elle avait eue besoin de se défouler et de se montrer la vérité en face. Que Prim était morte et qu'elle ne reviendrait plus.

Et dès lors, ces discussions avec sa famille et avec Sae s'étaient faites plus positives. Katniss était sortis doucement de sa torpeur. Elle recommençait à faire les choses quotidiennes de la vie et elle repartait chasser, tout comme de laisser de nouveau Peeta l'approcher. Mais au dire de ceux qui les regardaient, le fait qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, leur était bonnement bénéfique parce qu'ils se remettaient ensemble de l'enfer qu'ils avaient connus et survécus.

Alors quand Gale avait finis par apprendre que Rory et Vick travaillaient à la boulangerie sous les ordres de Peeta, et qu'ils adoraient faire ça, il n'avait plus rien trouver qui pourrait le pousser à en vouloir à Peeta Mellark.

C'était un garçon bien et gentil. Et avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu et subis à cause de Snow et du Capitole, il avait lui aussi droit d'avoir une vie et de vivre heureux après tout ça.

Et surtout que Gale n'avait plus rien à dire sur le couple, puisque lui-même avait trouvé quelqu'un. Lilly, qu'il avait rencontrée dans sa nouvelle profession qu'il exerçait au District 2, lui avait été une grande aide depuis le début de sa rencontre.

Dans un District ou il ne connaissait rien et ou ne possédait aucun repère, Lilly était très vite devenue son repère.

Elle-même la fille de l'un des anciens Vainqueurs du District 2 qui avait été un espion pour les Rebelles et qui les avait aidés, surtout pour reprendre Peeta et Annie au Capitole, et qui avait été tué pendant l'assaut, Lilly avait continué son combat, ne voulant plus elle aussi, assister à d'autre meurtre barbare sans bouger le petit doigt.

Et malgré la rudesse et la guerre qui l'avait endurcir, Lilly avait toujours conservé cette gentillesse et cette compassion qui la caractérisait, préférant voir les bonnes choses que les mauvaises. Chose au début qui avait fais penser à Gale qu'elle ressemblait à Peeta, et ou il avait finis par comprendre que l'être dure et plein de rage qu'il était devenu, avait lui aussi besoin d'aide.

Qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'un « Peeta » !

Et il avait trouvé cette aider en Lilly !

Ils étaient tous les deux très vite devenus amis et seulement quelques jours après que Gale avait été mis au courant du bon rétablissement de Katniss, et ç a grace au retour de Peeta au District 12, il s'était permis de pouvoir respirer librement et d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour elle, et de commencer à vraiment construire sa vie.

Et il avait demandé à Lilly si elle souhaitait sortir avec lui ?

A présent, il ne regrettait plus en rien dans sa décision. Il était heureux. Katniss aussi. Maintenant, le seul gout amer qui restait dans sa bouche était qu'il avait perdu la longue amitié qu'il avait créée avec Katniss, et qu'il espérait de tout cœur pouvoir un jour la retrouver.

Parce que même s'il avait Lilly pour combler son cœur, il avait toujours besoin de Katniss, de sa meilleure amie pour les prochaines années à venir.

Revenant à la réalité quand il entendit les fredonnements de Katniss ralentir, montrant qu'elle arrivait à la fin de sa berceuse, Gale redisparut derrière le rideau du balcon sans être vue, laissant ainsi ce moment magique entre Peeta et Katniss. Alors qu'il savait qu'il aurait à présent tout le temps qu'il voudra pour renouveler son amitié avec Katniss, et créé une amitié avec Peeta aussi.

_ J'avais raison pour ce que j'avais dis dans l'arène.

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Katniss en se retournant vers Peeta, sortant ainsi de sa concentration sur Junior et sa berceuse.

_ Lorsque j'avais dis que tu serais une mère merveilleuse, j'avais raison. Tu seras une maman formidable.

_ Peeta, je…

_ Excusez-moi les jeunes ! J'ai eu du mal à mettre la main sur ce biberon de lait et… est ce que j'ai interrompus quelque chose ? Demanda Annie revenant sur le balcon avec le fameux biberon dans l'un et ce qui ressemblait à un bavoir dans l'autre, alors qu'elle s'était stoppée voyant que quelque chose s'était déroulée et qu'elle avait peut être interrompus quelque chose.

_ Aucunement Annie et je crois que Junior est impatient de boire son biberon avant d'aller dormir indiqua Peeta en désignant le concerner du pouce dans les bras de Katniss, qui semblait s'intéresser à tenter de mettre son pied donc sa chaussure, dans la bouche pour le sucer.

_ Je vais le reprendre dans ce cas Katniss.

_ Bien sur Annie accepta cette dernière en le lui rendant pendant que la jeune maman rentra à l'intérieur pour aller nourrir son bébé, et qu'elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

_ Tu…

_ Peeta ! Katniss ! Vous… est ce que j'ai interrompus quelque chose d'important? Demanda Effie qui venait de les rejoindre sur le balcon et qui les observait tous les deux, dans l'attente de savoir si elle les avait interrompus.

_ Non, Effie, tout va bien. Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous demander ? Demanda Peeta en se tournant vers elle, après avoir fixé un bon moment Katniss.

_ Haymitch s'est encore souler comme pas possible et il est ivre mort, on doit le ramener à l'appartement pour le coucher, est ce que vous…

_ On va le ramener Effie, on se charge d'Haymitch sauf si… si tu souhaite encore rester un peu Peeta ?

_ No, moi aussi j'ai envie de rentrer pour aller me coucher, on va se charger de lui Effie promit Peeta à cette dernière avant de la suivre avec Katniss, pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrés pendant le banquet.

Pour ensuite se rendre devant la demeure de la Présidente ou un véhicule les attendait et ou, deux domestiques sortirent à leurs tours en portant Haymitch, profondément endormis, qu'ils placèrent à l'arrière dans la voiture, vite encadrer par ces deux protéger. Avant que le chauffeur ne les ramène à leurs appartements et ou il se proposa de les aider pour monter Haymitch en haut, mais Peeta et Katniss refusèrent, annonçant qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux s'en occuper sans peine.

Se plaçant tous les deux sous un de ces bras, Peeta et Katniss portèrent et trainèrent quelque peu Haymitch jusqu'aux 12ème étages, avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de l'allonger sur son lit, après lui avoir retiré sa veste ainsi que ces chaussures et ces chaussettes, tout comme la couronne sur sa tête que Katniss avait veillé à lui enlever. Pendant que Peeta était partis chercher un verre d'eau et des comprimés contre la gueule de bois qu'Haymitch allait avoir besoin le lendemain matin à son réveil.

Le laissant ainsi dormir, Peeta et Katniss quittèrent sa chambre, main dans la main, et allèrent à leur tour se coucher alors que la Fille du Feu emprunta la salle de bain pour aller se rafraichir quelque peu, pendant que Peeta allait lui-même au lit.

Alors qu'elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir après avoir retiré sa couronne, tout en passant ces doigts dans ces cheveux pour démêler les quelques nœuds, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les paroles que lui avaient tenus Peeta.

_« Lorsque j'avais dis que tu serais une mère merveilleuse, j'avais raison. Tu seras une maman formidable. »_

_« Tu seras une maman formidable. Une maman formidable. Une maman formidable. Formidable.»_

Reprenant pied avec la réalité en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Katniss n'avait pas encore pus parler avec Peeta de ces dires. Surtout à ce sujet. Chaque fois qu'elle l'avait jusqu'à présent quelqu'un les interrompait.

D'abord pendant l'interview au District 12, elle n'avait pas pus lui parler à ce sujet et maintenant qu'il remettait, sans le vouloir, le sujet sur le plat, Katniss n'avait pus terminer la discussion parce qu'Annie et Effie étaient chacune intervenus au mauvais moment.

Elle devait en parler impérativement à Peeta avant qu'il ne la mette encore une fois mal à l'aise sur ce sujet. Décidant qu'elle devait impérativement en parler avec Peeta et qu'elle ne laisserait plus personne l'interrompre dans son élan, Katniss rejoignit son compagnon dans leur chambre.

_ Peeta, je voudrais qu'on…

Mais elle ne put continuer son discours car elle finit par se rendre compte très vite que Peeta avait finis par s'endormir à son tour.

Allonger sur le dos, le bras droit le long du corps alors que l'autre reposait sur son ventre, Peeta s'était simplement donner la peine de retirer ces chaussures, ces chaussettes, sa tunique et sa couronne, ne gardant uniquement que sa chemise et son pantalon avant de s'être laisser écrouler sur le lit. Et avait finis par s'endormir, bien trop épuiser par cette journée sans même attendre le retour de Katniss de la salle de bain.

Mais cela ne gêna pas Katniss. Elle était même rassurer d'une certaine manière de remettre à plus tard la discussion, et souriant au portrait que Peeta lui donnait, Katniss secoua la tête de gauche à droite devant la fragilité que lui transmettait son compagnon en ce moment même. Pour ensuite le rejoindre à son tour au lit.

Décidant elle aussi de ne pas se changer et de le rejoindre elle aussi dans sa robe de défilée, s'allongeant à sa droite, tout en se lovant contre lui alors qu'elle enlaçait de ces deux bras son bras droit, finissant par enlacer les doigts de sa main avec celle de sa main gauche, pendant que l'autre finit par se placer sur sa poitrine à l'endroit exact ou elle sentait les battements de son cœur résonner.

Le contemplant pendant un instant dans son sommeil, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'ainsi, reposer et détendus à l'extrême, Peeta donnait cette impression de faire moins que son âge malgré les quelques cicatrices qui disparaissaient à vus d'œil.

Déposant un baiser sur sa joue, Katniss finit par lover sa tête près de la sienne, juste au dessus de son épaule, finissant par poser son front contre sa tempe et de s'endormir à son tour. Tout en ne s'empêchant pas de sourire quand elle sentit le corps de Peeta s'incliner légèrement vers elle dans son sommeil, alors que sa main placé sur son ventre remonta sur sa poitrine, terminant par trouver la main de Katniss et de la serrer dans la sienne.

Et oubliant ainsi ou elle se trouvait, et ne s'occupant pas de ce qui arriverait demain pour la suite des évènements pour la commémoration, Katniss se lova encore plus contre Peeta alors qu'elle accepta sans peine d'ouvrir ces bras à Morphée, ou les cauchemars ne vinrent pas la perturber pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce 1er jour au Capitole =D<strong>

**certains pourraient penser que j'ai bacler la rencontre entre Peeta/Katniss avec les frères et soeurs de Rue ou les autres, c'est fait exprés ;) ces perso tiendront un rôle plus important dans le prochain chapitre sans doute et j'hésitais encore sur les noms ? je ne sais plus si on connait leur noms dans les livres? sinon si vous avez des propositions je suis prenante ;)**

**sinon j'attend avec impatience vos com sur le passage avec Gale ? ainsi que sur tout le reste d'ailleurs =D**

**Le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore écris meme si je connais les moments les plus importants et il mettra aussi du temps à taper, lol a l'avance soyer patient =D**

**A+**

**Sabrinabella**


	5. Chapitre 04 Le 2eme jour des festivités

**Bonne soirée à tous **

**voici enfin mon chapitre en entier ;)**

**les interview sont peut être court pour certaine mais je n'ai pas voulus trop mettre, en sachant que les choses sont différentes maintenant ;)**

**sinon je vous dis bonne lecture et on se voit en bas =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>

**Le 2****ème**** jour des festivités : **

**Le reportage et les interviews**

Le lendemain matin, pour le 2ème jour des festivités de commémoration au Capitole, Haymitch avait voulus, encore une fois, réveiller ces deux protégés à sa façon.

C'est-à-dire, seau d'eau glacer au réveil !

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Effie Trinket.

Cette dernière qui se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'avait le Vainqueur en tête, était arrivée avant lui sur les lieux et avec Cressida et Pollux, ils avaient arrêtés Haymitch et son seau d'eau glacé juste à temps. Et l'avait dissuadé de faire quoi que se soit, surtout sur l'image que donnait les deux jeunes tourtereaux à leurs vues.

Toujours vêtus dans leurs tenus de défilé de la veille, allongée sur le dos, ces bras enveloppant Peeta par les épaules, alors que ce dernier reposait sur son côté droit ou c'était lui cette fois-ci qui était lover contre elle. Sa tête reposant sur son épaule gauche et ces bras enserrant sa taille, alors que la main gauche de Katniss s'était placée sur sa tête et semblait s'être arrêté au moment ou elle était entrain de lui caresser les cheveux.

Devant cette scène « touchante », Haymitch accepta de ne pas les réveiller cette fois-ci mais il fit remarquer aux trois autres, que ces derniers ne seraient pas toujours là quand il leur fera son réveil glacer et personne ne sera là pour le stopper.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils quittèrent la chambre pour laisser les deux jeunes dormir tranquillement. Pendant qu'ils rejoignirent la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de se rendre dans le salon tous les quatre, pour commencer à regarder le long reportage sur les District. Qui commencera à 10 heures tapantes et qui allait durer toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Et le reportage présenter par les habituelles Caesar et Claudius débuta après leur spitch quotidien de la matinée. Avec la météo ainsi que le résumer et la retransmission du défilé de la veille, avec leurs commentaires. Avant que le reportage en lui-même fait ce dernier mois, commença avec, dans l'ordre croissant, celui sur le District 1.

Alors que pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des jeunes, Peeta fut le premier à se réveiller et se surprit à sentir un souffle sur ces cheveux. Tout en finissant par remarquer qu'il sentait son « oreiller » monter et descendre au gré de la même respiration qu'il sentait.

Finissant par comprendre que son « oreiller » n'était d'autre que Katniss, qu'il serait dans ces bras alors que sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Pendant que les bras de sa compagne entouraient ces épaules ou l'une de ces mains reposait dans ces cheveux, le faisant sourire car même inconsciemment Katniss lui massait toujours le crâne dans son sommeil.

Se redressant sans la réveiller et évitant les gestes brusques, Peeta se redressa sur son coude droit, tout en silence, alors qu'il se permit de l'admirer dans son sommeil, surtout qu'il la trouvait plus que sublime dans cette robe.

Ces longs cheveux lâchés lui faisaient comme une couronne de velours autour de son visage et sur l'oreiller. Alors que les quelques rayons de soleil qui venaient illuminés leur chambre, nimbait sa peau de cette lueur doré qui se reflétait sur sa broche de Geai Moqueur à sa bretelle à chacune de ces respirations qu'elle avait. Pendant que les diamants à sa taille luisaient telle une ceinture de flamme à chaque respiration, qui lui rappelait sans peine toutes les tenus qu'elle abordait entant que Fille du Feu.

La détaillant comme pour conserver dans ces souvenirs la moindre parcelle d'elle, le moindre trait de Katniss. Pour le graver dans sa mémoire et ne pas, un seul instant oublier tous ces moments passer avec elle comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.

Passant ces doigts dans ces mèches de cheveux, Peeta s'amusa à redessiner les boucles dont elle s'était coiffée la veille. Avant de se mettre à lisser celle au dessus de son front pour ensuite caresser son front, en passant par sa tempe, sa joue jusqu'à son menton et de longer son cou pour atterrir dans sa nuque, et le décolleter plongeant de sa robe.

A son toucher, Peeta pouvait sentir le frémissement de Katniss sous ces doigts alors qu'elle remuait encore plus dans son sommeil, ne tardant bientôt à se réveiller à son tour.

Sautant sur l'occasion de passer tous les deux un bon moment avant de devoir se replonger dans les commémorations du Capitole, Peeta posa ces lèvres contre celle de Katniss dans un doux et tendre baiser. Alors que cette dernière finit par y réagir doucement mais surement dans ces bras.

_ Bonjour salua Peeta après avoir lâché ces lèvres et poser son front contre le sien.

_ Salut. Bien dormi ?

_ Comme un loir dans tes bras et toi ?

_ J'ai eu le meilleur des réveils qui soit.

_ Alors dans ce cas, je vais continuer encore sur ma lancer souria Peeta faisant à son tour sourire sa compagne, qui ne refusa pas le baiser qu'il lui donna par la suite, la faisant rire contre ces lèvres.

Leur embrassade s'arrêta à l'instant même ou ils durent se séparer pour ne pas manquer d'air. Et ainsi reprendre une respiration calme et poser, demeurant tous les deux, front conte front.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Il est déjà dix heures passer, le reportage a déjà dus commencer. Tu veux qu'on aille le voir Katniss ?

_ Non ! Enfin… oui ! Je… ça sera trop difficile de regarder même si d'un côté, je veux savoir comment s'en sont sortis tous les autres… voir les visages des familles des tributs décédés ne m'aidera pas vraiment à aller mieux. Même si, théoriquement parlant, ca m'aiderait à avancer et à continuer, c'est seulement difficile de me faire à l'idée de voir ces familles sans leurs proches.

_ Nous ne sommes pas obliger pour l'instant d'y aller Katniss. Ils referont surement un résumer tout à l'heure avant nos interviews, ou on pourra les regarder tranquillement tout à l'heure sans pression. On peut rester sagement ici jusqu'à ce soir, si tu veux ? Lui proposa Peeta alors qu'il restait sagement au dessus d'elle, se retenant sur ces bras pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids pendant que ces mains jouaient distraitement avec ces cheveux.

_ Rien que toi et moi ?

_ Tout se que tu voudras faire, je le ferais.

_ Sauf que tu sais parfaitement qu'Haymitch ne nous laissera pas tranquille, tout comme Effie et les autres d'ailleurs. Surtout qu'ils vont vouloir nous pouponner pour les interviews de ce soir, en particulier pour ce qui est de chercher une tenue adéquate répliqua Katniss sachant pertinemment qu'au moment ou ils se seront laissés aller tous les deux, les enquiquineurs qui se trouvaient avec eux dans l'étage, pouvaient à tout moment venir les interrompre.

_ Pour ce qui est de nos tenus de ce soir, je sais exactement ce qu'on va pouvoir mettre. Et pour ce qui est des autres, ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça. Nous sommes asser fort toi et moi pour leur botter l'arrière train à tout moment !

_ J'ai bien envie de voir ça se moqua gentiment Katniss alors que ces mains allèrent de nouveau caresser la tignasse blonde de don compagnon.

Pour se « venger » de sa moquerie, Peeta leva les yeux au ciel avant de plonger droit sur ces lèvres, interrompant ainsi le fou rire qui était entrain de la prendre, ne finissant par sourire contre ces lèvres.

Leur échange qui débuta doux et tendre, se transforma en un échange fougueux ou Katniss finit par avoir le dessus sur Peeta, quand elle l'obligea à retomber sur le dos contre le lit avant de se placer au dessus de lui à califourchon.

_ J'adore te voir devenir une véritable tigresse avoua Peeta en relâchant un instant ces lèvres, reprenant tous les deux leurs souffles et ne se lâchant pas un seul instant des yeux.

_ J'ai crus comprendre que tu adorais voir mon côté dominante souria Katniss à son intention, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur qui fit grogner son compagnon, qui reprit de nouveau ces lèvres dans un nouvelle échange à leur couper le souffle.

Sauf que si leur échange jusqu'à présent n'avait été que « buccal » comme on disait, leurs mains étant restées sagement aux niveaux de la tête ou de la taille de l'autre. Cette fois-ci leurs mains se mirent de nouveaux à la découverte du corps de leur conjoint.

Si bien que pour Katniss, la chemise de Peeta était devenue un élément en trop dans sa découverte, et qui la gênait. Se redressant en l'entrainant avec elle, ne cessant pas leur embrassade, la Fille du Feu avait finis par se retrouver assise sur les genoux de Peeta, alors que ce dernier l'avait enfermé dans l'étau de ces bras, refusant catégoriquement de la laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Alors que les mains de cette dernière, qui se trouvait dans sa nuque, finit par descendre jusqu'à trouver le bas de sa chemise et la remontant sur son torse, faisant ainsi comprendre le message à Peeta de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

Finissant par l'aider à retirer sa chemise, qui se retrouva très vite au pied du lit alors que leur baiser reprit là ou il s'en était arrêté, avec les mains baladeuses de Katniss sur le torse de Peeta pendant que ce dernier s'amusait à caresser le dos nus que la robe lui donnait. Faisant frémir la Fille du Feu contre lui alors qu'elle ne lâchait plus les cheveux de son compagnon, quand une idée lui passa derrière la tête.

Alors qu'elle repliait ces jambes, tout en posant ces talons de chaque côté de Peeta, et tirant sur le bas de sa robe pour les découvrir. Katniss attrapa les deux mains de son compagnon se trouvant dans le bas de son dos, avant de les poser sur ces chevilles pour ensuite les faire remonter lentement jusqu'à ces genoux et les faire glisser jusqu'à ces cuisses.

Et pendant toutes cette « entreprise », Katniss n'avait pas un seul instant lâcher des yeux Peeta, son front contre son front, ne voulant pas un seul instant rater sa réaction, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui touchait les jambes.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'invitait à aller plus loin.

Mais ils se tinrent tous les deux tranquilles pendant la matinée, ne restant que dans les bras l'un de l'autre allonger dans leur lit, les yeux dans les yeux, ne voyant pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les prévenir que le déjeuner était servis.

Sauf qu'au lieu de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner avec eux, ils avaient tous les deux décidés, après s'être habillé simplement, d'aller sur la terrasse et de pique-niquer en tête à tête.

Bien évidemment, les autres ne vinrent pas les gêner comme l'avait décidé Haymitch, se doutant que regarder les reportages des autres District pourraient autant leur faire du bien que du mal. Il avait donc conclus avec les autres qu'il les laissera tranquille mais irait sans nul doute les chercher à l'instant ou le reportage sur leur District commencerait.

Autant que ces deux protégés puissent « admirer » le travail que leur équipe de tournage avait fais pendant ce dernier mois, même s'il espérait que ces derniers n'aient pas trop exagérer sur le fond qu'ils allaient mettre lors du reportage.

Reprenant place dans le jardin sous l'arbre, là ou ils aimaient tous les deux se poser pendant les deux Hunger Games, dont ils avaient été les tributs pour se relaxer et passer les « derniers » moments tranquilles ensembles. Peeta et Katniss s'étaient de nouveaux allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, contemplant le ciel bleu au dessus d'eux après avoir dévorer leur pique nique pour leur déjeuner.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler ou même de se regarder. Leurs mains enlacées étaient le seul contact qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoins entre leurs deux corps allongés. Leur valait toutes les paroles du monde pour se rassurer et passer un moment ensemble, pour se réconforter de la présence de l'autre.

Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, à contempler le ciel et les oiseaux qui vinrent à planer et survoler les appartements du Capitole. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sursautent tous les deux quand ils entendirent un « hum, hum » résonnant derrière eux.

Se retournant vers la personne en question, ils purent tous les deux constater qu'il s'agissait d'Haymitch. Leur mentor les observait depuis la terrasse, les bras croiser sur le torse et un sourire aux lèvres en les contemplant.

_ Que se passe-t'il Haymitch ? Lui demanda Peeta, tout en se redressant sur un coude comme Katniss à ces côtés.

_ Le reportage sur le District 12 ne va pas tarder à commencer, si vous voulez venir voir, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

_ On te rejoint tout de suite Haymitch.

Hochant de la tête face à sa remarque, leur mentor les laissa tous les deux en retournant à l'intérieur. Alors que Peeta se retourna vers sa compagne qui n'avait pas dis un seul mot pendant l'échange entre lui et Haymitch.

_ On y va ?

_ On y va ! Accepta Katniss après une longue réflexion avant d'accepter la main que Peeta lui tendait, pour l'aider à se redresser après s'être lui-même relevé.

Plaçant son bras par-dessus ces épaules tout en l'attirant contre lui, Peeta mena Katniss dans le salon, là ou tous les autres les attendaient patiemment devant le grand écran plasma. Allumé sur les deux reportaires qu'étaient Caesar et Claudius, tous les deux assis derrière leur table de conférence avec des images défilant derrière eux avec l'intitulation du « District 12 ».

_ … _Nous avons tous été émus par tous ces derniers reportages sur les onze premiers Districts fais par nos équipes de tournage sur ce dernier mois, et qui ont été plus que merveilleuses_ déclara Caesar, tout en se mouchant le nez et essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ces yeux.

Etant vêtu de son habituel costume bleu sombre assortis à ces cheveux bleu attaché en queue de cheval derrière lui, qu'il avait porté lors du premier Hunger Games de Katniss et de Peeta.

_ _Oui Caesar, je crois que cette nouvelle ère de paix qui va commencer, sera non seulement habiter par des héros de guerre. Mais aussi par des familles qui seront plus que combler de pouvoir vivre dans une sérénité qu'ils ont tous a fais gagné après toutes ces années_ annonça Claudius à son partenaire, toujours affuter de son espèce de perruque blanche. _Tournons-nous à présent vers le District qui a abrité en son sein, les têtes et les images mêmes de cette Révolte menant à cette Paix bien méritée._

Les deux amoureux après s'être tous les deux assis sur le fauteuil à côté des autres, pendant que Katniss s'était blottis dans les bras de Peeta. Ils purent tous les deux constater comme les autres, que les écrans derrière les deux reportaires faisaient défilés des images de Peeta et Katniss durant leurs deux Hunger Games.

_ _Tout a fais Claudius_ approuva Caesar_. Je pense que nous sommes tous désirables de mieux connaitre enfin le District 12. Le District le plus défavoriser depuis plus de 70 ans, qui abritait en son sein les êtres les plus courageux que j'ai pus voir dans toute ma vie. Et qui resteront à jamais dans les mémoires comme le symbole même du courage et de la liberté de Panem._

_ _Mais au lieu d'en dire d'avantage, voici le reportage que notre équipe de tournage à tourner exclusivement pour vous le mois dernier, sur la vie des habitants au District 12_ présenta Claudius tout en faisant un signe du doigt à la caméra, comme pour lancer la bande du reportage en question.

_L'image noire de toute source de lumière défilait dans l'écran alors qu'on entendait distinctement dans cette obscurité, le bruit des pioches frappant la roche. Ainsi que le son que faisait un homme entrain d'haleter sous la fatigue, ou l'effort qu'il était entrain d'accomplir, avec d'autre tonalité qui ressemblait à une quinte de toux._

_Puis, tous purent constater que la caméra semblait se déplacer dans ce monde de ténèbres, jusqu'à finir par discerner des petites sources de lumière devant lui. Des sources de lumière qui se trouvaient être les lampes torches qu'on accrochait aux casques, que les mineurs portaient sur la tête pour pouvoir voir ou ils allaient pendant leur travaille._

_Et ce groupe de mineur qui frappait les mines de charbon autour d'eux, en extrayant plusieurs morceaux de charbon de la paroi du couloir, étaient recouvertes de poussière noire alors qu'ils étaient eux même en sueur et tremper de leur travail._

_La caméra qui semblait encore avancer jusqu'à atteindre le groupe de mineur, se frayant un chemin parmis et allant droit vers une autre source de lumière qui se trouvait droit devant lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'on parvienne à discerner une flamme, une flamme qui grandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille et l'envergure d'une porte._

_Ou une porte qui explosa comme une bombe alors qu'elle ouvrit sur une autre séquence. Des portraits de personne qui défilaient comme un film en accélérer, ou on pouvait voir et reconnaitre les visages de ceux qui avaient été aussi bien tuer pendant la première révolte qui amena aux Hunger Games. Que ceux décédés dans les Jeux de la faim et tous les visages de ceux ayant disparus pendant la guerre, qui vit la chute du Capitole ou Peeta et Katniss virent sans difficulté parmis les portraits, la famille du boulanger et la petite Prim._

_Et tout au long de cette séquence de portrait qui défilait, les flammes de l'explosion n'avait pas une seule fois disparus. Continuant de bruler tout autour, ils avaient finis par se rassembler en une unique forme qui finit par prendre l'aspect d'un oiseau._

_Mais un oiseau que l'apparence que tout le monde pouvait facilement reconnaitre et sans aucune difficulté._

_Un Geai Moqueur qui apparaissait du néant comme jaillissant des flammes qui avaient embrasées toutes ces personnes disparus, qui se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes avant de charger droit vers la caméra. Finissant par exploser une nouvelle fois devant l'écran en une gerbe de feu, pour que soit enfin dévoiler le chiffre 12 avec l'emblème des mineurs du District, pour qu'enfin le paysage que tous connaissait du District n'apparaisse enfin à l'écran._

_Et que la voix narratrice d'Effie ne vienne à résonner à travers l'écran, débutant ainsi le reportage en lui-même._

_**_ Le District 12. District du charbon et des mineurs. Le District qui comporte la plus faible densité de population. Mais ou la vie est un combat mené tous les jours pour pouvoir nourrir chaque membre d'une même famille.**_

_Les images qui défilèrent par la suite, dévoilaient les anciennes vidéos lors des tournages pendant les Hunger Games. Montrant ainsi la pauvreté et la santé fragile que possédaient les plus jeunes. Jeunes qui étaient par la suite envoyé comme bétail aux Hunger Games._

_« __**Différence social énorme entre les marchands et les gens de la Veine, qui formaient les deux rives du District. Si certains possèdent une vie quelque peu convenable, pouvant nourrir leurs enfants même avec des produits plus aussi frais qu'au premier jour. Les autres allaient souvent se coucher l'estomac vide et cela sur plusieurs jours d'affiler sans pouvoir rien y changer. »**_

__ Il était facile même pour un gars d'un autre District de reconnaitre les gosses d'un marchand à celui d'un petit de la Veine répliqua l'un des anciens du District, assis dans son rocking chair sur la terrasse devant la porte de sa maison._

_Réunis avec d'autres anciens autour de lui, qui posait devant la caméra pour le reportage, même si ce n'était pas rare de les voir toujours affubler ensemble à parler et à discuter._

__ C'est bien vrai. Les gosses des marchands étaient robustes pour certains alors que ceux de la Veine, s'était rien d'autre que des sacs d'os et encore je suis gentils. Et c'est à cause de ce genre de situation qu'il y avait plus de nom des enfants de la Veine dans les boules, avec le nombre incalculable de Tersera qu'ils prenaient les pauvres. C'est pour ça que s'était toujours des gosses de la Veine qui étaient tirés pour subir les Hunger Games continua un autre des Anciens._

__ S'il n'y avait pas la Plaque et certains qui n'avaient pas peur de désobéir aux règles, et bien, nombreux enfants et personnes de notre District seraient morts depuis bien plus longtemps rajouta un autre Ancien._

_**« La Plaque. C'était le nom donner à l'entrepôt, là ou s'effectuait les nombreux trocs entre les habitants du District, qui s'échangeait ce qu'il pouvait donner sans regret à ce qui leur était le plus vitale pour eux et leur famille. »**_

_Faisant défiler des photos que les anciens possédaient de la plaque et de ceux, qui faisaient partis des groupes qui effectuait des trocs entre eux pour subvenir aux besoins de leur famille._

_**« Bâtiment qui fut incendié par les Pacificateurs envoyé par le Capitole pour endiguer toute rébellion qui pourrait se passer au District 12, qui se produisit bien avant l'annonce de la 3**__**ème**__** édition de l'Expiation. Mais qui heuresement, ne fit aucune victime parmis ces habituer, ces derniers ayant été prévenus par une source externe, avant le démarrage de l'incendie.»**_

__ Il y avait aussi ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de s'aventurer dans la forêt pour chasser les animaux sauvages. Avec eux, on était sur au moins d'avoir de la viande fraiche et délicieuse, tant qu'on avait quelque chose à échanger. Tout comme les nombreuses plantes comestibles et médicinales qu'on pouvait trouver. La forêt est une source de nourriture intarissable rappela un autre des Anciens en se tournant vers ces autres camarades._

_**« Le braconnage était une activité désigné comme illégale par le Capitole. Mais pour les personnes du District 12, la chasse était une autre source de nourriture et surtout une source de survie pour maintenir des vies. Les personnes les plus fragiles, comme les enfants et les vieux hommes pouvaient ainsi avoir un bon repas pour le moment que cela durait. »**_

_Alors que les images de la forêt qui bordait les limites du District 12 défilèrent devant l'écran, jusqu'à même dévoiler les cervidés qui y vivaient dans son cœur. Comme les quelques autres mammifères, également les lapins ou les écureuils, et une rare, d'un ours avec son bébé._

__ Mais maintenant que nous ne subissons plus la tyrannie du Capitole, la vie s'améliore de mieux en mieux aux District, oh que oui avoua le cinquième des Anciens du groupe._

_**« Après avoir subis une bombe nucléaire qui a anéantis tout le District et tuer plus de la moitié des habitants, dont la plupart se trouvait être des enfants ou des vieillards. Un pré sous lequel repose tous ces corps et les cendres de tous ceux disparus, la vie a reprit son cours dans le District 12. »**_

_La séquence montrait en contraste l'air que le District 12 avait après le passage de la bombe lancé par le Capitole, suivant l'acte de rebelle que Katniss avait commise dans le dernier Hunger Games. Un décor de poussière, de ruine et de mort. _

_Avant que celle-ci ne laisse place à un nouveau paysage verdoyant. Les maisons en ruine étaient, petit à petit, rebâtis alors que d'autre voyait le jour pour de nouveaux métiers qui ouvraient dans le District. Alors que les mémorials au mort se dressait dans la place principale de la ville, là ou se dressait avant les gibets placer par les Pacificateurs du Capitole._

_**« De nouveaux bâtiments ont vus le jour dont la fameuse fabrique de médicament qui employa plusieurs des jeunes survivants, qui se chargeaient eux-mêmes d'aller chercher les plantes médicinales dans la forêt. Endroit qui avait toujours été interdis à la population depuis plus de 75 ans et que les hommes fouleraient de nouveau. »**_

_Alors que l'écran montrait le fameux pré, là ou reposait les nombreux morts du District avant de zoomer sur le bâtiment pharmaceutique, là ou les remèdes étaient façonnés._

__ Nous ne manquons pas de personne qui n'a plus peur de mettre les pieds dans la forêt, pour aller cueillir les plantes dont nous avons besoin pour les médicaments. Après ce que la plupart ont vécus, découvrir un paysage vivant et paisible leur font du bien, et leur font changer d'air expliqua l'une des femmes qui se chargeait de la création des médicaments avec les plantes qu'elle recevait._

__ Mais c'est vrai que la personne qui y va le plus souvent et qui n'a pas peur d'aller plus loin dans les sous-bois, reste Miss Everdeen. Il faut dire que certains on tout de même peur de croiser des animaux sauvages au passage de leurs cueillettes ajouta une autre des pharmaciennes alors qu'elle était entrain de ranger dans des pots différentes plantes médicinales._

__ Et elle est souvent accompagner de son compagnon aussi avoua une des autres filles du bâtiment, jouant aux radoteuses._

_Et pour approuver les dires, les scènes suivantes montraient une Katniss entrant dans le bâtiment pour déposer les sacs de plante qu'elle avait ramassée. Ou dans la plupart, Peeta la suivait de près._

Ces images surprenant les deux concernés surtout.

_ Mais c'est quoi… je ne me rappels pas de vous avoir vus nous filmer pendant qu'on allait à la pharmacie répliqua Katniss en se tournant vers Cressida, Pollux et Effie à leurs côtés.

_ Pour dire la vérité Katniss, c'est pendant qu'on filmait les autres habitants du District ou pendant les séquences d'Haymitch avoua Cressida soudain mal à l'aise de les avoir « blessé » de ne pas les avoir prévenus.

_ Je présume que ces séquences ne sont pas les seules que vous avez filmées à notre insu ? Demanda Peeta, même si sa question sonnait plus comme une résignation, en se doutant qu'il y en aura d'autre surprise pour tout le reste du reportage.

_ Regardez d'abord le reportage en entier avant de juger et de les condamner tous les trois, vous deux répliqua Haymitch à l'intention de ces deux protéger, tout en reportant son regard sur le reste du reportage.

Alors que ces deux derniers ne purent s'empêcher de souffler de lassitude et de grognement, se doutant pertinemment que s'il y avait une scène ou ils avaient été filmés à leur insu. Il devait en avoir d'autre par la suite.

Et ils n'eurent pas tort !

Surtout quand le reportage commença à tourner vers les Vainqueurs, en particulier les deux plus jeunes. Séquence dévoilé par des moments des Hunger Games, celui d'Haymitch puis d'autre scène montrant Katniss et Peeta dans leur premier Hunger Games.

__ Il faut dire que les premiers mois après la victoire, nous n'avons pas vraiment vus Miss Everdeen et Mr Mellark. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier est revenue du Capitole que celle-ci est réapparus dans le District avoua une autre des filles de la fabrique pharmaceutique._

__ Mais maintenant, ils aident tous les deux à la reconstruction du District. Miss Everdeen se charge de tout ce qui est plante et chasse, alors que Mr Mellark a repris la boulangerie de sa famille après les quelques travaux qui ont dus être fais déclara une autre des femmes du District en promenant ces deux enfants dans le parc, se trouvant avant le grillage menant dans la forêt._

__ Katniss et Peeta sont tous les deux des personnes adorables quand on les connait. Tout le monde voit en eux les symboles de la Rébellion et de la Victoire sur le Capitole, alors qu'ils ne sont rien de plus que des jeunes personnes comme nous tous, qui possèdent un passé douloureux. Ils sont aussi humains que nous et éprouvent des sentiments. De la colère et de la rage, mais aussi de l'attention, de l'affection et de l'amour pour leur prochain avoua Sae Boui-Boui avec un regard affectueux devant la caméra._

_Alors que les images qui défilèrent dans l'écran montraient exactement ce que Sae illustrait dans son annonce. Des passages ou on voyait Katniss et Peeta dans des moments ou la colère et la rage de la vie se lisaient sur leurs visages, autant que dans leurs regards qui finissaient très vite par s'adoucir quand des enfants venaient les accoster pour leur demander des choses dans les rues du District._

__ Contrairement à la plupart d'entre nous, ces deux enfants ont vécus l'enfer à cause des deux Hunger Games auxquels ils ont survécus. Et ils ont perdus beaucoup par la même occasion. Peeta a perdu toute sa famille alors que Katniss a perdue Prim. Ils ont tous les deux donnés beaucoup dans ce combat et nous ne devons rien leur demander de plus. La seule chose à présent que je souhaite pour eux, c'est qu'ils puissent pleinement vivre l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Parce que c'est cet amour qu'ils éprouvent qui les a véritablement sauver de l'enfer continua Sae affectueusement._

_Pendant qu'on voyait le moment ou Peeta et Katniss étaient rentrés de la forêt plein de boue, et qu'ils se lavaient au jet d'eau derrière chez eux. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris pour le reportage, alors que juste avant, on voyait défilé la séquence ou ils étaient tous les deux revenus au District ou Peeta s'était agenouiller devant Katniss, pour ensuite la reprendre dans ces bras._

_ C'est sur que d'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait penser Peeta que tu viens de demander Katniss en mariage remarqua Haymitch à ce propos.

_ Mais Peeta ne l'aurait jamais fais dans une telle tenue et avec une telle saleté sur lui répliqua Effie dégouter de savoir que le jeune homme aurait très bien pus lui faire sa demande ainsi.

_ S'il me l'avait demandé après le bain de boue qu'il m'avait donné, je crois bien que je l'aurais de nouveau jeté dans la boue riposta Katniss à l'encontre de cette dernière, tout en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

_ Fais moi donc penser à l'avenir que je ne dois pas t'énerver avant de te demander en mariage, dans ce cas souria Peeta à son encontre, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

_ Chut ? Demanda Cressida, voulant continuer de regarder dans le silence son œuvre de reportage.

__ Ce sont tous les deux des personnes charmantes qui malgré l'enfer qu'ils ont connus, possèdent cette affection et cet amour débordant qui n'attend qu'une chose. Celle de pouvoir pleinement s'exprimer. S'occuper de mes trois petits et de les aider à entrer dans le monde des adultes, leurs font pleinement du bien. Rory et Vick sont devenus tous les deux les assistants de Peeta à la boulangerie et ils adorent ça. Alors que Posy apprend les plantes médicinales et mangeables avec Katniss. Ca leur fait du bien, autant à eux deux qu'à mes enfants, de pouvoir continuer de vivre et de laisser derrière eux toute cette peine et cette rage qui les habitaient avoua Hazelle devant la caméra, alors qu'elle observait avec amour ces trois petits à côté d'elle entrain de dessiner à leur table dans leur cuisine._

__ Depuis que grand-frère à quitter le District pour vivre ailleurs, il m'a demandé d'être l'homme de la maison et je dois avouer qu'à certains moments, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Puis Katniss est revenue avec Peeta, et tout va mieux à la maison. Peeta nous a même pris moi et Vick comme assistant à la boulangerie et je trouve sa trop sympa commença Rory._

_Pendant que les images qui défilaient à l'écran le montraient, lui et son petit frère, à la boulangerie avec Peeta, entrain de préparer le pain et les gâteaux._

__ Moi, ce que j'adore faire à la boulangerie, c'est les glaçages sur les gâteaux et les cookies. Mais c'est surtout Rory qui les aime rigola Vick._

__ Arrêtes de te moquer de moi Vick répliqua Rory en fusillant des yeux son frère. _

_Tandis que la scène qui s'était déroulé plusieurs jours auparavant dans la boulangerie, défila à l'écran, faisant tout de même sourir Peeta et Katniss, qui avait vraiment ris à ce moment._

__ On apprend beaucoup de chose ! Moi, j'aime bien faire les gâteaux, surtout les cookies et les glaçages avoua Rory, alors que Vick hocha vigoureusement de la tête, d'accord avec son aîné._

__ Surtout quand tu les manges s'amusa Peeta en passant juste derrière lui, en allant décharger une livraison de sac de farine avec Katniss._

_Et sa remarque fit rougir le garçon pendant que son autre frère rigola lui aussi, avant qu'il ne se taise sous le regard de reproche de son aîné._

__ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Les seules que je mange sont ceux que tu nous donnes à la fin de la matinée répliqua Rory à l'intention de Peeta quand il le recroisa._

__ C'est bien ce que je dis, tu en manges souria Peeta._

__ Les garçons ! Au lieu de vous disputez, je pense que certains cookies et gâteaux sont prêts répliqua Katniss en désignant les fameux fours à l'arrière qui venaient tout juste de s'éteindre._

__ On va pouvoir faire les glaçages ! S'extasia Vick._

__ Ca fait du bien à mes garçons d'avoir une nouvelle figure fraternel en l'absence de leur frère et, cela permet aussi à Peeta, sans doute, d'agir lui-même comme un grand frère avoua Hazelle alors qu'elle portait un regard affectueux à ces garçons à ces côtés, pendant qu'elle coiffait les cheveux de Rory assise sur ces genoux._

__ C'est une habitude qu'ils ont prises tous les deux. Toujours s'occuper des autres avant de s'occuper de soi-même. Peeta et Katniss ne sont pas comme ces autres gosses de riches du District ou encore ceux du Capitole, qui ne pensaient qu'à leur petite affaire et que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Non. Ils sont tous les deux, à leur façon des meneurs. Des leaders. C'est ce qui m'a plus chez eux et c'est ce qui m'a permis, d'une certaine façon, de sortir de mon monde d'alcool dans lequel je mettais plonger pendant plusieurs années. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pouvais de nouveau espérer pour quelque chose de réel confia Haymitch, lors de son interview, assis sur son fauteuil devant la cheminer de son salon._

__ Si je dois décrire Haymitch. Je dirais que la première impression qu'il m'a donné quand nous nous sommes vus, c'est que j'avais une envie pressante de lui en décoller une. Il s'était plongé dans l'alcool pour oublier ce qu'il voulait ne plus se rappeler et, cela lui en avait fais négliger que d'autre personne finissait par dépendre de lui. Même s'il le cachait, Haymitch avait besoin que quelqu'un le secoue pour qu'il puisse voir les choses en face. Je croie que c'est ce que nous avons finis par faire, moi et Katniss, il a agis comme le mentor qu'il aurait toujours dus être et qu'il est dans l'âme. Si je dois donner une définition d'Haymitch, c'est bien celle-là souria Peeta lors de son interview à la boulangerie._

__ Haymitch. Je dois bien avouer qu'il faudrait tout un livre pour décrire le personnage complexe qui se cache derrière une bouteille d'alcool. La première fois que je l'ais vus, j'étais prête à lui dire ma façon de penser sur son attitude plus que déplorable comment il venait en aide aux tributs des précédents Hunger Games. Et je dois dire que je ne voulais en aucun cas que cet alcoolo soit mon mentor avoua Katniss alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec sa jambe, assis devant la forêt. Mais j'ai finis par connaitre le personnage qui se cachait derrière cet idiot, et j'ai finis par comprendre que lui et moi, ont été bien plus identique que je le pensais._

__ Ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous les deux annonça Peeta sur la relation qu'entretenait Katniss avec Haymitch. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'ils avaient du mal à s'entendre au début. Leur conversation pouvait toujours finir par une dispute, ou l'un et l'autre voulait avoir le dessus sur l'autre. _

_Et alors débuta le moment de l'interview collectif avec les trois vainqueurs du District 12, en particulier le moment où ils en vinrent à se bagarrer comme des enfants._

__ Il faut dire que ces deux-là s'entendaient comme chien et chat, on ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls dans une même pièce sans qu'ils en viennent à s'insulter se souvenait Peeta sur le lien qui existe entre Katniss et Haymitch._

__ Il faut dire qu'elle avait des difficultés à faire ce que je lui disais de faire et ça n'a pas changé depuis répliqua Haymitch._

__ Dois-je aussi dire que cette réplique te concerne aussi ! _

__ Sans vouloir te vexer, chérie ! Tu n'es pas en âge de me donner des ordres ! _

__ Comme si tu obéissais aux autres ordres qu'on te donnait aussi ! Remarqua Peeta en se joignant à son tour à la « confrontation »._

__ Vous voyez ! Aucun respect pour leurs ainés ! Répliqua Haymitch à l'intention de la caméra tout en désignant les deux concerner de ces mains._

__ Je t'en ficherais des aînés moi !_

_La seconde suivante, Katniss avait attrapé l'un des oreillers sur le sol à côté d'elle et l'envoya droit dans la figure d'Haymitch, qui bien trop surpris ne réagit pas à l'attaque. Alors que Peeta éclata de rire devant sa mine et que Katniss souriait fière de son coup._

__ Tu veux vraiment en arriver à la chérie ? Demanda Haymitch à l'encontre de la Fille du Feu, mais il se prit une nouvelle fois un oreiller dans la figure, venant cette fois-ci de Peeta._

__ Je crois que nous serons deux pour ça répliqua Peeta en souriant._

_L'instant d'après, Haymitch s'était retrouvé avec un monticule de plume sur lui, venant tout droit des oreillers qui avaient servis pour Peeta et Katniss, dans la bataille de polochon contre leur mentor qui suivait les jeunes dans leurs éclats de rire._

__ Vous avez de la chance tous les deux que je ne veux pas y mettre mes mains dans le plat remarqua Haymitch alors qu'il retirait toutes les plumes sur lui, pendant que les deux jeunes se réinstallait sur leurs coussins, encore intactes._

__ Cette fois-ci on pourra te maitriser Haymitch contra Peeta en plaçant son bras sur les épaules de Katniss et en l'attirant dans ces bras._

__ Oh, oui ! Vous pourrez sans conteste me battre tous les deux approuva-t'il._

_Avant que la scène hilarante des trois vainqueurs ne s'efface pour laisser place de nouveau à Haymitch dans son salon, pendant son interview individuel._

__ Si je dois décrire la première impression que m'a donner Katniss et Peeta, sait bien qu'ils semblaient tous les deux se connaitre bien mieux qu'ils ne le voulaient le croire chacun. C'est même leur dispute qui m'a mise sur la voix qu'il y avait un truc entre eux avoua Haymitch à leur intention, jouant avec son verre d'alcool lors de son interview, sagement assis sur son fauteuil._

__ Avec Katniss comme chasseuse née, ça aurait été difficile de l'abattre ! Remarqua Peeta._

__ Et toi, qui est bien plus fort et qui sait se défendre au corps à corps, tu avais aussi toute tes chances répliqua Katniss à son intention, alors que la dispute qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à avoir leur semblait drôlement familière._

__ Je vous préviens à l'avance tous les deux, si vous me refaites encore une fois votre première grosse dispute en directe, je vous enferme à double tour dans votre chambre, et ne vous laisses en sortir quand vous aurez arrêtés de vous prendre la tête prévena Haymitch en pointant du doigt les deux « tourtereaux », les mettant en garde de recommencer._

__ Ils connaissaient tous les deux les avantages de l'autre et ils ne cessaient de dire que c'est l'autre qui aurait la meilleure chance de survivre dans l'arène ! Katniss était une chasseuse hors-pair et une grimpeuse par excellence, alors que Peeta était fort et connaissez le combat au corps à corps. Ils se sont tous les deux pris la tête pendant un bon moment avant que je ne les arrête, pour approuver les dires des deux sur leur chance respective. Alors croyez-moi si ces deux-là n'avaient pas finis ensemble, ça aurait crevé les yeux de n'importe qui de voir qu'ils avaient un faible l'un pour l'autre depuis déjà un bon moment résuma Haymitch sur leur première dispute qu'ils avaient eux._

__ Je crois qu'inconsciemment, depuis que Peeta m'avait donné ces pains, j'avais toujours fais attention à lui. Ce n'est vraiment que plus tard que j'avais vraiment compris le sens de cette habitude que j'ai prise avoua Katniss en jouant avec la main de Peeta dans la sienne à ces côtés, pendant leur interview de tous les deux._

__ Depuis que j'avais cinq ans, je n'avais pas cessé un seul instant de penser à elle. Je dois dire que depuis que je l'ai entendus chanter, elle m'a littéralement charmé ajouta Peeta._

__ Si je devais définir en un mot ce qui m'aide à tenir, Peeta ! C'est Peeta qui m'aide à tenir et à avancer ! Déclara Katniss alors qu'elle avait levé son regard vers ce dernier, derrière Cressida qui l'observait. Avec lui, je me sens revivre ! L'être pleine de colère, de rage, de haine et d'amertume que je suis devenue à la mort de Prim disparait. Ce froid glacial en moi disparait avec cette chaleur que je sens quand il est auprès de moi. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! De son affection, de sa douceur, de sa gentillesse, de sa compassion et de son amour. Il m'apaise, il me réconforte et je suis moi-même avec lui. Il est tout ce dont je désire et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Parce que je l'aime !_

__ Bien sur que je parle d'eux ! Je crois qu'Haymitch est devenu comme un oncle un peu trop protecteur envers nous deux rigola Peeta sur le comportement sur-développer que leur mentor avait à leur encontre. Quant à Katniss, je me sens bien avec elle et elle est devenue ma famille à présent, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle !_

__ Ce sont toujours les vieilles promesses qui sont les plus difficiles à rompre avoua Katniss. Mais il faut croire que Peeta est asser doué pour ce qui est de me convaincre. Peut être que nous aurons des enfants, peut être pas. Pour le moment se n'est pas mon envie principale et je souhaite avoir une vie, tout ce qui a de plus normale. Mais je le connais bien pour savoir aussi, qu'un jour, peut être, il pourra m'en convaincre, qui sait ?_

__ Qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à ça ! Et avec ce que nous allons devoir surmonter de nouveau dans quelque temps, elle ne sera pas pour, pour l'instant avoua Peeta. Peut être que dans quelques années et je ne serais pas contre non plus, je veux dire, j'aimerais prendre le temps avec elle et savourer tous nos moments passer ensembles._

__ Ce que je vois moi pour l'avenir de Katniss et Peeta. C'est la famille formidable qu'ils formeront à eux deux. Peut être auront-ils des enfants ou non ? Mais ce je sais que si cela devient réel, cela ne fais aucun doute qu'ils seront les deux meilleurs parents qui existeront à Panem. Aucun enfant ne recevra autant d'amour que celui qu'ils donneront à leur futur enfant, et je sais qu'ils en seront heureux. Parce qu'ils le méritent tous les deux avoua Haymitch._

_Les images ensuite qui défilèrent montèrent aussi bien les moments que l'équipe de tournage avaient filmés, dévoilant ainsi les activités que les trois Vainqueurs faisaient jour après jour. Pour ensuite divulguer toutes les autres séquences sur Katniss et Peeta._

_Et ils avaient fais le montage selon un contraste, mettant ainsi en évidence des passages d'eux deux lors de leurs deux Hunger Games, des défilés jusqu'aux jeux, qui étaient mises quelque peu en transparente et en noir et blanc, pour ainsi dévoiler quelle s'était produit depuis longtemps maintenant. Avec des images filmer pendant le dernier mois._

_Allant de leur bataille de glaçage dans la boulangerie après leur moment de mauvais souvenir, contrastant avec leurs meilleurs moments dans le premier Hunger Game, en évitant les séquences de combat avec les autres tributs décédés. _

_Ou leur jour de chasse ou de cueillette. Ou encore des séquences quand ils ne pensaient tous les deux ne pas être surveiller, finissant par contraster avec leurs moments dans la grotte pendant le premier Hunger Games, ou sur la plage pour le deuxième._

_Comme lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble dans leur lit. Ou quand il jouait à s'arroser au lac et avoir des instants tendre l'un pour l'autre, finissant par oublier la caméra qui les filmait juste derrière eux. _

_Jusqu'à finir par dévoiler la fameuse scène ou ils étaient tous les deux assis devant le las, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant les geais moqueurs se trouvant dans les arbres environnant. Avant que ne résonne enfin les quatre notes que Rue avaient appris à Katniss pendant leur premier Hunger Games, et qui était devenus le symbole de la résistance._

_Puis, les geais moqueur finirent par répéter les fameuses quatre notes, entamant ainsi un chant alors que le soleil était entrain de se coucher, dardant ces leur crépusculaire sur le lac. Et alors que raisonnait en chœur les notes que Katniss et Peeta continuaient de jouer tous les deux ensembles avec les oiseaux. L'un des geais moqueur finit par s'envoler de sa branche, dessinant des cercles dans le ciel, juste devant le soleil couchant._

_Pour finir par très vite constater que ce geais moqueur commençait à prendre feu, chaque fois qu'il continuait de faire un cercle devant le soleil. _

_Finissant par s'enflammer littéralement, devenant un véritable oiseau de feu qui attrapa dans son bec une des trainés de flamme qu'il laissa dans son sillage. Qui se transforma en une flèche doré qui luisait comme un soleil sous les rayons crépusculaire, pour ensuite charger droit vers la caméra, la percutant de plein fouet. Explosant comme un mur de feu qui termina par dessiner le chiffre 12 qui disparut à son tour comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on venait d'éteindre dans un souffle._

Et Caesar et Claudius finirent tous les deux par réapparaitre à l'écran la bouche grande ouverte, et le regard quelque peu éberluer par le reportage.

_ _Eh bien mes amis, ce reportage a été tout de même riche en émotion_ avoua Claudius.

_ _Tout a fais d'accord avec toi, mon cher Claudius. Je crois même que certaines personnes attendront avec impatience de voir nos deux leaders à l'interview _ avoua Caesar. _En tout cas, moi, j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir ces deux petits. Pas si petit que ça maintenant._

__ En effet et..._

_ Je crois que nous pouvons déjà commencer à nous préparer pour ce soir répliqua Effie en se levant de son siège, rappelant à tous que l'interview en direct se produirait dans moins de trois heures.

_ Effie a raison les enfants. Allez donc vous préparer ! Ordonna Haymitch alors qu'il allait faire appeler les trois préparateurs de Katniss et de Peeta pour les aider.

_ Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'aide pour nous préparer Haymitch prévena Peeta arrêtant ainsi son mentor dans sa demande.

_ Vous en êtes sur ? Demanda Cressida voulant être sur que ces deux derniers savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

_ Oui Cressida. Nous allons nous préparer simplement pour un interview, et non pour plaire à des sponsors. Nous serons tous les deux près à l'heure, tu viens Katniss ? Demanda Peeta en se tournant vers sa compagne, en s'étant relevé et en lui tendant la main.

_ Bien sur accepta volontiers Katniss en accueillant sa main et en se relevant à son tour, pour ensuite le suivre dans leur chambre.

_ Alors ? Qu'allons-nous mettre pour ce soir ?

Le regard curieux, Katniss observa Peeta se diriger vers leur armoire à vêtement, là ou ils avaient tous les deux entreposer leurs tenus faites par leurs regrettés stylistes pendant leurs deux Hunger Games.

_ D'après ce que m'a dit Haymitch, nous allons être interviewé tous les deux ensembles alors je me suis dis que sa ne te dérangerais pas, si nous y allons tous les assortis avoua Peeta.

_ Et quelles sont les tenus assortis que tu souhaites que nous mettons ce soir ?

Pour toute réponse, Peeta sortit deux des housses de leur armoire et les désigna à Katniss, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'accepter sa proposition. Autant être présentable pour la soirée.

Surtout que Katniss avait une surprise pour Peeta.

Alors quand ils rejoignirent tous les deux, Haymitch et les autres, entrain de les attendre dans le grand salon. Ou ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher de sourire quand ils vinrent à les rejoindre, et qu'Haymitch comme à son habitude, ne put s'empêcher de lancer une de ces bonnes répliques.

_ Eh ben. Vous allez encore tous les deux vous faire remarquer ce soir à l'interview.

_ Vous êtes adorables tous les deux rajouta Effie en les détaillant tous les deux des pieds à la tête.

_ Arrêtez de nous regarder de cette façon. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous nous voyez porter ces tenus remarqua Katniss alors qu'elle remettait l'une de ces mèches folles derrière son oreille.

_ Mais c'est bien la première fois que vous lez mettez en étant vous-même et non pas pour plaire à un public que vous haïssez remarqua Cressida.

Peeta et Katniss avaient tous les deux revêtus les tenus qu'ils portaient lors de leur premier Hunger Games, pendant l'interview. La robe rouge bustier pour elle et le costume noir aux flammes rouge pour lui.

Pour ce qui était de leur coiffure, Peeta avait simplement brossé ces cheveux pour ne pas faire désordonner. Alors que Katniss avait optée pour un chignon lâche placé sur le haut de sa tête, pendant que le reste de ces cheveux cascadaient sur ces épaules dénudés.

Mais c'était autre chose qui avait aussi attiré les regards de leurs amis et qui les avaient fais sourires.

Car Peeta et Katniss avaient tous les deux échangé des objets précieux, que tout Panem finirait par remarquer sans aucune difficulté.

Ce qu'ils avaient échangés, s'était les objets que l'un et l'autre portait avec le symbole du Geai Moqueur.

Si Peeta portait la broche de Katniss accroché à sa veste, cette dernière portait le médaillon que son compagnon avait porté lors de leur deuxième Hunger Games, autour du cou.

_ Depuis quand vous… vous êtes décidés de vous échangez vos porte-bonheurs ? Demanda Haymitch curieux qui n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vus le médaillon quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Depuis que Katniss m'a réoffert le mien en cadeau avoua Peeta tout en serrant la main de sa bien aimée dans la sienne.

_ Alors pourquoi vous avez celui de l'autre ?

_ Voyons Haymitch, réfléchis donc. Ou veux-tu que Katniss accroche sa broche sur cette robe. Non, je trouve qu'ils ont parfaitement bien fais d'échanger leurs bijoux pendant une soirée.

_ Il faut croire que pour ce genre de question, tu as toujours la réponse à tout Effie remarqua Katniss à son propos, tout en caressant de ces doigts de sa main valide, le contour du médaillon placer autour de son cou juste au dessus de sa poitrine.

_ Et je présume qu'il y a une photo de vous deux à l'intérieur ?

La question d'Haymitch, qui savait que le médaillon pouvait renfermer deux photos en son cœur, fit quelque peu rougir Katniss et sourire Peeta. Alors que les autres ne purent s'empêcher de les regarder tous les deux pleins d'affection, pendant qu'Haymitch ne pouvaient s'empêcher à son tour de répliquer quelque chose mais Pollux se chargea de le faire taire, en lui écrasant le pied d'un coup.

_ Question personnel, je pense que tu peux te les garder, n'est ce pas Haymitch ?

_ Crois-moi Katniss, Caesar la posera tout à l'heure remarqua le mentor.

_ Je redoute le pire dans ce cas.

_ Ne sois pas si fataliste que ça Katniss, je serais avec toi pendant l'entretien, c'est le plus important lui promit Peeta, tout en serrant encore plus sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts.

_ Si vous êtes près nous allons pouvoir y aller prévena Effie en observant ces trois Vainqueurs.

_ Allons-y.

Suivant leurs aînés, Peeta et Katniss fermèrent la marche de leur convoi, se tenant l'un près de l'autre. Lui, enveloppant ces épaules de son bras droit, pendant qu'elle avait entourée sa taille de son bras gauche.

Se murmurant des choses à l'oreille pendant leur chemin jusqu'à la salle d'attente, là ou ils attendraient leur tour, patiemment avec les autres personnes qui seraient interviewer dans la soirée. Rejoignant ainsi des vieilles connaissances aussi bien que de nouvelles personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées récemment.

Johanna discutant avec Beetee et Annie alors qu'Enaboria discutait avec Plutarch alors que Gale, aussi présent, s'amusait à dire des blagues avec les jeunes frères et sœurs de Rue qui étaient eux aussi présent. Alors qu'ils reconnaissaient aussi quelques uns des membres de la famille de certains des autres tributs tuer dans les Hunger Games, ou de ceux de certains des Vainqueurs assassiner pendant la Révolte.

Bien évidemment, chacun était habillé avec élégance et simplicité pour les plus jeunes, mais lorsque Peeta et Katniss entrèrent dans la grande salle d'attente, tout le monde se retournèrent quand ils approchèrent. Et firent silence qu'ils identifièrent facilement les tenus qu'ils portaient tous les deux, alors qu'ils remarquèrent sans aucune difficulté la broche sur Peeta et le médaillon autour du cou de Katniss, les deux bijoux portant l'emblème du Geai Moqueur.

Les deux « amants maudis » saluèrent les autres vainqueurs ainsi que Gale et les frères et sœurs de Rue, ainsi que tous les autres personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrés la veille. Avant d'aller s'installer dans un coin de la pièce dans l'un des fauteuils à deux places, et aussi silencieux que le silence lui-même, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, portèrent leur regard sur les écrans de télévision qui projetait la fameuse émission qui allait commencer.

Oubliant sans aucune difficulté les regards qu'on leur portait et continuant de jouer avec les doigts de l'autre, ils regardèrent Caesar entrer sur la scène, saluer le public de Panem alors qu'il regagnait son habituel fauteuil blanc au centre de la pièce. Auprès duquel se tenait d'autre fauteuils blanc à côté de lui et face aux caméras et au public.

_ _Bonsoir. Bonsoir à tous Panem. J'espère que vous êtes tous sagement bien installé à vos places et aussi chez vous, êtes-vous bien dans vos fauteuils face à vos écrans_ salua Caesar avec son habituel sourire dévoilant ces dents blanches. _Car la soirée va s'annoncer longue et surtout fructueuse pour nous tous, qui désirons si ardemment pouvoir enfin connaitre la réponse à de nombreuses questions qui ont été posé tout au long de cette année, qui a vus la reconstruction de Panem après la Révolte et la Victoire face à la Dictature de Snow._

_« Mais ne vous faisant pas patientez d'avantage, voici nos premiers invités de cette soirée. Des membres de la famille des garçons et des filles nommées pour le District 1 lors de la 74__ème__ et 75__ème__ Hunger Games. Applaudissez les biens forts. »_

Reconnaissant sans peine les parents de Glimmer et de Marvel, les deux tributs du District 1 que Katniss avait « tuée » pendant le 74ème Hunger Games, alors que les parents des deux jumeaux Cashmere et Gloss les deux tributs du 75ème Hunger Games, les accompagnaient. Les parents qui étaient restés le plus loin du jeune couple pendant la soirée de la veille, sachant que leurs enfants étaient morts pour leurs propres survies.

Et Katniss espérait de tout cœur que Caesar ne leur poserait pas ce genre de question : _s'ils entretenaient une quelconque « liaison » avec le Geai Moqueur et son petit ami ?_ C'était le genre de question qui pouvait mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui et de passer de _« je les évite »_ à _« je les étripe »_.

Ce n'était sans doute pas le genre de réponse qu'on cherchait dans ce genre d'interview.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Caesar continua sur sa lancée d'être le plus ponctuel possible et de ne pas manquer de tact envers les personnes qu'il avait en face de lui. Des personnes qui pouvaient avoir envie de le frapper sans avoir besoin de se cacher, ou de cacher leur façon de penser. Alors oui, il avait plutôt intérêt à faire attention à son style de question.

Caesar se contenta seulement de leur demander comment se passait « l'après » ? S'ils étaient heureux que plus aucun Hunger Games ne viendrait à prendre leurs enfants ? Et s'ils étaient heureux de savoir que le dernier Hunger Games qui sera diffusé dans tout Panem, verrait s'affronter des enfants du Capitole ?

Et bien évidemment, leur réponse à sa dernière question était, de tout cœur, un oui affirmatif. Les parents présents du District 1 voulaient le voir ce dernier Hunger Games.

C'était d'ailleurs la question qui revenait à chaque fois qu'il avait une personne en face de lui. Et la plupart de ces réponses furent de loin, tous positifs.

Même venant des parents de Cato et de Clove, de certains membres de la famille de Brutus et, Enobaria qui le « cria » haut et fort devant Caesar qu'elle était pour. Si bien que le pauvre présentateur dut se triturer les oreilles pendant plus d'une minute, pour ne pas devenir sourd.

Quand à Gale qui suivit, puisqu'il faisait à présent partis du District 2, il ne répondit pas vraiment favorablement, ni ne désapprouvait ce dernier Hunger Games. Sa réponse fut digne de lui, comme le Gale que Katniss connaissait d'avant le 74ème Hunger Games.

__ Je ne dirais pas que je ne serais pas contre mais je ne serais pas autant pour. Même si je serais surement de ceux qui ne les regarderont pas, il est vrai que certaines personnes du Capitole devraient savoir ce que cela fait de voir des proches à vous entrer dans ce « jeu ». Tout en sachant qu'il y a qu'une chance sur vingt quatre qu'il en ressorte vivant. Comme me l'a si bien dis une personne que je connais bien, « les enfants ne doivent jamais payer les crimes de leurs aînés ». S'il y avait une chose qu'on devrait changer dans ce dernier Hunger Games, c'est d'y envoyer des adultes et non des enfants. _

Il fallait dire que sa réplique avait lâché un sacrée blanc. Gale avait toujours eu un franc parler et il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, sans jamais ménager qui que se soit. Et c'est ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fais pendant son interview. Il avait été franc jusqu'au bout.

Caesar avait remis un temps fou avant de continuer de lui poser des questions, question qui tournait plus autour de sa petite amie et de la vie qu'il menait au District 2 maintenant.

__ J'ai trouvé du travail, une petite amie géniale et la vie que j'ai toujours voulus depuis que je suis tout petit._

_ _On pourrait croire à vous entendre que vous avez enfin trouvé la vie que vous souhaitez. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un « mais » dans vos paroles ?_ Lui demanda Caesar, curieux comme toujours.

__ Certaines choses de ma vie passer me manque, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Il y avait quelque chose dans notre vie d'avant que nous aimions beaucoup et que nous avons perdus dans cette guerre. Certains moment avec ma famille me manque mais je sais que je finirais par les compenser par d'autre moment, avec la famille que je souhaite fonder._

__ Donc vous avez bel et bien des plans d'avenir ?_

__ Je vous répondrais par ceci, mon cher Caesar, cela ne me concerne que moi seul et ma compagne. Et non vous autres._

Voila ce qui était remis à sa place de la manière de Gale !

Katniss ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa réplique. Au moins il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Gale resterait le même qu'elle avait connue au fond.

Les autres interviews furent dans le même thème, avec ces révélations et ces contrariétés. Certains ne ménageaient nullement Caesar et le rendait à moitié cingler par moment.

Comme Beetee avec ces réponses aussi longues et techniques qu'il était vraiment difficile de comprendre de quoi il parlait, donnant presque un mal de tête à Caesar. Alors que Plutarch faillit presque endormir ce pauvre présentateur, avec toutes les innovations et les futures émissions télévisées qu'il allait crée et qui remplacerait les Hunger Games.

Annie fut extrèmement polie envers lui mais répondait par d'autre question, ce qui valait qu'à la fin des minutes d'interview qui lui était accordée, on ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie qu'elle menait avec son bébé de Finnick.

Johanna lui menait aussi la vie dure, en lui faisant pleinement tourner la tête, près à le lui faire entièrement perdre la tête. Surtout avec son vocabulaire plus que vulgaire et effronté, elle ne mâchait nullement ces paroles et crachait au visage de Caesar, ces quatre vérités, qui faisait rire le public de voir leur présentateur, désemparer devant la flamme qu'était la dernière Vainqueur du District 7.

_Du Johanna tout cracher !_ Pensa Katniss, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors quand elle vit le moment ou les interviews s'intéressèrent aux habitants du District 11, le cœur de Katniss ne put s'empêcher de se serrer quand elle vit les frères et sœurs de Rue monter sur la scène, suivis des quelques membres de la famille de Tresh qui avait survécus. La petite mais maintenant grande sœur de la famille Elisa tenait par la main ces deux petits frères Jim et Blake, alors que Liz la suivait de près, tenant la main de la grand-mère de Tresh alors que Tia, sa petite sœur les suivait.

Cette fois-ci, Caesar évita de demander l'avis qu'ils aient sur le dernier Hunger Games, ne voulant pas terrifier, en quelque sorte, les petits qu'il avait en face de lui. Surtout que le plus jeune de Rue n'avait même pas 6 ans et qui avait voulus accompagner ces aînés dans l'interview, ces parents ne pouvant pas le lui refuser. Et il était tout de façon accompagner par la grand-mère de Tresh, qui était devenue une grand-mère de substitution pour eux, tout comme Tia, une grande sœur.

Ces questions se tournant vers ce que les enfants avaient prévus de faire, maintenant qu'ils ne risquaient plus d'être choisis par les Hunger Games, et que leurs vies leur appartenaient plus librement.

_ _Nous allons continuer le métier de fleuriste que nos parents ont ouvert. Rue adorait par-dessus tout les fleurs et elle voulait en faire son métier. Elle avait toujours rêvée faire des bouquets_ raconta Elisa.

_ _Je veux faire des tonnes de bouquets aussi beaux que ma sœur _ avoua Blake du haut de ces six ans, mentionnant sans aucune difficulté sa grande sœur disparus.

_ _Et je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'ils seront magnifiques_ avoua Caesar gentiment à l'intention du petit. _Et vous Tia ? Un métier que vous désirez faire ou vous le faites déjà ?_

_ _J'ai toujours apprécié les tenus que faisait certains des préparateurs des enfants choisis pour les Hunger Games. Je m'y suis mise récemment et je voudrais continuer. Faire des tenus que tous pourraient porter et qu'il n'y est pas de différence de District, par la même occasion._

__ C'est une excellente idée ma chère. Surtout qu'avec la Révolte et la Guerre, le Capitole n'a pas hésité à mettre à mort tous les préparateurs et les couturiers des Hunger Games. Nous aurons sans doute besoin de l'œil vif de tous les autres jeunes Panem qui veulent se tourner vers cette branche, parce que les entreprises recrutent dans ce secteur_ avoua Caesar en s'étant tourner vers la caméra, parlant à la même occasion à tous les fans de mode qui voudraient se lancer dans le métier.

Et les questions continuèrent dans la même lancée sur ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, dès leur retour chez eux après ces trois jours au Capitole. Et quand le temps pour leurs questions s'écoula, annonçant par la même occasion les interviews des personnes présentes du District 12, le cœur de Katniss ne put s'empêcher de redoubler dans sa poitrine.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle était plus stressée que jamais. Bien plus que les interviews pendant ces deux Hunger Games, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne pourquoi ? Les dernières fois, pendant ces interviews, soit elle ne voulait strictement rien dire, soit elle devait jouer la comédie et faire croire qu'elle était raide dingue de Peeta.

Mais aujourd'hui se serait mille fois différents.

Elle ne feindrait pas l'indifférence ou faire en sorte de plaire au public, pour une bonne raison ou encore de mentir et faire croire à une « pseudo » relation entre elle et Peeta. Maintenant, elle serait sincère. Elle ne répondrait pas avec sa tête pour tenter de garder un minimum de crédibilité, cette fois-ci elle parlerait avec son cœur.

Se sera son cœur qui parlera pendant cette soirée et c'est ce qui l'effrayait en réalité.

Répondre avec sa « tête », Katniss avait asser de contrôle sur elle et pouvait cacher sans peine ces sentiments, rester aussi froide que la glace. Mais quand c'est son cœur qui répondait, ces sentiments étaient plus visibles et moins maintenus sous sa carapace, et elle savait que c'était aussi ça, qui avait fais qu'elle était devenue le Geai Moqueur.

Ces actes dans les Hunger Games qui avaient été dirigés par son cœur, mais aussi par son côté d'être toujours libre de son libre-arbitre.

Et ce soir, Katniss devait le montrer. Elle devait montrée à tous qu'elle était avant tout une jeune femme avant d'être le Geai Moqueur. Et même si elle avait peur de se dévoiler devant tout Panem, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule sur scène. Peeta serait avec elle.

Resserrant sa main sur la sienne, Peeta se tourna vers elle, souriant confiant. Sachant pertinemment quelle trouble l'habitait en ce moment et lui embrassant la tempe, il reporta son regard sur l'écran sur l'interview de la famille de Gale avec Sae-Boui-Boui. Avant que cela ne soit le tour d'Haymitch puis viendrait le tour de lui et de Katniss.

Hazelle parla calmement et répondit à toutes les questions de Caesar alors que Rory tenait les mains de Vick et de Posy. Pendant que ces derniers revinrent à parler des nombreux gâteaux et autres pâtisseries qu'ils avaient déjà fait avec Peeta, et qu'ils adoraient surtout faire les glaçages. Alors que Sae avait pour idée de construire un restaurant et d'en faire le métier pour le reste des années qui lui restait à vivre paisiblement avec sa famille.

Alors quand vint le tour d'Haymitch en tant que premier Vainqueur du District 12, Peeta et Katniss se levèrent à leurs tours pour aller se tenir prêt et entrer dans la piste le moment venus. Et de cette façon, ils observèrent ainsi depuis les coulisses, Haymitch serrer la main de Caesar avant de s'installer sur son fauteuil et de faire face au présentateur.

_ Bonsoir Haymitch, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Caesar à son intention, attendant que son convive soit bien installé avant de commencer à le questionner.

_ Très bien et vous ?

_ Bien aussi. Il faut dire que cela fait presque un an que je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici, et je suis content de voir que certaines « habitudes » ont changés de l'ancien Capitole remarqua Haymitch.

_ Je présume que oui. Les choses sont bien différentes depuis la Révolte mais… dites-moi, mon cher Haymitch ? Comment se passe votre vie au District 12 ? Nous avons pus voir, qu'à travers le reportage qui a été diffusée dans la matinée, que vous prenez très à cœur la nouvelle vie que vous menez. Surtout celle, ou vous veillez _personnellement_ sur la vie de vos deux protégés remarqua Caesar.

_ Je dois dire que c'est du travail de tous les jours de veiller sur ces deux énergumènes, mais je dois remarquer aussi qu'ils se débrouillent parfaitement bien tous seuls. Ils ont été matures depuis qu'ils sont tous jeunes, alors ils savent parfaitement se débrouillés sans moi, sans avoir un chaperon sur le dos. D'ailleurs, certaines fois, ils ont tellement mare que je sois sur leurs dos qu'ils s'empressent de sortir dehors, faire un tour avoua Haymitch le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous devez tout de même être fier d'eux. Et nous avons pus le voir à quel point vous l'êtes avec les images que nous avons vus plus tôt remarqua Caesar.

_ Oh oui que je suis fier d'eux. Ils ont sus faire face ensemble à « l'après » guerre et ils y sont parvenus ensemble, main dans la main, à surmonter tout ça. Alors oui, le mentor que je suis, ne peut être que digne de ces deux là.

_ Il faut dire qu'après le meurtre de votre petite amie et de votre famille par le Capitole, après que vous ayez remporté votre Hunger Games, vous n'êtes devenus que l'ombre de vous-même. Nous avons pus tous voir à quel point, après ces vingt quatre ans passer comme mentor du District 12, vous perdiez espoir de voir l'un de vos protégés remporter ces Hunger Games. Racontez nous un peu, comment vous vous êtes vous sentis quand vous avez fais la rencontre de Katniss et Peeta ? Comment vous sentiez vous face à ces deux jeunes ?

_ Hormis le fait que tout le monde sait déjà que nous avons bien faillis nous entretetuer tous les trois, c'était la première fois que je tombais sur des tributs qui ne voulaient pas mourir sans avoir, d'abord, prouver quelque chose. Katniss avait pris la place de sa sœur pour lui éviter d'être livrer en bétail au Capitole, et Peeta était partis d'avance de tout faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais chez lui.

« De tous les deux, à leur propre manière, voulait montrer à tous qui ils étaient et surtout, dévoiler qu'ils seraient toujours maitre de leur propre destin. Qu'ils affronteraient, la tête haute et le regard fier, cette loi qu'on affligeait aux 12 Districts, de donner des tributs chaque année aux Hunger Games. »

« Qu'ils nous montreraient à nous tous, pauvre pantin et marionnette du Capitole, que le seul maitre de nos destins, se sont nous. Et non pas des personnes tel que Snow ou encore Coin. »

« Ils sont forts, courageux, loyaux, et surtout, ils connaissent le véritable sens du « sacrifice ». Toute leur vie n'a été que sacrifice, comme beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs, comme tous habitants de Panem. Mais à la différence de tous les autres, Katniss et Peeta l'ont montré aux yeux de tous. Ils ont fais la différence dans ces Hunger Games. Parce qu'ils n'agissaient pas avec leurs têtes ou encore guider par la peur ou la terreur, ils ont agis avec leurs cœurs. »

« Peeta qui a mis tout en œuvre pour veiller sur Katniss. Katniss qui, elle, a protégé la petite Rue parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa petite sœur, et qui l'a vengée. Ils se sont tous les deux protégés mutuellement et sauvés l'un l'autre, parce qu'ils ont agis avec leurs cœurs et non pour faire plaisir à tous ceux qui les regardaient. »

« Parce que contrairement à beaucoup à cette époque, ils montraient à tous qu'ils étaient humains. Pas ce genre d'humain qui sacrifierait tous pour sauver sa propre vie ou par orgueil et par fierté, ils n'ont jamais, tous les deux, montrer aux cours de ces Hunger Games, la moindre fierté dans leurs actes, ni même d'être heureux de tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Non, ils faisaient tous les deux se qu'il fallait pour que l'autre est une chance de survie et qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. »

« Alors oui. En vingt quatre ans de vie en étant mentor à ces Hunger Games, se sont les premiers tributs qui m'étaient donnés qui possédaient cette lueur. Cette flamme dans leurs yeux qui exhibait leur désir de montrer à tous, que s'ils devaient mourir dans ces jeux, qu'ils mourraient la tête haute et parce qu'ils avaient choisis de mourir. »

« Et c'est ce qui s'est d'ailleurs passer à la fin de ces jeux, quand les jurys ont changés les règles une nouvelle fois, stipulant qu'il ne devrait qu'avoir un seul vainqueur. Si on ne les avait pas arrêté, il l'aurait fais. Ils seraient tous les deux morts parce qu'ils avaient décidés de mourir ensemble, ils avaient décidés de leur montrer à tous qu'à la fin, la seule personne qui aurait le dernier mot, la seule personne qui aurait la dernière décision, se seraient eux. »

« Ils nous ont prouvés tous les deux que par ce geste, ce geste d'amour bien évidemment, ils avaient tous les deux le choix. Perdre une moitié d'eux et continuer de vivre en sachant qu'on avait la mort d'un être aimée sur la conscience, ou bien, décider de ne plus rien sentir. De ne plus rien ressentir, hormis le fait d'avoir pris la bonne décision et de partir avec la personne qu'on aime, en sachant que c'est notre propre choix et non pas parce qu'on nous y aurait poussé à le faire. »

_ Voila pourquoi, quand je dis que je suis fier d'eux, je le pense sincèrement. Et maintenant, la seule chose que je souhaite pour eux, c'est qu'ils puissent tous les deux vivres la vie qu'ils ont toujours souhaités avoir. Et je sais, qu'ils y arriveront. Se sont de sacrés têtes de mule termina Haymitch dans sa longue réponse à la question de Caesar.

Alors qu'il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, droit vers Peeta et Katniss, caché dans l'ombre des coulisses. Et qui le regardait avec ce regard fier et plein de remerciement, que le mentor avait plusieurs fois vus dans les yeux de ces deux protégés.

_ Alors… cela voudrait-il dire que vous les considérés tous les deux comme… comme les enfants que vous auriez aimés avoir ?

_ Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là Caesar, il ne faudrait pas exagérer tout de même parce que se sont tous les deux, de sacrés phénomènes. Mais c'est vrai que si j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir avoir un fils ou une fille… alors oui… j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'image même de Katniss et de Peeta. Ils sont tous les deux ma famille maintenant et je ne vois pas finir mes derniers années sans les embêter encore un peu, parce qu'ils ont tout de même besoin que quelqu'un vienne les chaperonner par moment.

Bien évidemment, la déclaration d'Haymitch fit pousser des rires dans l'assistance du public comme des béats de compassion et d'affection de la plupart des femmes, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver en Haymitch, un besoin de remplir son côté paternel avec Katniss et Peeta.

Pendant que ces deux derniers n'avaient pus s'empêcher d'être émus face à sa déclaration, avant, bien sur, de lever les yeux au ciel face à ces dernières phrases. Car Peeta et Katniss savaient tous les deux parfaitement, qu'Haymitch ne serait pas le seul à les embêter dans ces prochaines années, ils allaient aussi tous les deux, se faire le devoir de resocialiser leur mentor avec le monde extérieur et le commun des mortels. Tout comme passer leur journée à l'enquiquiner.

Que ne serait pas une journée digne de ce nom au District 12, s'ils n'embêtaient pas Haymitch comme ils le devaient. Leur pauvre mentor finirait par s'ennuyer ferme.

_ Et je présume que vous ne serez pas contre l'agrandissement de votre famille. Je prédis que vous serez un homme plus qu'honoré de devenir un futur grand oncle, voir grand-père ? Lui demanda Caesar.

_ Grand père ? Moi. Je crois bien que Katniss et Peeta ne me laisseront jamais seul avec leur enfant s'ils n'ont pas peur que je fasse une connerie pas possible en me connaissant, aussi bien que je me connais. Mais, il est vrai que je serais bien plus un grand oncle pour leur petit bambin, aussi bien du singulier qu'au pluriel. Sauf que je sais parfaitement qu'il leur faudra du temps avant que les enfants ne soient dans leur priorité. Ils vont d'abord vouloir vivre une vie à deux et dans quelques années, qui sait, il y aura un nouveau membre dans la famille avoua Haymitch.

_ Et vous Haymitch ? Ne voudriez-vous pas trouver enfin l'amour ? Trouvez une épouse et fonder vous aussi une famille ?

_ Il faut d'abord que je trouve une femme que j'aimerais au point de vouloir, enfin, avoir des enfants… mais je suis invivable et je ne vois pas quelle femme au monde souhaiterait me supporter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, comme époux. Croyez-moi, je suis déjà énervant pour les deux gamins alors envers une épouse, je crains le pire.

_ Mais si c'était le cas, Haymitch. Si vous finissiez par trouver une femme qui vous aime avec vos qualités autant qu'avec vos défauts, vous ne souhaiterez pas fonder une famille avec elle. Quitte à donner des filleuls à vos deux protégés ? Demanda Caesar ne voulant pas lâcher cette affaire.

Se doutant que pour tout homme qui se respecte, qu'un jour, l'instinct paternel se réveillait. Et qu'avec l'attitude paternelle qu'il avait à l'encontre de Katniss et Peeta, par moment, il pouvait commencer à éprouver le désir d'avoir ces propres enfants à lui.

_ Je vais être véritablement sincère avec vous, Caesar. Par le passé, j'étais comme Katniss. J'aimais ma petite amie et j'aurais souhaité l'épouser, pourtant, je n'aurais pas désiré donner vie à un enfant en sachant que ce dernier aurait pus mettre aussi facilement retirer, lors d'une année ou il serait choisis pour être un tribut. Alors, après son meurtre et celle de ma famille, cette envie a totalement disparus et je dois avouer que je n'ais pas été un parfait mentor pour tous les autres tributs qui ont suivis avec moi. Mais en voyant Peeta et Katniss, je me rends compte à quel point j'aurais aimé avoir de tels enfants qui possédaient leur caractère et leur force. Il est vrai que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour les protéger, que j'ai… par moment… agis plus en tant que père qu'en tant que mentor à leur égard. Je sais qu'ils ne m'en ont jamais tenus rigueur et que je ne serais jamais un père de remplacement pour eux, mais je sais une chose maintenant… c'est que oui. Oui j'aimerais trouver quelqu'un qui m'accepterais comme je suis et avec qui, je pourrais, peut être, avoir un enfant ou deux. Cela me comblerait sans doute de joie. Mais dans le cas contraire, je suis parfaitement fier de mes deux énergumènes de protégés.

_ Vous avez la vie que vous désiriez avoir dans ce cas ? Lui demanda Caesar.

_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je voulais en vérité, mais cette vie me convia tout à fait. Et je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde.

_ Je n'ais plus qu'une dernière question pour vous Haymitch. Est-ce que vous êtes pour ces derniers Hunger Games ? Ou même, regarderez vous ce dernier jeu qui terminera cette longue décennie des jeux de la faim ?

_ Non. Non pour vos deux questions Caesar. Je ne suis pas pour voir d'autres enfants s'entretuer entre eux. Et je ne regarderais pas ces jeux. Je ne souhaite pas rajouter vingt trois autres visages d'enfants dans mes cauchemars. J'en ais bien asser avec les centaines d'autres que j'ai dus voir et regarder.

_ Et bien, merci à vous Haymitch, d'avoir répondus présent à cet interview ainsi qu'à mes questions. Je vous souhaite de trouver le bonheur que vous désirez et bonne continuation dans votre vie future. Applaudissez le bien fort, public ? Demanda Caesar tout en ayant serré la main d'Haymitch.

Avant de se lever avec lui de leurs sièges et de dresser leurs mains, comme Caesar avait l'habitude de le faire avec les tributs lors des Hunger Games, à la fin des interviews.

Et saluant le public de la main, Haymitch quitta la scène, se dirigeant vers Peeta et Katniss qui se tenaient côte à côte, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'ils souriaient chaleuresement à leur mentor.

_ C'est à vous maintenant les enfants déclara Haymitch tout en désignant Caesar qui préparait le « terrain » avant leur entrée en scène.

_ A présent, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous allons recevoir deux personnes que nous n'avons plus revus depuis maintenant presqu'un an. Et qui ont acceptés de revenir ici, après toute la souffrance qu'ils ont subie à cause du Capitole, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort, comme il se doit, notre Geai Moqueur et son petit ami, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark demanda Caesar tout en tendant sa main vers les coulisses, invitant les deux plus jeunes vainqueurs des Hunger Games à entrée en scène.

Bien évidemment, les tenus choisis par le jeune couple ne passa pas inaperçus et certaines des personnes du public ne purent s'empêcher de pousser quelques exclamations de surprise, à la vue de la robe rouge de feu de Katniss et du costume noir aux flammes rouge de Peeta. Et tout comme Caesar, ce dernier ne mit que quelques secondes à reprendre contenance alors qu'il tendit la main, pour saluer les deux jeunes avant de les inviter à s'asseoir sur leurs sièges en face de lui.

_ Bonjour à vous les enfants. Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

_ Nous allons bien. Et vous Caesar ? Demanda Peeta alors qu'il serrait la main de Katniss dans la sienne.

_ Je vais moi aussi très bien, surtout de vous voir tous les deux en pleine forme. Je vois aussi que vous avez aussi décidés de mettre une tenue assortis pour ce soir. Je suis persuadé que Cinna et Portia seraient fiers de vous en vous voyant.

_ On l'espère grandement avoua Peeta tout en portant son regard sur Katniss à ces côtés, qui avait le regard dans le vide.

Se rappelant sans doute de comment Cinna était mort devant elle, juste avant la troisième Expiation des Hunger Games. Tuer sous ces yeux par les hommes de Snow alors qu'elle attendait d'être envoyer dans l'arène et y mourir.

_ Nous avons pus voir, à travers l'interview, à quel point cela vous ait, à tous les deux, difficiles de ne pas vous rappelez des mauvais souvenirs. Surtout que la plupart sont liés à ces murs et à cette ville. Tout le monde aurait pus comprendre si vous n'étiez pas venus à la cérémonie remarqua Caesar.

_ Il le fallait. Il nous faut affronter nos peurs du passer pour aller de l'avant. Il faut tourner les pages du passer si on veut pouvoir se construire un avenir déclara simplement Katniss.

_ Tourner la page et écrire nous même notre futur, c'est ce que nous voulons. Et c'est ce que nous ferons. Il nous fallait faire face au Capitole pour continuer d'avancer, être présent pour ces trois jours au Capitole, et tourner la page pour de bon et ne plus en entendre parler continua Peeta alors qu'il serra encore plus la main de Katniss dans la sienne, se doutant que cette déclaration avait été difficile pour elle de la dire.

Puisqu'après tout, c'était la page de sa petite sœur qu'elle allait tourner, en somme.

_ Et nous savons tous à quel point cela vous sera difficile de la tourner. Nous avons pus voir dans le reportage que vos souvenirs peuvent revenir dans votre vie quotidienne quand vous ne vous y attendez le moins. Et que vous vous réconfortez l'un et l'autre quand tout va mal, comment vous vous sentez dans ces moments là exactement ?

_ Je me sens vide. Je me sens comme quelqu'un à qui on a tout retiré. Les émotions, les sens… l'envie de vivre. Je me sens comme si on m'avait tout prix, comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide, sans âme. C'est Katniss mon âme. C'est elle qui me permet de rester sur terre et d'avoir une raison valable de vivre, d'aller de l'avant et de construire un avenir ensemble.

_ On m'a toujours comparé à une flamme. Brûlante, ardente, lumineuse et chaleureuse. Mais aussi féroce et dangereuse. Dans ces moments là, la seule chose que je désire c'est crier. Crier ma frustration et ma colère envers ceux qui m'ont prise ma sœur. Je veux être comme un incendie qui détruit tout sur son passage. Je suis remplie de haine et de rage. Et Peeta m'apaise de sa seule présence. Il est doux, gentil, affectueux. Il est, ce qui, pour une fille telle que moi, désire ardemment. Je suis une flamme mais une flamme ne peut survivre sans oxygène, et Peeta est mon oxygène. Il est mon souffle de vie.

Et tout au long de leur déclaration, l'un envers l'autre, Peeta et Katniss ne s'étaient pas un seul instant quitté des yeux. Toujours leurs mains liés et le sourire aux lèvres, finissant presque par oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls tous les deux. Et que tout Panem les regardait en ce moment même.

_ Nous pouvons donc dire, que malgré toutes les souffrances lier aux Hunger Games et à la dictature de Snow, il y aura eu un bon côté de toute cela. C'est que vous soyez ensemble à présent remarqua Caesar à ces deux jeunes, qui cessèrent de se regarder dans les yeux de l'autre et reportèrent leur concentration sur lui.

_ C'est la seule chose que nous avons pus protéger pendant cette guerre. Alors oui, le bon côté de toute cette histoire, c'est que nous sommes ensembles confirma Peeta.

_ Et pour ce qui est de vos projets futurs ? Bien que vous vous soyez fait une nouvelle famille entre vous et Haymitch, je présume que vous aimeriez construire votre propre famille ?

_ Nous désirons ne pas brûler les étapes et y aller doucement. Et je sais que Katniss n'est pas encore prête pour ce côté-là d'une vie de couple, et je respecte son choix. De toute façon, nous avons toute la vie devant nous et nous avons le temps pour en reparler dans quelques années.

_ Et je sais quand connaissant ton irrévocable don pour me convaincre, je crois aussi que dans quelques années tu y arriveras à m'en convaincre. Mais ne pense pas que je te laisserais m'en convaincre aussi facilement aussi remarqua Katniss à l'intention de son petit ami, tout en lui souriant.

Même si son sourire n'atteignit pas ces yeux et que Peeta le remarqua parfaitement. Elle n'était pas encore prête à se créer un futur, ou même croire à un avenir ou elle aurait des enfants. Ayant passé toutes ces années à se promettre de ne jamais avoir des enfants, Peeta savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas que le fait qu'elle l'aimait pour avoir envie d'avoir des enfants.

Les plus vieilles promesses sont les plus difficiles à rompre. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Mais Peeta n'avait pas à s'en faire, il avait toute la vie devant lui pour faire changer d'avis Katniss. Et s'il n'y parvient pas alors il passerait le restant de ces jours avec elle, et de l'aimer jusqu'à sa mort.

_ Nous pouvons aussi tous voir que vous avez tous les deux échanger vos portes bonheurs de Geai Moqueur, aussi. Une autre preuve d'amour entre vous, sans nul doute. Mais dîtes-moi, nous savons que le médaillon que tu possèdes autour du cou Katniss, peut conserver des photos. Pourrait-on connaitre l'image ou les images qu'il renferme ?

_ Vous aimeriez bien savoir, n'est ce pas ? Mais je suis désoler Caesar, ça ne sera pas possible. C'est un secret entre moi et Peeta.

Le sourire qu'elle lança à son compagnon alors qu'elle jouait avec le médaillon dans sa main, toujours accrocher à son cou, voulait tout dire.

Ils n'avaient, tous les deux, pas l'intention de révéler cette partie de leur vie privée.

Gardant le mystère entier à ce sujet.

_ Et comme je l'ai demandé à votre mentor plus tôt, nous avons vus, comme tout le monde à Panem d'ailleurs, votre avis sur ce dernier Hunger Games dans le reportage. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à ajouter aux déclarations que vous avez faites ? Demanda Caesar, reprenant contenance après le refus à son autre question.

_ Je n'ais rien d'autre à ajouter de tout ce que j'ai dis dans le reportage Caesar. Tous mes mots étaient pleinement réfléchis et je n'en changerais pas une seule phrase avoua Peeta.

_ Et moi de même ajouta Katniss.

_ Et bien dans ce cas, je vous souhaite vraiment d'être heureux ensemble et d'avoir la vie que vous avez toujours voulus rêver avoir. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondus à l'invitation et de nous avoir accordé de votre temps, mes chers amis, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark ?

Et invitant les deux jeunes vainqueurs des 74ème Hunger Games de se lever. Et se positionnant entre eux deux, attrapa à chacun une main de leur main et les levèrent sous les applaudissements nourris du public.

Saluant une dernière fois le public, Peeta et Katniss quittèrent le plateau, main dans la main. Rejoignant Haymitch qui les attendait patiemment, là ou ils s'étaient tenus eux aussi, plus tôt, pendant son interview.

_ Je suis fier de vous les gosses félicita Haymitch.

_ Merci Haymitch.

_ Allez. Suivez-moi les gosses.

_ Ou allons nous ?

La question de Katniss était la même que se posait Peeta mentalement, en regardant son mentor, les prendre tous les deux par les épaules et les conduire hors du bâtiment de télévision. Pour se diriger vers une voiture qui les attendait patiemment avec son chauffeur.

_ Nous allons diner dehors ce soir, dans un de mes restaurants préférés. J'ai prévenus les autres de ce que nous allions faire donc nous seront tranquille pour ce soir. J'ai aussi invité Effie, Cressida et Pollux, puisqu'en connaissant cette bonne chère Effie, elle aurait finis par s'inviter dans notre soirée. Alors, autant la prendre directement au lieu de tourner en rond.

Alors qu'Haymitch confia une veste noir qui était poser sur l'un des sièges et qui était là pour Katniss. La fameuse veste en cuire noir qu'elle avait portée lors de son arrivée au Capitole, pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid à cause du vent frais. Cette dernière écouta le sourire aux lèvres son mentor leur confier à elle et Peeta, les remarquables délicieux plats de ce restaurant et qu'ils allaient finir par l'adorer.

Jetant un regard à Peeta à côté d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel surtout face au sourire plus qu'amuser qui étirait ces lèvres devant l'attitude de leur mentor. Resserrant sa main dans la sienne, la jeune Everdeen reporta son attention sur son mentor et l'écouta débâter des différents plats que proposait ce restaurant.

Alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'était ce genre de chose, cette petite sortie entre eux, qui lui faisaient grandement du bien. Et elle avait hâte de retrouver Effie, Cressida et Pollux au restaurant.

Et la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Haymitch se chargeait d'égayer les convives à table en racontant des sornettes et des blagues, alors qu'Effie et lui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se quereller comme à leurs habitudes. Des vieilles habitudes qui ne changeaient pas.

Pollux donnait aussi son avis à d'autre moment avec Cressida qui traduisait ce qu'il disait avec ces mains. Pendant que Peeta racontait quelques anecdotes d'enfance, quand il faisait encore l'idiot avec ces amis ou bien, qui faisait rougir Katniss de gêne, quand il ne cessait de la regarder et de noter, et garder une parfaite mémoire, de tout ce qu'elle faisait dans sa vie quotidienne. Faisant encore plus sourire les autres alors qu'Haymitch ne put s'empêcher de faire cette remarque, digne de lui, gagnant les remontrances d'Effie et de Cressida, et que Pollux ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à leur comportement.

Quand vint le moment d'aller se coucher et de rentrer à leurs appartements, un ciel clair sans aucun nuage ou la lune et les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs éclats. Peeta et Katniss décidèrent tous les deux de rentrer à pieds à l'appartement, qui se trouvait seulement à trois paters de maison et qui voulaient se retrouver un peu seul avant de se retrouver enfermer dans leur chambre.

Marchant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Peeta entourant les épaules de Katniss de son bras droit alors que cette dernière avait entouré sa taille de son bras gauche. Elle ne vit nullement le regard interrogateur de Peeta, qui était entrain de se remémorer certaine des paroles de sa compagne qui l'avait quelque peu surpris, lors de l'interview.

_ Tu le pensais vraiment ?

_ Quoi donc, Peeta ?

_ Que je suis ton oxygène ?

_ Et moi ? Que je suis ton âme ?

_ Tu me poses encore la question, Katniss. Bien sur que oui que tu es mon âme, tu es ma raison de vivre. Et s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, je crois bien que je vais…

_ Ne dis pas ça Peeta. Il ne m'arrivera plus rien désormais. Ni à moi, ni à toi. Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Tu devras me supporter encore pour un bon mon cher, toi et moi c'est jusqu'à la fin déclara Katniss en arrêtant Peeta dans sa marche et en lui faisant face, tout en prenant ces mains dans les siennes.

_ Tu me le promets ?

_ Je te le jure. Moi aussi Peeta, je ne suis plus rien sans toi.

Pour toute réponse, attrapant son visage en coupe dans ces mains, Peeta l'embrassa délicatement et passionnément. Lui faisant passer dans ce baiser à quel point il l'aimait et tenait à elle. Et s'accrochant à sa veste, Katniss ne voulait nullement qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle désirait plus que tout qu'il continut de l'embrasser pour toujours.

Mais bien évidemment, ils durent tous les deux cesser et s'éloigner quelques peu, front contre front, pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle après ce baiser, qui avait fais virer leur visage au rouge.

_ Et si on se dépêchait de rentrer ? Haymitch serait bien capable de revenir nous chercher souria Peeta.

_ Dépêchons-nous dans ce cas.

Et ne se faisant pas attendre, main dans la main, ils s'empressèrent tous les deux de retourner à l'appartement, en riant. Alors qu'ils ne remarquèrent, bien trop concentrer sur l'un et l'autre, nullement les silhouettes qui les suivaient derrière eux.

Aux nombres de trois, celle-ci était masqué sous d'épais manteau et leur capuchon abattus sur leurs visages, qu'ils masquaient dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ou ils s'empressaient de se cacher dans des ruelles adjacentes dans les moments les plus critiques, quand leur cible finissait par se retourner, se faisant face pendant leurs instants d'amoureux. Et continuant de les suivre quand ils avaient le dos tourner, en reprenant leur route vers le bâtiment ou résidait leur appartement, là ou ils logeaient pendant les festivités.

Et ces trois silhouettes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qu'on apercevait facilement quand ils passaient sous un lampadaire, qui les éclairait quelques secondes. Avant qu'ils ne retournent dans l'ombre des bâtiments qui les masquait à la vue de tous.

Fixant leur regard plus que glacial sur les dos de Peeta et Katniss, ils les regardèrent, cacher derrière des fiches publicitaires, franchir les portes d'entrée du bâtiment ou ils logeaient et y disparaitre de leurs vues. Ils attendaient patiemment le moment venus de mettre leur plan à exécution, et là, ils riraient moins.

* * *

><p><strong>je sais je suis méchante de finir avec ce genre de chose mais je promets une sacrée surprise pour la fin du chapitre 5 pour le 3ème jour des festivités ;)<strong>

**sinon je vous dis bonsoir et bonne nuit =D**

**Sabrinabella**


	6. Chapitre 05 Le 3ème jour des festivités

**Rebonjour à tous =D**

**je sais, cela plus d'un an que je n'ai poster pour cette fic, je suis impardonnable :(**

**mais j'avais tellement de version pour ce chapitre que je ne savais jamais laquelle choisir que sa ma prit beaucoup de temps de faire un choix, sans oublier que maintenant que je travaille, cest difficile pour moi de pouvoir continuer d'ecrire :)**

**sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mes fics, sa sera long mais je parviendrais à les finir toutes =D**

**sinon, revenant à Hunger Games, je suis aller voir le 2e au cine et il est GENIAL =D exactement la réplique du bouquin que je suis trop impatiente d'avoir la suite dans les mains ;)**

**voila je crois que j'ai tout dis et je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE =D**

**ps: tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne, malheureusment pour moi et heureusement pour vous xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 05 :<strong>

**Le 3****ème**** jour des Festivités :**

**Les médailles et le tirage**

_**« Bienvenu à tous, hommes, femmes, enfants de tous horizons, pour ce jour des plus attendus. Cette première année de commémoration de la Victoire des Districts sur la Dictature imposer par la présidence de Snow. »**_

_**« En cette journée, nous allons fêter et honorer avec vous, tous les combattants de la Liberté. Autant les défunts que les survivants, ainsi que toutes les victimes de la Rébellion et des changements définitifs entre la vie d'hier et la vie d'aujourd'hui à Panem. »**_

_**« Suivez avec nous en direct à la télévision ou en personne au Capitole, cette célébration de mémoire de ces un an du Triomphe face à l'oppression de la Tyrannie de Snow. »**_

Le 3ème jour passé au Capitole.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an.

Un an que les 13 districts de Panem s'étaient unis pour vaincre la dictature du Capitole à leur encontre. La dictature du Président Snow.

Un an que la guerre était finis et que la paix régnait enfin.

Mais avec son lot de mort et de survivant.

Et Prim en faisait partis.

Cela faisant un an, maintenant, qu'elle avait été tué par les bombes de Coin.

Et Katniss serait partis en courant. Elle aurait fuis le Capitole en ce jour funeste, si elle n'avait pas Peeta auprès d'elle, qui n'allait pas la lâcher une seule seconde en cette journée de mauvais souvenir. Surtout aux vus de leur emploi du temps charger qu'ils allaient avoir pour cette journée de célébration.

Mais en échange, s'était le dernier jour qu'ils passeraient au Capitole, tous les deux. Ayant prévenus à l'avance Haymitch, qu'ils ne resteraient pas la semaine suivante dans la capitale de Panem.

La semaine ou aurait lieu les derniers Hunger Games. Les derniers Hunger Games comprenant les 24 enfants tirés au sort du Capitole.

Ils avaient déjà asser donner tous les deux pour ces premiers jours, tout comme tous ce qu'ils avaient donnés pour Panem pendant ces derniers années. Même si ce dernier jour au Capitole serait le plus éreintant et le plus éprouvant des trois passer entre ces murs. Bien plus désagréable que ces moments passer pendant leurs deux participations au Jeu de la Faim, ou pendant ces moments au District 13 ou encore lors de la Rébellion.

Ils avaient asser donné et ils n'avaient, tous les deux, plus de compte à rendre, à personne.

Katniss et Peeta en avaient aussi informé Haymitch, ainsi qu'Effie, Cressida et Pollux, de leur plan. Cette journée serait la dernière de leur vie qu'ils passeraient au Capitole, autant que devant les caméras de la presse. Lorsqu'ils rentreraient chez eux, tout cela ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, la page d'un livre qu'ils auraient tourné et qu'ils ne retourneraient plus. _**Définitivement**_.

Mais la journée débuta calmement pour le jeune couple qui se réveilla doucement. Tous les deux, comme tous les matins, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Katniss fut la première des deux à se réveiller, s'étant tous les deux couchers, la veille après être rentré de soirée en ayant enfilé une nuisette à la place de sa robe. Tandis que Peeta n'avait que retirer sa veste et ces chaussettes, s'endormant avec sa chemise et son pantalon, alors que Katniss sortit du cauchemard qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Revivant encore une fois la mort de Prim, parvenant à se réveiller juste avant de voir sa sœur mourir, Katniss mit une seconde à se rappeler ou elle se trouvait, comme le fait avec qui elle était.

Sauf qu'elle se calma très vite quand elle sentit les bras fort de Peeta autour d'elle, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. En cadence avec les battements apaisant de son cœur, qui finirent par calmer la Fille du Feu, qui reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de son compagnon, tout en tentant de reprendre une respiration calme et régulière, ne voulant pas le réveiller de son profond sommeil.

Et c'est en écoutant la douce mélodie de son cœur, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de fredonner un air. Un air qu'elle avait en tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà mais qui n'avait jamais filtré ces lèvres jusqu'à présent, et qui doucement se transforma en une mélodie qui prit forme dans sa tête, ou au file des notes qu'elle lui insufflait, celle-ci devint plus réel à ces oreilles.

Continuant de chantonner cette mélodie, Katniss finit pat se rendre compte que Peeta remuait de plus en plus sous elle, la faisant redresser sur son coude pour se tourner vers lui. Finissant très vite par réémerger du sommeil, fixant son regard encore ensommeiller vers sa compagne, qui le regardait désoler.

_ Désoler de t'avoir réveillé Peeta ; s'excusa-t'elle.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Katniss lui promit Peeta le sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, alors qu'il lui baisa le front. Qu'est ce que tu chantonnais ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Un petit air que j'avais dans la tête depuis quelques jours déjà lui avoua-t'elle.

_ C'était une très belle mélodie lui annonça Peeta alors qu'elle lui souria en réponse.

Mais son sourire s'effaça très vite quand elle revint à repenser à ce qui l'avait réveillé plus tôt.

_ Encore ces cauchemards ? Lui demanda-t'il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, en reconnaissant sans aucune difficulté son regard.

Il posait tout de même la question pour la forme.

La serrant dans ces bras, Peeta tourna vers Katniss un visage encore fatigué bien que ces yeux étaient en alerte.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Ca va oui. C'est seulement que…

_ Tu penses à Prim ? Lui demanda simplement Peeta, bien que sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Katniss n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, son regard hanter était suffisamment asser éloquent pour Peeta. Lui souriant chaleureusement, Peeta leva sa main droite de ces hanches pour caresser les cheveux de Katniss, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue.

Se laissant bercer par cette caresse, Katniss pencha la tête vers sa paume pour accentuer son geste de réconfort, pour ensuite sentir une pression exercer sur sa nuque. L'autre main de Peeta avait remonté sa colonne vertébrale, en laissant une trainer de feu dans son sillage.

Avant de s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et de l'attirer doucement, mais surement, droit vers lui. Droit vers son visage.

Ayant tous les deux fermer les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce moment intime entre eux, ils restèrent un long moment, front contre front, leur nez se touchant, Peeta laissant à Katniss le choix de poursuivre ou non. De briser la distance entre eux pour continuer. Et elle ne se le fit pas proposer deux fois.

Doucement et tendrement, Katniss détruisit le dernier espace qu'il y avait entre eux, terminant par déposer ces lèvres sur ceux de Peeta. Qui répondit délicatement et calmement à son baiser, ces mains toujours sagement poser sur les joues de sa belle. Tandis que cette dernière avait ces mains posées sur sa poitrine, jouant avec le col ouvert de sa chemise.

Si leur échange, au début, fut paisible comme toujours quand ils s'embrassaient, cela évolua très vite en un baiser enflammer.

Un échange plus vital. Plus brutale.

Un baiser qui les laissait toujours hors d'haleine mais qui leur était nécessaire. Qui leur était essentielle. Surtout maintenant. Surtout pour aujourd'hui.

En voulant d'avantage et ne voulant pas s'arrêter, désirant rester le plus longtemps dans leur bulle. Dans leur monde. Leur besoin de l'autre ne resta pas uniquement buccal, leurs mains ne restèrent pas longtemps inactives, loin de là. Elles entreprirent très vite de partir à la découverte de l'autre, ayant ce besoin d'être rassasier de la chaleur de l'autre.

Si celle de Peeta jouait avec les cheveux de Katniss, se baladant dans sa nuque et dans ces épaules dénuder par les bretelles de la nuisette, qu'il avait abaissé dans ces caresses, lui faisant un décolleter plongeant. Celles de Katniss s'attaquèrent à la chemise, en défaisant un à un, avec un empressement évident et égale à son conjoint, qu'elle fit sauter la plupart des boutons, faisant rire Peeta et grogner cette dernière qui le fit taire.

En redoublant dans l'assaut de ces baisers, faisant grogner Peeta d'envie, qui y répondit avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle. Alors que ces mains se firent plus entreprenantes que les siennes, caressant les courbes de Katniss comme s'il était entrain de la vénérer, d'attiser les flammes en elle, en la transformant de plus en plus en un brasier qui la consommait de l'intérieur.

Mais ce n'était pas gênant ou désagréable, loin de là, elle se sentait de nouveau vivante. Katniss se sentait aimer et chérie dans les bras de Peeta. Et ne désirant pas arrêter ce moment, désirant continuer ce qu'ils étaient entrain de commencer, Katniss se redressa en entrainant Peeta avec elle, en le tenant par la nuque. Le faisant asseoir alors qu'elle était elle-même assise sur ces jambes, ces propres jambes entourant les hanches de Peeta et l'amenant encore plus vers elle.

Rompant leur baiser, à court d'oxygène pour reprendre leur souffle, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de frémir quand elle sentit les lèvres de Peeta sur sa joue. Avant qu'il ne descende lentement mais surement vers sa nuque, jusqu'à embrasser sa gorge et son épaule dénuder. Mais Katniss ne désirait pas qu'il soit le seul à en profiter aujourd'hui.

Attrapant les pans de sa chemise qu'elle avait finis par ouvrir, Katniss se dépêcha de la lui retirer et de jeter son vêtement loin du lit, ce qui fit rire Peeta tandis qu'il essayait de masquer son rire dans sa nuque. Lui envoyant des frissons dans le corps alors que Katniss se dépêcha de lui rendre la pareille, en le faisant frémir quand ces mains s'aventureraient sur son torse, dessinant chacun des muscles de son abdomen.

Délaissant ces épaules, Peeta releva la tête pour reprendre les lèvres de Katniss, l'embrassant dans un baiser brulant qui les laissèrent tous les deux hors d'haleine, restant front contre front quand ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs mains se baladant toujours sur le corps de l'autre, attisant encore plus l'envie évident et vitale qu'ils avaient de l'autre. Tandis que les mains de Katniss s'emmêlant dans les cheveux de Peeta, l'attirant encore plus à elle qu'il ne l'était possible alors que ce dernier avait enserré ces bras autour de sa taille, la tenant serrer contre sa poitrine, ne désirant pas la lâcher d'un seul millimètre.

Se redécouvrant l'un l'autre, en ne faisant pas le cas des cicatrices qu'ils gardaient tous les deux des Hunger Games ou de la Révolte.

Peeta et Katniss savourèrent ce moment de silence et de complicité entre eux, avant que le premier ne s'empêche de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

_ Tu sais ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Il serait équitable que toi et moi soyons ex aequo, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda-t'il le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bien évidemment, et à quel sujet je te pris ?

_ Si je suis à demi-nu, pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas ?

_ Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu attends pour nous mettre sur la même marche ? Lui demanda Katniss le regard provocateur, le mettant au défi de le faire en attendant qu'il réagisse à sa demande.

_ Tu vas finir par me tuer lui avoua Peeta souriant.

_ Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te voir disparaitre de ma vie encore une fois lui fit remarquer Katniss en lui caressant le visage tendrement.

Et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à sa déclaration, Peeta enlaça Katniss avant de l'attirer une fois encore contre lui, pour ainsi reprendre ou ils s'en étaient arrêtés.

Ces mains se baladant dans son dos, Peeta finit par s'attarder sur la fermeture éclair de la nuisette de Katniss. Terminant par ouvrir celle-ci doucement, dévoilant ainsi son dos nu à la découverte de ces mains, qui entreprirent de caresser chaque centimètre de sa peau. Donnant la chair de poule à la Fille du Feu, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir contre les lèvres de Peeta, ce dernier souriant et continuant sa douce torture jusqu'à ouvrir littéralement le vêtement de sa compagne.

Remontant ces mains depuis les mollets de Katniss, laissant une trainée de feu sur son sillage, Peeta emporta le bas de sa chemise de nuit, la remontant jusqu'à la taille d'où il put toucher la peau douce de son ventre et du bas de son dos. Continuant de la remonter en caressant ces hanches au passage ainsi que la courbe de sa poitrine, la faisant frémir alors que Katniss l'aida à retirer les dernies centimètres en levant les bras. Lui permettant ainsi de la retirer complètement et de la lancer à terre, trouvant ainsi sa place à côté de la chemise de son compagnon, jeté plus tôt.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir de gêne, se trouvant pour la première fois à demi-nu devant lui, Katniss aurait remonté ces bras sur sa poitrine pour se cacher à sa vue, si Peeta ne lui avait pas calmement attrapé ces mains pour l'a stoppé. Pour ensuite les déposer lentement contre sa propre poitrine, là ou Katniss pouvait sentir les vibrations des battements de son cœur. Ou l'une de ces mains conserva les siennes sur sa poitrine, tandis que la deuxième remonta sur la joue de la Fille de Feu qui se pencha contre celle-ci pour accentuer le geste.

_ Tu es magnifique Katniss, tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir gêné lui promit Peeta en lui souriant amoureusement et affectueusement. Ne te sens jamais obliger de te cacher de moi Katniss, tu es la plus belle merveille de ce monde lui promit-il.

Katniss se pencha de nouveau vers lui, reprenant leur échange alors que Peeta la serrait dans ces bras, baladant ces mains dans son dos jusqu'à ces épaules alors que cette dernière avait encerclé sa nuque de ces bras. Jouant avec ces cheveux, attirant encore plus si ce n'était possible, Peeta contre elle.

Tandis que ce dernier termina par faire basculer Katniss, la faisant rire quand elle se retrouva allonger sur le lit, dans les oreillers, Peeta allongé au dessus d'elle en se retenant sur ces coudes pour ne pas trop peser sur elle.

Mais ils n'eurent pas la possibilité de poursuivre, que Peeta eut tout juste le temps d'attraper la couverture pour recouvrir le corps de Katniss, qu'Haymitch entra en trombe dans leur chambre. La porte s'ouvrant avec fracas avec son intrus qui venait de forcer la porte de leur chambre.

_ Allez vous deux, il est temps de vous… Nom de dieu !

Après s'être mis à jurer, Haymitch s'était empressé de se retourner quand il avait finis par se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle se trouvaient ces deux protégés. Ces derniers se mettant à grogner d'énervement et de mécontentement, tandis que Peeta s'empressa de se recoucher autour de sa compagne, tout en veillant à garder la couverture sur eux deux, pour se cacher à sa vue.

_ Haymitch !

_ Sérieusement désoler les gosses mais vous devriez mettre une pancarte sur la porte « Ne pas déranger » sa marcherait facilement remarqua le mentor à leur attention.

_ Et toi tu devrais apprendre à frapper à une porte avant d'entrée sans y être invité répliqua Katniss à son encontre.

_ Et même si nous avions mis une pancarte, en te connaissant comme on te connait, tu serais tout de même entré ajouta Peeta en fusillant ce dernier du regard, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir avec son dos tourner. C'est une sale habitude que tu as pris depuis un bon moment déjà lui rappela le jeune homme.

_ Ca va ! Ca va ! Je sais que…

_ Haymitch mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? On t'avait demandé de… Oh mon dieu !

Le cri d'Effie fut asser proche pour que Katniss n'ait nullement besoin de se retirer le drap d'au dessus de sa tête pour savoir ce qui se passait, et sans nul doute Cressida et Pollux, venaient d'entrer dans leur chambre, attirer par l'injurie d'Haymitch. Et surtout aux vus des grognements de Peeta et des regards noirs qu'il lançait à tous ceux se trouvant à l'entrée de leur chambre.

_ Sérieusement Haymitch, tu devrais apprendre à respecter la vie privée de ces deux jeunes fusilla Effie.

_ _Et c'est elle qui dit ça_ ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Katniss à Peeta en faisant sourire ce dernier, bien qu'il continuait toujours de fusiller les autres du regard.

Tout en ayant veillé à recouvrir Katniss de la couverture, la cachant ainsi à la vue des autres, toujours allongé à ces côtés, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, attendant que la « tempête » passe.

_ Sans vouloir vous vexer mais vous allez me trouver vulgaire, pourriez vous sortir de cette chambre avant que je ne décide à vous y aider ? Leur demanda Peeta d'une voix dure et limite glacial.

_ Désoler les enfants s'excusa Cressida. Nous allons sortir et vous laissez tranquille leur promit-elle en attrapant le bras d'Effie, la tirant pour la faire sortir de la pièce.

Pendant que Pollux en faisait de même avec Haymitch, obligeant ce dernier à quitter la chambre, en laissant les deux jeunes tranquille dans leur chambre.

_ Je sais parfaitement quel cadeau on pourra offrir à Haymitch le jour de son anniversaire déclara Katniss sous les couvertures.

_ Et quoi donc ?

_ Une clochette ! Avoua-t'elle faisant rire son compagnon. Il a vraiment besoin d'avoir une clochette autour du cou pour qu'on puisse l'entendre arriver de loin rajouta-t-elle pour expliquer son idée.

_ Il en faudra une grosse dans ce cas pour qu'elle puisse bien tinter quand il fera le moindre pas continua Peeta le sourire aux lèvres. Je le vois déjà avec sa cloche autour du cou ria-t'il en imaginant la scène.

_ J'ai vraiment hâte que nous soyons de retour chez nous, sans personne qui pourrait entrer dans notre chambre comme dans un moulin avoua Katniss après plusieurs minutes de silence après leur fou-rire.

_ Moi aussi admit Peeta le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il la regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, tout en repliant la couverture pour pouvoir la voir.

Posant sa main sur sa joue, il finit par incliner la tête vers elle, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres que Katniss accepta volontiers, le sourire aux lèvres, ses mains poser sur l'avant-bras de son amant.

_ Allez. Allons-y avant qu'ils ne viennent encore nous chercher lui proposa Peeta en rompant leur échange, sans pour autant rompre le contact physique.

_ Oui, allons-y accepta à son tour Katniss en hochant de la tête, face à sa proposition.

Lui souriant une dernière fois, Peeta coupa le contact visuel et le contact physique avec Katniss, avant de se lever pour de bon et de quitter le lit. Son pantalon comme seul vêtement qu'il avait, il se rendit au dressing pour aller chercher leurs tenus pour la cérémonie, tandis que la Fille du Feu s'était lovée dans les couvertures, en le regardant de dos. Ces mèches blondes en bataille tombant dans sa nuque, leur couleur doré faisait ressortir la peau pâle de son dos, lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps.

Peeta était quelqu'un possédant une légère musculation, une musculation bien plus visible quand il se trouvait de dos et le voir ainsi, rendait Katniss heureuse. Peut être bien parce qu'elle serait la seule à le voir ainsi, qu'il lui appartenait aussi bien qu'elle lui appartenait, et que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait se lancer dans des projets d'avenir. Elle n'avait plus à redouter le Capitole ou une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, elle était à présent libre. Libre d'écrire sa propre histoire et sa propre route, route qui croisait celle de Peeta et dont elle n'avait nullement l'attention de s'en détacher.

_ Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Quittant ces pensées en revenant à la réalité, Katniss constata que Peeta avait sortis deux tenus de leur dressing et les lui présentait, attendant d'avoir son avis sur le choix qu'il proposait pour porter. Avisant les deux tenus que la Fille du Feu reconnaissait facilement, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner ensuite son regard interrogateur sur son conjoint, désirant savoir « pourquoi il avait choisis ces tenus précisément ? ».

Et comprenant facilement son regard, Peeta ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire chaleureusement, bien qu'il y ait une certaine retenue dans son regard, comme s'il craignait sa réaction face à ces dires.

_ Je me suis dis, qu'hormis la tenue de Geai Moqueur que tu refuserais de porter, c'était les seules qui aurait une certaine signification pour tous les autres habitants de Panem expliqua Peeta. Puisqu'après tout, nous avons porté ces tenus lors de notre Victoire, se serait comme un rappel que nous avons effectivement remporté une victoire, tu vois ou je veux en venir pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t'il quelque peu gêné qu'elle ait du mal à le suivre son raisonnement.

S'enveloppant dans la couverture, Katniss se redressa dans le lit avant de s'en extraire, la couverture autour d'elle lui faisant comme une robe en bustier, rejoignit son conjoint en lui prenant d'une de ces mains, la tenue qu'elle porterait pour la cérémonie. La regardant pendant un instant, elle finit par redresser la tête vers Peeta, qui la regardait quelque peu inquiet qu'elle rejette sa proposition. Mais il fut très vite tranquilliser quand elle vint à lui sourire avant de se rapprocher de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres.

_ J'adore cette idée.

_ J'avais peur que cela te mette mal à l'aise ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer Peeta.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais être mal à l'aise avec toi lui souria-t'elle.

_ Et tu n'étais pas mal à l'aise tout à l'heure pourtant ? Lui demanda-t'il, un ton quelque peu moqueur en lui lançant un regard des plus subjectif, la faisant rougir de gêne.

_ Je…

Mais Peeta ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il s'était penché vers elle et déposa un simple baiser sur ces lèvres, la faisant frémir à son simple échange.

_ Tu es magnifique ainsi Katniss, ne change jamais lui déclara avec amour Peeta en lui souriant, tout en caressant sa joue de ces doigts, la frôlant à peine.

Se regardant tous les deux dans les blancs des yeux, en se souriant amoureusement, ils restèrent à se regarder ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sortir de leur moment quand ils vinrent à entendre du bruit émanant du salon de l'appartement. Un bruit de verre brisé, très vite suivis par un « Haymitch ! » énervé.

_ On devrait se dépêcher de s'habiller avant qu'Effie ne fasse une descente de lit de se pauvre Haymitch prévena Peeta en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler à la bêtise qu'avait dus faire leur mentor pour attirer, de si tôt le matin, les foudres de leur hôtesse.

_ Dépêchons-nous dans ce cas avant que mes bonnes manières ne s'envolent par la même occasion accepta Katniss.

Avant de serrer sa tenue de cérémonie contre elle d'une main et la couverture la recouvrant de l'autre, la Fille du Feu se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, sans que Peeta n'est pus la stopper. Ce dernier comprenant sans peine, dans sa réplique, qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir laisser toute cette affaire de côté et se retrouver tout seul avec sa compagne, pour pouvoir continuer pleinement de s'aimer l'un et l'autre.

Secouant la tête pour se retirer ces idées de la tête, pas besoin de faire grandir son désir pour sa bien-aimée dans une journée pareille, Peeta s'empressa d'attraper ces affaires et de commencer à se préparer pour la longue journée qu'ils allaient devoir avoir.

Ne leur fallant qu'une dizaine de minute pour se préparer, Katniss n'ayant mis aucun maquillage à part un léger gloss sur les lèvres et du crayon noir sur les yeux, elle avait lâché ces cheveux boucler, qui cascadaient dans son dos. La Fille du Feu rejoignit son compagnon, ou ce dernier se regardait dans le reflet de la fenêtre, pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre à sa tignasse alors qu'il était fin prêt et qu'il l'attendait sagement.

_ Tu es prêt Peeta ?

_ Oui. Et toi ? Lui demanda-t'il en se tournant vers elle pour pouvoir l'admirer dans sa robe, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lisser les plis du bas, comme pour s'occuper les mains. Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs lui souria Peeta en la rejoignant, les mains tendus vers elle.

Mains qu'elle s'empressa de prendre dans les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts et se faisant face, n'étant séparées que de quelques millimètres alors qu'ils avaient plongés leurs regards dans l'autre. S'admirant mutuellement alors qu'ils ne pouvaient empêcher les souvenirs de refluer dans leurs esprits, se rappelant facilement de la dernière fois ou ils avaient portés ces tenus, n'ayant jamais imaginé que leurs vies prenaient un tel tournant. Et qu'ils seraient encore vivants aujourd'hui pour les porter de nouveau.

_ Ils ne nous manquent plus qu'une chose pour parfaire nos tenus déclara Peeta avec solennité, brisant le silence paisible qui s'était installé entre eux.

_ Et laquelle ?

_ Ceci.

Lâchant ces mains, Peeta fouilla dans les poches de sa veste avant de sortir exactement ce qui leur manquait avant de les présenter à Katniss, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire une fois encore en les voyants.

_ Je prends le médaillon une fois encore ?

_ Tu es sur ?

_ Si je te le dis Peeta lui coupa Katniss avant de tendre sa main et d'attraper sa broche de Geai moqueur dans sa paume tendus, pour l'accrocher à sa veste, juste au dessus de son cœur. Voila la place que je veux qu'elle garde pour aujourd'hui, tu auras ainsi une partie de moi avec toi lui avoua-t'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu seras toujours une partie de moi, Katniss. Comme je le suis pour toi déclara avec solennité Peeta, en lui souriant amoureusement, tendit qu'il accrochait le médaillon du Geai moqueur autour de son cou.

Plaçant facilement le bijou juste au dessus de son décolleter, asser voyant pour tous qui le verrait facilement comme la veille.

_ Là nous sommes prêt pour affronter cette journée avoua Peeta en lui souriant.

_ Attend !

Et avant même que Peeta n'est pus reculer, Katniss avait encadré son visage de ces mains et avait attiré ce dernier vers le sien, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres. La serrant contre lui avant de rompre leur échange et lui souriant amoureusement, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire aux paroles de sa compagne.

_ Maintenant je suis prête pour affronter cette journée.

_ Alors allons-y dans ce cas.

Attrapant l'une de ces mains dans la sienne, enlassant leurs doigts, Peeta s'avança vers la porte, menant dans son sillage Katniss qui ne le quitta pas d'un centimètre. Apparaissant ainsi à la vue de leurs amis dans le salon de leur appartement ou ces derniers n'attendaient plus qu'eux, prêt pour la cérémonie.

Pour l'occasion, Haymitch avait mis l'un de ces plus beaux costumes, celui bleu marine et aux vus de la tête qu'il tirait, tout en fusillant Effie du regard. Cette dernière avait dus l'obliger à le mettre, sans doute qu'il aurait voulus mettre quelque chose de plus décontracter en le connaissant aussi bien que ces deux protégés le connaissaient. Alors qu'Effie avait mise l'une de ces robes d'occasion, celle a froufrou rose qu'elle avait mise lors des 75ème Hunger Games, surement qu'elle voulait donner à cette robe une chance de la portée pour des festivités plus joyeuse.

Quant à Cressida et Pollux, ces deux derniers avaient optés pour des tenus dans les tons sombres, elle avait enfilée une robe dans un rouge profond, presque brun, à longue manche et le bas cascadant autour de ces pieds comme une traine, avec un léger décolleter carrer, ces cheveux relevés finement en un léger chignon. Tandis que son camarade avait choisis un costume vert sombre, un vert forêt, assortis à sa chemise blanche, regardait avec un certain amusement dans le regard, Haymitch se mettre à fusiller du regard Effie.

_ A ce que je vois, Effie est encore parvenue à te faire enfiler la tenue qu'elle t'a choisie s'amusa Peeta à l'encontre de son mentor, faisant ainsi sursauter les quatre adultes en leur montrant qu'ils étaient là.

Quand ces quatre derniers les virent, côte à côte, main dans la main, vêtus pour la cérémonie, ils ne purent s'empêcher de les dévisager pendant un instant. Regardant les tenus qu'ils avaient tous les deux encore choisis pour l'occasion, se doutant parfaitement qu'ils allaient encore faire sensation aujourd'hui.

Portant les tenus qu'ils avaient revêtus lors de leur interview après leur victoire lors des 74èmes Hunger Games, la robe dorée pâle de Katniss et le costume bleu ciel de Peeta. Ou contrairement à la dernière fois, ils paraissaient être eux-mêmes et non être seulement là pour épater la galerie de leur histoire.

_ Vous êtes impossible fit remarquer Haymitch à leur attention.

_ Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne nous aurais jamais apprécié lui rétorqua Peeta comme réponse.

_ Et tu ne nous aurais jamais aidé ajouta par la même occasion Katniss à son encontre.

_ Ca c'est bien vrai ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas montré que vous aviez des nerfs d'acier, je serais resté à cuver dans ma bouteille avoua sincèrement Haymitch à ses protégés.

_ Heureux de l'apprendre dans ce cas souria la Fille du Feu à son attention.

_ Et si nous y allions avant que tout le monde ne vienne à remarquer notre absence leur proposa Effie en attrapant les deux plus jeunes et en les poussant droit vers la cage d'escalier.

_ Comment cela va-t'il se passer ? Je veux dire, comme la cérémonie va se dérouler ? Lui demanda Peeta, voulant connaître le planning de la journée.

_ Tout le monde, tous les invitées vont se rassembler sur la Grande Place du Cirque, là ou se tiendra le futur monument aux victimes, et là ou nous serons tous rassembler pour la cérémonie leur déclara Effie pour les jeunes. Tous les membres du Conseil ainsi que le nouveau Président seront installé les premiers à leurs places, puis viendront les combattants, les rebelles et les derniers qui prendront place seront…

_ Seront les derniers Vainqueurs des Hunger Games finirent par dire ensemble Peeta et Katniss, comprenant facilement qu'ils seraient vus par tout le monde, lors qu'ils iraient tous s'asseoir pendant la cérémonie.

_ Tout a fait les enfants ! Allons dépêchons nous de rejoindre les autres en bas avant d'être en retard les convia Effie en les poussant tous dans l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le rez-de-chaussée, quand ils furent tous dans l'élévateur.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en bas, ils purent constater que le rez-de-chaussée était vide de tout occupant, comme si personne ne se trouvait là plus tôt. Ni même les gars de la sécurité.

_ Ou sont-ils tous passer ? Leur demanda Katniss en se tournant vers son mentor et les trois autres adultes.

_ Ils doivent tous être déjà sur la place à superviser et que tout se passe comme prévus annonça simplement Haymitch à l'intention des deux plus jeunes.

_ Nos voitures nous attendent, dépêchons nous les pressa Cressida en les poussant vers la sortie du bâtiment, là ou les attendaient deux véhicules du Capitole.

Attrapant les deux jeunes vainqueurs, Haymitch les fit monter dans le deuxième véhicule, pendant qu'Effie, Cressida et Pollux montèrent tous les trois dans le premier. Ou dès qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, les deux conducteurs n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour démarrer et rejoindre la Grande Place ou se tiendrait la cérémonie.

En se rapprochant du lieu ou se tiendrait la cérémonie, Katniss, comme Peeta, purent constater que celle-ci avait été littéralement nettoyée de fond en comble, pour avoir placé des tribunes tout autour. Ces derniers constituer de quatre partis formant des demi-arc de cercle parfait, qui permettait facilement à tous d'y accéder par quatre accès.

Accès qui se trouvait recouvert d'un tapis rouge qui se rassemblait au centre de la place, là ou une gigantesque estrade en cercle avait été construit, autour du futur monument qui avait été recouvert d'un immense drap pour que personne ne puisse l'apercevoir tant que la cérémonie n'était pas finie. Tandis que des écrans, placer sur des dirigeables se trouvaient au dessus des convives, pour que ces derniers, autant que tout Panem, puissent voir le déroulement des commémorations de tous les angles possibles.

Et observant ainsi le déroulement, Peeta et Katniss purent constater qu'ils ne manquaient que leur arrivée à eux, puisqu'ils pouvaient facilement apercevoir la Présidente Paylor, portant l'un de ces tailleurs strictes, couleur bleu nuit, et ces conseillers se trouvaient déjà installer sur leurs sièges, sur l'estrade et derrière le micro, pour que la cérémonie puissent commencer.

Tandis que le premier véhicule alla se stopper devant l'allée Est des gradins, celle des Vainqueurs du District 12 alla s'arrêter juste devant l'allée Nord, celle qui menait droit à l'emplacement exact du micro sur l'estrade. Aussi là ou ces trois derniers allaient s'installer pendant la cérémonie, ou trois sièges les attendaient au premier rang.

Et quand le véhicule transportant le Geai Moqueur, son compagnon et leur mentor se stoppa, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux au moment même ou des gardiens vinrent à ouvrir leurs portes pour leur permettre de descendre. Sachant qu'il devait mener le convoi, Haymitch descendit le premier, très vite suivis par Peeta qui se retourna, tournant le dos à tous, pour se tourner vers Katniss en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à sortir.

Mais aussi pour l'aider à faire face aux caméras et aux regards river sur elle en ce moment même.

Lui souriant chaleureusement et accrochant son regard pour qu'elle ne le regarde que lui, Peeta lui lâcha la main avant d'encercler sa taille de son bras et en l'attirant contre lui, chose que la Fille du Feu apprécia grandement au sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Avant de passer, elle aussi, son bras dans le dos de Peeta pour le garder contre elle, et de marcher ainsi devant tous, ne gardant le regard fixer sur le dos de leur mentor, marchant devant eux et leur ouvrant la marche.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pus penser, Katniss n'entendit pas les commentaires des présentateurs qu'étaient Caesar et son acolyte, comme les deux jours précédent. Au contraire, les enceintes placer un peu partout autour d'eux, faisait défiler une douce musique alors que les écrans dirigeables semblaient rediffuser les interviews de la veille et les reportages en attendant que la cérémonie de commémoration commence, faisant patienter tout le monde, autant les invités présents que tout Panem réunis, se trouvant derrière leurs écrans.

S'installant au côté de Johanna, somptueuse dans sa robe couleur bordeaux, aux fines bretelles et au décolleter carré, tandis que le bas qui cascadaient jusqu'à ces genoux se terminaient par une multitude de plumes qui viraient du rouge foncer jusqu'au blanc encadrant ces pieds, chaussée d'escarpins rouge. Ces cheveux avaient été soigneusement coiffés dans un chignon, entremêlé de plume rouge et blanche alors que son maquillage léger ne comportait qu'un fare à paupière blanc, du crayon noir autour des yeux, et d'un rouge à lèvre aussi rouge que sa robe.

Alors que la Gagnante du District 7 était elle-même assise auprès d'Annie et de Beetee. La première portant une robe bleu océan avec des manches courtes collant autour de ces bras, d'un léger décolleter en V, lui serrant le haut du corps avant de s'évaser à hauteur de ces cuisses et de tomber jusqu'à ces pieds, chausser de petites chaussures assortis à sa tenue. Tandis qu'elle avait coiffée ces longs cheveux en de grosses boucles qui cascadaient dans son dos, et se trouvant à l'abri des petites mains de son fils, assis sur ces genoux, lui aussi portant une petite tenue bleu de bébé, assortis à la tenue de sa mère, faisant contraster ces prunelles bleu océan et ces petites boucles blondes qu'il tenait de son père.

Pendant que Beetee avait opté pour un costume sombre, avec une chemise blanche et un veston argentée sous sa veste, alors que ce dernier s'amusait à jouer avec le petit Junior pour l'occuper. Et ainsi s'empêcher de se tourner vers sa voisine de droite qui se trouvait être Enobaria, celle-ci portant une robe en bustier d'un noir velours, lui tombant jusqu'à ces cuisses, contrastant avec sa peau et ces cheveux défait et cascadant sur ces épaules. Cette dernière ne faisant pas cas des autres Vainqueurs à ces côtés, s'étant tournée vers son compagnon qui se trouvait juste assis derrière elle. Alors que le reste des membres de la famille des derniers Vainqueurs se trouvaient eux aussi installé derrière eux avec toutes les autres familles des précédents tributs décèdes, Katniss finissant par apercevoir sa mère ainsi que Gale et sa petite amie assis au deuxième rang, juste au côté d'Hazelle et de ces trois plus jeunes enfants, ainsi que les familles de Rue, de Tresh et de tous les autres encore vivants.

Sa mère et la famille de Gale, avec la petite amie de ce dernier, portaient leurs tenus les plus propres et les plus soignées qu'ils avaient, et souriant aux trois Vainqueurs du District 12 alors qu'ils s'installaient à leurs places attitrés. Haymitch à gauche de Johanna, Katniss s'asseyant entre lui et Peeta qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'allée centrale.

Saluant la mère de sa compagne, ainsi que Gale, sa copine et sa famille, Peeta posa son bras sur le dos du siège de Katniss en lui caressant son bras de ces doigts, qui se laissa aller contre lui, en lui attrapant son autre main dans sa main. Tandis que la Fille du Feu n'avait pus s'empêcher, de son autre main valide, d'attraper celle d'Haymitch juste à côté d'elle, sachant aussi, que pour lui, cette cérémonie serait une épreuve.

Alors quand ils furent enfin tous installés et que les discussions laissèrent place au silence, la musique qui se jouait dans les enceintes cessa autant que les rediffusions des interviews sur les écrans, faisant apparaitre la tribune diriger vers l'emplacement du micro vide. Qui ne fut guère longtemps vide quand la Présidente Paylor vint à quitter son siège pour prendre place juste derrière, en saluant de la tête les personnes autour d'elle et tout Panem la regardant à l'instant précis derrière leurs téléviseurs.

_ Bonjour à tous salua-t'elle. Bienvenu à tous pour cette journée de commémoration, qui fêtera, aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, les un an de notre Victoire sur la Dictature de Snow et du Capitole. Il y a de ça 76 ans, nos grands parents et arrières grands-parents s'étaient révoltés contre le Capitole, pour faire entendre leurs voies contre les vies dures qu'on leur faisait vivre, et ils se sont révoltés. Seulement, ils ne furent pas asser fort contre le Capitole qui en punition, à détruit le District 13 en exemple et interdit toute communication entre les 12 Districts restant, en obligeant ces derniers à participer aux Hunger Games, aux Jeux de la Faim qui en fut leur châtiment.

« Et ce, depuis ce jour, chaque année, vingt-quatre enfants étaient choisis par les 12 Districts pour s'affronter dans une arène, qui ne verrait que la survie d'un seul d'entre eux. Et nous n'avons rien fait. Nous n'avons pas bougé le petit doigt en regardant nos enfants mourir et payer les erreurs de nos ancêtres. Nous sommes restés assis à les regarder nous les prendre sans rien faire. Nous avions perdus l'espoir de nous battre pour ce que nous croyons être juste et nous avons perdus notre envie de vivre.»

« Jusqu'à ce que le soleil réapparaisse dans nos vies, par le biais de deux personnes. De deux êtres exceptionnels qui ont eux le courage de se battre pour ce qu'ils croyaient être justes. D'avoir écouté leurs cœurs plutôt que de jouer à ces jeux comme le voulait le Capitole, ils ont joués comme le dictait leur instinct et leur cœur. »

_ Venant du District le plus défavoriser de tous, ils ont tous les deux vécus une vie différente mais pourtant si semblable que le destin les a réunis pour ces 74ème Hunger Games continua la Présidente, tout en ayant rivé son regard sur les deux concerner, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard pendant son discours. Elle, fille de la Veine, lui, fils de Commerçant, ils étaient des êtres que tout opposaient, rien n'aurait pus les rassembler si ce n'est qu'une seule et unique chose : leur sens du sacrifice.

« Tous les deux désiraient ardemment protéger la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus en hésitant pas une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour celle-ci, elle pour sa sœur et lui pour celle qu'il aimait. Mais leur sacrifice n'aura pas été vain car cela les a rassemblé et ils ont pus, devant nous tous, nous prouver qu'ils étaient dix fois meilleur que nous tous réunis. Ils ont osés faire ce que, nous les adultes, n'avons pas eux le courage de faire : faire face, à leurs manières, au Capitole. Montrant à tous qu'ils n'étaient que seul maitre de leur propre destin. »

_ Il nous a fallus trouvé deux personnes comme eux pour que nous décidions enfin de prendre nos destins en mains et faire face à Snow et sa dictature. Il a fallus que Panem rencontre Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark pour que nous décidions à agir conclua la Présidente Paylor à l'encontre des deux jeunes avant de leur sourire chaleureusement. Et même si le chemin pour trouver notre Independence à couter cher, aux nombreuses vies que nous avons perdues en route, je souhaite vous remercier au nom de tout Panem pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour nous. Merci les remercia-t'elle à leur encontre, tout en inclinant très bas la tête vers eux, surprenant les concerner autant que tous autour d'eux.

Puis quand elle redressa enfin la tête, la Présidente souria une dernière fois aux deux jeunes avant de reporter son regard sur la foule autour d'elle ainsi que sur les caméras, pour ainsi reprendre son discours initial.

_ Mais tous ceux que nous avons perdus dans cette guerre ne seront jamais oubliés leur annonça-t'elle. Leurs noms resteront graver dans nos mémoires et nous les honorerons pour toujours. Chaque District possède son monument funéraire avec les noms de ces habitants qui sont décédés dessus, mais il nous a semblé évident d'ériger, ici même, sur la place du Cirque, un monument aux morts qui rassemblerait tous les noms de nos disparus. Et ce monument se trouve, ici, juste derrière moi leur avoua la Présidente tout en leur montrant de la main, l'énorme couverture qui se dressait derrière elle en le cachant à la vue de tous.

« Mais avant de le dévoiler à tous, chacun des noms de ceux ayant péris ces 75 dernières années dans les Hunger Games, ainsi que durant la guerre, seront cités avant d'être gravé dans la pierre. »

_ Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, veuillez s'il vous plait applaudir les deux enfants qui citeront chacun les noms des disparus pour chacun des treize Districts demanda la Présidente Paylor avant de se reculer du micro, pour applaudir comme tous avant que tous n'aperçoivent les fameux enfants.

Emergeant depuis l'ancien lieu ou le Président Snow se tenait lors de ces discours aux tributs, en ligne et rang, fille et garçon, les vingt-six enfants s'avancèrent sous les yeux de tous. Franchissant les quelques kilomètres à pieds, par-dessus le tapis rouge qui leur avait été déroulé pour rejoindre l'estrade, tous y comprit Peeta et Katniss avaient compris que les enfants devant eux n'étaient pas ceux venant de District, mais ceux appartenant du Capitole. Surtout aux vus des vêtements colorer qu'ils portaient et des maquillages qu'avaient les fillettes, mais en voyant ces enfants bien trop habiller mis la Fille du Feu mal à l'aise.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, voir que les enfants sélectionner pour lire les noms n'avait que dans les douze, voir seize ans pour les plus vieux, la fit se poser des questions sur la façon dont ils avaient été choisis pour être ceux qui réciterait les noms de tous ceux tomber à cause du Capitole.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as Katniss ? Lui demanda Peeta dans un murmure à son oreille.

_ Je ne sais pas… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment lui avoua-t'elle simplement en gardant ces yeux fixer sur les vingt-six enfants qui avait finis par atteindre l'estrade.

Les treize couples d'enfants montèrent dessus rejoignant ainsi la Présidente Paylor et les conseillers, et se plaçant les uns aux côtés des autres, faisant ainsi tout le tour de l'estrade autour du monument et faisant ainsi face devant tout le monde.

Et les uns après les autres, chacun se mirent à lire les feuilles qu'ils avaient, récitant les noms qui y étaient inscrits, classés par ordre alphabétique et par années de décès, tandis qu'il disait aussi l'âge auquel la personne était morte. Les filles lisant les premières par District ou les premiers noms donnés furent celui des tributs tombés lors des Hunger Games, tandis que les garçons s'occupaient des autres habitants du District tombés à cause de la Révolte.

S'il y eut peut de nom citer par les enfants pour les District 1 et 2, Katniss n'ayant pus frémir lorsqu'elle entendit les noms des tributs des 74ème et 75ème, rassurer par Peeta qui la serra plus dans ces bras. Il y eux plus de nom pour les autres District, ces derniers semblant s'allonger plus on se rapprochait des derniers District, en particulier en ce qui concernait les District 11, 12 et 13.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle entendit le nom de Wiress pour le District 3, ainsi que celui de Mags et Finnick énoncer parmis les rangs du District 4. Ou à l'entente du nom de son camarade, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Annie pour la voir, serrer chaleureusement et amoureusement son fils dans ces bras. Au moins, Finnick n'était pas partis en la laissant seule, il lui avait donné un enfant qu'elle chérirait jusqu'à la fin. Les noms de Rue, de Tresh ainsi que celui de Seeder et Chaff fut à leurs tours annoncer, la faisant baisser la tête.

Mais cela fut bien plus difficile pour elle de retenir ces larmes quand les noms de ceux du District 12 fut lus. Surtout que Katniss reconnaissait la petite qui lisait les noms, puisqu'il s'agissait de la petite-fille de Snow. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle était là ? Et pourquoi lisait-elle les noms appartenant au District 12, en sachant que tous ces noms lus n'étaient plus à cause de son grand-père ?

Quand les noms des membres de la famille Abernathy fut nommer, Peeta et Katniss se tournèrent vers Haymitch, qui n'avait pus s'empêcher de retenir ces larmes à l'entente du nom de sa mère et de son petit-frère. Sauf qu'il vint bien plus à craquer quand le nom de celle qu'il avait aimé fut citer, assassiner par le Capitole avec les siens pour avoir défié leur autorité.

Resserrant sa main sur la sienne pour le soutenir, Katniss sentit le bras de Peeta la lâcher alors qu'il avait posé la main sur l'épaule de son mentor pour le soutenir lui aussi. Mais cela fut ensuite au tour de Katniss de déchanter lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de sa sœur prononcer par les lèvres de la fillette à Snow. Entendre le nom de Prim prononcer par la chair et le sang de celui qui était la cause de sa mort, fit grincer les dents de Katniss alors qu'elle n'avait pus retenir longtemps ces larmes et avait caché son visage dans l'épaule de Peeta. Alors que ce dernier avait resserré son bras autour d'elle et qu'Haymitch avait emprisonné sa main dans les siennes.

Alors quand vint le tour de Peeta d'entendre le nom des membres de sa famille, de ses parents et de ses frères, Haymitch avait posé sa main sur celle du Garçon des pains qui se trouvait sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Tandis que cette dernière avait redressé la tête et poser son front contre la tempe de Peeta, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et baissé la tête vers celle de la Fille du Feu, pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui était sur le point de couler.

S'étant tous les trois enfermé dans leur bulle, se soutenant les uns les autres, les trois Vainqueurs du District 12 revinrent à la réalité quand ils entendirent une nouvelle voix d'enfant prononcer d'autres noms qui leur étaient inconnus, contrairement à tous ceux de leur District qu'ils connaissaient par cœur à force de les lires sur leur monument funéraire. Les deux derniers enfants sélectionnés pour la lecture des disparus, étaient entrain de lire la dernière liste de morts venant du District 13, et là encore, les deux plus jeunes Vainqueurs vinrent à se soutenir, surtout quand ils entendirent les noms de Boggs et des autres membres de l'équipe qui étaient tombés pendant leur mission de tuer Snow.

Surtout que pour certains d'entre eux, Peeta s'était considéré responsable de leurs morts, alors qu'il était toujours instable dans ces moments, avec cette envie de tuer Katniss à cause du lavage de cerveau que lui avait fais subir Snow. Mais aujourd'hui il avait surmonté cette épreuve et il avait l'attention de continuer d'avancer, de ne plus laisser ces souvenirs empoisonner son esprit et l'empêcher de vivre la vie qu'il avait toujours désiré avec Katniss.

Alors quand la liste des disparus cessa, que tous avaient été nommés, les vingt six enfants inclinèrent respectueusement la tête devant les invités et les caméras, avant de quitter l'estrade sous les applaudissements de la foule qui les remerciaient, à leurs façons, d'avoir récité tous ces noms qui semblaient être interminable pour tous. De toutes les vies qui avaient été prise dans les Hunger Games, autant que les victimes de la Révolte et des combattants mort à la Guerre, si bien que le soleil se trouvait au zénith, désignant midi, quand la cérémonie fit une pause pour lé déjeuner.

Le tribunal du Cirque se transforma très vite en réception avec buffet et plat à volonté pour leurs convives, pour les nourrir pour la longue journée qui n'étaient pas encore finis. Surtout que d'après ce qu'Effie rapportait à ces protégés sur l'emploi du temps de la journée, si la matinée avait été consacrée pour rendre hommage aux disparus, avec la lecture des treize listes. L'après-midi allait être consacré à la remise de médaille pour les combattants et pour tous ceux qui avaient eux une place dans la victoire, même infime soit-elle, tous allait être remercié, mais de quel façon cela allait se passer, les trois Vainqueurs du District n'en avait aucune idée ?

Tous comme ceux qui étaient mort au combat, leur famille recevrait une médaille à leurs noms, pour le sacrifice qu'ils avaient donnés pour la Liberté de Panem, que leur mort soit autant reconnus que les victimes qui étaient tombés et que ceux des combattants qui étaient toujours en vie.

_ Ca sera une après-midi de grande émotion avoua Effie après avoir laissé un temps à Katniss d'aller réconforter sa mère avec Peeta quand elle avait entendus le nom de sa plus jeune fille, avant que cette dernière ne rejoigne la famille de Gale. Vous serez tous les deux parfait annonça-t'elle en dévisageant ces deux protégés, tout en caressant les joues de chacun d'une de ces mains.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Effie ?

_ Ils n'ont pas été mis au courant de ce point là répliqua Haymitch, fusillant Effie de n'avoir pas tenus sa langue alors que Peeta posa la question à la place de Katniss.

_ Quel point ?

_ Il a été mis au point, dans l'organisation, que cela serait les « amants maudits » qui liraient les noms et remettraient les décorations aux combattants déclara tout simplement Cressida à leur attention, les mettant ainsi au courant de l'organisation de la cérémonie pour l'après-midi.

_ Et pourquoi personne ne nous a rien dis ? Demanda Katniss en se tournant vers son mentor.

_ Parce que je savais pertinemment que vous refuserez de le faire, ils sont entrain de voir si quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas le faire mais je crois que…

_ Que je serais celle qui appellera les noms alors, vous demandez de remettre les décorations ne seraient pas trop durs pour vous, n'est ce pas ? Leur demanda une voix derrière eux.

Se tournant vers celle-ci, les Vainqueurs du District 12 et leurs amis se retrouvèrent face à la Présidente Paylor, leur souriant chaleureusement, alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'eux, sans être escorté par ces conseillers à l'exception de Plutarch.

_ Vous voulez que nous remettions les médailles…

_ Autant aux combattants décédés qu'à ceux qui a survécus ? Oui, Melle Everdeen, je souhaiterais sincèrement que vous et votre compagnon acceptiez de remplir cette tâche leur demanda-t'elle. Puisqu'après tout, c'est pour vous que ces gens se sont battus et sont tombés, ils se sont battus pour l'image d'espoir et de liberté que vous leur avez donnée. Remettre ces décorations aujourd'hui, sera en quelque sorte l'adieu définitif que vous souhaitez faire avec votre passé et le Capitole. Et si votre désir de rester loin du Capitole pour les prochaines années, votre souhait sera pleinement exaucer leur promit-elle.

_ Nous pourrons vivre nos vies sans que plus personne ne vienne y mêler leurs nez ? Demanda Peeta désirant plus qu'ardemment que sa vie avec Katniss, soit privée sans aucun journaliste ou politicien du Capitole.

_ Je vous l'ais dis Mr Mellark, si cela est votre désir, le Capitole peut vous donner exactement tout ce que vous voulez pour avoir la vie que vous désirez avoir pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fais pour Panem leur accorda la Présidente Paylor.

Vivre une vie intime sans avoir le Capitole sur le dos pour les prochaines années, était quelque chose que Katniss désirait ardemment. Pouvoir vivre son amour avec Peeta sans plus être sur le feu des projecteurs ou aux vus des habitants du Capitole, s'était un rêve qui se réalisait après ces deux dernières années d'enfer qu'elle avait vécue avec Peeta à cause du Capitole.

_ Si c'est la seule chose que nous devons faire pour être complètement libre, je ne crois pas que cela sera un problème répondit Peeta à l'encontre de la Présidente, tout en portant un regard sur sa compagne.

_ C'est d'accord !

_ C'est parfait les enfants. Vous viendrez me rejoindre sur l'estrade lorsque la cérémonie reprendra, sinon je vous souhaite un bon appétit et à tout à l'heure les salua-t'elle, puis les laissa auprès de leurs amis, tandis qu'elle rejoignait ces conseillers avec Plutarch qui l'avait suivis.

Ce dernier n'ayant simplement salué les deux jeunes avant de suivre la Présidente dans ces déplacements.

_ J'ai connu Plutarch un peu moins formel fit remarquer Peeta. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t'il à l'attention d'Haymitch en se tournant vers ce dernier, tout comme Katniss qu'il serait dans ces bras.

_ Rien. Il est de mauvaise humeur s'est temps ci avoua Haymitch à l'encontre de ces deux protégés.

_ Et à que sujet ? Lui demanda Katniss.

_ Parce qu'il souhaitait vous demandez quelque chose et parce que je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire, que Monsieur à décider de me faire la tête avoua simplement leur mentor, tout en portant son verre de vin à ces lèvres tout en ne lâchant pas Plutarch du regard.

_ Et quelle chose ?

_ Quelque chose d'asser futile que je savais pertinemment que vous auriez refusé Peeta, ne t'embête pas à chercher, Plutarch à toujours été quelqu'un de très créative en ce qui concernait de divertir le public répliqua simplement Haymitch à son attention.

Mais si cette réponse suffisait amplement à Peeta, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Katniss qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Surtout au regard que ne cessait de lancer Haymitch à l'encontre de Plutarch et la Présidente, c'était un regard qu'elle connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir déjà vus auparavant lors des jeux, lorsque son mentor leur cachait des choses.

Quelque chose était entrain de se tramer ?

Et quelque chose qui ne semblait pas faire très plaisir à Haymitch aux vus de son regard noir.

Mais ne laissant rien paraitre pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Haymitch, Katniss reconcentra son attention uniquement sur Peeta, ce dernier discutant calmement avec Effie sur le prochain magasin de photo que celle-ci allait bientôt ouvrir.

_ Se sera un endroit magnifique ! Se vanta Effie sur sa future possession. Tous les murs seront recouverts de photos des merveilles qu'on peut voir partout dans Panem, et elles seront si belles qu'on m'appellera de partout pour faire des photos. Je me vois bien faire les photos de mariage ou d'anniversaire, ou même de baptême, sa serait fantastique s'extasia-t'elle sur les possibilités qu'elle pouvait avoir dans ce futur métier.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde Effie, j'ai hâte de voir cet endroit quand tu l'auras finis annonça Peeta avant de porter un regard à sa compagne. Et je suis persuadé que Katniss aussi en serait ravis, n'est ce pas ?

_ Bien sur. J'ai hâte de voir ça Effie.

_ Vous serez tous les deux mes invités d'honneur quand j'ouvrirais ma galerie et vous en serez épater leur souria-t'elle.

_ Tant que cela ne soit pas une galerie de vêtement trop coloré et de froufrou, j'en serais répliqua une voix bourrue derrière eux.

_ Tant que tu te tiens éloigner de la boisson Haymitch, je ne serais pas contre, je n'ai pas très envie que tu envois l'une de tes boissons sur mes œuvres répliqua Effie à son attention. D'ailleurs Peeta, si tu souhaites faire découvrir certaines de tes toiles aux publics, je peux te faire quelque place dans ma galerie pour tes tableaux, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

_ Sa serait réellement gentil de ta part Effie, je vais y réfléchir lui promit-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête vers elle, alors qu'elle lui souriait en réponse avant qu'elle ne laisse les trois Vainqueurs entre eux quand on vint à l'appeler.

_ Ca va les gosses ? Finit par leur demander Haymitch.

_ Pourquoi est ce que ca n'irait pas ? Lui demanda Katniss en se tournant vers lui.

_ Entendre le nom de ta sœur et Peeta, celle de sa famille, vous allez bien ? Leur redemanda-t'il tout en précisant le fond de sa pensée.

_ Et les vôtres Haymitch ? Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Peeta, inquiet à son encontre.

_ Bien sur que je vais bien, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien maintenant que tous savent qu'ils ne sont pas mort dans un accident mais tuer par le Capitole, parce que j'avais décidé de lutter contre eux avoua Haymitch, alors qu'il luttait contre ces larmes tout en buvant d'un coup le reste de son verre.

Et se voyant à court de vin, il allait en redemander à un serveur qui passait quand Katniss l'intercepta au passage, en l'attrapant dans ces bras dans une accolade, tout en ayant posé sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de son mentor. Très vite rejoins par Peeta, qui les attrapa à son tour dans ces bras, donnant ainsi son épaule pour Haymitch comme sa compagne, le serrant tous les deux dans leurs bras pour le réconforter ou pour se réconforter soi-même de cette matinée éprouvante qu'ils avaient eux.

Bien évidemment leur embrassade ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de tous et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, alors qu'eux, se fichaient complètement de ce qui les entourait et des murmures qu'ils entendaient. Ils étaient dans leurs bulles, seulement eux trois à se consoler alors que Peeta et Katniss avaient tous les nouer leurs mains dans le dos d'Haymitch, tandis que ce dernier calmait les quelques pleurs qu'il n'avait pus retenir dans leurs bras.

Alors quand il parvint enfin à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs, Haymitch donna une petite claque dans le dos de ces deux protégés avant de les relâcher, tout en ayant posé ces mains sur l'épaule à chacun, les fixant tous les deux de son regard.

_ Merci les gosses !

Et avant même que l'un des deux n'est pus le stopper, Haymitch s'était déjà emparé d'une autre coupe de vin sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait prêt d'eux, avant de le boire en une traite pour ensuite reporter un regard quelque peu étrange sur ces deux protégés.

_ Faite attention à vous deux aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Leur demanda-t'il avant de les quitter, se dirigeant pour rejoindre l'autre groupe de Vainqueur, composer de Beetee, Johanna et Annie avec son bébé, à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

_ Je me demande bien de quoi il parlait ?

_ C'est sans nul doute lier à Plutarch !

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Katniss ?

_ Tu n'as pas vus le regard qu'Haymitch lui a lancé ?

_ Pas vraiment ! C'est plutôt l'attitude quelque froide de Plutarch qui m'a surpris répliqua Peeta, tout en portant un regard vers ce dernier qui discutait avec la Présidente et ces conseillers.

Ces derniers qui ne cessaient de lancer d'étrange regard au Geai Moqueur et à son compagnon, ce qui rendit les deux concernés mal à l'aise et quelque peu suspicieux sur ce qui allait advenir.

_ Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise ? Se demanda Katniss, tout en se rapprochant de Peeta, comme pour être rassurer par sa seule présence.

_ Tu n'es pas la seule Katniss ! Il y a quelque chose qui se trame et nous en sommes les principaux concerner remarqua Peeta.

_ Alors ils ne vous l'ont pas dis ?

Sursautant à cette voix railleuse venant de derrière eux, Peeta et Katniss se retournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face à la personne, auquel ils n'auraient jamais pensés adresser la parole dans un tel moment : Enobaria.

_ De quoi est ce que tu parles Enobaria ?

_ Il faut croire qu'ils ne vous considèrent pas asser mature pour vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe ici répliqua-t'elle à leur attention. Même les autres ignorent ce qui se trame alors je crois que c'est mon rôle de vous le dire et de vous mettre en garde, comme cela nous serons quitte ajouta-t'elle.

_ Et de nous mettre en garde contre quoi ? Lui demanda Peeta.

_ Qu'ils n'ont pas arrêtés tous les partisans de Snow déclara simplement Enobaria comme réponse. Ces derniers ont jurés vengeance et feront tout pour empêcher le dernier Hunger Games avec les enfants du Capitole d'avoir lieux. Ils ont même précisé qu'ils avaient l'intention de finir le travail de leur chef qu'il n'avait pus mener à terme leur annonça-t'elle.

_ Et lequel ?

_ Quel était le plus grand désir de Snow, Geai Moqueur ?

_ La mort de Katniss ! Comprit enfin Peeta sur le danger qu'encourait sa bien-aimée.

Serrant cette dernière dans ces bras, terroriser qu'elle lui soit arracher, Katniss regarda, surprise et quelque peu inquiète, les convives autour d'elle, terroriser à l'idée que quelqu'un apparaisse pour tenter de la tuer.

_ Pourquoi croyez-vous que les lieux soient remplis de garde du corps ? Leur fit remarquer sarcastiquement Enobaria en leur désignant les nombreux gardes que les deux amoureux n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas remarquer, surtout à quel point ces derniers se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor autour d'eux. Ils ne sont pas là pour faire beaux rajouta le dernier Vainqueur du District 2.

Les avisant, Katniss ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise quand elle vint à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Non seulement on lui cachait une telle chose, mais en plus, Haymitch semblait être au courant et ne lui avait en aucun cas parlé. Il fallait croire que cacher les secrets était encore d'actualité pour ce dernier et qu'il n'avait nullement confiance en eux pour les tenir au courant sur une telle situation.

_ En tout cas moi, si j'étais vous, je ferais attention aujourd'hui; les prévenait Enobaria. Parce que quelque chose me dit qu'il pourrait très bien frapper aujourd'hui, pour marquer ainsi les esprits et montrer que les partisans de Snow sont toujours là; leur fit savoir cette dernière avant d'attraper un verre sur un plateau d'un des serveurs.

Pour ensuite saluer les deux plus jeunes Vainqueurs et les laisser entre eux tandis qu'elle rejoignait son compagnon qui l'attendait à plusieurs pas. Alors que Peeta et Katniss la regardèrent s'éloigner avant que le premier n'attire sa bien-aimée à l'écart des autres et à l'abri des regards, cette dernière se laissant mener, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

On en avait encore après sa vie. Quand est ce que cette histoire se terminera-t'elle pour de bon?

_ Tout ira bien Katniss, je te le promets?

_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce que personne ne peut me laisser tranquille, qu'est ce que j'ai réellement fais pour que le destin s'acharne sur moi? Lui demanda-t'elle inquiète alors que Peeta avait attraper son visage dans ces mains.

_ Il ne t'arrivera rien Katniss, je te le promets; lui promit Peeta. Aucun de ces hommes ne s'approcheront de toi, tu as ma parole.

Et l'écoutant faire sa promesse, Katniss ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Cette peur soudaine et viscérale qui lui broyait l'estomac, quand un poison qui s'immisçait petit à petit dans ces veines. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle en cet instant, elle avait peur pour la vie de Peeta. Quelle meilleure moyen de l'atteindre par le biais de celui qui se trouvait être sa bouée de sauvetage, son oxygène?

La vie de Peeta était tout autant menacer que la sienne!

_ Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur Peeta, c'est pour toi!

_ Quoi? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi il ne m'arrivera rien et...

_ Tu ne comprends donc pas? Tout le monde sait à présent que j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de continuer sans toi Peeta! Je ne pourrais pas... je ne peux pas exister sans toi et...

_ Calmes-toi Katniss! Calmes-toi, je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien; la rassura Peeta tout en l'ayant pris dans ces bras, pour apaiser la crise de panique qu'elle était entrain de s'infliger. Je te promets que je n'ai nullement l'attention de partir loin de toi ou de te quitter d'une quelconque façon, toi et moi, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu t'en souviens? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il la serrait doucement contre lui, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Peeta. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais que tu revives ce que le Capitole t'a fais subir à cause de moi pendant la Révolte, jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience; lui fit-elle savoir à son encontre, serrant sa nuque de ces bras et ne voulant nullement s'en détacher.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Katniss, toi et moi affronterons cette épreuve ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fais et comme nous le ferons toujours. Tu dois avoir confiance en nous? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour mieux pouvoir l'observer alors qu'il avait, une fois encore, repris son visage dans ses mains.

Hochant de la tête, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Peeta déposa ces lèvres sur les siennes, dans un tendre baiser plein de promesse et de réconfort. Quand ils se séparèrent tous les deux, restant front contre front, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi pendante plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne finissent pas réémerger de leur intimité, se rappelant ou ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

Se regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux et hochant de la tête, Peeta reposa son bras sur les épaules de Katniss, l'attirant contre lui avant de retourner dans la salle, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'ils pouvaient, tous les deux, pleinement ressentir les regards des autres sur eux mais ils n'en firent pas attention, préférant rester entre eux et oublier pendant un instant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Alors quand la cérémonie dut reprendre, tous les convives quittèrent la salle pour retourner à leurs places dans les tribunes, pendant que Peeta et Katniss prirent tous leurs temps pour regagner leurs chaises. Mais ils furent rappeler à l'ordre quand la Présidente Paylor vint les appeler, leur rappelant ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent lors de la remise des médailles pour les combattants encore vivants que pour ceux tomber au combat.

Jetant un œil à la table qui avait été posé sur l'estrade, sur laquelle reposaient des cartons contenant les coffrets renfermant les médailles, Peeta et Katniss rejoignirent la Présidente sur l'estrade, devant les yeux de tout Panem.

Et se tenant côte à côte, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, Peeta et Katniss abordèrent une tenue digne et réservée, sachant pertinemment le rôle qu'ils allaient avoir dans le reste de la cérémonie. Bien que leurs mains se frôlaient, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, facilement caché par le bas froufroussant de la robe doré de la Fille du Feu, seul lien physique qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre en attendant sagement que la commémoration reprenne son cours.

_ Re-bienvenue à tous pour la suite de la commémoration des un an de notre Victoire sur la Dictature de Snow resalua la Présidente Paylor envers les invités dans les tribunes et devant les caméras, la retransmettant sur tous les écrans dans tout Panem. Après cette matinée, qui fut pour nous tous, éprouvante mais présente, du rappel de tous les noms des disparus pendant ces Hunger Games, autant ceux nous ayant été pris lors de la Révolte. Nous allons dès à présent, remercier nos combattants, autant ceux qui se trouvent toujours parmis nous que ceux que nous avons perdus et qui se sont sacrifier pour nous, nous allons leur remettre des médailles, qui sont certes, de faible compensation et remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour Panem ; ajouta-t'elle sur le fait que ces simples médailles ne pourraient jamais remplacer ceux qui étaient morts.

Et alors que les convives applaudissaient son discours, montrant qu'ils étaient reconnaissants que la Présidente, comme ces conseillers, sache que ces présents ne pourraient jamais ramener les leurs. Mais que d'avoir quelque chose de plus concret pour montrer qu'ils avaient une part dans la victoire de Panem était bien asser.

_ Et pour cela nous avons demandé à nos deux plus jeunes Vainqueurs des Hunger Games, de bien vouloir remettre les décorations à leurs propriétaires ou aux membres de la famille du disparus expliqua la Présidente tout en désignant les deux concerner se trouvant derrière elle, alors que ces deux derniers avaient hochés de la tête face à ces paroles, pour ensuite refaire face aux invités et aux caméras. Quand je vous appellerais ou appellerais un membre de votre famille disparus, vous nous rejoindrez sur l'estrade et se sera à l'un de nos jeunes couples de vous remettre votre décoration expliqua-t'elle à l'encontre des futurs décorés, tandis qu'on lui donnait plusieurs feuilles sur lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir de nombreux noms dessus.

Et c'est ainsi, que les uns après les autres, la Présidente Paylor vint à appeler tous les combattants, hommes, femmes et enfants qui avaient participé à la Révolte, qui vinrent à se lever de leur place et monter sur l'estrade pour recevoir leur décoration. Tandis que Katniss et Peeta s'étaient observé d'un simple regard pour le choix de celui qui remettrait la médaille, si bien que la Fille du Feu remit la décoration aux hommes et son compagnon aux femmes.

Les médailles forger dans l'or, était un simple cercle d'où on avait gravé le nouveau symbole du Capitole, avec l'image même du Geai Moqueur se trouvant au dessus, tandis que le nom du propriétaire se trouvait inscrit en dessous.

Si ces deux derniers accrochaient les médailles sur leurs poitrines pour les survivants, ils remettaient la décoration dans son coffret pour les membres de la famille qui venait récupérer la distinction au nom de celui qui était mort durant la Révolte, tout en s'échangeant des poigner de mains ou des embrassades.

Si les noms des combattants ayant participé à la Révolte, du District 1 et 2 furent les moins nombreux, le nombre de combattant augmentait plus on avançait dans les Districts, exactement identique que pour la liste des personnes disparus comptabiliser le matin même.

S'il y eut des moments difficiles pour Katniss et Peeta de remettre les décorations, à d'autres, s'étaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur et pour d'autres, s'étaient dans la tristesse et la mélancolie que les médailles étaient remises. Katniss remerciait Effie et les autres pour lui avoir confié un maquillage waterloo sinon, elle finirait par ressembler à un raton laveur avec les larmes qui ne cessait de couler de ces yeux et le nombre incalculable de fois ou elle les essuyait.

Sauf que l'un des moments les plus éprouvants pour Katniss et Peeta se furent lorsqu'ils durent remettre la médaille posthume de Finnick à Annie. Cette dernière était venue sur l'estrade avec son fils dans les bras, incapable de le lâcher dans ce moment, alors que le jeune couple était tous les deux venu à sa rencontre pour la lui remettre.

La confiant à Junior qui se mit à serrer la médaille dans ces petite mains, Peeta et Katniss embrassèrent sur le front l'un après l'autre, tout en ayant serrer sa mère dans leurs bras pour la soutenir. Avant de l'aider à redescendre les marches pour pas qu'elle chancèle, après lui avoir remis sa propre médaille qu'elle accepta volontiers, bien qu'elle n'ait eu pas un très grand rôle dans la guerre, alors qu'Haymitch et Beetee vinrent l'aider à se rasseoir avec son fils.

Mais le moment le plus douloureux fut lorsque la Présidente vint à prononcer le nom de Cinna puis celui de Primerose Everdeen. Quand elle entendit le prénom de son styliste, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Katniss alors que les dernières images de son ami, se faisant ruer de coup sous ses yeux par des Pacificateurs, sous les ordres de Snow tandis qu'elle entrait dans l'arène de la 3ème Expiation.

Ce ne fut qu'après la Révolte et leur victoire que Katniss avait appris que Cinna ne venait pas réellement du Capitole, mais qu'il avait été originaire du District 13. N'ayant plus de famille après les avoir perdus dans un accident, Cinna s'était porté volontaire pour entrer au Capitole en tant qu'espion, en devenant l'un des stylistes des Hunger Games. Venant d'un des District défavoriser par le passé, Cinna avait fais la demande exprès d'être le styliste du District 12, choix qu'il n'avait jamais mis en doute surtout quand il avait vus le sacrifice de Katniss pour sa petite sœur.

Il avait vus en elle, la jeune femme courageuse qu'elle avait été et qu'elle était toujours, ne lui ayant jamais fais défaut jusqu'à la fin, même lorsqu'il avait été interrogé avant de succomber à ces blessures. Cinna l'avait protégé jusqu'au bout et avait demeuré l'un de ces plus fidèles et dévoués amis.

Et alors qu'elle tenait le petit coffret dans ces mains tremblantes, Katniss se demandait bien à qui pourrait aller la décoration de son styliste, si ce dernier n'avait plus aucune famille encore vivante. Son regard cherchant dans la foule, la personne la plus apte et la plus qualifié pour conserver la médaille de son défunt ami.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher très loin Katniss lui avoua Peeta à son encontre, tout en lui souriant doucement.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Hormis sa famille, la personne qui a été la plus proche de Cinna, c'est vous Melle Everdeen déclara la Présidente Paylor à son attention. C'est à vous que sa médaille revient lui annonça-t'elle.

Avisant le coffret dans ses mains, Katniss en ouvrit le couvercle pour observer la médaille posthume de Cinna avec son prénom graver sur la surface, dont elle en caressa les fines lettres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se remémorer ces moments passé avec lui. Sa peau couleur chocolat, ces yeux pleins de douceur et d'affection, son layer doré pour accentuer la couleur noisette de ces prunelles et son tendre sourire.

Il allait lui manquer, lui et ces magnifiques créations !

Tandis qu'a l'entente du nom de sa sœur, Katniss regarda choquer la Présidente d'avoir appelé sa jeune sœur, après qu'elle avait déposé le coffret de Cinna à l'abri, alors que celle-ci la regarda avant de comprendre que l'aînée Everdeen souhaitait avoir une explication.

_ Votre sœur n'a pas hésitée une seconde à courir devant le danger pour porter secours à des enfants innocents, elle fait tout autant partis des victimes que des combattants dans cette guerre lui avoua-t'elle simplement.

Puis avisant sa mère, Katniss sut que cela serait à elle de venir prendre la médaille de Prim parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir le coffret pour observer la décoration au nom de sa sœur. Ne lâchant pas sa mère des yeux, Katniss lui faisait comprendre qu'elle devait venir prendre la décoration de sa plus jeune fille mais il semblerait que c'était bien trop difficile pour celle-ci de venir chercher l'objet en question.

Alors, en surprenant tout le monde, Peeta prit, délicatement, la boite refermant la médaille de la plus jeune Everdeen des mains de Katniss avant de se tourner vers la mère de sa compagne. Et ne quittant pas cette dernière du regard, Peeta quitta l'estrade et s'avança vers elle, lui faisant face lui tendit le coffret, tout en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Répondant à son sourire, Mme Everdeen prit le coffret qu'il était entrain de lui tendre, pour ensuite, à la surprise générale, déposer un baiser sur son front pendant que cette dernière s'était laissé rassurer par le geste tendre que Peeta avait eu à son encontre. Ou après ce moment affectueux à l'attention de sa « belle-mère », le jeune homme retourna auprès de sa compagne dont il reprit les mains dans les siennes pour ensuite déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue, juste à l'embrassure de ces lèvres, tandis que celle-ci avait fermer les yeux, les larmes coulant sur ces joues, et s'était laisser porter par les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir émaner de celui qui s'était emparé de son cœur.

Et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Katniss de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur elle, ces larmes cessant de couler, permettant ainsi la continuité du déroulement de la remise des médailles. Tandis que la liste continuait de défiler comme les combattants et leurs familles, l'après-midi continua sa lente course jusqu'au moment ou le crépuscule finit par pointer le bout de son nez, alors que le jeune couple comprirent qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de la cérémonie quand les noms des autres Vainqueurs furent appeler.

Si remettre la décoration à Enobaria fut un moment sous tension, bien que Peeta conserva son sourire, Katniss n'avait pus empêcher de fusiller cette dernière du regard quand elle vit la dernière Vainqueur du District 2 faire une accolade à son compagnon, comme de lui faire la bise. Donner la médaille à Beetee fut un autre moment sous tension, surtout que tout le monde à présent savait que s'était l'une des créations du Vainqueur du District 3 qui avait tué la petite sœur de la Fille du Feu, ainsi que tous ceux qui se trouvait avec elle.

Bien que le Geai Moqueur avait eu des discussions simples et naturelles avec le Vainqueur du District 3, elle ne lui avait jamais fait savoir ou fait comprendre qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de sa sœur, ou pardonner tout simplement. Alors le fait que s'était à elle de lui remettre sa décoration, tout le monde retenait son souffle dans l'assistance, attendant sagement de voir la réaction de Katniss. Tandis que Peeta se tenait silencieux à ces côtés pendant que Beetee s'était placé devant elle, attendant de savoir ce que la Fille du Feu lui réservait.

Fixant la décoration qu'elle tenait dans ces mains avec le nom de Beetee gravé dessus, sous le nouvel emblème de Panem, Katniss put y discerner facilement son reflet sous cette surface dorée. Et sur le projecteur lumineux, un reflet doré sur la médaille attira son regard et ne put empêcher ces larmes de recouler quand elle reconnut le visage de Prim, lui souriant, se dessiner sous ces yeux. Mais l'image de sa jeune sœur fut si brève, ne durant la seconde d'un clin d'œil que la Fille du Feu crut avoir halluciné, quand elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dis Peeta, quelques jours auparavant : _« Ta sœur continuera de vivre en toi, Katniss. Prim sera toujours là, dans ton cœur, elle ne disparaitra jamais. »_

Oui. Tant qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais et qu'elle continuerait de vivre pour sa sœur, pour ce qui est juste, Katniss ne devait pas décevoir l'espoir et la croyance que Prim avait en elle jusqu'au bout. Fermant les yeux un instant pour chasser les larmes qui cascadaient de ces yeux, Katniss s'avança vers Beetee et n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour prendre ce dernier dans ces bras, sous l'étonnement générale de tous, alors que Peeta ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il fut le seule à l'entendre, hormis le principal concerné _: « Je te pardonne. »_

Ne pouvant, lui, empêcher ces larmes de couler, Beetee ne put arrêter le flot de d'excuse qu'il fit à l'encontre de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ces bras, ce dernier ne s'étant jamais pardonné que ces armes avaient été utilisé par Coin pour tuer des innocents, dont des enfants et la petite Prim. Peeta, souriant, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'hormis Katniss, s'était Beetee qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire, ce dernier ayant le poids de la mort de ces innocents sur la conscience, il n'aurait jamais pus continuer sans le pardon de la Fille du Feu.

Etant la première à mettre un terme à leur accolade, Katniss lui remit la médaille entre ces mains, pour ensuite attraper le visage de Beetee dans ces mains, attirant ce dernier vers elle, l'obligeant à baisser la tête pour qu'elle puisse déposer un baiser sur son front, tout en ayant fermé les yeux. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Beetee souria une dernière fois à Katniss avant de prendre Peeta dans ces bras et retourner auprès des autres, reprenant sa place alors que se fut autour de Johanna de monter sur l'estrade à l'appel de son prénom.

La fixant de son regard, Katniss espéra de tout cœur, que cette dernière n'avait pas en tête de faire l'une de ces scènes mémorables, après tout, chaque fois que Johanna entrait en scène, elle avait le chic pour faire du remue-ménage auprès de la gente masculine. En particulier envers Peeta, prenant un malin plaisir à la rendre jalouse avec ces petits sourires coquins et amuser qu'elle lançait auprès de son compagnon.

Mais sa ne serait pas Johanna si cette dernière ne se faisait pas remarquer aussi !

Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure !

Attrapant Peeta par les épaules après qu'il lui ait remis sa décoration, Johanna lui flanqua de bise sonore sur les deux joues, le faisant rougir de gêne et la faisant éclater de rire alors que Katniss ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ca, c'était quelque chose de typique chez Johanna !

Puis se retournant vers Katniss, ayant très bien vus son geste avec ces yeux, Johanna lui lança un sourire narquois avant de se diriger vers elle et de la prendre à son tour dans ces bras, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et la serrant contre elle, en une accolade plus que fraternel.

_ Soit heureuse pour elle, c'est ce que ta sœur aurait souhaité lui murmura doucement Johanna à l'oreille, la faisant quelque peu sursauter avant qu'elle ne vienne à le resserrer encore plus dans ces bras.

Déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa joue avant de lui sourire une dernière fois, Johanna souria devant la caméra et tout Panem, en faisant un clin d'œil digne d'elle, retourna à sa place auprès d'Annie et d'Haymitch. Tandis que Peeta et Katniss se préparèrent à recevoir leur mentor, persuader qu'il était suivant sur la liste des appeler.

Mais ils ignoraient à quel point ils se trompaient tous les deux.

Ce n'était pas le nom d'Haymitch qui fut appelé, comme le fait qu'il se trouvait être le prochain Vainqueur encore vivant, s'était le nom de Gale qui était nommé !

Quelque peu surpris, le jeune couple se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la Présidente Paylor avant de tourner le regard vers Gale, qui s'était déjà lever et avançait, d'un pas ferme et décider vers l'estrade, là ou ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Ou tandis qu'il gravissait les marches, Katniss fixa le coffret que lui remit Peeta, là ou la décoration de Gale se trouvait, pendant qu'elle fixa celle-ci avant de la reporter sur son futur propriétaire qui s'avançait vers elle.

Le silence se fit à travers Panem alors que tous les regards et l'attention étaient rivés sur la Fille du Feu et son « cousin », attendant tous de voir si cette dernière remettrait cette décoration envers le jeune homme, qui avait été impliqué dans la mort de sa petite sœur. Bien qu'elle avait une attitude passif envers lui ces derniers jours, de lui avoir pardonné d'une certaine façon, lui remettre cette distinction en main propre serait d'effacer pour de bon l'ardoise et de recommencer, ou reprendre leur amitié qu'ils avaient laissés.

Et c'est en lui souriant, sachant qu'elle y parviendrait à reprendre là ou ils s'étaient séparés, Katniss lui remit son coffret, tout en lui ayant pris son autre main dans la sienne en la serrant doucement. Avant qu'à son tour, Gale ne vienne à lui sourire, tout en serrant chaleureusement sa main dans la sienne et en ayant accepté le coffret qu'elle lui donnait, pour ensuite la serrer contre ces bras et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Finissant par se séparer tous les deux, Gale tendit la main vers Peeta, qui accepta volontiers sa poignée de main, tout en se souriant tous les deux avant que le jeune homme ne retourna à sa place auprès de sa petite amie.

Ou enfin, les deux jeunes tourtereaux purent sourire lorsqu'ils entendirent la Présidente appeler Haymitch, à venir chercher sa médaille tandis que la foule applaudissait, comme à leur habitude le nom de celui qui allait recevoir sa décoration pour service rendu à Panem. Alors que le concerné ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il se levait de son siège et alla prendre sa décoration auprès de ces deux protégés, qui l'attendaient tous les deux pour la lui remettre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Serrant d'abord Peeta dans ces bras, Haymitch se tourna ensuite vers Katniss qui lui remit sa médaille, le sourire aux lèvres avant de prendre la fille du Feu contre lui. Tout en ayant attrapé de son autre bras Peeta, serrant ces deux protégés contre lui sous le rire de ces deux derniers, comme des applaudissements de la foule autour d'eux.

Alors quand Haymitch les lâcha pour retourner à sa place, les deux jeunes Vainqueurs du District 12 curent que la partie de la cérémonie concernant la remise des médailles étaient terminés, ils suivirent leurs mentors pour retourner s'installer, la Fille du Feu ayant repris la décoration de Cinna, quand un « hum-hum » bruyant de la Présidente les fit tourner vers celle-ci.

_ Vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose les enfants ? Lui demanda-t'elle à leur encontre tout en pointant les deux derniers coffrets qu'elle tenait dans ces mains.

S'avisant tous les deux, Katniss et Peeta se demandèrent bien qui ils avaient pus oublier après que tous avaient reçus leurs décorations, qu'ils furent quelque peu intriguer quand la Présidente leva les yeux au ciel, tout en leur souriant avant de répondre à la question qu'il se posait tous les deux.

_ C'est vous deux que vous avez oubliés les enfants. Le Geai Moqueur et son compagnon ne recevant pas leurs propres médailles, s'est quelque chose que Panem ne ferait jamais leur fit-elle remarquer tandis qu'ils rougirent tous les deux de savoir qu'ils s'étaient oubliés dans l'histoire.

Bien qu'ils pensaient, tous les deux, ne pas être digne d'un tel « honneur ». Mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres ou tous les convives réunis autour de la tribune, se levèrent de leurs sièges et applaudirent avec frénésie les deux amoureux, pendant que la Présidente alla, elle-même leur remettre chacun, la décoration de l'autre dans leurs mains.

_ Je crois que c'est votre souhait à tous les deux de recevoir cette médaille de la main de l'autre fit-elle savoir sur ce qu'elle avait en tête, tandis que le public continuaient d'applaudir et de faire entendre leurs voix, plus qu'impatient de voir leurs héros remettre la médaille de leur compagnon.

Avisant tous les deux la médaille de l'autre, soigneusement ranger dans leur coffret, ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant un instant avant que Peeta ne fasse le premier pas. Sortant la décoration de Katniss de sa boite, il se rapprocha de sa compagne et tout en lui souriant, lui fit passer le ruban de la médaille autour du cou, ce dernier finissant par reposer juste au dessus de sa poitrine et sous le médaillon doré de Peeta. Ou ce dernier finit par attraper les cheveux de la Fille du Feu pour les retirer du ruban qui les maintenait contre sa nuque, les faisant reposer sur ces épaules tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser l'une de ces mèches jusqu'à la pointe qui bouclait sous son toucher.

Avant que cela ne soit au tour de Katniss de lui remettre sa décoration, retirant ce dernier de son coffret et la faisant passer autour du cou de Peeta qui avait baissé la tête pour lui permettre de la lui enfiler. Tandis qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de bien la placer sur sa poitrine, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer avec le col de sa veste avant de frôler sa broche de geai moqueur se trouvant juste à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Main qui fut très vite recouverte par celle de Peeta alors que de son autre main, il avait enlacé l'autre main valide de Katniss, attirant cette dernière contre elle ou ne faisant pas cas du public autour d'eux comme des caméras les filmant, les retransmettant dans tous Panem. Le jeune couple finit front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, avant de très vite finir dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que les couleurs rougeoyantes du crépuscule les éclairaient.

Avant de sursauter quand des flammes rougeoyantes se mirent à apparaitre à côté d'eux, les faisant reculer quand ils finirent par se rendre compte que, ce qui était entrain de bruler, était la couverture recouvrant le mémorial qui avait prit feu après que la Présidente l'est allumer à l'aide d'une torche qu'on lui avait confiée. Mettant ainsi à la vue de tous, le mémorial de Panem, comportant le nom de tous ceux étant mort lors des 75 Hunger Games, comme de ceux ayant perdus la vie lors de la Révolte.

Et ce dernier se révélait être un immense cylindre en forme d'obélisque à 13 faces, chaque face pour chacun des District de Panem, celui-ci se trouvant au centre même d'une fontaine qui semblait alimenter les flammes. Tailler dans une pierre aussi noire que le charbon ou les noms de tous les disparus avaient été soigneusement taillé sur ces faces et qui se mirent à rougeoyer à leur tour sous les flammes dont il se nourrissait.

Tandis qu'à son extrémité se dressait l'emblème même de l'Espoir, ce en quoi tout Panem avait cru pour s'insurger de la Dictature de Snow. S'élevant dans les lueurs crépusculaires, nimber par les flammes qui le recouvrirent, le Geai Moqueur, tel qu'il apparaissait sur la broche de Katniss, faisait bien la taille d'un être humain, brûlait sous les yeux de tous à plus de dix mètres du sol et sous les applaudissements nourris de tous ceux qui découvrirent le mémorial de Panem.

Quelque peu inquiet des flammes et que tout le monde pouvait s'y bruler, Katniss et Peeta se tournèrent vers la Présidente Paylor qui lut facilement leurs inquiétudes dans leurs regards, et leur souria avant de les rassurer sur la non-dangerosité du mémorial.

_ Ne vous en faites donc pas, les enfants les rassura-t'elle. Se ne sont pas de vraies flammes leur promit-elle tout en leur souriant.

Quelque peu rassuré sur la question alors qu'ils vinrent à hocher de la tête, le jeune couple vinrent à saluer la Présidente avant de quitter, enfin, l'estrade pour rejoindre leurs places auprès de leur mentor, sous les applaudissements continuels du public autour d'eux. Tandis que la Présidente repris sa place derrière le micro, pour ainsi clore pour de bon la cérémonie de la Victoire de Panem.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons nos morts et nos survivants, et nous fêterons pour toujours leurs mémoires à travers ce mémorial qui brûlera éternellement, pour nous rappeler que la violence des hommes ne résoudra jamais les conflits et que la mort d'enfant innocent ne sera jamais la réponse à tous les conflits déclara la Présidente en désignant le mémorial se trouvant derrière elle. Seulement, bien que nous désirons tous ardemment voir les Hunger Games disparaîtrent de nos vies, nous ne pouvons ardemment oublier le vote « pour » un dernier jeu, réunissant dans l'arène des enfants du Capitole annonça-t'elle.

« Et bien que nous ne souhaitions point revoir d'autres enfants mourir pour l'erreur commise par leur paire, nous nous devons de remplir la tâche qu'on nous a confié, le dernier Hunger Games qui aura lieu cet année, verra vingt quatre enfants du Capitole se battre les uns contre les autres, comme l'ont été nos enfants avant eux, d'où, un seul en ressortira vivant. »

En écoutant son discours, Katniss ne put empêcher le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait ressentis plus tôt, réapparaitre avec force. Serrant la main de Peeta qu'elle avait enlacé, elle se tourna vers ce dernier, lui lançant un regard inquiet auquel il répondit, lui aussi inquiet de la suite des évènements qui allaient se produire.

_ Mais aujourd'hui, contrairement à nos enfants sélectionner lors de la Moisson, les vingt quatre enfants ont été soigneusement choisis parmis tous ceux des familles favorables à la Dictature de Snow avoua la Présidente Paylor à l'attention de tous. Et ces derniers se trouvent déjà en route pour le centre d'entrainement pour y recevoir le même apprentissage que nos jeunes tributs ont reçus avant eux. Les enfants sélectionner pour ce dernier Hunger Games sont les vingt quatre premiers enfants, que vous avez tous aperçus, ce matin, lire les noms des victimes de la Dictature de Snow déclara-t'elle avec fatalité.

Alors que tous comprirent enfin ce qu'elle était entrain de déclarer devant tous.

Les visages des vingt quatre premiers enfants du matin même redéfilèrent dans l'esprit de Katniss, alors qu'elle comprenait enfin, à présent, le malaise qu'elle avait ressentis le matin même en voyant le nombre des enfants lisant les noms des disparus.

Son malaise était justifié !

Les visages de tous ces enfants redéfilaient devant ces yeux, tandis qu'elle se rappela sans peine que la petite-fille de Snow se trouvaient parmis les sélectionner.

_ Nous ne resterons pas pour assister à cela déclara la voix dure de Peeta, faisant sortir Katniss de ses pensées.

Se tournant vers lui, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'elle vit le regard glacial de Peeta porter sur la Présidente Paylor. Le même qu'il avait lorsqu'il se trouvait sous la coupe de Snow, après son lavage de cerveau, le même regard effrayant qu'il lui portait lorsqu'il avait cette envie de la tuer.

_ Je savais que vous alliez dire cela, jeune homme avoua Paylor à son encontre, ayant parfaitement deviné la réaction que ce dernier aurait, surtout après les paroles qu'il avait tenu lors de son interview. Désirez-vous, vous et Melle Everdeen, rentrez cher vous sur le champ ou demain matin ? Leur demanda-t'elle en fixant autant le Fils du boulanger que la Fille du Feu.

_ Nous souhaitons rentez chez nous maintenant déclara simplement Katniss approuvant la décision de son compagnon, tout en se rapprochant de lui, refusant d'assister directement à ce « massacre ».

_ Très bien. Je vous laisse vous en chargez Haymitch annonça la Présidente à l'encontre du plus vieux Vainqueur du District 12.

N'attendant pas un seul instant leur mentor, Peeta et Katniss quittèrent l'assemblée sous les regards éberlués et compatissant des convives présents, tout en regagnant à pied l'appartement ou ils avaient logés, Haymitch devant courir après eux pour pouvoir les rattraper, essayant de les faire changer d'avis sur leur décision.

_ Vous ne souhaitez pas rester ici jusqu'au matin et je rentrerais avec vous ? Leur demanda-t'il en se plaçant devant eux dans leur marche pour tenter de les stopper.

_ Tu nous as mentis Haymitch !

_ De quoi est ce que tu parles Peeta ?

_ Enobaria nous a parler de ceux qui était encore loyaux à Snow annonça Katniss. Ceux qui veulent ma mort ajouta-t'elle à son encontre.

_ Je crois que je ne retiendrais pas Johanna si elle souhaite de faire de sa vie un enfer cracha avec véhémence Haymitch sur ce qu'avait fais le dernier Vainqueur du District 2.

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dis ? Je croyais que les secrets s'étaient finis, que s'était du passé ? Lui demanda Katniss en le fusillant du regard.

_ Tu aurais souhaité que je te dise qu'il y a encore des sadiques qui croient encore aux lois de Snow, et qu'ils ne souhaitent qu'une seule chose, s'est mettre la main sur toi ? Lui demanda Haymitch. Pourquoi aurais-je voulus te le dire alors que toi et Peeta viviez enfin la vie que vous avez toujours souhaitée ?

_ Tu aurais tout de même pus nous le dire Haymitch fit savoir Peeta à son encontre, n'aimant guère savoir que ce dernier leur avait mentis sur un tel sujet.

_ Je suis désolé les gosses mais je ne voulais que votre bien être fit savoir Haymitch sur le bien fondée de son action.

_ En nous mentant fit remarquer Katniss.

_ J'ai compris ! Je vais prévenir les conducteurs de vous ramener à la maison, allez donc préparer vos affaires, on se retrouve dans le hall les prévena-t'il avant de les laisser au rez de chaussée du bâtiment quand ils l'atteignirent après plusieurs minutes de silence entre eux.

Faisant ce qu'il avait dis, Peeta et Katniss montèrent à l'étage pour refaire leurs valises et quitter au plus vite cet endroit, qu'ils ne souhaitaient plus jamais revoir avant un bon moment, si possible _**jamais**_. Alors qu'ils pouvaient pleinement apercevoir, à travers la baie vitrer qui leur servait de fenêtre, que la cérémonie continuait toujours sur la place du cirque, même après leur départ.

Tandis qu'ils se changèrent tous les deux, quittant les tenus qu'ils avaient mis pour la cérémonie, reprenant des vêtements plus confortables pour eux lorsqu'ils rentreraient chez eux. Katniss était entrain d'enfiler l'un de ces pulls par-dessous son justaucorps quand elle sentit les bras de Peeta lui enserrait la taille par derrière, son dos terminant contre son abdomen.

_ Ca va ?

_ Je veux seulement rentrer à la maison maintenant avoua simplement Katniss sur ce qu'elle désirait.

_ Nous allons rentrer Katniss, nous rentrons chez nous lui promit Peeta tout en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque, qui la fit frémir de bien être.

Avant qu'elle ne vienne à se retourner vers son compagnon, posant ces mains de chaque côté de sa nuque, pour ensuite finir par poser sa front contre le sien tandis qu'il la serrait toujours dans ces bras.

_ Tu resteras avec moi ? Lui demanda-t'elle dans un murmure.

_ Toujours lui promit-il dans un chuchotement.

Et avant même qu'ils ne viennent à échanger un baiser, pour sceller, une fois encore, cette promesse, la lumière de leur chambre vint à s'éteindre, leur faisant dresser la tête, étonné. Pout qu'ils finissent par se rendre compte que la lumière du couloir comme du salon s'étaient elles aussi éteintes, les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir, seulement éclairés par les lumières émanant de dehors, dans le Capitole.

_ Peeta ?

_ Restes-ici ! Lui ordonna-t'il avant de lâcher Katniss et d'avancer lentement vers la porte menant au couloir, tout en étant silencieux dans ces mouvements.

Tandis que Katniss le regarda, inquiète, ne bougeant pas de sa place, tout en rivant son regard sur les néons éteints ainsi que sur la vie qui continuait de faire vibrer les rues du Capitole. Quand elle vint à sursauter lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit facilement reconnaissable pour elle, que quelqu'un était entrain de se battre contre Peeta. Pour très vite, avant même qu'elle n'est pus réagir, finir par entendre un bruit de verre qu'on éclate, vite suivis par le cri de son compagnon.

_ Peeta !

Accourant à la suite de son compagnon, Katniss eut tout juste le temps de voir Peeta, inconscient sur le sol du salon, trois formes debout autour de lui, du verre brisé autour de lui, sans doute l'un des vases à fleur qu'on avait utilisé pour l'assommer juste à côté d'un autre gars inconscient à terre, avant qu'elle ne sente un étau se refermer sur elle. Comprenant facilement que quelqu'un essayait de la maitriser par derrière, Katniss ne fit pas dans la dentelle, asséna son talon sur les orteils de son assaillant pour ensuite lui donner un coup de coude dans les cottes, le faisant lâcher prise sur elle, lui permettant de se retourner et de lui asséner un magistrale uppercut dans le nez, le lui cassant aux vus du craquement qu'elle avait parfaitement entendus.

Se retournant vers les autres agresseurs, Katniss ne put esquiver le coup qu'elle se prit en plein visage, la faisant tomber à terre, à semi-consciente de ce qui se passait à cause du choc reçut à la tête. La seule chose qu'elle vint à se rappeler avant de perdre connaissance et à sombrer dans les ténèbres, est que ces agresseurs semblaient bien plus intéresser par elle que par Peeta, qu'ils laissèrent à terre, tandis que deux d'entre eux l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras avant de l'emmener avec eux, quand elle fut engloutie par l'obscurité.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour la fin du chapitre 5 =D<strong>

**je crois que beaucoup de gens vont vouloir ma peau XD**

**sinon j''spère pouvoir mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible, cela dépendera d'où je scinderais le prochain chapitre et surtout de la continuité de mes autres fics ;)**

**sinon hate de connaitre vos avis =D**

**voila pour ce soir ;)**

**a la prochaine**

**bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	7. Chapitre 06 Retrouver le Geai Moqueur

**Et voila =D**

**le chapitre 6 dans son intégralité ;)**

**vraiment désoler pour l'attente mais j'ai été pas mal occuper et j'avais de nombreuses versions pour cette partie, encore une fois ;) , et je voulais trouver la meilleure pour vous**

**j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ;)**

**je vous retrouve en bas **

**bonne lecture **

**PS: les personnages appartiennent tous à l'incroyable Suzanne Collins hormis les nouveaux perso ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 06 : <strong>

**Retrouver le Geai Moqueur**

__ Nom de dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qui… Peeta !_

Grognant face à la voix criarde qui hurlait dans ces oreilles, le garçon essaya de se rappeler de ce qui venait de se passer, comme de la raison pour laquelle il avait si mal à la tête.

__ Tu resteras avec moi ?_

__ Toujours._

Une promesse. Un sourire. Le noir. Un bruit. Un combat. La douleur. Un cri. Katniss.

_Katniss !_

_ Katniss !

_ Doucement gamin, tu as une sacrée bosse prévena Haymitch en le maintenant au sol, l'empêchant de se faire plus mal en se redressant avant de l'aider à se relever. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ La lumière. Du bruit. Des hommes. Katniss. Haymitch, ou es Katniss ? Lui demanda Peeta paniquer tout en se relevant totalement alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, les gens qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

_ Il faut croire que le pire que nous craignons, se soit produit fit remarquer une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant vers celle-ci, Peeta croisa le regard de la Présidente Paylor et voir ces derniers pleins d'inquiétude et d'appréhension, la voir n'émouvra guère le jeune homme. Cela le rendit encore plus furieux au contraire.

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Qu'avez-vous fais ? Ou se trouve Katniss ? Demanda Peeta, question sonnant plus comme un ordre, quand il se leva et chargea droit vers cette dernière.

Mais il fut retenu par Haymitch et quelqu'un d'autre avant d'atteindre la Présidente, qui le maintenait en arrière et loin de celle-ci avant qu'il ne commette l'irréprochable dans son état.

_ Veuillez vous calmé jeune homme et…

_ Me calmé ? Me calmé ! Cria Peeta comme s'il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Celle que j'aime, vient d'être enlever par des hommes qui m'ont assommés et quelque chose me dit que se sont ceux qui veulent la mort de Katniss, et ce que vous nous avez pas tenus au courant, et vous voudrez que je me calme ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot ! Cracha-t'il avec fureur.

_ Alors le fait que les hommes qui étaient là pour vous protéger, ont été tués ne vous atteindra pas ? Lui demanda la Présidente à son encontre.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Toi et Katniss avez été mis sous protection depuis votre retour au Capitole par la Présidente, lorsque nous avons sus que des sbires de Snow se trouvaient toujours en liberté et qu'ils feraient tout pour venger la mort de leur Président chéri annonça calmement Plutarch, espérant apaiser le jeune homme. Plusieurs hommes de différents District, qui s'étaient porté volontaire pour veiller sur toi et Katniss, en secret et veiller à ce que personne ne vous fasse quoi que se soit. Ces hommes qui ont enlevé Katniss les ont tous tués rajouta-t-il.

_ Quand ?

_ Seulement quelques minutes avant que toi et Katniss ne reviennent à l'appartement répondit Haymitch. Ils ont profités du fait que vous avez voulus rentrer, en le faisant savoir publiquement, pour passer à l'action. C'est moi qui les ais retrouvés en bas et qui ait donné l'alerte, mais pas asser rapidement, il faut croire fit-il remarquer morose.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'on puisse la retrouver ? Comment on va faire pour la retrouver ? demanda Peeta en regardant toute les personnes autour de lui, espérant que l'un d'entre eux possède la réponse à sa question.

Hormis Haymitch, la Présidente Paylor et Plutarch, Peeta fit face à Gale, Johanna, Beetee ainsi que trois autres conseillers qu'il reconnut s'étant tenu auprès de la Présidente pendant la cérémonie, ainsi que quatre pacificateurs qui les escortaient. Tandis que la nuit semblait être tombée depuis longtemps déjà et que le Capitole avait allumé ces lampadaires pour éclairer les rues de ces lumières.

_ Nos meilleurs agents sont entrain de la chercher en ce moment même Mr Mellark annonça l'un des conseillers. Nous avons mis tous les moyens inimaginables du Capitole pour la retrouver et…

_ Je me fiche des moyens, il faut la retrouver !

_ Nous le savons pertinemment et…

Le conseiller en question sursauta quand le téléphone dans sa veste vint à sonner, l'obligeant à s'éloigner du groupe pour pouvoir répondre dans le silence. Laissant ainsi aux autres, le devoir de calmer Peeta, qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, celle de se lancer à la recherche de Katniss.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Peeta, nous allons retrouver Katniss. C'est la fille la plus têtu que je connaisse, elle réussira à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on la sorte de là lui promit Haymitch à l'encontre de l'un de ses protégés.

_ Présidente Paylor ! Il faut que vous voyiez ceci ! S'exclama le conseiller qui avait quitté le salon pour pouvoir répondre à son appel dans le silence.

Revenant dans la pièce, ce dernier attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et s'empressa d'allumer celle-ci, l'allumant sur un visage haineux, étrangement familier aux yeux de Peeta, qui dardait son regard coléreux vers la caméra, tandis qu'il crachait son venin devant tout Panem.

_ … _vous pensiez sincèrement que vous pourrez vivre librement, comme si de rien n'était ! Vous faisiez une grosse erreur ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que de la vermine, des rats qui doivent tous être éradiquer comme les parasites que vous êtes !_ Continua de proférer l'homme à l'écran._ Vous vous pensez peut être à l'abri, mais si je vous disais que nous pouvons tous vous atteindre, comme il nous a été facile de l'atteindre elle _; ajouta-t'il avant de se déplacer pour laisser le champ visuel à ce qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Et ce qui se trouvait derrière, à sa vue, Peeta crut bien défaillir parce qu'il voyait Katniss. Cette dernière allongée à même le sol, sur son flanc droit, le chemisier et le pantalon qu'elle avait enfilée après avoir retirer sa robe lors de la cérémonie, avait été déchirer et arracher à plusieurs endroits. Tandis que ces longs cheveux cascadaient autour de son visage dont des hématomes apparaissaient au coin de l'œil ainsi que sur la joue, avec une entaille sur le côté gauche de sa lèvre inférieur, montrant bien ce que Peeta craignait le plus.

Celle qu'il aimait avait été battue avant d'être laissé, inconsciente, dans ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de cage. Une cage identique au dôme qui enfermait les tributs dans l'arène, sauf que celui-ci était facilement visible, aux vus de sa couleur rougeoyante, comme si des flammes brulaient sur sa surface et qu'elle faisait, au bas mot, cinq mètres de diamètre.

_ _Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre très cher et tendre Geai Moqueur se trouve en notre possession_ avoua le kidnappeur, l'air rieur. _Il faut dire que c'est une sale petite teigneuse, cette petite peste, il nous a été facile de l'attraper quoi que nous ayons dus tuer plusieurs hommes qui avaient été engagés pour la protéger elle et son « compagnon »._ _Il est parvenus à tenir tête face à mes hommes, mais en fin de compte, nul enfant ne peut rivaliser contre nous et surtout pas deux vermines du District 12_ rapporta-t'il.

_ Le salaud ! Je jure que je vais le… si jamais je lui mets la main dessus, je vais…

_ Calmes-toi Peeta ! Katniss est toujours vivante, c'est le plus important répliqua Haymitch en essayant d'apaiser les craintes de son élève, tout en ayant posé une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer.

_ _Comme vous pouvez le constater, Katniss Everdeen est toujours vivante mais malheureusement pour elle, cela ne durera pas_ prévena l'homme à l'écran avant de désigner la cage dans laquelle ils l'avaient enfermée. _Comme vous le voyez, Miss Everdeen se trouve enfermer dans un champ de force, recouverte de flamme. Pourquoi du feu me diriez-vous ? Comme vous le savez les flammes ont besoin d'oxygène pour vivre et il se trouve que ces flammes sont alimenter par la seule source d'oxygène qu'ils peuvent trouver, c'est-à-dire, à l'intérieur même du champ de force, là ou demeure Miss Everdeen. Vous voyez à présent ou je veux en venir ? _

A ces paroles, Peeta ne put s'empêcher de frémir tandis qu'il se rappelait d'une phrase bien précise qu'avait prononcée Katniss lors de son interview : _« Je suis une flamme mais une flamme ne peut survivre sans oxygène, et Peeta est mon oxygène. Il est mon souffle de vie. »._

Il venait de reprendre exactement les termes de Katniss pour l'utiliser contre elle. Ils allaient la tuer à petit feu, en lui retirant son oxygène sous le champ de force, là ou il la retenait prisonnière.

__ Vous l'avez surnommé la Fille du Feu et c'est le feu qui lui prendra la_ vie continua l'homme. _Mais si vous voulez empêcher cela, relâcher les enfants que votre Présidente à l'intention de mettre dans l'arène et le Geai Moqueur sera libre. Sinon, je crains que cette jeune « personne » ne meurt asphyxier. Vous avez quatre jour pour vous décider_ prévint-il avant que l'image ne disparaisse et qu'un écran noir n'apparaisse.

Le silence se répandit dans toute la pièce, la plongeant dans une atmosphère tendu alors que tous comprirent facilement les enjeux qui étaient entrain de se jouer.

_ Dîtes moi que vous avez une idée pour la faire sortir de là ? Demanda Peeta à l'encontre des autres, qui purent facilement entendre la peur et l'inquiétude résonner dans sa voix.

_ Nous allons la retrouver Peeta, ne t'en fais donc pas lui promit Haymitch.

_ Moi ce que j'aimerais comprendre c'est pourquoi nous laisse-t'il quatre jours devant nous ? Se demanda Johanna.

_ Qu'elle importance cela a-t'il ?

_ Non Gale, Johanna a raison ! Accorda Beetee en stoppant le jeune homme qui désirait s'en prendre verbalement au dernier Vainqueur du District 7. Pourquoi nous laissez quatre jours alors qu'ils auraient tout simplement pus nous laisser vingt quatre heures ou même une heure pour nous décider ?

_ Cela a peut être un rapport avec le fait que les Hunger Games vont commencer dans quatre jours proposa Cressida sur cette possible éventualité.

_ Mais pourquoi autant de temps ? C'est vrai, ils auraient pus nous donner qu'une heure pour nous décider mais ils ont préférés nous donner le temps impartis avant les derniers Hunger Games. Pourquoi ? Redemanda Johanna qui ne trouvait aucun sens à cet ultimatum donné.

_ Ou sont les 24 enfants qui participeront aux Hunger Games ? Leur demanda Peeta en se tournant vers ceux qui étaient impliqué dans ce dernier jeu de la Faim.

Son regard fixant en particulier Beetee ainsi que la Présidente Paylor, Plutarch et les autres conseillers, attendant leur réponse, tandis que tous les regards étaient rivés sur ces derniers en particulier.

_ Ils sont tous sous bonne garde dans les appartements réserver aux tributs lors des précédents Hunger Games, aucun moyen de fuir ou de quiconque de les atteindre fit savoir l'un des conseillers.

_ C'est ce que vous disiez pour moi et Katniss, et pourtant ils sont parvenus jusqu'ici cracha avec véhémence Peeta.

_ En tuant tous les hommes qui étaient là pour vous protéger répliqua un autre conseiller, n'aimant guère la façon dont le jeune homme leur avait répondus.

_ Cela suffit Messieurs ! Ordonna la Présidente en fusillant ces conseillers du regard, avant de reporter son regard sur le jeune vainqueur du District 12. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez sous pression avec ce que vous venez de voir, mais personne n'aurait rien pus changer à ce qui s'est passé. La seule chose à présent, c'est de retrouver ces hommes et sauver Melle Everdeen de leur griffe fit-elle savoir pour calmer le jeune homme.

_ S'ils voulaient endormir notre méfiance pour pouvoir aller libérer les enfants tirer au sort ? Leur demanda Gale, continuant dans la lancer du mentor de ses frères et sœurs.

_ Ce serait de loin une idée mais l'ultimatum en serait contradictoire fit remarquer Haymitch. Si leur véritable but, depuis le début, était les enfants, ils les auraient libérés eux plutôt que de s'en prendre à Katniss et Peeta. En agissant de la sorte, ils ont fais en sorte que nous renforcions les défenses et sécurité auprès des gamins, et cela ne les aidera pas. Comme le fait de nous laisser quatre jours pour réfléchir, ce n'est tout simplement pas logique leur fit-il voir sur le plan quelque peu « bancale » des larbins de la Dictature de Snow.

_ A moins qu'il fasse cela pour endormir notre méfiance et avoir la possibilité de chercher autre chose, qui se trouve être bien plus important que les enfants ou leur vengeance contre Katniss ? Proposa Peeta sur cette possible éventualité, tandis qu'il cherchait ce qui pouvait être le principal but de leur « ennemi ».

_ Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien être plus important que ça ? Lui demanda sarcastiquement Gale, ne voyant nullement ce qui pouvait attirer plus les sbires de Snow que de se venger de Katniss, ou bien de sauver les enfants du Capitole.

_ Si je le savais je serais déjà parti m'en charger lui fit remarquer glaciale Peeta en le fusillant du regard.

Haymitch dut se charger de se placer devant son protéger pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit d'idiot, pendant que Beetee en faisant de même en retenant le bras pour le stopper dans son envie d'aller frapper l'un des plus jeunes vainqueurs du District 12.

_ Ce n'est pas en vous bagarrant tous les deux que nous parviendront à aller libérer Katniss leur fit remarquer Haymitch. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer et retrouver ces enfants de fumier et savoir ou ils ont enfermés notre Katniss fit-il savoir.

_ Nous allons tous faire pour la ramener promit la Présidente Paylor avant d'ordonner à ces conseillers de la suivre, tandis qu'elle quittait l'appartement, accompagner de Plutarch et des autres.

Avant que Beetee ne vienne lui aussi à les suivre en emmenant avec lui Gale, pour ainsi éviter de le laisser seul avec les autres Vainqueurs présents, dont Peeta, avec lequel ce dernier semblait encore vouloir fracasser son poing sur la tête. Bien que ce ne fût pas le cas du jeune vainqueur, celui-ci bien trop préoccupé par la vie en danger de Katniss, son regard fixant dans le vague l'écran éteint du téléviseur, là ou encore, quelques minutes plus tôt, il voyait celle qu'il aimait dans les mains de ces ravisseurs.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avoir pris qu'elle et pas lui ? Lui aussi était fautif dans toute cette histoire. Il aurait dus être avec elle en cet instant. Il aurait dus la protéger. Il n'avait tout simplement pas réussi à la protéger.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de t'en vouloir Peeta, tu n'y ais pour rien lui fit remarquer Johanna.

Rivant son regard sur elle, Peeta put voir que cette dernière l'observait d'un œil critique, les bras croiser, attendant sagement qu'il réagisse à sa réplique.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Johanna.

_ Oh si, je crois bien que tu le sais ! Tu t'en veux de n'avoir rien pus faire pour protéger Katniss répliqua Johanna. Je suis persuader qu'en cet instant précis, tu te dis que tu aurais préféré qu'il t'emmène toi aussi, comme ça tu aurais été avec elle et elle n'affronterait pas ça tous seul. Ou bien tu es entrain de te convaincre que tu aurais dus mieux la protéger et tous les trucs de survie avec, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, tu n'aurais réussi qu'à te faire tuer tout simplement lui fit-elle savoir.

_ Tu n'en sais rien.

_ Je sais parfaitement comment tu réagis Peeta et je sais que la seule chose que tu aurais réussi c'est à te faire tuer, et crois-moi, de cette façon, ils auraient détruis Katniss aussi facilement que s'ils lui avaient arraché le cœur lui avoua-t'elle.

_ Elle a raison gamin. Reste en vie sauvera Katniss de ce que ces ordures pourront lui faire subir répliqua Haymitch. Lorsqu'elle rentrera, elle aura besoin de te voir en pleine santé et non pas à moitié mort ou crever.

Ne pouvant répondre à ça, Peeta ne répliqua rien, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient tous les deux raison. Katniss s'en serait voulu toute sa vie s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose par sa faute. Sauf que là, s'était lui qui s'en voulait à mort de ce qui était en train de se produire et ce que ces ordures étaient en train de lui faire vivre, tout simplement parce qu'elle était le Geai Moqueur.

Allant s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place, Peeta ne comprenait pas la logique des kidnappeurs. Il y a avait plus court comme ultimatum alors pourquoi leur laisser quatre jours pour réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête ? Bien évidemment, l'enlèvement de Katniss était un moyen de pression pour ces derniers de faire libérer les enfants choisis comme tribut pour aller dans l'arène, mais pourquoi laisser quatre jours de délibération ?

Peeta savait qu'il y avait autre chose et que la réponse se trouvait juste là sur le bout de la langue. Se secouant la tête, Peeta finit par se lever de son siège avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, la surprise générale des autres.

_ Ou est-ce que tu vas Peeta ? Lui demanda Haymitch.

_ Voir les enfants, quelque chose me dit que la solution se trouve parmi eux avoua simplement Peeta sur ces intentions.

_ Attends nous dans ce cas, on vient avec toi ! Déclara Johanna en s'empressant de le suivre avec Haymitch, pendant qu'Effie préféra rester avec Annie et son bébé, attendant qu'ils les tiennent au courant de l'avancée des recherches.

Suivant son mentor et le dernier vainqueur du District 7, Peeta reconnut facilement l'endroit où ils l'emmenaient, pour savoir qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les salles d'entrainements, là ou lui et Katniss, comme tous les précédents tributs étaient entrainés avant d'être relâché dans l'arène, ou un seul d'entre eux en ressortiraient vivant.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur le terrain d'entrainement, Peeta ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter juste après être sortis du monte-charge et de fixer chacune des activités de survie et de combat qu'il y avait autour de lui, tandis que les souvenirs de ces deux Hunger Games refaisaient surface. De ces séances d'entrainement au côté de Katniss alors que son regard se riva immédiatement sur le terrain réservé à ceux qui voulait s'essayer au tir à l'arc, et eut, pendant un bref instant, l'impression de la revoir là, en train de s'entrainer et de montrer à tous à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse avec un arc en main.

Mais Peeta ne l'avait jamais trouvé dangereuse au contraire, il avait plutôt l'impression de la voir libre et sur d'elle quand elle tenait un arc dans ces mains. Bien plus protectrice et forte, qu'elle en était encore plus belle et magnifique à ces yeux.

Revenant à la réalité quand il sentit des regards peser sur lui, Peeta riva celui-ci vers Haymitch et Johanna qui s'étaient tournés vers lui attendant qu'il leur dise la marche à suivre. Tout en se rendant ainsi compte que les vingt-quatre tributs s'étaient eux aussi stoppé dans leurs entrainements et s'étaient tournés vers eux, attendant de savoir la réel raison de leur visite, pendant que les hommes de la sécurité, qui avaient, semble-t'il, été déjà multiplier, lançait à Peeta des regards d'excuses alors que certains évitèrent même ses yeux, même ceux qui avaient été choisis pour être juge furent mal à l'aise de le voir.

Mais ne faisant pas cas de ces derniers, Peeta ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire quand il avisa celle qui se chargeait des entrainements et se dirigea vers elle, sachant qu'il devait d'abord la mettre au courant de ce qu'il allait faire. Même si pour l'instant, lui-même ignorait ce qu'il avait en tête mais il savait qu'il devait commencer par là.

_ Mr Mellarck ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Bonjour Madame, est ce que cela vous poserait un problème que je vous emprunte les enfants ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en saluant cette dernière tout en désignant les jeunes qui s'étaient arrêtés de s'entrainer et avaient rivé leurs attentions sur eux.

_ J'ai été mise au courante de ce qui s'est produit, je suis sincèrement désoler s'xcusa-t'elle à son attention. Vous croyez vraiment que ces enfants pourraient être au courant de ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

_ Je l'ignore mais quelque chose cloche et peut-être que l'un de ces enfants le sachent sans le savoir fit-il savoir sur ces doutes.

_ J'ai entendus dire que la Présidente avaient fait venir les familles des tributs pour leur poser des questions lui annonça l'entraineuse alors qu'elle salua à son tour Haymitch et Johanna. Vous auriez plus de chance avec les parents que ces gosses fit-elle remarquer.

_ Puis-je tout de même essayer ?

_ Allez-y l'invita-t'elle tout en désignant les enfants. Je ne peux rien refuser au compagnon du Geai Moqueur avoua-t'elle.

Sur un signe de la main, l'entraineuse invita ces collègues à rassembler les enfants autour d'elle avant d'inviter Peeta à leur parler, pendant que ce dernier veilla à rester calme et à ne pas faire attention aux juges, aux gardes et aux entraineurs, pour se concentrer uniquement sur les enfants face à lui.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Peeta Mellarck, même si je sais que vous savez qui je suis, et je crois que vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle je me tiens devant vous en ce moment même se présenta-t'il alors qu'il évoqua indirectement la raison de sa présence, se doutant parfaitement que ces derniers étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

_ Parce que le Geai Moqueur a été enlevé pas vrai ? Lui demanda l'une des plus jeunes filles parmi les tributs.

_ Elle a été enlevé pour faire un échange avec nous, pas vrai ? Demanda un autre, l'un des plus jeunes garçons du groupe.

_ Vous allez nous échanger pour la récupérer ou pas ?

_ Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi vous serez déjà chez vous depuis longtemps maintenant leur fit savoir Peeta tristement, connaissant parfaitement le sort que ces derniers allaient recevoir. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là, il se trouve que les kidnappeurs nous ont donnés un ultimatum que je trouve plutôt… excessif ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pourquoi nous donnez quatre jours de réflexion alors que ces derniers pouvaient vous demandez sur le champ ? Pourquoi vous faire vivre de l'attente plutôt que de vous faire rentrer chez vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent réellement ?

A sa propre question qu'il se posait à lui-même, Peeta put parfaitement lire l'incompréhension totale chez les tributs, excepter sur l'un des enfants qui baissa les yeux mais pas avant qu'il n'est pu lire quelque chose. De la compréhension ! L'enfant savait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

Se dirigeant vers celui-ci, Peeta finit par reconnaitre la gamine comme étant la petite fille de Snow alors que la compréhension se fit dans sa tête. Cela ne pouvait être que des proches de l'ancien président qui se trouvait derrière toute cette histoire. S'accroupissant devant la petite, Peeta attendit que celle-ci le regarde pour pouvoir lui poser la question qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres.

_ Tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'avais entendus mes parents en parler entre eux mais je n'avais pas bien compris avoua-t'elle tout bas. Maman était contre mais mon Père disait que c'était le seul moyen ajouta-t'elle.

_ De quoi ?

_ Il disait qu'ils allaient leur faire tous payer de s'être soulever et qu'ils tomberaient les uns après les autres lui rapporta-t'elle. Je croyais que Papa disait ça seulement pour se défouler, je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux.

_ Est-ce que tu as entendus autre chose que ton Père aurait dit ? Lui demanda gentiment Peeta tout en la prenant par les épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à garder le contact visuel.

_ Qu'il fera tout ça pour me protéger et que… il a fait livrer plusieurs caissons de boite avec de la pâte à modeler à la maison qu'il a mis dans la cave se rappela-t'elle sur cette étrange livraison qu'avait eu son père dernièrement.

_ De la pâte à modeler ?

_ C'était sans nulle doute des explosives ! Fit savoir Johanna connaissant parfaitement ce genre de chose. Combien de boite as-tu vus ton Père recevoir ?

_ Euh… il y en avait quatre je crois se rappela la petite fille de Snow.

_ Ça veut dire qu'ils ont assé d'explosive pour faire sauter tous ce qu'ils veulent au Capitole fit remarquer Haymitch en râlant sur la dangerosité que représentaient ces types.

_ Et je crois savoir qui seront leur prochaine cible ! Termina par comprendre Peeta sur ce qui était en train de se dérouler en ce moment même. Merci de votre attention les enfants, je vous promets qu'aucun de vous n'ira dans cette arène les tint-il tous au courant.

La seconde suivante, Peeta s'était redresser et s'empressa de quitter le gymnase, en courant droit vers l'ascenseur très vite suivis par Haymitch et Johanna.

_ Tu peux nous expliquer gamin ?

_ Si kidnapper Katniss faisait partis d'un plan plus grand qui visait à tous nous tuer, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait à ton avis de l'utilisation de leur explosive ? Comment les emploieraient-ils ?

_ Attaquant là où il y a le plus de… une minute, tu ne crois tout de même pas que…

_ Oh que si ! Si j'étais eux, je viserais immédiatement le QG de la Présidente et de ces conseillers pour porter un grand coup après l'enlèvement de Katniss prévena Peeta sur l'intuition qu'il avait. Il faut les prévenir d'évacuer le bâtiment et qu'ils se mettent à chercher les explosives les tint-il au courant alors qu'il n'attendit pas une seconde que la porte de l'ascenseur soit totalement ouverte pour se mettre à courir vers le bâtiment présidentiel.

Entendant du bruit derrière lui, Peeta jeta un œil dans son dos pour constater que Johanna l'avait suivis alors qu'il put voir au-dessus de son épaule, Haymitch au téléphone, sans nulle doute en train de prévenir la base sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais ne faisant plus attention à eux, Peeta se concentra uniquement sur sa course, ne faisant pas cas des habitants qu'ils croisaient et bousculaient sur son passage, bien trop préoccuper d'atteindre le QG, espérant que son intuition ne soit pas fonder.

Sauf que malheursement pour lui, alors qu'ils arrivaient tous les deux en vue du QG, Peeta et Johanna entendirent parfaitement l'alarme incendie être déclencher et des gens quitter le bâtiment. Mais cela ne fut loin d'être suffisant, surtout à l'instant même ou des explosions survinrent à plusieurs endroits du bâtiment, créant la panique générale alors que Peeta se figea dans sa course, observant les flammes et les vitres sauter aux déflagrations causer par les explosives.

_ Bon dieu !

_ Il faut allez les aider !

Et n'attendant pas de savoir si Johanna le suivait, Peeta accourut vers l'incendie pour aller aider ceux qui étaient déjà à terre.

Après l'explosion, les survivants et les personnes aux alentours vinrent très vite aider à faire évacuer les blesser et aider, alors que d'autres n'hésitèrent pas à entrer dans le bâtiment qui tenait encore debout, pour secourir ceux rester bloquer à l'intérieur. Tandis qu'il aida un homme à soulever un bloc en béton qui était tombée sur la jambe d'une femme, Peeta fixa les alentours pour tenter d'apercevoir les auteurs de cette explosion quand un vieux souvenir se transposa avec la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Celle d'enfant recevant des présents par des petits parachute comme lors des Hunger Games, et que certains des paquets se révélaient être des bombes. Les premières bombes firent de sacrés dégâts alors que les secondes avaient attendus que des gens leurs viennent en aide, pour ensuite exploser et tuer encore plus de monde. C'était de cette façon que Prim avait été tué et quelque chose lui disait que cela allait de nouveau se reproduire.

_ Ou sont Beetee et Gale ! Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours à l'intérieur !

_ Eloigne-toi Johanna !

_ Quoi ? Lui demanda-t'elle en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'obligeait à rebrousser chemin, avant de se précipiter vers ceux qui allait porter leur aide.

_ Eloignez-vous ! Ecartez-vous du bâtiment !

_ Peeta !

Mais il ne put en entendre davantage que ces craintes devinrent réel qu'une nouvelle salve d'explosion éclata de nouveau dans le bâtiment, qui cette fois-ci céda et s'écroula comme un château de carte. La déflagration de l'impact envoyant tout le monde aux alentours au sol, tandis que la fumée et la poussière se répandit aux alentours de la catastrophe, alors que les cris et les hurlements de terreur prirent tout le quartier.

_ Peeta ?

Rouvrant avec difficulté les yeux alors que sa tête l'élançait et que ces oreilles bourdonnaient, Peeta sentit bientôt Johanna à ces côtés, tandis que cette dernière l'aida à se redresser, tout en évaluant la situation autour d'eux.

_ Comment as-tu deviné qu'il y aurait une deuxième explosion Peeta ?

_ Ca ma rappeler le jour ou Prim est morte. Tout le monde à Panem a vus sa mort avec les reportages, quelque chose me disait qu'ils allaient utiliser cette méthode contre nous.

_ Si j'attrape cette bande de dégonflé… je te jure qu'ils vont le sentir passer lui fit savoir Johanna sur ce qu'elle risquait de leur réserver s'ils tombaient dans ces mains.

Fixant son regard sur le bâtiment présidentiel qui n'était plus qu'un amas de décombre, d'où s'élevait des flammes, de la fumée et de la poussière. Les personnes tout autour qui se trouvaient encore intactes, s'éloignèrent de la zone à risque, oubliant les corps de ceux qui étaient morts ou les quelques survivants qui appelaient à l'aide, craignant par-dessus tout d'une troisième explosion.

Mais faisant pas cas de cette éventuelle possibilité, Peeta se releva, aider par Johanna qui l'aida à garder son équilibre, quelque peu secouer par le souffle de la deuxième explosion, avant de s'empresser d'aller porter assistance à ceux qui avaient d'aide. Suivis de Johanna, Peeta se dirigea vers le premier corps qu'il aperçut, pour constater que cette dernière, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, avait succombé à ces blessures, surtout lorsqu'il croisa le regard vide d'expression qu'elle avait.

Déposant doucement sa main sur son front, Peeta referma ces paupières, masquant ainsi son regard mort et donnant cette impression qu'elle n'était uniquement entrain de dormir. S'empressant de reporter son attention sur Johanna, celle-ci qui secoua la tête dans sa direction alors qu'elle avait elle aussi, fermer les paupières d'un vieil homme, le Vainqueur du District 12 se dépêcha d'aller aider ceux qui étaient en train d'appeler à l'aide à quelques mètres de lui.

_ Aidez-moi !

_ Je suis là, tout va bien ! Je vais vous sortir de là prévena Peeta en rejoignant un homme d'âge mur, ce dernier avait le bras droit bloquer par un bloc de pierre qu'il ne parvenait pas à lever.

Avisant le bras ainsi que le bloc de pierre, qui ne devait pas peser plus de 80 kilos, poids qu'il pouvait facilement soulever, Peeta prit une profonde inspiration avant de repousser celui-ci, délivrant ainsi le bras entraver du blesser. Le jeune Vainqueur aida ce dernier à se redresser, tout en ramenant son bras auprès de son flanc.

_ Merci beaucoup !

_ Pas de quoi ! Vous pouvez marcher sans problème ? Lui demanda Peeta tout en l'aidant maintenir son équilibre.

_ Ca va aller promit le blesser. Je vais vous aider avec les autres fit-il savoir tout en désignant les autres blesser autour d'eux.

_ Alors allons-y, je m'appelle Peeta et vous ?

_ Charlie.

_ Enchantez Charlie salua Peeta en lui souriant avant de grimacer en découvrant un autre corps sans vie. Mais où sont donc les urgences grogna-t'il en ne voyant pas ces derniers arriver.

_ Ils ont peut-être eu, eux aussi, des problèmes fit savoir Charlie sur l'éventuel attaque que ces derniers ont sans doute eu.

_ Je ne l'espère pas espéra le jeune Vainqueur alors qu'il courut droit vers une autre victime encore en vie, mais peut-être pas pour très longtemps aux vus de l'éclat métallique plonger dans son estomac.

_ Venez m'aider ?

Suivis par son nouvel assistant, Peeta s'empressa de retirer sa chemise, terminant en maillot alors qu'il déchira un morceau qu'il compressa sur la blessure de la femme, inconsciente, bien qu'elle grimace de douleur quand il appuya sur la blessure, et autour du morceau de métal. Se retournant vers Charlie, Peeta devait se douter que ce dernier devait se demander pourquoi il ne retirait pas la tige de métal.

_ Si je le lui retire, je peux causer une hémorragie et le tuer plus vite lui fit-il savoir. Tant qu'il là, ça fait compression et il peut tenir plus longtemps de cette façon, en espérant que les secours arrivent espéra Peeta tout en cherchant ces derniers du regard.

Apercevant d'autres personnes qui avaient besoin d'aide, Peeta se tourna vers Charlie, continuant d'appuyer sur la blessure de la femme pour faire compression.

_ Je peux vous laissez vous en charger, je vais aller aider d'autre personnes ?

_ Bien évidemment accepta sans hésiter Charlie alors qu'il reprit la compresse de Peeta de sa main valide et veilla à garder celle-ci compresser sur la blessure.

Etant bien sûr que Charlie avait une bonne pression, Peeta s'empressa d'aller voir le reste des victimes tomber tandis qu'il put voir du coin de l'œil, que Johanna avait elle aussi utiliser son chemisier, restant en juste-corps, utilisant un morceau de sa manche pour enserrer le bras d'une vieille femme. Pour ensuite laisser cette dernière au bon soin d'un jeune homme qui boitait de la jambe gauche, avant de continuer elle aussi, sa mission de secourir le plus de personne possible de cette catastrophe.

Ayant découvert deux autres décédés, Peeta souffla de soulagement quand il tomba sur une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, encore vivante, celle-ci avait la jambe bloquer sous une poutre en métal, appelant ces parents.

_ Tout va bien ma grande, je vais te sortir de là lui promit Peeta, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule pour la calmer alors qu'il tourna son regard sur la poutre de métal, avant de river son regard vers celle-ci. Comment tu t'appels ?

_ Clara. Ou sont mon papa et ma maman ?

_ Clara, moi c'est Peeta, je vais te faire sortir de là et après on ira chercher tes parents, d'accord ?

_ Peeta, l'un des Vainqueurs du District 12 ? Lui demanda l'enfant en le fixant avec de grands yeux éberlués.

_ Lui-même souria Peeta à l'encontre de la petite avant de se tourner vers la barre de fer. Bon, écoute-moi Clara, je vais soulever cette barre de fer et quand je l'aurais fait, je veux que tu retires ta jambe, d'accord ?

_ D'accord !

_ Je compte jusqu'à trois ? Un… Deux… Trois !

Et à trois, Peeta inspira à fond avant de soulever celle-ci alors qu'il put pleinement entendre le cri de douleur de la petite mais cette dernière parvenait tout de même à tirer sa jambe et à l'éloigner de la poutre, que le jeune Mellarck reposa dès qu'elle fut assé éloigné. La rejoignant de nouveau, Peeta observa sa jambe, pour constater que celle-ci était simplement cassée et qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir son pied, ce qui était bon signe.

La soulevant dans ces bras, Peeta la ramena auprès d'autres femmes qui se chargeaient de soigner les blesser, qu'on ramenait à eux, à bonne distance du bâtiment, avant de leur confier la petite à leurs soins. Rassurant l'enfant qu'on finirait par retrouver ces parents, Peeta put voir du coin de l'œil que Charlie se tenait toujours auprès de la femme ou un autre groupe de secouriste était en train de retirer la barre métallique dans son estomac.

Retournant vers l'incident pour continuer d'aider, Peeta finit par être rejoins de nouveau par Johanna, alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

_ Oui, je suis avec lui. Je le tiens au courant… d'accord… à tout de suite annonça Johanna avant de raccrocher pour ensuite le faire part de sa conversation. C'était Haymitch. Les kidnappeurs de Katniss viennent de revendiquer l'attentat et nous ont mis en garde que ça n'allait pas être le dernier lui fit-elle savoir.

_ Est-ce que…

_ Ils vont tous bien ! Rassura Johanna, sachant pertinemment de qui il était en train de parler. Il semblerait qu'ils avaient craint des représailles alors la Présidente, comme les autres, étaient partis tenir leur réunion dans le bunker se trouvant au sous-sol. Haymitch a eu un appel de Beetee, ils ont été secoués par les deux explosions mais ils vont bien, ils sont en train de sortir par l'un des tunnels qu'ils ont pour nous rejoindre le tint-elle au courant.

_ Ils n'ont peut-être rien mais pas tous ceux qui étaient dans l'immeuble lui fit remarquer Peeta sur les victimes que cet attentat avaient causés. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens usent de violence pour se faire entendre grogna-t'il à l'encontre de ce genre de personne.

_ L'être humain est ainsi Peeta lui fit savoir Johanna. Il y a de bonne personne et de mauvaise qui ne décide d'employer la force que parce que ça les arrange lui fit-elle remarquer.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, Beetee et Gale doivent se mordre les doigts, aujourd'hui, d'avoir inventé cette tactique concernant les bombes cracha Peeta, en voulant toujours à ces derniers d'avoir inventé cette stratégie, qui se trouvait aussi être la cause de la mort de Prim et de bien d'autres enfants.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour eux, je crois qu'ils s'en mordent déjà les doigts depuis longtemps maintenant lui fit savoir Johanna sur la mauvaise conscience que devait avoir ces deux derniers.

Râlant une fois encore pour la forme, Peeta s'empressa de repartir à l'aide de ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide, accompagner de Johanna. Cela leur prit toute la matinée ainsi que le début de l'après-midi, après l'arrivée des ambulanciers et des secouristes, pour rapatrier tous les blessés vers les hôpitaux, pendant que les morts avaient été rassemblés sur la place, des draps et couvertures déposer sur leurs dépouilles avec certains membres de leur famille, qui les avaient identifier, pleurant auprès d'eux. Alors que des bâtisseurs et des démolisseurs s'étaient chargés de déblayer dans les ruines pour chercher des survivants, tout comme de retrouver tous ceux qui étaient mort dans les décombres.

Finissant par rejoindre Haymitch qui les attendait au centre de soin, là où on avait rapatrié les blessés et là où la sécurité avait été doublée comme ceux qui se chargèrent de trouver d'éventuel explosive poser dans le terrain. Alors que Peeta et Johanna virent le plus vieux Vainqueur du District 12 était entouré de ceux, qui avaient été la cible de l'attentat qui s'était déroulé plus tôt : la Présidente Paylor ainsi que ces conseillers, et de Beetee et Gale.

Ces derniers avaient quelques bleu et recouvert de poussière mais rien de bien inquiétant, contrairement à tous ceux qui recevaient des soins en cet instant même, ou ceux qui avaient péris dans l'attentat.

_ Vous êtes toujours entier à ce que je vois !

_ Peeta ! Répliqua Johanna à l'encontre de ce dernier, tout en ayant posé une main sur son épaule pour le calmer, sachant pertinemment qu'il voulait leur dire sa façon de penser, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Comment vous avez fait pour vous mettre aussi vite à l'abri dans votre bunker ? Leur demanda-t'elle ensuite pour savoir comment ils avaient réussi à se mettre en sécurité aussi vite.

_ Depuis que la Révolte a été gagnée, nous avons toujours veillé de tenir nos réunions dans un bunker en sous-sol avec une issue de secours, connu par moi seul et mes conseillers leur fit savoir la Présidente Paylor l'attention de Peeta et Johanna. Nous nous étions dit que tant que tous les sbires de Snow ne serait pas attrapés et arrêtés, il serait plus prudent de nous trouver dans le bunker avoua-t'elle.

_ Et quand est-il de toute ces personnes qui se trouvaient au-dessus de votre tête qui ont été blessés ou qui ont perdus la vie ? Leur demanda furieux Peeta.

_ L'immeuble était grandement protégé, il était impossible pour quiconque de pouvoir poser des bombes leur fit connaitre Gale à leur encontre.

_ Comme pour nos appartements qui étaient sois disant bien protégé et ils nous ont bien atteints Katniss et moi répliqua sarcastiquement Peeta en le fusillant du regard.

_ Ne recommencez pas tous les deux ou je vais attraper vos crânes pour le fracassez l'un contre l'autre mit en garde Haymitch à l'encontre des deux garçons, ne voulant guère avoir à faire à une dispute entre ces deux-là. La seule chose dont vous devez vous concentrez c'est sur l'instant et sur comment faire pour arrêter ces types et retrouver Katniss leur fit-il ensuite remarquer, leur rappelant sur quoi ils devaient tous les deux se concentrer.

_ Est-ce que ceux qui ont enlevé Katniss ont revendiqué l'attentat ? Leur demanda Peeta en revenant au vive du sujet.

_ Oh que oui, ils l'ont fait lui fit savoir Haymitch. Beetee ? Demanda-t'il ensuite en se tournant vers ce dernier, toujours assis derrière l'un de ces écrans alors qu'on les avait placé dans une salle à l'écart des autres blessés.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et tournant celui-ci vers Peeta et Johanna, ces deux derniers purent ainsi voir ce que tout Panem avait dû être témoin. Le bâtiment présidentiel explosant sous la première explosion, avec les cris et les hurlements de toutes les personnes se trouvant autour ou dedans, avant que la deuxième ne vienne à exploser, faisant s'écrouler comme un château de carte ce qui tenait encore de la première implosion.

Avant que ces images ne disparaissent pour laisser place au kidnappeur de Katniss, ces derniers apparaissant devant plusieurs écrans se trouvant dans leurs dos, d'où apparaissaient plusieurs plans d'ensemble de la catastrophe.

_ _Comme vous pouvez le constater, cet endroit n'était pas aussi bien protégé que vous le croyez, comme l'a été les appartements du Geai Moqueur_ fit remarquer le Chef du mouvement. _Ca ne sera pas le premier comme le dernier, attendez-vous à recevoir notre vengeance, si vous ne relâcher pas les enfants, nous continuerons de tuer et votre Geai Moqueur recevra elle-même le même sort que le vôtre _; les mit-il au courant.

La dernière image qu'il dévoila ensuite à leur vue fit se remonter la colère de Peeta quand il constata avec effroi que Katniss, était toujours allongé sur le sol, toujours inconsciente, les quelques vêtements quelle portait déchirer et des ecchymoses partout. Alors qu'on pouvait pleinement entendre le sifflement quand elle respirait, montrant bien à tous qu'elle avait déjà des difficultés à respirer sous ce dôme qui l'enfermait et lui retirait de l'air petit à petit.

C'est quand l'image disparut à sa vue que Peeta ne put s'empêcher d'attraper un objet qui traînait non loin de lui, en l'occurrence une chaise, et de la balancer contre le mur, la brisant pour lâcher un peu de pression.

_ Tu t'es assé défoulé gamin ? Lui demanda Haymitch.

_ Si on veut ! Allez-vous relâcher les enfants ?

_ Non ! Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire par cette bande de terroriste lui fit savoir l'un des conseillers de la Présidente Paylor. Nous allons tous les retrouver et ils seront jugés pour leurs actes de barbarie ajouta ce dernier.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que cela ne fera qu'attiser encore plus la colère des derniers sbires de Snow et que cela entrainera d'autre conflit à l'avenir leur fit remarquer Peeta sur les conséquences que leur choix aurait sur l'avenir. Vous êtes aussi fou qu'eux ne put-il s'empêcher de leur répliquer.

_ Peeta !

_ Je vais rejoindre les autres avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je finirais par regretter répliqua le garçon des pains avant de quitter les lieux, tandis qu'Haymitch et Johanna s'empressèrent de le suivre avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise dans son état.

Terminant par le rattraper tous les deux alors qu'il quittait l'hôpital, Haymitch et Johanna constatèrent que Peeta se dirigeait vers ces propres appartements avant qu'ils ne le voient bifurquer vers ceux qui avaient été donné à Annie et son bébé. Et depuis l'enlèvement de Katniss, la sécurité avait été triplée pour protéger les derniers Vainqueurs qui se trouvaient encore à y habiter.

Frappant à la porte de cette dernière alors qu'il pouvait pleinement sentir le regard des gardes poser sur son dos, Annie vint lui ouvrir celle-ci avant qu'Haymitch et Johanna n'aient terminé par le rejoindre.

_ Oh mon dieu, Peeta ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda la jeune mère, tout en le serrant dans ces bras avant d'aviser Haymitch et Johanna au-dessus de son épaule. Vous allez tous les trois bien, dieu soit louer !

Peeta n'eut guère le temps de la rassurer qu'il aperçut derrière elle, Mme Everdeen, la mère de Katniss, les mains croiser sur la poitrine, en une prière, attendant une bonne nouvelle aux vus de la situation. Espérant de tout cœur qu'on avait enfin des nouvelles sur l'endroit où se trouvait enfermé Katniss.

_ Je suis désolé Mme Everdeen, nous n'avons reçus aucune bonne nouvelle encore s'excusa Peeta à son encontre. Mais nous finirons par la retrouver, je vous le promets lui promit-elle.

_ Ils finiront par la retrouver promit Annie à l'encontre de cette dernière. Tout se passera bien, allez rentrer les gars ! Venez donc vous asseoir les invita-t'elle à entrer.

Les accueillant dans son appartement, Annie les invita à prendre place sur les canapés pendant qu'elle alla chercher des boissons et des biscuits avec Mme Everdeen.

_ Ou est Junior ? Lui demanda Peeta ne trouvant pas l'enfant dans la pièce.

_ Il dort dans ma chambre. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller d'ailleurs souria Annie à son encontre. Tu veux aller le chercher ? Lui demanda-t'elle l'invitant à aller dans sa chambre.

_ Bien sûr accepta volontiers Peeta avant de se diriger vers la chambre de cette dernière pour pouvoir aller chercher le petit.

Quand il eut quitté la pièce, Mme Everdeen riva son attention sur Haymitch et Johanna, attendant que ces derniers viennent à lui expliquer la situation, surtout aux vus du regard qu'elle leur décrocha.

_ Comme la dit le gamin, on ne sait pas où se trouve ces s… qui ont enlevé Katniss lui avoua Haymitch. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'ils ont décidés de nous faire mariner jusqu'à ce les derniers jeux aient lieu lui annonça-t'il.

_ Et la Présidente a l'intention de conserver les jeux, malgré ça ? Leur demanda Annie surprise alors qu'elle servait à tous une tasse de son thé. Malgré les menaces qui pèsent sur nous tous ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'à l'intention de faire la Présidente Paylor, mais je crois qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête, j'en mettrais ma main à couper fit savoir Haymitch sur la possibilité que la Présidente avait un plan de secours.

_ Ouais ! Moi aussi, c'est de mon avis mais pour risquer toute fuite, elle garde cela secret et évite de trop l'étaler juste au cas où si certains des sbires nous espionnaient rajouta Johanna, elle aussi d'accord avec les dires d'un des Vainqueurs du District 12.

_ Et Peeta ? Comment va-t'il ? Leur demanda Annie, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre de son fils, là où devait être le garçon et son enfant.

_ Je crois bien qu'il aurait préféré mille fois que ces sales types l'enlèvent en même temps que Katniss lui fit savoir Haymitch. Ils ont bien faillis se battre lui et Gale, même si je crois que moi aussi j'aurais bien souhaité remettre du plomb dans la tête de ce gamin ajouta-t'il.

_ En d'autre terme, il nous laisse paraitre qu'il est fort alors qu'il est prêt à éclater à tout moment confirma Johanna. Il a été formidable pendant l'attentat, à aider tous ces pauvres gens blessé mais… il n'est pas infaillible, loin de là et quand il va exploser, ça risque bien d'être violent rajouta-t'elle.

Comprenant les dires des deux Vainqueurs, Annie et Mme Everdeen s'empressèrent de changer de sujet, espérant que tout se passerait bien et que Katniss serait vite retrouver, tout en continuant de jeter un œil à la chambre de Junior. Là où Peeta se trouvait toujours avec son filleul, semblant préféré rester avec ce dernier plutôt que de rejoindre les adultes.

Quand il était entré dans la chambre de son filleul plongée dans le noir, les rideaux tirer sur la baie vitrer qui menait au balcon, seulement éclairer par la veilleuse bleu brancher dans un coin, Peeta trouva le petit, sagement endormis dans son berceau, serrant dans ces bras sa petite peluche en forme de dauphin. S'installant à ces côtés sur le lit d'Annie, Peeta fixa son filleul en train de dormir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'envier pendant cet instant.

Lui qui pouvait dormir, ignorant tous des dangers et des menaces qui planaient sur eux, conservait cette innocence pure que seul les enfants possédaient avant de la perdre en apprenant le monde cruel des adultes. Peeta se jura que son filleul grandirait dans le bonheur et l'innocence, innocence qu'ils n'avaient jamais eux, la génération des Hunger Games, il protégerait ce dernier et Annie de ces menaces, comme Finnick l'avait pour lui et Katniss avant.

Il lui devait bien ça. Pour Finnick.

Peeta ignora pendant combien de temps il était resté là, assis dans le noir, à regarder son filleul dormir paisiblement quand il fut parcourus d'un frisson. Pas un frisson qu'on appréciait ressentir mais plutôt ceux qui vous glaçait le sang et que vous ressentiez quand un mauvais pressentiment vous prenait.

La même mauvaise impression qu'il avait éprouvé, la veille, avant que ces types ne débarquent dans ses appartements, à lui et Katniss, et ne l'enlève après l'avoir assommé. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Peeta se précipita vers Junior, l'attrapa dans ces bras et s'empressa de foncer vers la porte à l'instant même où les détonations retentirent.

La seconde d'après, la baie vitrer explosa et le rideau se transforma en lambeau sous l'assaut d'une centaine de balle qui percèrent le mur d'en face, Peeta serrant le petit dans ces bras, protéger sous l'arcade de la porte tandis qu'il entendait les pleurs de son filleul et les cris des autres depuis le salon.

Inquiet pour eux et surtout pour la sécurité de Junior, Peeta s'avança prudemment dans le couloir, qui ne se trouvait pas encore être la cible des tireurs et se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon. Pour ainsi constater qu'Haymitch et Johanna étaient tous les deux parvenus à plaquer Mme Everdeen et Annie au sol, en ayant renversé les fauteuils au passage pour s'en protéger, avant que la salve de coup de feu ne soit ouverte, émergeant de derrière la baie vitrée, depuis un hovercraft qui mitraillait l'appartement.

_ Haymitch !

_ Peeta ! Où est le petit ?

_ Il est avec moi ! Prévena Peeta tout en serrant le petit dans ces bras et en restant bien cacher derrière la colonne de marbre qui semblait résister à l'assaut des balles. Vous êtes blessés ?

_ Pas encore ! Mais ça ne serait tardé avec les balles qui volent au-dessus de nos têtes ! S'exclama Johanna pleine de colère, alors qu'elle maintenait Annie sous elle pour la protéger de son corps. Comment est-ce que ces salauds ont-ils pus se rapprocher à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que fout la sécurité ?

_ Je n'en sais strictement rien mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant qu'il ne parvienne à nous abattre fit remarquer Peeta, se cachant encore plus derrière la colonne, surtout lorsqu'une balle vint à lui frôler le bras, le faisant grogner de douleur.

_ Peeta ?

_ Ça va Annie ! Il faut sortir Junior d'ici !

Alors quand l'attaque cessa et que le silence revint dans l'appartement, tous rivèrent leur regard vers l'hovercraft pour voir que ce dernier s'était détourné des appartements, tandis que la porte sur le côté s'ouvrit pour laisser entrapercevoir des hommes habiller comme les Pacificateurs. Et ces derniers, armées jusqu'aux dents au nombre de six, s'apprêtaient à sauter sur le balcon, ou il était facile de comprendre leurs intentions.

Ils allaient se charger de finir le travail s'il y avait des survivants.

Et prenant cette occasion, Peeta, Haymitch et Johanna réagirent en conséquence, s'empressant de se relever dont les deux derniers attrapèrent Mme Everdeen et Annie pour les forcer à se redresser et de les emmener au plus loin de ces tueurs à gages. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se sortir de l'appartement avant que les tires recommencèrent à pleuvoir dans leurs dos.

_ Haymitch ! Fais quitter le bâtiment à Mme Everdeen, Annie et Junior ! Lui ordonna Peeta, tout en redonnant le petit à sa mère, alors qu'il tirait sur la manette d'urgence dans le couloir, faisant retentir l'alarme d'incendie autour d'eux. Moi et Johanna, on va essayer de les occuper en attendant !

_ Ils vont regretter de s'être pris à nous ces sales types ! Promit Johanna, tout en vrillant un regard dans son dos, continuant de courir avec les autres vers les escaliers.

_ Très bien ! Mais faîtes tout de même attention ? Leur demanda Haymitch à leur encontre avant de laisser le passage à Mme Everdeen et à Annie avec Junior de descendre les escaliers alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre les quelques personnes se trouvant dans le bâtiment, eux aussi s'empresser de le quitter. Allons-y Mesdames ! Dépêchons nous !

_ Vite Peeta ! Monte ! Lui ordonna Johanna en poussant le garçon à grimper les escaliers pour monter plus haut dans les étages, étant soulager qu'il n'y avait plus personne venant d'en haut, tandis qu'ils entendaient les Pacificateurs approcher dans leurs dos. Dépêche-toi !

Ils étaient parvenus à franchir le palier du sixième étage quand les Pacificateurs entrèrent dans la cage d'escalier du quatrième, n'attendant pas une seconde pour se mettre à tirer au-dessus de leurs têtes, obligeant Peeta et Johanna de raser le mur pour ne pas recevoir l'un des projectiles.

_ Et on va monter jusqu'à ou comme ça ? Lui demanda Peeta à l'encontre de Johanna, entendant parfaitement les tueurs courir après eux, tout en continuant de tirer dans la cage d'escaliers.

_ Allons à mes appartements ! J'ai certains trucs qui pourraient nous être utile et on pourra changer la donne ! Prévena Johanna avant d'ouvrir la porte du septième étage, se précipitant vers ces appartements, très vite suivis par Peeta qui s'empressa de bloquer la porte à l'aide du meuble se trouvant juste à côté.

Bien que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à leurs poursuivants, ça allait les retarder un minimum pour qu'ils puissent trouver un plan d'attaque, surtout quand Peeta les entendit se fracasser contre la porte avant de s'empresser de rejoindre Johanna, tout en ayant baissé la tête au préalable. Leurs adversaires venaient de lancer une salve de tire contre la porte et le meuble qui la bloquait pour la franchir.

_ Attrape Peeta !

Rattrapant au vol ce que venait de lui lancer Johanna après être entré dans ces appartements, Peeta s'empressa de se pousser de son chemin surtout quand elle se mit à renverser un autre meuble, une bibliothèque pour être plus précis, devant sa porte pour la bloquer. Tandis que le jeune homme regarda ce que venait de lui lancer la dernière Vainqueur du District 7.

_ C'est un…

_ Un gilet par balle ? Exact ! J'en conserve toujours un minimum de trois avec moi, on ne sait jamais, ça peut servir. Et il faut bien croire que j'avais effectivement raison remarqua Johanna tout en désignant le gilet noir qu'elle avait déjà enfilé par-dessus ces vêtements, protégeant la totalité de son torse jusqu'à la base de son cou.

Alors qu'elle avait en main deux objets qui firent sourire Peeta en les voyants.

_ Je vois aussi que tu ne te sépares jamais de ces deux-là, non plus ?

_ Exactement ! S'amusa cette dernière tout en faisant tourner ces deux haches dans ces mains avant d'attraper le fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture. Bien que j'aurais aimé avoir une arme à feu, c'est la seule chose que je peux te proposer, désoler ? S'excusa-t'elle.

_ Je serais me débrouiller avec lui promit-il alors qu'il empoigna la garde du poignard qu'il retira de son fourreau avant de fixer la lame et de prendre une profonde respiration. Allez ! Occupons-nous de ces types ! Essayes de ne pas trop les amocher, il faut qu'ils restent vivant si on veut savoir où se trouve Katniss ! Lui tint-il au courant.

_ J'essayerais du mieux que je peux mais je ne te promets rien lui fit-elle savoir sur la possibilité qu'elle ne retiendrait pas ces coups et qu'il y aurait plus de victimes que de survivant.

_ Je me contenterais de ça alors !

Mais ils ne purent en discuter d'avantage qu'ils revinrent très vite au moment présent, surtout quand leurs agresseurs se mirent à se rappeler à eux, en s'acharnant sur la porte d'entrée et le meuble qui l'encombrait pour tenter d'ouvrir un passage jusqu'à eux.

Allant tous les deux se placer de chaque côté du couloir menant au hall d'entrée, cacher derrière le mur, Peeta et Johanna attendirent que les premiers agresseurs finissent par entrer quand ils terminèrent par faire une brèche dans la porte. Les deux premiers eurent la malchance de tomber sur les haches de Johanna, qui lui lancèrent dans le dos quand ils passèrent devant elle alors qu'elle fut viser par le troisième.

Sauf que Peeta lui tomba littéralement dessus, en le désarmant et en entourant son bras autour de sa gorge pour le bloquer, rivant le torse de ce dernier vers les trois autres agresseurs, qui vidèrent leur chargeur sur lui, en voulant atteindre le garçon des pains. Se protégeant derrière le malheureux comme un bouclier, en ayant attrapé Johanna dans son dos pour la mettre à l'abri derrière lui, avant d'apercevoir une percer quand ces derniers finirent par ne plus avoir aucune balle dans leur réservoir.

Lançant l'une de ces haches qu'elle avait repris d'un des corps des deux agresseurs qu'elle avait tué, elle la lança sur le premier des trois qui restait alors que le second tomba sous le poignard que Peeta lui jeta, en plein dans la faille de leur gilet par balle juste entre la base de la nuque et l'épaule. Tandis que le dernier des six agresseurs encore debout, n'eut guère le temps de recharger son arme ou encore d'attraper son poignard attacher à sa cuisse, que Peeta avait lâché son « bouclier » et s'était précipité sur lui, lui envoyant son poing dans l'estomac avant de l'assommer avec son coude sur l'arrière du crâne quand il s'était plié en deux sous le premier coup donner.

Quand il tomba à terre, Peeta s'empressa de lui faire une clé au dos pour l'empêcher ainsi de se relever et de se défaire de sa prise, le mettant ainsi à sa merci et à celle de Johanna, tout en ayant retiré son casque par la même occasion. Leur dévoilant ainsi un visage marqué par des cicatrices, le crâne chauve et des yeux noir d'encre dangereux. Alors que Johanna, qui s'était dépêcher d'aller voir si les cinq autres agresseurs étaient bels et biens décédés et qui n'avait aucun autre agresseur qui viendrait à leur tomber dessus, qu'il ne restait que ce dernier qu'ils pourraient tous les deux cuisiner.

_ Ca va Johanna ?

_ Je vais bien ! Mais je croyais que tu voulais qu'on épargne des gars ?

_ A ce que je vois, celui-ci est toujours vivant et tu es la première à avoir tué trois types, moi je n'en ai qu'un seul sur les six lui fit remarquer Peeta en plaçant son genou sur le dos du dernier survivant pour que ce dernier ne bouche pas d'un centimètre, tout en continuant de lui tordre les deux bras.

_ Deux, si on compte celui dont tu t'es servis comme bouclier lui désigna Johanna en désignant l'agresseur décédé à cause des dizaines de balle dans le corps.

_ On reparlera de nos comptes plus tard Johanna, ce que je veux savoir maintenant c'est… qui êtes-vous ? Et qui est ce qui vous envois ? Demanda Peeta, tout en tournant son regard sur l'agresseur qu'il maintenait solidement au sol.

Voyant que ce dernier n'était pas presser de parler, Peeta riva son regard vers Johanna, celle-ci hocha de la tête avant d'aller chercher le poignard qu'elle avait confié au Vainqueur du District 12. Pour finir par le planter dans le mollet de leur agresseur qui se mit à grogner de douleur, parvenant à garder la boucher fermer pour ne pas leur montrer sa souffrance, alors que Johanna prit plaisir à tourner la lame dans la chaire de ce dernier, pour l'obliger à pousser son cri de douleur.

_ Je ne vais pas répéter ma question ! Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui vous envois ? Lui redemanda Peeta. Avec moi, vous avez une chance de vous en sortir indemne alors répondez ! Où vous préférez que je vous laisse à ma collègue, elle est bien plus brutale que moi ? Lui fit-il savoir sur les idées sordides que pouvaient avoir cette dernière.

_Si j'étais vous je parlerais avant que je ne vienne à perdre mon calme ! Lui fit connaitre Johanna sur les intentions qu'elle avait.

Mais ce n'est pas Johanna qui perdit patience la première, surtout que cet homme pouvait connaitre l'endroit exact ou Katniss était retenue prisonnière, Peeta n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et usant de sa force, il parvenu à déboiter l'épaule droite de son agresseur. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier hurla de douleur alors que Peeta continua à appuyer dessus pour intensifier la douleur dans son épaule, à la plus grande surprise de Johanna qui l'observa faire sans rien tenter contre.

_ J'ai été torturé par les hommes de Snow pendant plusieurs jours alors je sais ou frapper pour faire mal, alors… est ce que j'ai besoin de me répéter ou bien vous décidez de cracher le morceau ? Lui demanda-t'il d'une voix froide et glaciale qui donna des sueurs froides à son agresseur et fit froid dans le dos de Johanna.

_ Je m'appelle Donovan Nelson, mon fils a été choisi pour ces jeux parce que ma famille était des amis proches du Président Snow et qu'on a adhérer à ces idées de maintenir l'utilisation de la force et des jeux sur les District expliqua le dénommé Donovan. Moi et les autres avons été…

_ Une minute ? Quelles autres ?

_ Certains parents des tributs ont été contactés par des gens qui nous ont dit que si nous faisions s'ils nous ordonnaient, ils nous ramèneraient nos enfants et empêcheraient ces Hunger Games d'avoir lieu avoua Donovan. Ma femme et les autres mères ont été contactées pour se rendre à un endroit où elles ont reçus des ordres et des boites avec des explosifs…

_ Ne me dîtes pas que se sont elle qui ont posés les bombes au QG de la Présidente, tout de même ?

_ Ca a du sens après tout ! Fit remarquer Peeta à l'encontre de Johanna. C'est le gendre de Snow qui conserve les tonnes d'explosives et c'est lui qui convainc les autres parents à s'allier à lui pour… Mais ça veut dire que les autres qu'on a tué se sont…

_ Des parents d'autre tribut finit aussi par comprendre Johanna, s'empressant d'aller découvrir les cinq autres agresseurs, tous des hommes, sans doute cinq autres pères des enfants choisis. Aucun des parents des enfants choisis ne faisaient partis des Pacificateurs, aucun d'eux ne savaient se battre, Peeta ! Lui fit-elle remarquer sur le fait qu'aucun de ces hommes n'étaient des militaires ou n'avaient des connaissances dans ce domaine.

_ Ils nous ont envoyés des débutants finit par comprendre Peeta à son tour sur le fait qu'on leur avait envoyé du bétail à l'abattoir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous envoyer des parents qui ne possèdent aucune formation dans le combat ? Pourquoi le gendre de Snow a-t'il fait cela ? A moins que ça ne soit pas lui derrière tout cela ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Peeta ?

_ Que ce n'est peut-être pas le gendre de Snow qui tire les ficelles ! Proposa Peeta avant de reconcentrer toute son attention sur le père Nelson. Est-ce que c'est le gendre de Snow qui vous a ordonné de venir ouvrir le feu sur nous ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en continuant de presser sur la blessure, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de lui répondre.

_ Mr Snow ? Non… non ce n'était pas lui, en tout cas, ce n'était pas sa voix que j'ai entendus dans le combiner et les personnes qui nous attendait au point de ralliement, étaient tous maqués expliqua Mr Nelson à son encontre, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grogner face à la douleur qu'il ressentait.

_ Tout le monde sait que les Vainqueurs sont des machines à tuer, surtout nous, alors envoyer des parents pour nous éliminer, est suicidaire sauf si c'est ce qu'ils ont en tête finit par comprendre Johanna sur ce que Peeta avait finis par trouver.

_ Si nous les avions tous tuer, nous aurions accusé les parents des Tributs et avec ce que nous a avouer la petite Snow, les deux attaques auraient été mis sur le compte de ces derniers approuva Peeta. Ils auraient été accusés et tout Panem appuierait pour qu'il y ait bien ce dernier Hunger Games continua-t'il devant la logique de ce plan.

_ Mais comment expliques-tu le laps de temps qu'ils ont donnés alors ? Lui demanda Johanna. S'ils avaient dans l'idée de se servir de six des pères des tributs pour nous tuer et qu'on parvenait à arrêter tous les autres…

_ N'oublie pas qu'il y a vingt-quatre enfants dans l'arène, Johanna ! Donc il y a quarante-deux parents, si on enlève nos six agresseurs, qui sont toujours dehors et qui ne sont peut-être pas chez eux, attendant sagement qu'on vienne les y cueillir lui fit remarquer Peeta sur la possible traque qu'ils allaient effectuer dans les jours à suivre pour tous les retrouver s'ils n'étaient pas tous chez eux.

_ Il faut prévenir Haymitch et les autres, et…

_ Peeta ! Johanna !

_ Quand on parle du loup ! S'amusa la Vainqueur du District 7, avant de s'empresser d'aller retrouver leur renfort en retard. Nous sommes là Haymitch ! Vous êtes en retard les gars ! Leur fit-elle remarquer sarcastiquement.

Relevant la tête, Peeta constata qu'Haymitch était revenu accompagner d'autre garde qui s'empressèrent d'aller voir les corps des agresseurs, tandis que deux d'entre eux s'empressèrent de prendre le survivant à Peeta pour lui permettre de se redresser. Rejoignant Haymitch avec Johanna, ils s'apprêtèrent tous les deux à raconter tous ce qu'ils avaient finis par apprendre et découvrir, quand le premier leur avoua ce qu'il avait appris de son côté.

_ La Présidente Paylor à lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre les membres de la famille de Snow depuis ce qu'on a appris par la gamine leur annonça-t'il. Tous les derniers membres de la famille Snow ont été arrêtés et mis en garde à vue tant qu'ils ne seront pas innocentés leur avoua-t'il.

_ Et nous, nous venons de découvrir que tous les parents des tributs sont concernés ou sont utilisés à leurs dépens pour tenter de libérer leurs enfants des jeux lui annonça Johanna avant de désigner les agresseurs morts et celui qui avait survécu. Se sont d'ailleurs certaines des mères qui auraient pausés les charges explosives au QG alors que certains des pères avaient pour ordre de venir nous tuer ajouta-t'elle tout en désignant ces derniers du doigt.

_ Ils auraient reçus un appel qui leur proposait de les aider à délivrer leurs enfants s'ils faisaient ce qu'ils leurs ordonnaient continua de rapporter Peeta. Mais il ne semblerait pas que cela vienne de Mr Snow, bien que ce soit lui qui aurait conservé les charges explosives, il se pourrait que cela vienne d'autre personne qui aurait commandité tout ça et qui ferait accuser les parents des tributs fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de son mentor.

_ Pourtant, tout ce qu'il a fait et fera l'accuse fit remarquer Haymitch à leurs attentions.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Haymitch ? Lui demanda Johanna ne comprenant pas comme Peeta de ce qu'il voulait entendre par là.

_ Que le gendre de Snow est le seul à ne pas avoir été arrêté avec le reste de sa famille et qu'il est toujours dans la nature, lui ainsi que le reste des explosives leur fit connaître Haymitch.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Johanna ?

_ Si je résume bien, on a un homme introuvable avec plusieurs caisses d'explosives qui n'ont pas encore été utilisé, prête à l'emploi ?

_ C'est bien résumer, gamin !

_ On est mal barrer dans ce cas ! Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Peeta sur la question.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila pour le chapitre 6<strong>

**je sais j'arrête sur un moment dont vous voulez connaitre la suite ;)**

**alors est ce que Peeta et Johanna ont compris : est ce que les parents des tributs se font belles et bien manipuler? Ou alors tout cela vient de l'idée de vengeance du gendre de Snow?**

**vous en apprendrait plus dans le prochain épisode et nous reverrons un peu Katniss avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la libérer dans le chapitre 8, le chapitre 7 sera consacrer à la recherche du fuyard et de l'endroit ou il détienne Katniss ;)**

**voila pour ce soir, j'espère pouvoir poser le prochain chapitre aussi vite que je pourrais**

**bonne soirée ou bonne journée**

**et a bientôt**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	8. Chapitre 07 Sur les traces du Geai Moque

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous =D**

**oui, je sais, voilà trois mois que je n'ai pas poster pour cette fic mais j'avais un blocage sur un passage qui a été trouvé et inspirer par une scène du film "Hunger Games La Révolte partie 1" XD**

**oui, j'ai vus le film vendredi après-midi et j'ai bien aimer, fidèle au livre, excepter pour certains trucs beaucoup mieux XD en tout cas pour les fans d'Hunger Games aller le voir =D**

**sinon je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui continut de me suivre, d'écrire des com ou de mettre ma fic en favorie =D j'attend d'ailleurs vos com parce que j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis sur la question =D**

**voilà, je vous laisse dans la suite de ma fic ou on retrouve Peeta, dans ce deuxième jour d'ultimatum poser par les ravisseurs de Katniss, alors qu'ils sont bientôt proche de trouver la réponse (ils la trouveront d'ailleurs ;) )**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire BONNE LECTURE**

**et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 07 :<strong>

**Sur les traces du Geai Moqueur**

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Peeta n'avait pas l'impression qu'une seule journée s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement de Katniss, mais bien un siècle.

L'annonce que Mr Snow, le gendre de l'ancien dictateur, était toujours dans la nature après l'arrêt de tous les parents des tributs choisis pour le dernier Hunger Games la veille, avait mis tout le Capitole en ébullition, comme le reste de Panem. Surtout avec la disparition de plusieurs caisses d'explosives avait de quoi inquiéter tout le monde et qui pouvait se trouver cacher n' importe où dans Panem.

Bien que tous savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient se trouver toujours entre les murs du Capitole, là ou demeurait les cibles pour les anciens sbires de Snow, c'est-à-dire, les derniers Vainqueurs et le nouveau gouvernement de Panem.

Après l'attentat qu'ils avaient subis et surtout après que Peeta et Johanna se soient tous les deux apaiser et fait descendre leur taux d'adrénaline, ils avaient laissés les gardes se charger du dernier survivant du « commando suicide », Mr Nelson, et de partir l'interroger, comme les prochains parents qu'ils allaient arrêter par la suite, alors qu'Haymitch avait finis par les emmener dans un lieu sûr. Enfin, un endroit bien plus « sécurisé » que tous les lieux où ils s'étaient trouvés jusqu'à présent, terminant par rejoindre Annie et son bébé, ainsi que Mme Everdeen, tous les trois en compagnie de personne que Peeta ne voulait en aucun cas voir.

Plutarch, Beetee et Gale.

_ Bonté divine ! C'est terrible ce qui vient d'arriver ! Vous avez été très courageux tous les deux ! Vous allez bien ? Leur demanda Plutarch en accourant vers eux, à l'instant même où ils étaient tous les trois entrer dans le complexe sécurisé.

_ On va très bien répliqua Johanna, éloignant ce dernier d'elle, ne voulant guère recevoir son accolade. Ou est Enobaria ? Leur demanda-t'elle.

_ Elle a refusée qu'on l'a protégé, elle a préféré rentrer dans son District avec son copain leur avoua Beetee.

_ Mais tous les trains ont été stoppés, non ? Leur demanda Peeta.

_ Elle est partis bien avant l'attentat, à ce moment-là on n'avait pas stoppé les trains, seulement, veiller à reconnaitre les identités de ceux qui montaient dans les wagons lui expliqua Plutarch. Bien évidemment, tous les habitants du Capitole ont été conviés à rester chez eux et à ne pas en sortir les informa-t'il sur la procédure.

_ Personne ne serait assé fou pour sortir de chez lui par les temps qui court fit remarquer Gale à ce propos. En tout cas, ces pères étaient véritablement cinglés pour s'en prendre à des Vainqueurs qui ont été entrainés pour tuer ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

_ Justement ! Celui qui nous a envoyé ces parents avait dans l'idée qu'on les massacre et qu'on accuse ces derniers d'être derrière tout ça, si on n'avait pas épargné le dernier fit-elle remarquer.

_ Que veux-tu dire Johanna ?

_ Qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça ? Mr Nelson nous a avoué que ce n'était pas Mr Snow qui l'avait appelé lui et les autres pour leur donner rendez-vous à l'endroit où ils ont reçus leurs consignes, Beetee lui avoua Peeta. C'était une mission suicide et à part mourir, qu'est ce qui pourrait leur permettre de sauver leurs enfants des jeux ? Nous tuer ne fera que donner à tous une raison supplémentaire que ces jeux ait bien lieu alors que Katniss est sans nulle doute détenus par les meneurs, non pas par les parents ; leur fit-il remarquer tout en posant la question adéquate au vue de la situation.

_ Ce type doit forcément savoir où se trouve Katniss, tu n'as pas dus l'effrayer autant que ça lui fit remarquer Gale à son encontre.

_ C'est sûr qu'avec toi, il serait déjà mort et sous terre ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Peeta à son encontre tout en le fusillant du regard.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être avec Lilly, Gale ? Lui demanda Johanna, en se plaçant entre ce dernier et Peeta, pour leur éviter de se battre dans un moment pareil. Avec la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, elle préférait sans nulle doute que tu sois à ces côtés lui fit-elle remarquée à son encontre.

_ Elle est en sécurité avec Effie, Cressida et Pollux lui fit-il seulement savoir.

_ Oh, comme nous l'avons été nous-même aujourd'hui ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander narquoisement Peeta sur ce qui venait de se passer plus tôt.

_ Peeta ?

Devant la demande muette d'Haymitch, Peeta leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre Mme Everdeen ainsi qu'Annie et Junior, préférant constater par lui-même comment ils allaient, laissant au soin de Johanna de rapporter le combat dans les moindres détails à Haymitch, Gale, Beetee et Plutarch.

Par la suite, Peeta était resté en la compagnie des deux mères, tout en gardant à l'œil son mentor et les autres, alors qu'il veillait à rassurer ces deux dernières que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils finiraient par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire demain. Contrairement aux autres qui avaient finis par s'endormir épuisé de cette journée, Peeta s'était contenté de passer une nuit blanche, veillant sur les autres et surtout sur le sommeil de son filleul.

Lover dans ces bras et bien emmailloter dans sa couverture, Junior dormait profondément, tout en ayant enroulé l'une de ces petites mains autour de l'index gauche, le serrant et le desserrant au gré de sa respiration. Peeta ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer sa colère dans sa tête tandis que tous les évènements, depuis l'enlèvement de Katniss aux attentats et à l'attaque dans leurs appartements, les révélations sur l'attention des commanditaires et l'utilisation des parents des tributs, tout comme la menace qui planait toujours au-dessus de leur tête.

Dans tout ce qui s'était produit, Peeta savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui leur échappait. D'abord, le temps qui leur était impartis était ce qui le gênait le plus. Leur laisser quatre jours, maintenant plus que trois, était un temps beaucoup trop long pour les laisser parlementer sur la réelle idée de relâcher les enfants ou pas ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'ils avaient en tête de tous les tuer pendant ce laps de temps, pour leur forcer la main à relâcher les gosses ? Ou bien, est ce qu'ils avaient réellement l'attention de libérer les enfants ?

Bien que les parents fussent liés à tout cela et qu'ils avaient tous été arrêtés, à l'exception de Mr Snow, le gendre du Dictateur, qui était introuvable, ils avaient tous avoués qu'ils n'avaient pas l'attention de commettre des assassinats et souhaitaient seulement retrouver leurs enfants en vie et entier. Qu'ils avaient faits tout cela pour l'amour de leur enfant.

Ce qui prouvait que d'autre personne, d'autres personnes dans les anciens sbires de Snow sans nulle doute, se trouvait derrière toute cette histoire et qui retenait Katniss. Est-ce que Mr Snow était lui aussi complice ou seulement entrainer dans toute cette histoire pour sauver sa fille ? Et les caisses d'explosives qui manquaient, ou se trouvaient elles ? Quelle pouvait être les futures et potentielles cibles des ravisseurs de Katniss ?

Mais à sa mémoire, Peeta savait que tous les sbires du Président Snow avaient été arrêtés et jugés, certains étaient morts et les autres en prisons. Alors qui pouvaient encore suivre les idéaux d'un homme décédé il y a bientôt un an ? Qui était ces hommes qui avaient échappés à la justice et s'étaient vengés en s'en prenant à eux ?

Se remémorant ainsi tous les évènements passer, Peeta savait qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait raté ? D'abord l'enlèvement de Katniss. Ensuite l'explosion du QG de la Présidente Paylor. Et pour finir l'attentat contre les derniers Vainqueurs des Hunger Games. Depuis le début, les commanditaires avaient visés les personnes les plus influentes de Panem pour tenter de les affaiblir. Mais les affaiblir dans quel but ?

Est-ce qu'il tentait de tous les rassembler dans un endroit où il pourrait utiliser le reste du C4 pour les faire exploser ? Renforcer un endroit précis au détriment d'un autre moins important ? A cet instant précis, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Peeta. La baisse de la sécurité d'un endroit qu'il n'avait guère besoin mais qui était primordial pour leurs adversaires ? Un endroit qu'il pouvait laisser de côté et dont, leur ennemi avait grandement besoin, et cet instant précis, il finit par comprendre l'importance du délai qu'il leur avait donné.

Le délai des quatre jours. Des quatre jours jusqu'au dernier Hunger Games.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr. Voilà, leur véritable cible.

Se relevant, tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Junior, qu'il alla, doucement, redéposer dans le berceau qu'ils avaient rapportés, Peeta alla droit vers Haymitch et Johanna, tous les deux endormis dans le même canapé.

_ Haymitch ! Johanna ! Réveillez-vous ! Leur ordonna-t'il dans un murmure pour ne pas réveiller Annie et Mme Everdeen.

Bien qu'il n'eut guère besoin de hausser le son, Peeta savait pertinemment que secouer leurs épaules seraient suffisant pour les faire sortir de leur sommeil, après tout, tous les derniers Vainqueurs avaient le sommeil léger et facilement sur ces gardes quand il le fallait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peeta ?

_ J'ai compris ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête, Haymitch ! Lui dévoila Peeta, heureux que son mentor soit directement sur ces gardes, sans passer par l'étrangler au passage. Il faut voir si c'est bien ce que j'ai en tête ou pas lui fit-il savoir alors qu'il riva son attention sur son autre camarade.

_ Et à quel propos ? Lui demanda Johanna, elle aussi, aussi alerte que le mentor du District 12.

_ Je vous expliquerais lorsque nous irons voir la Présidente Paylor leur fit-il savoir avant de reporter son attention sur les autres qu'ils devaient réveillés par la même occasion. Plutarch ! Beetee ! Gale ! Réveillez-vous ! On doit parler leur annonça-t'il tout en les secouant pour les réveiller.

Leur faisant signe de rester silencieux pour ne pas réveiller Annie, Junior et Mme Everdeen, il leur fit signe de le suivre, tout en lui désignant le couloir du doigt. Bien que Gale se mit à râler pour la forme, tout le monde restèrent silencieux quand Peeta ordonna à Plutarch d'aller chercher la Présidente Paylor et uniquement elle, qu'il était primordial qu'elle vienne seul sans les conseillers avec elle.

Aux vus de son regard des plus sérieux, Plutarch comprit le message, bien qu'il se posait des questions, il donna sa parole et alla chercher cette dernière. Tandis que tous les autres se chargèrent de rester dans l'autre salon, attendant et ne quittant pas un seul instant Peeta des yeux, ce dernier s'étant appuyé contre la table, les bras croiser en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Et plus il y réfléchissait et plus il savait qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que son raisonnement soit fondé.

Alors quand, une demi-heure plus tard, Plutarch revint, trainant dans son sillage une Présidente Paylor épuisé mais alerte, sans conseiller à sa suite, hormis son garde du corps personnel, Peeta se redressa et fit face à cette dernière de l'autre côté de la table.

_ Que se passe-t'il exactement Mr Mellarck ? Plutarch, ici présent, est venu directement dans mon bureau m'ordonnant de le suivre sans appeler mes conseillers et que vous aviez découvert quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t'elle attendant de connaitre la raison de ce petit rassemblement.

_ Désoler Mme la Présidente mais je ne pouvais demander que vous veniez avec toute votre cour, surtout dans l'éventualité qu'il y est un traitre parmi eux lui fit-il remarquer ironique, tout en ayant appuyé ces mains sur la table, paume à plat sur la surface.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous avons un traitre dans nos rangs Mr Mellarck ?

_ Le fait évident que tout un dépôt d'explosive, vous ait facilement passer sous le nez sans que vous ne le voyez, tout comme le fait que ces derniers étaient très bien placer dans le QG pour faire un maximum de dégât en sachant, combien la sécurité avait été renforcé. Tout comme nos propres appartements à moi et à Katniss, comme nos quartiers attaquer hier lui rappela Peeta sur le potentiel d'un espion parmis leur rang, tout en avisant la Présidente et son garde du corps. Pour avoir autant de facilité à faire ce qu'ils font, il doit se trouver quelqu'un de très haut placer pour pouvoir les couvrir fit-il remarquer.

_ Vous êtes exactement très pertinent Mr Mellarck, mais ne vous en faites donc pas pour cela lui fit savoir la Présidente. Moi, ainsi que Plutarch, étions persuader qu'un des membres parmis mon conseil était un espion, mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le démasquer jusqu'ici, et cela c'est renforcer avec l'enlèvement de Melle Everdeen et des deux attentats qui ont eu lieux par la suite avoua-t'elle.

_ Et ils ne vous aient pas venus à l'esprit de nous en informer ? Leur demanda Johanna courroucer de n'avoir pas été au courant à ce sujet.

_ Quelque chose me dit que tu l'étais Haymitch ? Demanda Peeta, bien que sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation, en se tournant vers son mentor.

_ Oui, j'étais au courant Peeta. Mais je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez toi et Katniss, vous aviez tous les deux assé souffert comme ça lui fit-il savoir.

_ C'est sûr que nous ne sommes pas en train de souffrir en ce moment lui fit remarquer Peeta narquoisement en le fusillant du regard au passage.

_ Peeta, revenons à ce que tu avais l'intention de nous dire lui rappela Plutarch, en le ramenant au véritable sujet. Sauf s'il s'agissait de l'espion ?

_ L'espion était ma deuxième question leur fit-il connaitre. Ma première question repose sur une seule question : qu'elles sont les endroits où vous avez amoindris la sécurité pour renforcer certains endroits, comme ici, je présume ?

_ Les hôpitaux, comme les endroits stratégique du Capitole en passant par la caserne militaire compta Plutarch sur tous les lieux renforcer depuis les attentats.

_ Tout comme le lieu où nous avons évacué les vingt-quatre enfants précisa la Présidente, se doutant que Peeta aurait finis par la poser. Ces terroristes ne pourront atteindre les enfants aussi facilement qu'ils l'ont fait avec vous ou Katniss, ou Johanna, sans donner l'alerte l'informa-t'elle à ce propos.

_ Et qu'en est-il de l'arène ?

La question de Peeta laissa un blanc dans la discussion alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Peeta ?

_ Si c'était pour cette unique raison qu'ils nous ont laissés un si grand délai ? Leur demanda Peeta sur cette possible éventualité. Je suis persuadé que très peu de personne dans le conseil savent où est situé cette arène, et que, dans l'éventuel possibilité que vous ne relâcher pas les enfants en échange de Katniss, il ne s'attaque à l'arène pour libérer les gosses au moment même où les Hunger Games débuteront leur proposa-t'il comme support.

_ C'est tout à fait impossible Peeta ! Lui fit savoir Plutarch à ce propos. Bien qu'elle soit, certes peu protéger en ce moment, ils ne pourront y entrer sans les codes d'accès que je suis le seul à connaître et…

_ Les explosives !

_ Exactement Johanna ! Confirma Peeta, heureux de voir que quelqu'un avait saisis son cheminement. Ils n'auront pas besoin de vos codes d'accès, s'ils ont dans leur possession assé d'explosive pour faire sauter tout le Capitole. Vous devez envoyer des hommes pour voir si des explosives n'ont pas été placé ?

_ C'est tout à fait…

_ Ça ne fait rien d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil ! Fit remarquer Haymitch coupant la réplique de Gale, donnant son avis sur la question. C'est une éventuelle idée et il faut aller s'y renseigner. D'ailleurs, ce serait une possibilité que les poseurs de bombes soient en ce moment même en train de les poser ?

_ Et si c'est le cas, en attraper un vivant pourrait nous permettre de nous conduire jusqu'à Katniss approuva Johanna, tout à fait d'accord.

_ On a rien à perdre d'aller y voir finit par approuver la Présidente Paylor après plusieurs minutes de silence. Dans ce cas, Sergent, rassembler un bataillon de soldat avec leurs chiens et de démineurs, nous partons dans une demi-heure pour l'arène ! Ordonna-t'elle à son garde du corps avant que ce dernier n'incline de la tête et ne s'empresse de sortir à son ordre.

_ Nous venons aussi ! Fit savoir Peeta à ce sujet, tout en se désignant lui, Haymitch et Johanna.

_ Je m'en serais au préalable douter leur fit savoir la Présidente Paylor à ce propos. Gale et Beetee se chargeront de vous préparer pour le voyage. Autant être prêt dans l'éventualité de se retrouver face à nos adversaires leur déclara-t'elle, tout en s'étant tourné vers ce deux derniers qui hochèrent de la tête.

_ Venez ! Les invita Beetee à les suivre pour leur donner leurs tenus et armement pour ce repérage.

Ils ne leur fallurent qu'une vingtaine de minutes, tandis que l'aube était en train de se lever sur le deuxième jour de l'ultimatum, pour enfiler les combinaisons et les gilets par balle que leur remit Beetee, tandis que Johanna reprenait ces haches, pendant que des armes à feu étaient confiés à Haymitch et Peeta. Refusant ces derniers, Peeta préféra se contenter de l'un des arcs et carquois de flèches simple, comparé à ceux que l'inventeur avait créé pour le Geai Moqueur durant la révolte, à la grande surprise des autres. Surtout devant le sourire moqueur de Gale, celui-ci ayant repris son arbalète pendant la révolte, marmonnant dans sa bouche que le fils du boulanger allait tout simplement se faire tuer.

Mais Peeta se fichait complètement de leur avis à tous et de leur surprise en le voyant attacher le carquois sur son dos et empoigner l'arc, tout en se mettant à tester la corde et placer le protège avant-bras sur son bras. Il avait eu assé d'entrainement et de préparation avec Katniss dans la forêt pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais autant de précision qu'elle, sauf qu'il savait pourtant très bien viser et cela, ces « types » allaient apprendre à leur dépend s'ils venaient à leur tomber dessus.

Gagnant l'hovercraft, là où les attendait la Présidente avec un petit groupe de soldat dans leur uniforme de combat, au nombre d'une petite vingtaine avec dix chiens parmis eux, l'appareil finit par décoller dès que la Présidente Paylor leur en donna le feu vert, attendant qu'il soit au-dessus du Capitole et des nuages, pour finir par transmettre les coordonnées aux deux pilotes.

_ Même eux ignoraient ou se trouvaient l'arène ?

_ Bien évidemment répondit la Présidente en reportant son attention sur Haymitch. Je vous l'ais dis, très peu de personne à part moi et quelques conseils connaissons l'endroit exacte ou se tient l'arène leur expliqua-t'elle.

_ Et tous les techniciens et ceux qui se chargent de sa constructions ou de poser les bons pièges ou caméras un peu partout dans le terrain, eux aussi ils le savent ou pas ?

_ Nous avons fait très attention à cela aussi Mr Mellarck lui fit savoir la Présidente. Toutes les personnes travaillant sur l'arène sont coupé du monde. Nous nous sommes chargées de couper toute communication entre eux et l'extérieur, pour plus de sécurité et la leur par la même occasion leur fit-elle connaitre.

_ En résumé, vous les gardez enfermer jusqu'à la fin de la construction de l'arène ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Johanna.

_ Jusqu'à la fin des hunger games pour être plus exacte corrigea la Présidente. Mais ne vous en faites donc pas pour eux, ils étaient tous au courant de la mise en place de ce système de sécurité quand ils ont signés le contrat et le testament de non divulgation leur apprit-elle.

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir la liste de ces techniciens ? Lui demanda simplement Peeta à l'encontre de cette dernière.

_ J'étais sûr que vous finiriez par me poser cette question ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Paylor, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers le dernier Vainqueur du District 3. Beetee ? Pouvez-vous lui remettre la liste ?

Hochant de la tête, Beetee fouilla dans ces affaires qu'il avait apportées avec lui avant de remettre les fameuses fiches concernant tous ceux travaillant sur la confection et le bon fonctionnement de l'arène des derniers Hunger Games.

_ Vous avez vérifié qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait de lien avec Snow ou encore avec ces partisans ? Leur demanda Haymitch en détaillant tous les noms en question.

_ Bien évidemment que nous avons vérifiés tous leurs antécédents et liens de parentés pour savoir s'ils étaient digne de confiance pour…

_ Et vous avez ensuite vérifié s'ils y avaient des liens avec les parents des tributs ? Leur demanda Peeta alors qu'il continuait de vérifier la liste, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui sauter aux yeux.

_ Ils ont tous été vérifié et…

_ Quel est le nom de famille de jeune fille de Mme Nelson ? Leur demanda Peeta en se tournant vers Beetee qui se mit à chercher la réponse dans les dossiers des parents qu'il avait sur son ordinateur.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu remarqué Peeta ?

_ Je n'en suis pas encore sur Johanna.

_ Le nom de jeune fille de Mme Nelson était Melle Turner lui fit savoir Beetee à ce propos.

_ Regarde Beetee, si elle n'aurait pas un lien avec un certains Mr Dean Turner ?

_ Oui Peeta. Il s'agit de son petit frère, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que vous l'avez embauché parmis les techniciens de sécurité fit valoir le jeune Vainqueur du District 12 alors qu'il montrait le nom en question sur la liste qu'il avait en main.

_ C'est tout à fait impossible ! S'exclama courroucer la Présidente Paylor, tout en ayant attrapé la liste en question alors qu'elle vérifiait le lien de parenté sur l'ordinateur de Beetee.

_ Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais il faudrait voir cela de plus près.

_ Tu n'y crois pas une seule seconde Peeta fit valoir Haymitch à son encontre.

Le jeune homme n'eut guère besoin de répondre à son affirmation que la réponse se lisait facilement sur son visage, alors qu'il regarda le ciel par le hublot, attendant d'arriver à l'arène pour voir la suite des évènements. Pendant que la Présidente Paylor montrait le portrait de Mr Turner à ces hommes avec pour mission de trouver l'homme et de l'arrêter, tant que cette histoire ne serait pas tirer au clair.

Quand ils finirent par atteindre l'arène, Peeta n'eut guère besoin de le savoir qu'il apercevait le fameux dôme et toutes les installations autour qui étaient chargés du bon fonctionnement des jeux. Se posant sur l'une des plateformes attitrer pour les hovercrafts d'un des bâtiments, les gardes de Paylor descendirent les premiers, très vite suivis par cette dernière ainsi que Gale et Plutarch qui l'escortèrent.

Haymitch et Johanna les suivirent et Peeta allait leur enjamber le pas quand Beetee l'arrêta dans son élan. Se retournant vers le dernier Vainqueur du District 3, le jeune Mellarck attendit patiemment qu'il lui dise la raison de son arrêt.

Pour toute réponse, Beetee remit au garçon un protège avant-bras assé imposant que l'inventeur s'empressa de lui mettre autour du bras gauche avec son protège pour l'arc, à la surprise de Peeta qui ne sut pas quoi dire.

_ C'est une protection de plus pour toi le prévena-t'il. Si tu es menacer, appuis sur ce bouton et rien de mal ne t'arrivera à toi ou à tous ceux qui se trouve autour de toi dans un rayon de cinq mètres ; lui fit-il savoir tout en désignant le fameux bouton en question, ce dernier se trouvant sous la paume de sa main, un endroit facilement accessible.

Hochant de la tête et faisant confiance aux inventions de Beetee, Peeta se pressa de rejoindre les autres avec ce dernier, alors que la Présidente Paylor les mena à travers le grand ascenseur de fonction. Qui les fit descendre du toit jusqu'au sous-sol, là où devait se trouver les salles de contrôle de l'arène, mais avant, ils leur fallaient traverser de nombreux corridors alors que certains des techniciens de maintenance vinrent à leur rencontre, escorter par des hommes de la sécurité.

_ Présidente Paylor ? Que nous vaut cette visite ? Lui demanda l'un des hommes de la sécurité.

_ Nous sommes là pour une vérification complète des lieux et du personnels leur annonça-t'elle. Je veux que vous rassembliez tout le monde dans la salle de réunion et je veux que vous retrouviez précisément Mr Turner et que vous le ramenez, tout de suite ! Leur ordonna-t'elle.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les techniciens de maintenance s'empressèrent d'aller dans la fameuse salle de réunion, tandis que les agents de sécurité se mirent à aller prévenir tous les autres occupants pour les rassembler au point de rassemblement. Pendant que les hommes de Paylor se chargèrent d'inspecter tous les lieux à la recherche éventuelle de bombe ou d'intrus dans le « bunker » avec l'aide de leurs chiens, qui se mirent à chercher d'éventuelles odeurs d'explosive dans les parages.

Finissant le convoi, Peeta observait les lieux autour de lui, les longs couloirs de béton armé lui rappelait ceux des Hunger Games, lorsque chacun des tributs se faisaient escorter jusqu'à la pièce où ils entraient dans le tube les menant dans l'arène. Observant les tuyaux qui ornaient chaque côté du mur, sans doute les canalisations d'eaux, d'électricité et de gaz qui devaient converger tous vers le point central du bunker, vers la salle d'opération et l'arène lui-même.

Alors qu'il franchissait un croisement menant à une petite pièce circulaire ou convergeait plusieurs couloirs, au nombre de six, partant dans des directions différentes, certains menant à des escaliers menant à un étage inférieur et d'autre sur des étages supérieurs. Et alors qu'il suivait le reste du groupe prenant le couloir en face d'eux, continuant sur le même niveau que le leur, Peeta fut attirer par un mouvement sur sa gauche et se tournant dans cette direction, il vit une ombre descendre l'un des escaliers menant au niveau inférieur.

Portant son regard sur le reste de leur groupe qui continuait d'avancer sans rien avoir remarqué, Peeta se retourna vers l'escalier en question et pousser par la curiosité, surtout qu'il n'avait pas mémoire d'avoir vus des soldats descendre ces escaliers. Ces derniers cherchant d'abord dans les niveaux supérieurs et dans celui-ci avant de s'attarder au couloir inférieur, qui d'après Beetee, les niveaux inférieurs ne contenaient que des salles de stockage, contrairement aux niveaux supérieurs qui possédaient les salles de rassemblement, des étages plus habitables et importants que celle des niveaux inférieurs.

Pousser par la curiosité et son instinct, tout en resserrant sa main gauche qu'il exerçait sur son arc, Peeta s'empressa d'emprunter les escaliers, les descendant aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas alerter la personne ou les personnes qui se trouvaient en bas, de sa présence.

Restant cacher derrière l'arcade du perron de l'escalier, Peeta regarda à gauche puis à droite dans le couloir, pour trouver ensuite sa « proie » prendre le couloir à gauche après avoir franchis celle à droite du garçon des pains. Ayant eu juste le temps de voir son dos, n'ayant pas pu apercevoir son visage ou de quoi il avait l'air, Peeta avait identifié un homme en blouse blanche portant un sac à bandoulière qu'il tenait solidement serrer contre lui.

Intriguer par ce curieux personnage, Peeta s'empressa d'atteindre la bifurcation du couloir et tout en ralentissant à l'arrivée, il jeta un œil avant de se retirer quand il vit sa cible s'être arrêter en plein couloir et se mettre à jeter des coups d'œil dans son dos, essayant de savoir s'il était suivis. Peeta pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un des potentiels techniciens ou autres personnes qui travaillaient dans la construction et la maintenance de la future arène des derniers jeux des Hunger Games.

Tirant une flèche de son carquois dans son dos et armant son arc, prêt à tirer à tout moment, rejetant un autre coup d'œil dans le couloir, le garçon des pains se figea sur place quand il vit ce que l'homme était en train de faire. Ce dernier sans nul doute dans la quarantaine, chauve avec une importante barbe et moustache, des cernes sous les yeux et des cicatrices sur ces joues et sur l'arrière de son crâne, en train de sortir un petit appareil de sa sacoche qu'il s'empressa de plaquer contre la paroi du mur à côté de lui. Cela fut plus que suffisant pour Peeta pour reconnaitre l'objet en question, en ayant vus être poser durant la révolte et qui avait causé d'énormes dommages matériels et civils : une bombe.

Au vus de la taille de la charge et surtout son imposant sac qu'il portait, le poseur de bombe devait porter plus d'une quarantaine de kilo de charge explosive, et celle qu'il venait de poser devait représenter un kilo de C4. Une petite charge comparer à ce qui avait été volé et qui se trouvait toujours en liberté, mais ce dernier devait savoir ou poser chacune de ces charges à des endroits stratégiques pour qu'elle puisse faire le plus de dégât possible.

Alors que Peeta s'apprêtait à stopper cet homme qui semblait mettre en place le détonateur, le vainqueur du District 12 se sentit tirer en arrière par le bras droit, ayant finis par se faire surprendre par les terroristes. Ces entrainements de combat et les méthodes de défenses refaisant surface, Peeta attrapa le bras en question de son agresseur, tenant toujours son arc et la flèche dans celle-ci, le tordant dans son dos et appliqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le taire et l'empêcher d'alarmer son complice dans le couloir.

Mais Peeta fut quelque peu soulager quand il reconnut celui qu'il retenait dans ces bras et s'empressa de le plaquer dos au mur, sa main toujours conserver sur sa bouche et lui faisant signe de faire silence, le fusillant du regard par la même occasion quand il le vit prêt à réagir. Sauf que le garçon des pains lui fit comprendre grâce à des signes militaires que l'un des terroristes se trouvait dans le couloir et qu'il devait faire silence, terminant par comprendre le message qu'il lui passait tout aussi silencieux, Gale hocha de la tête et Peeta put retirer sa main sans craindre qu'il lui hurle dessus. Avant de reconcentrer son attention sur leur ennemi dans le couloir avec le chasseur derrière lui, tout en ayant de nouveau armé son arc, pendant que son camarade faisait de même avec son arbalète prêt à la charge.

Le poseur de bombe semblait avoir finis de poser sa bombe et d'enclencher la minuterie, avant de poursuivre son chemin dans le couloir comme si de rien n'était, dans l'intention d'aller poser ces autres mini-bombes, là où cela causerait des dégâts considérable.

_ Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres fit savoir Peeta dans un murmure à l'encontre de Gale, tout en reprenant la poursuite du poseur de bombe, le plus silencieusement possible : Ou sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

_ Ils doivent avoir atteint la salle de commande, quand j'ai vus que tu ne suivais pas et que tu descendais ces escaliers je t'ai suivis répondit Gale alors qu'ils finirent par atteindre la bombe poser dans le couloir.

Celle-ci était solidement accrocher au mur par la patte explosive tandis que le cadran de la bombe était figer sur une minute et qu'une petite antenne noire en jaillissait, faisant comprendre aux deux garçons que le poseur de bombe devait posséder un détonateur à distance pour l'enclencher, elle et ces autres copines.

_ Tu sais désamorcer ces trucs ? Lui demanda Peeta.

_ J'en ai appris les bases avec Beetee mais c'est trucs… ce n'est pas peut être des trucs de débutants. Je pourrais les enclencher si je tente de les désamorcer fit savoir Gale tout en regardant la bombe poser.

_ En tout cas les alarmes ne se sont pas déclencher et on dirait que les salles de commandes sont aveugles fit remarquer Peeta tout en désignant la caméra qui surveillait le couloir au bout.

Celle-ci était éteinte et était incliner montrant bien aux deux garçons qu'elle ne pouvait nullement voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir et ce qui se déroulait par la même occasion, les salles de surveillance n'étant pas mises au courant.

_ On dirait que ton idée stupide c'est avérer être exacte ! Remarqua Gale à ce propos, surtout en avisant la bombe devant lui.

_ Préviens les avec ta radio ou on est, je vais suivre ce type !

Hormis les militaires, Beetee ne lui avait pas remis de radio n'ayant nullement en tête que le jeune homme aille se promener tout seul dans l'installation et qu'il aurait besoin d'appeler quelqu'un. Contrairement à Gale qui en avait une accrocher à sa veste.

_ Fais gaffe d'accord ! Pas besoin que tu joues les héros et qu'on ramène ton corps quand on retrouvera Katniss, je n'ai pas envie de lui annoncer ça le prévint le chasseur.

Comprenant que c'était sa façon à lui de lui demander d'être prudent, Peeta hocha de la tête avant de se remettre à courir vers l'autre bifurcation dans le couloir, par là ou était partis le poseur de bombe. Tandis qu'il pouvait entendre dans son dos, Gale prévenir les autres à travers sa radio de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir Peeta et lui dans les sous-sols, donnant ainsi le nom du niveau et du couloir pour que ces derniers viennent les rejoindre en renfort.

Arriver à la bifurcation et dans le couloir de droite, Peeta put constater que le poseur de bombe avait finis de poser sa petite « merveille » et avait repris son chemin, prenant de nouveau le chemin de gauche lors de l'autre bifurcation au fond du couloir. Serrant l'arc de sa main gauche alors qu'il tenait la corde et l'extrémité de la flèche de son autre main, Peeta s'empressa de le suivre, évitant de faire le moins de bruit possible, s'arrêtant une fois encore arriver à la fourche et jetant un œil à travers le couloir.

Le terroriste s'était une nouvelle fois arrêté et était en train de sortir un autre explosive de son sac, quand sa radio, que Peeta n'avait pas aperçus accrocher à sa ceinture depuis le début, se mit à grisailler alors qu'une petite voix résonnait à travers. Et dans les longs corridors en béton grâce à la résonnance, Peeta put pleinement entendre la conversation malgré que les protagonistes se trouvent à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui, et discutait à voix basse.

__ Eagle 1 appel Falcon 1 ! Où en êtes-vous avec les explosives ?_ Demanda une voix impérieuse à travers la radio.

Une voix que Peeta n'aurait aucune difficulté de reconnaitre, surtout qu'il ne cessait de l'entendre en boucle dans sa tête, posant l'ultimatum à Panem de relâcher les enfants du Capitole pour la survie du Geai Moqueur, de Katniss. C'était la voix de celui qui se trouvait derrière toute cette histoire et qui lui avait arraché celle qu'il aimait.

_ Falcon 1 à Eagle 1 ! J'ai bientôt finis de déposer les bombes là où vous vouliez qu'elle soit, il reste l'aile nord et ouest de l'arène prévena le poseur de bombe d'une voix incertaine, ou vibrait l'inquiétude et la peur. Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi vous voulez poser des bombes autour de l'arène mais… cela ne blessera pas les enfants quand ils y seront s'ils refusent de nous les rendre ? Ma fille ne sera pas blessée ? Leur demanda-t'il anxieux.

Et Peeta comprit. Ce n'était pas un professionnel comme les autres qu'il avait en face de lui, mais l'un des pères des tributs qui n'avaient pas été arrêté avec les autres et le seul qui restait encore en liberté : le gendre du précédent Président du Capitole, Mr Snow. Sauf que le garçon était choquer car il avait vus une photo de ce dernier pour pouvoir l'identifier s'il venait à le croiser, mais là, le crâne raser, la barbe et les cicatrices, il était tout simplement méconnaissable et meurtris et Peeta compris.

Il avait eu raison depuis le début. Ce n'était pas le gendre de Snow qui était derrière tout ça, comme le reste des parents des tributs. Ces derniers n'avaient fait que suivre les ordres qu'on leur donnait pour tenter de revoir entier leurs enfants à tout prix, quitte à se salir les mains. S'était bel et bien d'autres sbires de Snow qui se trouvait derrière ce plan tordu et Peeta avaient bien l'attention de les démasquer, et de retrouver Katniss à tout prix.

_ _Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela Falcon 1 ! Aucun des enfants ne seront touchés, là où ils seront, l'explosion ne les atteindra pas_ le rassura son interlocuteur d'une vois glaciale. _Toute l'arène tombera en morceau s'il n'accepte pas nos conditions. Et il en sera de même pour leur Geai Moqueur !_

_ Katniss murmura inquiet Peeta en entendant parler de sa bien-aimée alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur son arc et la flèche, prêt à tirer dès qu'il aura une ouverture.

_ Mais… c'est quand même risquer ! Vous la retenez extrêmement proche des lieux ou les enfants sortiront ! Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer inquiet Mr Snow alors que son annonce figea Peeta sur place.

Elle était ici.

Katniss était retenue ici. En plein cœur de l'arène sous les yeux des agents de Paylor.

Comment avaient-ils pus entrer avec elle sans que personne ne puisse la voir ? Les caméras ! Celle-ci semblait être éteinte dans cette partie du niveau, peut être que cela avait été aussi le cas lorsqu'ils avaient transporté la Fille du Feu pour l'enfermer dans l'arène.

Mais où ?

Ou ces ravisseurs la retenaient-ils ? D'après les paroles le gendre de Snow, elle était dans un endroit proche du lieu où les enfants sortiraient pour entrer dans l'arène, donc ils devaient retenir Katniss non loin de la corne d'abondance et Peeta fut déterminer. Dès que Mr Snow cessera sa conversation, il l'arrêterait, le ramènerait aux autres et partirait délivrer Katniss.

Ces personnes allaient amèrement regretter de s'en être pris à lui, à Katniss et à leur famille.

Reconcentrant son attention sur Mr Snow et son interlocuteur, et leur discussion surtout :

__ Nous avons déjà tout prévus ! Dès qu'ils seront dans l'arène, ils redescendront immédiatement dans le tube avant que les explosions ne surviennent et nos hommes seront là pour les récupérer pendant la débamballe !_ Le tint-il au courant. _Ils seront bien trop concentrés d'essayer de sortir leur précieuse Geai Moqueur des décombres qu'ils ne s'occuperont guère des enfants !_

Frémissant au sort qu'ils avaient l'intention de donner à Katniss, Peeta ne put s'empêcher de bouillir de rage face à ces êtres, se promettant de faire la peau à ce type, il fut de plus en plus alarmer quand il entendit un « bip » au-dessus de sa tête. La redressant, le garçon des pains vit que la caméra qui se trouvait être éteinte au-dessus de lui, venait de reprendre « vie », sa petite lumière rouge allumer tandis qu'elle se mit à tourner pour filmer les directions des deux couloirs qu'elle avait dans son secteur.

__ Ils ont rallumés les caméras ! Fiche le camp immédiatement, le gamin se trouve derrière toi !_

Et Peeta réagissait en conséquence aux vus qu'il venait de se faire découvrir et que Mr Snow allait se mettre à déguerpir à présent, maintenant qu'il connaissait sa présence.

Sortant de sa cachette faisant sursauter Mr Snow qui le vit lever son arc et tendre sa flèche sur la corde, ce dernier blêmit à sa vue avant de se mettre à courir pour le fuir le plus vite possible mais Peeta avait eu assé de temps pour agir. Et quand il lâcha la corde de son arc, la flèche alla sans difficulté s'enfoncer dans la cuisse arrière gauche de Mr Snow qui hurla de douleur et s'écroula au sol avec son sac d'explosive, alors qu'il se mit crier de douleur, tout en essayant d'arracher la flèche de son membre.

Attrapant la flèche en question, Peeta l'arracha du membre de Mr Snow, ce dernier se mettant à hurler à la mort quand il la retira avant de le pousser sur le dos et de l'attraper par le col de sa blouse, tout en lui mettant la pointe de la flèche, pleine de son sang, juste sous son nez.

_ Où est-elle ? Où est Katniss ?

_ Peeta !

Tournant son regard vers ceux qui venaient de l'appeler, Peeta vit Gale et Johanna arriver droit sur lui, leur arbalète et hache prêt au combat, alors qu'ils paraissaient alertes et extrêmement pâle.

_ Gale ! Johanna ! Qu'est-ce que…

_ Les bombes ! Elles viennent d'être activer ! On doit déguerpir d'ici ! Lui fit savoir Gale sur l'urgence de la situation.

_ On a moins d'une minute pour sortir de là avant qu'elle n'explose prévena Johanna.

_ Le détonateur ! Où est le détonateur ? Demanda Peeta d'un ton presser et dangereux, en rattrapant Mr Snow par sa blouse.

_ Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce sont eux qui possèdent le détonateur ! Ils ont dus les activer quand ils vous ont vus ! Leur fit-il savoir terroriser.

_ Qui ça ils ?

_ On n'a pas le temps pour les questions, Johanna ! Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri avant que ça n'explose ! Ordonna Peeta avant de soulever Mr Snow pour l'obliger à se lever avant d'attraper son bras gauche et le plaçant sur ces épaules, se mit à courir entrainant ce dernier avec lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi essayez-vous de me sauver ? Lui demanda Mr Snow, surpris, tout en lui lançant un regard étonné.

_ Laisse le derrière Peeta ! Dépêches-toi ! Cria Johanna courant avec Gale devant eux.

_ Parce que je connais une enfant qui a encore besoin de son père et que vous savez ou se trouve Katniss, c'est assé suffisant pour moi !

_ Grouilles-toi Peeta !

En avant, Gale avait ouvert une porte blindée vers laquelle menait le couloir et laissa Johanna passer, tout en la gardant ouverte pour Peeta et le poseur de bombe. Ils parvinrent tous les deux à atteindre la porte quand les bombes déjà posé vinrent à exploser, faisant trembler le sol et qu'un mur de flamme se dirigea droit vers eux. Dès que le garçon des pains et l'autre furent passés, Gale referma la porte blindée en la verrouillant avant de s'en écarter alors que celle-ci se mettait à vibrer sous la chaleur et l'onde de choc qu'elle se prenait de l'explosion.

Plonger dans le noir alors que l'électricité venait de sauter à cause de l'explosion, leur seul lumière vint du briquet de Johanna que cette dernière s'était empresser de l'allumer. Eclairant quelque peu autour d'elle, assé pour qu'ils puissent tous s'apercevoir comme de la fine poussière qui tombait du plafond, causer par les multitudes d'explosions qui avaient secoué toute l'arène, les trois jeunes se fixèrent un instant avant de river leur regard sur le poseur de bombe, toujours à terre.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, vous allez répondre à quelques questions ! Prévena Johanna menaçante à l'encontre de l'homme, tout en s'approchant de ce dernier le menaçant de l'une de ces haches.

_ C'est le gendre de Snow leur rapporta Peeta sur la discussion dont il avait été témoin. Il a été envoyé par les ravisseurs de Katniss pour poser les bombes tout autour de l'arène, pour faire exploser celle-ci pour libérer les enfants si la Présidente Paylor refusait de les libérer leur avoua-t'il.

_ Il en a encore, des bombes désactiver dans son sac fit remarquer Gale, tout en lui ayant arraché ce dernier et leur montrant l'un des explosives, encore inactif. Assé pour faire exploser toute l'installation fit-il savoir.

_ Il n'en a placé que la moitié se rappela Peeta sur l'annonce que Snow avait fait au ravisseur, qu'il lui restait l'aile nord et ouest pour y placer ces bombes.

_ S'il travaille pour ces types, il doit donc savoir où se trouve Katniss fit remarquer Johanna.

_ Elle est ici.

_ Quoi !

_ Je les ai entendus dire que lorsque l'arène explosera, Katniss y sera avec leur fit savoir Peeta à l'encontre des cris de Gale et Johanna. Ils la retiennent tout prêt de la corne d'abondance, Mr Snow avait peur que les explosives qui tueraient Katniss atteindraient les enfants rapporta-t'il.

_ Alors elle serait là ! Juste à quelques mètres de nous sans qu'on le sache ? Comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour l'amener sans que personne ne le sache ? Cette endroit est surveillé et…

_ Ils doivent avoir des aides dans la sécurité ou même ceux dans la surveillance répondit Peeta. Les caméras étaient éteintes et ils en avaient accès, c'est comme ça d'ailleurs qu'il a sus que j'étais derrière lui et qu'ils ont déclenchés les bombes, ils nous regardaient quand les caméras ont été réactivé leur expliqua-t'il, tout en attrapant la radio avec laquelle Snow parlait avec ces chefs.

_ Est-ce que tu peux joindre Beetee et les autres, Gale ? Lui demanda Johanna en se tournant vers ce dernier, lui qui était le seul à posséder une radio sur leur fréquence.

_ On ne peut pas !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Réfléchis un peu Gale ! S'ils ont sus s'infiltrer dans le système, ils doivent aussi connaitre notre fréquence radio et dès qu'ils seront que nous sommes toujours en vie, que crois-tu qu'ils feront en sachant que nous sommes seuls sans appuis ? Lui demanda Peeta.

_ Ils viendront finir le travail comprit Johanna.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? De rester ici sagement à attendre que les autres viennent nous chercher ? Lui demanda Gale.

_ Oh que non, nous allons les prendre par surprise ! Avoua Peeta. Il n'y a plus d'électricité à cause des explosions donc ils ne peuvent pas nous voir et savoir où nous sommes, mais nous, nous savons qu'ils sont là et nous allons délivrer Katniss déclara-t'il.

_ Sauf que nous ignorons à quoi s'attendre dans l'arène, Peeta ! Lui fit remarquer Johanna. Peut-être qu'une partie de l'arène a été détruite mais le reste est peut être intacte avec les pièges et autre chose horrible que les autres ont créés pour les tributs, tout comme on ignore à quoi ressemblera notre environnement lui rappela-t'elle.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera de retrouver Katniss ! On bien vus pire dans nos deux Hunger Games, Johanna, et ce qu'ils nous ont fait vivre au Capitol. Alors retourner dans cette arène pour retrouver Katniss, pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois lui fit savoir Peeta.

_ Et comptes sur moi pour ne pas te lâcher les basques prévena Gale, hochant de la tête quand Peeta le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus entre eux, puisqu'ils tenaient tous les deux à Katniss qu'ils iraient la sauver ensemble.

_ Tu pourras aussi compter sur moi Peeta, je suis toujours partante pour une bonne bagarre la tint au courant Johanna, tout en faisant tourner sa hache dans sa main, l'autre tenant toujours son briquet allumer.

_ Pourquoi faîtes vous tout ça ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Vous sacrifiez pour elle ? Lui demanda Snow répondant à la question haineuse que lui avait lancée Gale.

_ Pour la même raison qui vous a poussé à faire ce que vous avez fait, pour votre fille avoua simplement Peeta. Nous le faisons parce que nous l'aimons, parce que nous sommes une famille. Cela a toujours été la véritable raison de tous nos combats admit-il.

_ Je vous aiderais si vous parvenez à libérer ma fille et les autres enfants quand tout sera fini, ils n'ont pas à payer pour nos erreurs ? Leur demanda Snow.

_ Comme pour nous et tous les enfants durant ces soixante-quinze dernières années ! Cracha Johanna.

_ Promettez !

_ Vous n'êtes pas en situation de dire quoi que ce soit ! Cracha Gale tout en le menaçant de son arbalète.

Mais il n'avait guère l'air impressionné et ne quittait pas Peeta du regard, celui-ci lisant clairement la peur, l'inquiétude mais surtout l'espoir que tout puisse bien se finir pour sa fille.

_ Je ne peux pas vraiment vous le promettre avec la Présidente et ces conseillers, mais moi et Katniss nous feront de notre mieux lui promit Peeta. Elle aussi ne veut plus voir les Hunger Games être jouer lui fit-il savoir sur les intentions de sa bien-aimée.

_ Vous aurez besoin des plans alors annonça Mr Snow après plusieurs minutes de silence.

_ Pardon ?

_ Dans le sac, au fond, sous les bombes. J'avais conservé un plan des endroits stratégiques ou je devais déposer toutes les bombes leur avoua le gendre Snow, tandis que Gale chercha les fameux plans en question. Vous avez tous le plan de l'arène comme de ces souterrains et des possibles entrer et sortie des mutations qu'ils avaient l'attention d'y faire entrer comme dans les précédents Hunger Games leur annonça-t'il.

Parvenant enfin à atteindre les fameux plans en question, Gale les sortit du sac en question et les étala à même le sol, tandis que Johanna plaça son briquet au-dessus pour avoir la possibilité de voir les plans en question. Avisant le plan de l'arène, Peeta, Gale et Johanna n'eurent pas besoin d'avoir la confirmation du gendre de Snow, reconnaissant pertinemment le plan devant eux, pour l'avoir vus un an auparavant lors de la tentative de prendre le Capitole.

Les derniers Hunger Games allaient se jouer dans une arène replaçant tout le Capitole, tous les bâtiments et autres magasins avaient été replacés au même endroit, copie conforme de la capitale de Panem. Sauf que contrairement à la vraie, celle-ci semblait être, au vus des nombreux croquis dessiner à côté des plans, en ruine.

Les vingt-quatre tributs allaient devoir se battre au cœur même d'un Capitole en ruine, comme cela avait été le cas durant la révolte un an auparavant.

_ Nous sommes ici trouva Gale en ayant étudié les plans et en ayant reconnus les couloirs qu'ils avaient emprunté et la pièce où ils s'étaient enfermer lors de l'explosion, une des salles de stockage d'après les plans. La sortie la plus accessible pour nous serait celle-ci à trois couloirs d'ici, on arriverait en plein dans les égouts de l'arène et on aura plus qu'à remonter à la surface par la suite fit-il remarquer sur le plus court chemin pour atteindre l'extérieur de l'arène.

_ La corne d'abondance est placer dans la place centrale du cirque, là où ils présentaient les tributs remarqua Peeta en désignant celle-ci sur la carte. Katniss doit se trouver dans les ruines du Bâtiment du Capitole, c'est forcément là où ils sont fit-il remarquer, tout en désignant le bâtiment en question.

Celui ou le Président Snow menait et dirigeait le Capitole et le reste des Districts, là ou lui et Katniss avaient été « couronnés » lors de leur victoire des 74ème Hunger Games.

_ C'est possible. Comme ils peuvent se cacher dans la maison de Snow ou encore le Bâtiment des Tributs, ou…

_ Le gosse a raison, ils sont là-bas ! Approuva le gendre de Snow. Dans les sous-sols, qu'ils ont recrées pour l'arène, ceux qui travaillent pour eux font tout pour éviter aux agents de sécurité ou aux caméras de leur montrer leurs présences leur avoua-t'il, tout en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie de sa cuisse.

Voyant ce constat, Peeta arracha un morceau de son chemisier sous sa veste et son gilet par balle avant d'aller auprès de ce dernier et de lui faire un bandage sommaire pour stopper l'hémorragie.

_ On va y aller, vous allez rester ici et attendre de voir si les autres viennent nous chercher le prévena Peeta. Quand tout sera fini, on fera ce qu'on peut pour votre fille et les autres tint-il au courant.

Se relevant et le laissant assis dans un coin dans le noir, Peeta suivis Gale, qui avait pris les plans et le sac d'explosive, qui emboita là pas de Johanna qui mena leur groupe avec sa hache et son briquet, tout en déverrouillant la porte et en ouvrant celle-ci. Dehors, le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés était à moitié effondré et bloquer, tandis que l'autre couloir sur leur droite était parfaitement intacte, les lumières de sécurité s'étaient mise en fonctionnement, éclairant les lieux de leur lueur rougeâtre étant surement alimenter par un générateur de secours.

_ C'est peut être un piège ! Fit remarquer Gale tout en refermant la porte blindée derrière eux, tandis que Johanna éteignait son briquet et prenait son autre hache dans la main.

_ Quoi donc ? Lui demanda-t'elle

_ Ce que ce type nous a dit, ils nous attendent peut être mit en garde Gale.

_ C'est impossible !

_ Et pourquoi ça petit génie ? lui demanda le chasseur, tout en le fusillant du regard.

_ Parce que c'est moi qui est sa radio lui fit savoir Peeta tout en lui désignant la fameuse radio par la même occasion. Il ne peut pas sortir de cette pièce sans voir et avec sa blessure que je lui ai donné, il ne pourra pas aller bien loin. Mais je crois bien qu'il restera jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher, la seule chose qu'il veut c'est sa fille et je lui ai promis de l'aider du mieux que je pourrais quand cette histoire sera finis lui rappela-t'il.

_ Les gars ! Si nous pouvions nous reconcentré sur le plus important pour l'instant : Katniss ! Leur rappela Johanna. Nous nous chargerons des enfants après l'avoir ramené à la maison ! Mais d'abord, il faut savoir si le générateur de secours réalimente aussi les caméras ! Fit-elle remarquer tout en désignant les fameuses caméras au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Jetant un œil aux caméras, ils purent tous les trois constater qu'elles étaient éteintes et baisser, surement que l'électricité de secours ne les générait pas. Mais doucement et avec précautions, ils trouvèrent toutes les caméras dans leur avancer vers la sortie, constatant qu'elles n'étaient pas en marche et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils atteignirent l'escalier menant à la porte dérobé allant aux égouts de l'arène.

Poussant celle-ci et jetant un œil de chaque côté, Gale invita les deux autres à le suivre tandis qu'il gardait son arbalète prête à réagir à toute menace. Comme Johanna qui serrait la poigne qu'elle exerçait sur ces haches, et que Peeta avait rebander la flèche dont il s'était servis pour tirer dans la cuisse du gendre de Snow. Fixant leur environnement, reconnaissant sans conteste les égouts, que Peeta et Gale avaient dus traverser avec Katniss et les autres lors de la révolte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frémir aux souvenirs que cela leur ramenaient.

Réplique de ces égouts ou ils avaient perdus beaucoup de leur groupe à cause des mutations qui s'étaient lancés sur leur trace dans les tunnels souterrains, et qui avait vus la mort de Finnick qui les avait couvert et empêcher ces choses de les suivre à la surface.

Se jetant tous les deux des regards inquiets à ce souvenir, espérant que les pièges n'étaient pas encore active et que ces possibles mutations dont avaient parlé le gendre de Snow ne se trouvait déjà pas à se familiariser avec les lieux. Cherchant de possible plaque de pression ou tout autres chose qui pourrait actionner des possibles pièges, tout en se demandant si les nombreuses caméras que les ingénieurs avaient cachés dans l'arène n'étaient pas encore actives, Johanna mena leur groupe en avant suivant les instructions de Gale sur l'endroit où ils pourraient remonter à la surface.

Ils leurs fallurent une bonne demi-heure pour atteindre l'échelle, tout en veillant à ne pas déclencher un potentiel piège comme d'avancer le plus doucement possible si ces « choses » se trouvaient déjà relâcher et autour d'eux. Ou des éventuels gardes de leurs adversaires qui devaient être en alerte et se balader autour de l'arène maintenant qu'ils savaient _qu'eux_ connaissaient leur plan.

Passant le premier, Gale monta l'échelle après avoir mis son arbalète en bandoulière pour pouvoir monter et soulevant la plaque d'égout, ils furent soulager qu'aucun piège n'y soit lier et doucement il la poussa de côté pour ensuite jeter un œil autour pour voir si la voie était libre. Faisant un signe positif aux deux autres, Gale s'empressa de sortir à l'air libre, très vite rejoins par Johanna puis par Peeta qui fixèrent leur environnement autour d'eux et du silence mortelle qui les prit.

Comme dans les précédentes arènes, le dôme qui entourait le lieu étaient de gigantesque écran posé par centaine de milliers au-dessus de leurs têtes, ces derniers jouaient office de ciel numérique selon le bon vouloir des ingénieurs qui contrôlait le temps, d'un beau soleil à une nuit sombre. Sauf que ce dernier se trouvait à moitié démolis, laissant pénétrer la lumière du soleil, tandis qu'un incendie s'était propager dans les parties sud-est de l'arène causé par les explosions et l'effondrement d'une partie de l'arène qu'ils pouvaient facilement apercevoir de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Mais cet incendie ne paraissait que se concentrer dans cette région, loin de leur cible initiale, parvenant sans problème apercevoir, à travers les ruines du Capitole dressé autour d'eux, les replongeant presque lors de la révolte et de leur avancer dans la capitale, le Bâtiment du Capitole, se dressant encore haut malgré sa ruine. Leur cible était là leur montrant le chemin qu'il devait prendre pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

_ Tiens bon Katniss, on arrive se murmura Peeta comme une prière destiner à sa bien-aimée pour que cette dernière se rassure qu'ils allaient bientôt la sortir de cet enfer.

_ Puisse le sort vous êtes favorable déclara Johanna ironiquement.

Oui, ils étaient de nouveau replonger dans l'enfer sauf que cette fois-ci, ils étaient dans le dernier round. Un seul d'entre eux sortirait vivant.

Soit eux, soit les sbires de Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila pour ce chapitre, oui, il est plus court que le précédent mais j'avais des discussions, surtout entre Peeta et Gale que j'ai préféré garder pour le chapitre suivant ;)<strong>

**Le chapitre 8 s'intitulera "Sauver le Geai Moqueur" oui, dans ce chapitre on retrouvera Katniss mais avant Peeta, Gale et Johanna vont devoir franchir toute l'arène sur les ruines du Capitole avec "peut-être" la réactivation de piège pour eux et les sbires de Snow qui seront là pour les stopper ;)**

**j'espère que le combat que j'ai en tête sera digne d'être lus et qu'elle vous plaira =D j'essayerais de la poster le plus vite possible mais je suis en ce moment même à la recherche d'un emploi alors je n'ai que très peu de temps pour mes fics, excepter les week-ends :)**

**voila à la prochaine et hâte de lire vos reviews =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	9. Chapitre 08 Sauver le Geai Moqueur

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**me revoila avec la suite que vous attendiez ;)**

**merci à Sarah70801, à mathilde14, à FlorineB21 et à Peeta-Katniss-12 pour vous précédents commentaire =D**

**voilà puisque je me remets à travailler demain dans un CDD, je risque de ne pas être beaucoup présente alors j'ai souhaiter finir ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**bien qu'il soit un peu court et que j'avais voulus plus, je me suis dis que cette version vous plaira quand même :)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**et on se retrouve en bas :)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 08 :<strong>

**Sauver le Geai Moqueur**

Elle avait perdu le compte du temps.

Katniss ne savait pus depuis combien de temps elle était enfermer sous cette sphère de feu qui brulait au-dessus d'elle et qui, ne cessait de rétrécir à vue d'œil alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mais ne se laissant pas submerger par la panique et ne voulant en aucun cas montrer sa détresse face aux silhouettes qui lui tournaient autour, ces kidnappeurs, Katniss demeura calme et tranquille, restant allonger sur le dos et ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Le coup qu'elle avait reçus à la tête et les autres coups qu'on lui avait donnés au torse pour la maintenir, l'élançaient mais ce n'était vraiment rien face à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré par le passé. Ces douleurs physiques n'étaient rien du tout face aux blessures psychologiques qu'elle avait éprouvé avant, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle pouvait être rassurée en sachant que Peeta et les autres étaient en sécurité. Surtout Peeta.

Katniss avait pu entendre par ces kidnappeurs, discutant autour de sa « cage », bien que le mot exact serait une dispute en réalité, que la tentative d'assassinat sur les derniers Vainqueurs avaient échoués et que ceux qu'ils avaient envoyé pour faire le sale boulot était tous mort. Excepté un seul du groupe qui avait survécu et avait lancé l'arrestation de tous les parents des tributs, une chose qui ne les aidait guère mais qui leur facilitait un peu la tâche. La Fille du Feu comprit que ces derniers avaient utilisé les parents des tributs comme bouc-émissaire et ainsi empêcher quiconque de les soupçonner.

Ce qui avait certes fait rager Katniss de savoir que ces lâches avaient utilisé les parents des tributs, ces derniers désirant plus que tout sauver leurs enfants des derniers jeux, comme chaque parent lors des précédents Hunger Games l'auraient souhaité. Quelle bande de lâche !

Puis les choses avaient commencé à remuer.

D'abord ce ne fut que des alarmes qui résonna autour d'eux alors que les silhouettes qu'elle apercevait autour de son dôme de feu se mirent à courir de tous côté, se mettant à crier. Avec le tournis qui la prenait et le mal de crâne qui lui enserrait la tête, causé par le manque d'oxygène, Katniss ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'ils disaient et criaient mais elle parvint à comprendre une chose. Ils étaient repérés !

L'instant d'après, Katniss sentit le sol trembler sous elle alors que les alarmes criardes auraient pu briser ces tympans, si ces derniers n'étaient déjà pas bloquer avec son manque d'air, tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur son environnement pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. S'ils étaient repérés cela voulait dire que les secours n'étaient plus très loin et aux vus des bruits et des cris qu'elle pouvait entendre, ces derniers n'étaient guère très loin et ils n'allaient pas tarder à l'atteindre.

Mais une discussion parvint à ces oreilles et celle-ci la fit sourire, aussi bien qu'accélérer les battements de son cœur quand elle finit par comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

_ Comment ont-ils pu échapper à l'explosion ? Demanda d'une voix cassante celui qui paraissait être la tête pensante parmis le groupe de kidnappeur.

_ Je n'en sais rien ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont ressortis des souterrains et sont dans la partie Nord-ouest de l'arène, et ils se dirigent vers nous. Nous leur envoyons nos hommes et tentons de déployer les pièges, mais les techniciens sont parvenu à les bloquer tous. Le Vainqueur du District 3, Beetee doit être avec eux déclara l'autre homme, caché sous leur masque comme tous les autres, préférant rester masquer juste au cas où s'ils venaient à être retrouver.

Ainsi, si Katniss survivait, elle ne pourra jamais les identifier et ces derniers pourraient continuer leur méfait et retenter leur attentat. Sauf que la Fille du Feu n'allait pas leur laisser la possibilité de poursuivre leur assassinat et leur attentat. Dès qu'elle sortirait d'ici, elle allait tout simplement lui faire comprendre pourquoi on la redoutait avec un arc.

_ Qui sont ceux qui se sont infiltrés dans l'arène ? Demanda le patron.

_ Le gars du District 12, le cousin de la Fille du Feu, ainsi que le dernier Vainqueur du District 7 et…

_ Et qui ?

Gale et Johanna ! Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'arène et venaient la chercher, la faisant sourire mais ils mentionnaient un troisième membre de l'équipe qui se trouvait dans l'arène… est-ce que cela était…

_ Mellarck !

_ Envoyer tous nos hommes ! Qu'ils les mettent en pièce ! Ils ne doivent pas arriver jusqu'ici !

_ Très bien Monsieur !

Alors que le sbire allait donner les ordres, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de sourire de joie en sachant qu'il n'était plus très loin. Peeta arrivait et il allait venir la sortir de là.

_ Je t'attends Peeta souria-t'elle dans un murmure alors que le tournis se renforça et qu'elle finit par perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance, sombrant dans le néant.

.oOo.

Si l'intérieur était plongé dans le silence, l'extérieur était un véritable champ de bataille.

Les tirs de balle résonnaient à travers les ruines du Capitole créer pour les derniers Hunger Games, alors que les trois jeunes s'étaient mis à l'abri derrière des pans de murs de maison souffler par les soi-disant bombe pendant la révolte. Gale et Johanna se tenaient d'un côté de la rue alors que Peeta était de l'autre, tous les trois attendant une percer avant de tirer dans les rangs ennemis qui leur tiraient dessus.

_ C'est la seule rue pour atteindre le bâtiment ? Leur demanda Peeta à l'encontre de Johanna, tout en tenant son arc bander de sa flèche prêt à tirer lorsque les autres auront arrêté de tirer sur eux.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient élancés dans les ruines de l'arène, ils avaient pu traverser plusieurs rues avant que les terroristes ne viennent à les stopper dans l'une des allées principales allant vers le bâtiment qui se trouvait être leur cible. Les autres petites rues adjacentes étaient bloquer par des débris pour la plupart et truffée de piège pour les autres d'après Johanna qui avait regardé les plans de l'arène et la disposition des pièges.

_ C'est la seule Peeta qui soit assé sur ! Répliqua Johanna, tout en tenant prête ces haches avec une envie meurtrière de l'enfoncer dans l'un des crânes des tireurs. Les autres rues nous obligeraient de tourner en ronds pendant un bon moment, c'est le chemin le plus court fit-elle savoir.

_ Il nous faut quitter cette position avant qu'ils nous envois d'autre de leurs sbires pour nous encercler rétorqua Gale à leur encontre, tout en tenant son arbalète armer et prête à faire feu.

_ Alors il est temps qu'on agisse dans ce cas !

L'instant d'après, Peeta lança sa première flèche droit vers le premier homme recouvert d'un gilet pare-balle qui ne servit à rien avec le trait mortel qui l'atteignait en pleine poitrine. Les autres sursautèrent et rivèrent leur regard vers le cadavre de leur collègue, avant de reprendre leur attaque droit vers le garçon des pains qui se cacha de nouveau derrière son mur. Et cette réplique suffisait amplement à Gale qui tira les flèches armer dans son arbalète, faisant tomber les trois autres tireurs, les traits mortels dans leur poitrines, alors qu'il n'en restait plus que deux encore debout.

Ces deux derniers ne faisant pas longtemps long feu surtout quand une autre flèche de Peeta abattit le premier alors que le deuxième eut droit à l'une des haches de Johanna dans le torse, avant que cette dernière ne vienne l'achever en un autre coup à la poitrine quand ce dernier tenta de recharger son arme et de la viser. S'empressant de franchir l'allée, ils eurent tous les trois le temps de se mettre à l'abri dans l'une des maisons de la rue perpendiculaire à l'allée, au moment où une autre pluie de balle s'abattit sur eux, venant de l'autre côté de la rue, là où se trouvait un autre contingent de terroriste qui leur chargeait dessus.

Peeta, Johanna et Gale eurent le temps de se mettre à l'abri dans l'autre pièce, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à tirer dans la maison, se cachant derrière les meubles et tenant leurs armes prêtes à être utiliser contre eux.

_ Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Avant qu'ils ne nous fassent exploser s'ils ont des grenades avec eux ! Fit remarquer Johanna à l'encontre des deux autres garçons avec elle.

_ Montons à l'étage !

Et sur la directive de Gale, ils grimpèrent les escaliers, arrivant au niveau supérieur, là où les sbires ne se concentraient guère, se chargeant du rez-de-chaussée. Et cela leur fut fatale surtout quand les trois jeunes répliquèrent à leur attaque, les deux premiers reçurent les flèches de Peeta, les deux suivant de celles de Gale alors que le dernier se prit la hache de Johanna en plein casque. Voyant tous les trois que la voie était libre, ils ne tergiversèrent pas d'avantage et ne reprirent pas les escaliers mais sautèrent directement depuis l'étage, sautant par les fenêtres et ne faisant pas attention à la douleur qui tirèrent leur pieds, ils se dépêchèrent de remonter la rue droit vers le bâtiment.

Mais encore une fois, les trois jeunes durent se cacher derrière l'une des façades d'un bâtiment tombé, pour se couvrir face aux grenades et tire qu'on leur envoyait. Leur ennemi avait semble-t'il eu vent de leur prochaine arriver et avait dressé un mur de fortune avec des pierres et autre pans de mur détruit, pour leur barrer la route mais aussi pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur cible.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Sauf que Peeta ne put en demander d'avantage, comme Johanna et Gale ne purent lui répondre, qu'ils virent avec effroi un hovercraft descendre du dôme briser et se diriger vers eux, pointant leur arme dans leur direction. Et avant même qu'ils n'aient pu réagir ou dresser leurs armes pour abattre ce dernier, ils virent avec surprise l'hovercraft tirer mais pas vers eux, non, vers leur adversaire, abattant en quelque salve de tire le mur de pierre qui les protégeait et les obligeant à fuir avant de se retrouver en gruyère.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

__ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez les gosses ? Allez-y ! On couvre vos arrières !_

_ Haymitch ! S'exclama heureux Peeta en entendant la voix de son mentor émerger des enceintes de l'appareil.

__ Qui veux-tu que cela soit gamin ? Ramène-nous notre fille, compris !_

_ Tu peux compter sur moi !

Et alors que l'hovercraft continuait de tirer dans la rue pour ainsi couvrir leur avancer, les gardes du corps qui avaient accompagnés la Présidente Paylor descendirent de l'appareil par les cordes pour aller leur porter assistance, mais Peeta n'avait pas attendus un seul instant. Dès qu'il avait reçus la confirmation par Haymitch qu'ils avaient reçus enfin les renforts et que la voie devant lui était libre, le jeune Vainqueur du District 12 n'avait pas hésité une seconde et s'était lancé dans la rue, droit vers le bâtiment ou il retenait Katniss.

_ Peeta ! Attends-nous !

_ Quel bourreaux des cœurs celui-là, je vous jure !

Ne faisant pas cas des cris de Gale et des jurons de Johanna, Peeta courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, tandis que tous les hommes qui jaillissaient des rues pour le stopper, vinrent à tomber rapidement. Il n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour savoir que certains des snippers avaient dus se poster sur les toits et abattaient tous ceux qui se levaient devant lui, lui permettant ainsi de conserver ces dernières flèches qu'il avait encore alors qu'une d'entre elle était déjà bander et armant son arc.

Alors quand Peeta arriva sur la grande place, la place du cirque là où se tenaient les vingt-quatre piédestaux par lesquels les tributs sortiraient, tandis que la corne d'abondance se dressait là. Fière malgré ces faces déchiqueter comme si elle avait réussi à résister au bombe de la révolte, il la vit juste derrière, se dresser encore intacte, le bâtiment du Capitole, ancien lieu de règne et de puissance de la dictature de Snow. L'endroit dans lequel, les derniers sbires de Snow détenaient Katniss enfermé.

Avisant les vingt-quatre socles devant lui, Peeta se rappela sans difficulté qu'au pied de chacune d'entre elle, se trouvait des bombes qui explosaient à la moindre pression qu'ils recevaient et ignorant complètement si ces derniers étaient oui ou non actives. Le garçon des pains avisa des nombreux rochers qui s'éparpillaient autour comme des projectiles ayant été projeté lors d'une explosion, Peeta courut vers ces derniers et sautant dessus, se mettant à sauter de l'un à un autre et franchissant la zone des possible bombes, s'empressa de gagner la porte d'entrée de sa cible.

Deux gardes tentèrent de le stopper mais le premier se prit la flèche que Peeta gardait armer sur son arc, tandis que le deuxième essaya de l'attraper pour lui briser la nuque mais le jeune homme parvint à se défaire de sa prise en lui enfonçant son poing dans les cottes, avant de retirer le poignard que lui avait remis Johanna à sa ceinture et l'enfonçant, jusqu'à la garde, juste sous la poitrine. Dès qu'il fut certains que ce derniers ne pourrait rien lui faire, Peeta retira son poignard et laissa le corps tomber avant de reprendre la flèche de l'autre corps et fixant le corridor qui menait aux escaliers descendant dans les souterrains, le jeune homme n'hésita pas un instant et s'y précipita.

.oOo.

Les bruits de combat devenaient de plus en plus fort et rapprocher, alors que les explosions faisaient trembler la base militaire ou elle était retenus, la réveillant de son inconscience alors qu'elle pouvait apercevoir la poussière tomber du toit à travers son dôme de feu qui l'emprisonnait. Tandis que les cris autour d'elle se faisaient plus fort et plus violent, et tournant la tête vers les trois personne qui se tenaient dans la pièce dont deux qui semblaient être en pleine dispute, Katniss constata qu'il s'agissait du chef des criminels, reconnaissant facilement l'aigle du Capitole gravé sur son heaume. Le seul d'entre tous à le porter, pour ainsi montrer aux autres qui étaient le chef parmis tous ceux qui portaient les tenus des Pacificateurs.

_ Ils sont parvenus à descendre tous nos hommes et ceux qui avaient peur de mourir se sont rendus sans résister Monsieur avoua le soldat à son chef.

_ Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des bandes de lâches ! Mais cela ne fait pas de différence, pendant qu'ils seront tous en train d'essayer d'atteindre le bâtiment, nous serons déjà loin quand tout de cet endroit explosera confia le chef à son sbire. Allez rassembler les derniers des nôtres encore dans la base et faites les sortir par le passage de secours avant que tout ne soit détruit. Nous aurions gagné une grande bataille aujourd'hui, car leur Geai Moqueur ne survivra pas et le reste de tous ceux étant venus lui porter secours prévena-t'il un sourire victorieux pointant dans le son de sa voix.

_ Très bien Chef et…

_ Monsieur ! Monsieur !

Se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant qui arriva en trombe dans la pièce, Katniss put constater que ce dernier se trouvait être blessé. Blessé d'une flèche qui était fiché dans son épaule gauche, ayant facilement pus percer les gilets pare-balle que les Pacificateurs portaient.

_ Que se passe-t'il ?

_ Il est dans le bâtiment ! Mellarck ! Il se trouve à deux niveaux au-dessus de nous, les autres gars essayent de le retenir mais…

Il n'eut guère le temps de finir que des cris et des tirs de balle se firent entendre, non loin d'eux, alors que Katniss retint une seule information capitale. Peeta n'était plus très loin. Et les cours de tire à l'arc qu'elle lui avait donné, paraissait avoir été utile pour lui aux vus de la flèche planter dans l'épaule du gars, ne pouvant l'empêcher de sourire surtout quand elle entendit les bruits qui résonnaient dans sa tête comme une délivrance. Son garçon des pains allait la sauver.

Quand Katniss se rappela des dires du chef, qui la fit frémir de peur et d'effroi. Tout le bâtiment, voir peut-être l'arène était piégé de bombe et ces derniers viendraient à exploser quand ces sales types allèrent s'enfuir par le passage de secours. Si seulement, elle pouvait les atteindre et les tuer avant qu'ils ne tuent son précieux garçon des pains, cela la rendit folle de rage alors que l'adrénaline qui courut dans ces veines, lui permit d'avoir les idées claires.

Se roulant sur le côté droit, tout en ne faisant pas cas de la douleur irradiant de ces cottes et des points noirs qu'elle voyait devant ces yeux, Katniss prit d'aussi grande bouffée d'air qu'elle pouvait avec le peu d'air qui restait dans sa cage de feu, et poussa sur ces bras pour tenter de se redresser et de se mettre dans une position assise. Etant parvenu cette manœuvre qui sembla lui donner l'impression d'une éternité alors qu'il ne s'était écouler que quelques secondes, Katniss riva son regard vers les quatre criminels qui avaient tous les quatre finis par se rendre compte qu'elle s'était redressée.

Reportant d'abord son regard sur son environnement pour tenter de donner un espace à la pièce, Katniss constata que la pièce, le bunker possédait deux entrés, sans doute celle menant aux niveaux supérieurs, là d'où venaient les bruits de combat et ou Peeta allait finir par arriver. Alors que l'autre porte devait mener dans le fameux souterrain de secours par lequel ces criminels allaient s'enduit pour échapper à l'explosion, alors que la pièce paraissait vide de mobilier.

Hormis une sorte de table de contrôle dans un côté de la salle avec un pied sur lequel se trouvait une caméra poser et diriger vers Katniss, la pièce ne possédait que quelque chaise et fauteuil avec un écran qui devait les tenir au courant de l'extérieur sans doute, mais sinon rien d'autre. Et quittant des yeux le peu de mobilier que contenait la pièce alors qu'elle se trouvait tout de même vaste, Katniss riva ensuite son attention sur les malfaiteurs et tenta de leur montrer son regard le plus glaciale, alors qu'elle respirait à petite goulée pour ne pas perdre le peu d'air qu'elle avait encore.

_ Tu veux encore te battre Fille du Feu ? Lui demanda ironiquement le chef avant qu'il ne se mette à appuyer sur un bouton sur le tableau de bord derrière lui. Ne t'en fais donc pas, je vais te permettre une dernière minute avec ton bien-aimée devant tous avant la fin l'informa-t'il avant de vriller un autre regard vers la porte menant aux escaliers des niveaux supérieurs ou le bruit des combats devenait de plus en plus fort.

Peeta n'était plus bien loin désormais.

.oOo.

Ils avaient réussis à mettre un terme au combat dans l'arène, alors qu'une unité s'était charger d'aller stopper l'incendie dans la partie sud-est de la station, Haymitch n'avait pas hésité quand des caméras encore en fonctionnement grâce à l'électricité de secours, montrèrent Peeta, Johanna et Gale sortirent d'une bouche d'égout dans la partie Nord-ouest de l'arène avant de charger droit vers le bâtiment du Capitole. Il n'y avait pas trente-six explications qui expliquait cela, ils allaient tous les trois chercher et délivrer Katniss.

Savoir que sa gamine ne s'était trouvée non loin d'eux, planqué dans les souterrains du bâtiment du Capitole dans la dernière arène qui devrait se voir affronter les derniers tributs lors des derniers Hunger Games, cela l'avait mis en pétard. Alors voir son autre protégé foncer pour la délivrer avec les deux autres, arrêter par d'autre criminels qui leur tiraient dessus, il n'en avait pas fallu d'avantage pour lui. Vite suivis de Beetee, d'Effie, de Cressida et de Pollux, Haymitch s'était précipité dans l'un des hovercrafts, l'un des trois autres arriver en renfort après que la Présidente Paylor les ait appelés, avant que le mentor ne désigne à leur pilote, l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre, avec le groupe de soldat qui se préparait à l'arrière, armant leurs armes.

Ces deux derniers n'avaient pas un instant hésité et avaient redécollés avant de se diriger vers la rue qu'il leur indiquait et Haymitch avait bien eu raison d'intervenir, surtout quand il les vit tous les trois, bloquer dans la dernière rue qui menait à leur cible, la route couper par des Pacificateurs qui tiraient un feu nourris sur eux derrière un mur qu'ils avaient créés pour se protéger. Mais Haymitch informa les pilotes qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de retenir leurs coups et ces derniers comprenant pertinemment le sous-entendu, n'en demandèrent pas plus qu'ils tirèrent dans le tas, abattant la plupart alors que les autres parvinrent à se mettre à l'abri.

Les couvrant alors qu'il poussa son protégé à agir, Haymitch vit Peeta se précipiter droit vers sa cible, courant dans la rue alors que les soldats étant descendus de l'hovercraft, dont les snippers couvraient ces arrières en abattant tous les Pacificateurs qui se mettaient sur son chemin, lui laissant ainsi la voie sur pour qu'il puisse arriver indemne jusqu'à Katniss. Haymitch espéra grandement que Peeta parvienne à l'atteindre et la sortie de là, tandis qu'il vit que Johanna et Gale affrontaient une autres escadrille de Pacificateur qui leur fonçait dessus, soutenus par les hommes de Paylor. Tandis que leur propre hovercraft dut faire face à trois autres hovercrafts au couleur de l'aigle du Capitole à l'époque de Snow.

Jouant presque à cache-cache avec ces trois hovercrafts qui ne cessaient de les mitrailler, étant parvenus à en abattre un, faillant bien se faire exploser plusieurs fois, si les pilotes n'étaient pas les meilleurs de leur profession. Faisant crier Effie et Cressida devant leur looping pour éviter les attaques et faire jurer Haymitch de tous les noms, avant qu'ils ne reçoivent l'appui des deux autres hovercrafts arrivé en renfort, qui ne firent pas dans la légèreté et les firent exploser. Et c'est en reprenant chacun une respiration calme et tentant d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de leur cœur, qu'ils reçurent une alerte sur leur radio émanant des groupes au sol.

__ Haymitch ! Haymitch, tu me reçois ?_

_ Je suis là Johanna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

__ Il se passe qu'on a un problème ! Tout le bâtiment du Capitole a été renforcé et des murs de béton nous empêchent d'entrer et…_

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Johanna ? Lui demanda Beetee en se rapprochant des pilotes pour être entendus de cette dernière et de tous les autres à travers la radio.

_ _Ce qu'elle veut dire Beetee, c'est que Peeta et Katniss sont tous les deux là-dedans et qu'on ne peut pas y entrer !_ Fit savoir Gale d'une voix dure à travers la radio.

__ Mais ce n'est sans doute pas le pire_ annonça la voix de la Présidente Paylor.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Lui demanda Effie n'aimant guère le son de la voix de la Présidente.

__ Allumez vos écrans ! _

Et sur son ordre, les pilotes vinrent à allumer leurs propres écrans, ceux qui pouvaient capter les lignes télévisé et qui n'empêchait pas les soldats de recevoir des ordres indirectes ou cacher lors des interviews télévisé. Sauf que ce n'était pas une émission qu'ils eurent droit mais voir quatre Pacificateurs de Snow, dont l'un d'eux paraissait avoir une flèche ficher dans l'épaule gauche, leur attention river sur une jeune femme assise sous un dôme de feu qui les fusillait du regard tandis qu'on pouvait entendre, en fond, le bruit d'un combat qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus.

_ _Ne t'en fais donc pas, je vais te permettre une dernière minute avec ton bien-aimée devant tous avant la fin_ affirma l'un des Pacificateur, celui qui portait l'emblème de Snow sur son heaume, contrairement aux autres.

__ Katniss !_

Et se figeant quand ils virent Peeta, la lèvre inférieure du côté droite fendu avec une profonde coupure sur la tempe gauche, le garçon des pains entra dans la pièce, armer de son arc et bander d'une flèche, par le biais d'une porte au fond, de l'autre côté du dôme de feu et face aux trois hommes. Dont le premier, celui blessé qui voulut s'enfuir, se retrouva avec sa flèche ficher dans la cuisse et s'écrasant au sol, criant de douleur en se tenant la cuisse pendant que l'un de ces camarades vint à l'aider à se relever. Tandis que le troisième chargea droit vers Peeta pendant que celui qui paraissait être le leader, enclencha quelque chose sur le tableau de bord alors qu'une alarme se mit à résonner, avant de se précipiter vers l'autre sortie dont une porte blindée commença doucement mais surement à se fermer sur le passage, comme l'autre porte d'entrée par laquelle était venu Peeta.

Ce dernier parvint d'ailleurs à se débarrasser du Pacificateur qui l'avait chargé en évitant ces coups et en lui plantant son poignard dans la nuque, avant d'attraper une autre de ces flèches et de la tirer dans le dos d'un des Pacificateurs qui fuyaient lorsque la porte blindée se referma derrière lui. On entendit parfaitement le cri de douleur avant que Peeta ne se précipite dessus et ne tente de la repousser pour la rouvrir mais celle-ci était bel et bien fermer, et jetant un œil vers l'autre sortie tout aussi bloqué, il accourut vers le tableau de bords, se mettant à frémir quand il vit ce qu'il devait voir sur l'écran.

_ _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ S'exclama-t'il avant d'attraper la radio qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture et chercher la fréquence des autres_. Johanna ! Gale ! Haymitch ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ?_

Résonnant aussi bien à la télé qu'à la fréquence radio, Haymitch allait se précipiter pour lui répondre quand quelqu'un d'autre lui répondit avant lui.

__ On est là Peeta ! On est bloqué dehors et…_

__ Partez tous Johanna ! Ils viennent d'armer une bombe dans l'arène et elle va exploser dans moins d'une minute ! Allez tous vous mettre à l'abri !_

__ Mais Peeta…_

__ Foutez le camp je vous dis ! Moi et Katniss on ne pourra sortir d'ici de toute façon !_ Avoua Peeta vaincu d'avance avant de couper sa radio et d'attraper son arc poser sur le tableau de bord.

__ Peeta ! Peeta !_

__ Il a coupé sa radio Johanna ! Vous devez tous sortir de là ! Remonter dans les hovercrafts, il faut s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible_ ordonna Paylor à leur attention, le ton de sa voix montrant bien à quel point cet ordre lui coutait.

__ Mais…_

_ Obéis Gale ! Ni Katniss et Peeta n'auraient voulus que tu meures avec eux si tu avais la possibilité de t'échapper ! Lui ordonna Haymitch d'une voix furieuse et cassante à travers la radio, alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ces larmes de couler en fixant l'écran pour voir Peeta s'acharner sur le dôme de feu avec son arc pour tenter de le briser et d'atteindre Katniss.

__ Je n'aurais jamais crus finir ainsi._

_ _Et comment Katniss ?_ Lui demanda Peeta continuant de briser le dôme de feu alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une demi-minute pour l'atteindre.

__ De partir de la même manière que Prim. J'aurais tellement partir dans plusieurs années mais…_

__ Je sais Katniss. Moi aussi j'aurais voulus avoir quelques années de plus mais ce n'est pas le plus important pas vrai ?_

__ Non. Le plus important c'est que tu sois avec moi, même si j'aurais préféré le contraire_ avoua d'une voix fatiguée Katniss alors que les larmes perler au coin de ces joues, tandis que Peeta parvint à briser le dôme qui cessa d'agir.

La seconde suivante, Peeta fut à genoux, les bras encerclant Katniss et la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle répondait à son embrassade, tout en cachant son visage dans son cou, ces mains refermer dans son dos. Alors que le garçon des pains caressait ces cheveux tout en déposant des baisers sur ces derniers.

__ Souviens-toi de la promesse que je t'ai faite Katniss ? Je serais toujours là. Toujours._

__ Toujours._

Et la bombe explosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais vous voulez me frapper pour finir sur une telle fin XD<strong>

**mais je vous rassure ils sont bien vivant ;) seulement les autres ne le savent pas encore =D**

**alors? vos avis sur ce chap?**

**j'essayerais de poster la suite dès que je pourrais ;)**

**à bientôt**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	10. Chapitre 09 La Fin des Hunger Games

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici la suite que vous attendiez ;)**

**j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =D merci à ceux qui suivent encore ma fic XD**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 09 :<strong>

**La Fin des Hunger Games**

L'écran était devenu grisâtre alors que les pleurs étaient la seule chose qu'ils entendirent alors que les quatre hovercrafts de la Présidente Paylor étaient parvenus à faire évacuer tous les occupants de l'arène avant que la bombe n'explose.

Les seules victimes de cet attentat n'étaient que Peeta Mellarck et Katniss Everdeen.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, Gale et Johanna avait informé des soldats qui étaient partis faire sortir le gendre de Snow de sa « cage » et avait réussi à le faire monter dans l'un des hovercrafts avant que la première explosion ne retentisse.

L'énorme champignon de flamme qui se dressait dans le ciel alors que toute l'arène avait été détruite et réduite à néant par l'explosion, tous purent entendre dans les radios que la Présidente Paylor avait envoyer les pompiers et des déblayeurs sur les lieux pour stopper l'incendie avant qu'il se propage dans la forêt et peut-être… retrouver les corps des deux jeunes vainqueurs.

L'hovercraft d'Haymitch et des autres avaient finis par se poser non loin de l'incendie, restant tout de même à une certaine distance de sécurité, en attendant que le feu soit totalement maitriser et qu'ils puissent lancer les recherches. Pendant qu'Effie, Cressida, Pollux et Beetee portaient leur regard sur l'écran, pour constater que tout Panem avait été témoins de la morts de leur jeune couple préféré et que les médias étaient en train de rapporter tout ce qui se passait à l'instant même au Capitole, ainsi que dans les autres Districts.

Mais Haymitch se ficha complètement d'entendre l'avis de la population sur la mise à mort du Geai Moqueur et de son compagnon, il sortit de l'hovercraft pour ne plus les entendre alors qu'il porta son regard sur un autre hovercraft qui arrivait et d'où il pouvait apercevoir les visages de Johanna et de Gale à travers l'un des hublots.

Quand l'hovercraft se fut posé, Gale et Johanna en sortirent immédiatement et rejoignirent Haymitch, le visage pâle et leur regard déjà hanter par ces séquences que les médias remettaient en boucle sur les derniers instants de Katniss et Peeta. Tous les deux n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour qu'Haymitch sache exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils se sentaient tous coupables de ne pas avoir réussi à les sortir tous les deux de là.

_ Dès que l'incendie sera arrêté, la Présidente Paylor enverrait des équipes pour… enfin, pour retrouver leur corps… s'ils restent quelque chose ne put s'empêcher de faire savoir Haymitch, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient entendus les ordres de la Présidente.

Le mentor du District 12 avait besoin de dire quelque chose ou sinon il allait finir par devenir fou à rester sur place à attendre que les pompiers viennent à neutraliser cet incendie.

_ Haymitch !

Tournant sa tête vers la voix de Beetee, le principal interpellé ainsi que Johanna et Gale fixèrent le Vainqueur du District 3 quitter l'hovercraft en courant, tandis qu'il tenait son ordinateur portable dans ces mains, alors qu'Effie, Cressida et Pollux le suivirent tous les trois. Effaçant tous les larmes qu'ils avaient versés alors qu'une lueur d'espoir semblait briller dans leurs yeux, ce qui intrigua les trois autres, surtout aux vus du sourire de joie qui tirait les lèvres de Beetee.

Pourquoi ce dernier souriait-il autant alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de perdre Katniss et Peeta ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Beetee ?

_ Ca a fonctionné Gale ! Peeta l'a utilisé et…

_ Oh, du calme Beetee ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lui demanda Johanna ne souhaitant guère que ce dernier parte dans ces explications farfelues dans une telle situation.

_ Regardez !

Confiant sa tablette à Haymitch, Beetee vint à actionner une vidéo qu'il mit aux ralentis. La vidéo des derniers instants de Peeta et Katniss que lui, ainsi que Gale et Johanna revirent, les secondes paraissant s'écouler à l'infini.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que nous…

_ Haymitch ! Cesses de radoter et regarde ce que Beetee vient de découvrir ! Lui ordonna Effie levant les mains au ciel tout en fusillant ce dernier du regard, avant de le pousser à reconcentrer son attention sur la vidéo comme les autres.

N'étant guère d'humeur de répliquer face au dire d'Effie, Haymitch fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit et avec les deux autres, virent le moment ou Peeta et Katniss se serraient l'un contre l'autre à l'instant ou les bombes explosaient autour d'eux. Les murs de flammes se dirigeaient droit vers eux au moment même où une espèce de voile miroitant bleu, comme une bulle apparut, se mettant à recouvrir les deux jeunes avant que les flammes ne les atteignent et que la caméra soit détruite.

Se remettant le passage une fois encore, Haymitch fixa cette espèce de bulle qui recouvrait ces deux protégés avant que les flammes ne les atteignent et que l'écran ne devienne noir. Est-ce que cela pouvait être…

_ Un bouclier portable ! J'ai donné à Peeta mon premier prototype au cas où s'il en aurait besoin et il l'a utilisé avoua heureux Beetee. Vous comprenez ce que cela veut-dire ? Ils sont toujours vivant là-dessous !

Et Haymitch n'attendit pas d'avantage, s'empressant de retourner dans son hovercraft, il faillit donner une crise cardiaque aux deux pilotes quand il arriva entre eux et qu'il s'empara de la radio pour prévenir les autres.

_ Présidente Paylor ! Vous me recevez ? Répondez-moi ?

__ Je vous reçois Haymitch. Que se passe-t'il ?_

_ Les gamins sont toujours vivants ! Vous m'entendez ! Beetee a remis à Peeta un bouclier portable que le gosse à enclencher à la dernière seconde avant que la bombe explose ! Beetee l'a vus l'enclencher quand vous faites défiler la séquence au ralenti informa Haymitch avec empressement. Katniss et Peeta sont toujours en vie là-dessous, il faut les faire sortir de là !

__ Nous allons les faire sortir de là !_

L'instant d'après, elle donna des ordres à ces hommes et aux secours pour que ces derniers redoublent d'effort, ne contestant pas les dires des Vainqueurs. Connaissant parfaitement Beetee et si ce dernier avait pu entrevoir que les deux jeunes étaient en vie, et bien, ils allaient tout faire pour ramener ces deux derniers vivants chez eux et en un seul morceau.

Alors qu'Haymitch et les autres se tinrent prêt à remonter dans leur hovercraft, prêt à regagner les décombres de l'arène pour aider les recherches et les retrouver, dès que l'incendie aura été neutralisé. Espérant seulement que d'ici là, Peeta et Katniss pourraient tous les deux tenir jusqu'à leur arrivée.

.oOo.

_ Rappel-moi d'embrasser Beetee quand on sortira d'ici ?

_ Promis.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Maintenant que tu es là, oui.

_ Désoler d'avoir été aussi long.

_ Tu n'as pas été aussi long que moi avec toi, remarque.

_ Ouais, ce n'est pas du tout faut.

Riant tous les deux malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, elle se trouvant allongé sur le dos, plaquer au sol par lui alors que le bouclier qui les entourait, les maintenait à l'abri et en sureté du bloc de béton qui se trouvait au-dessus de leur tête. N'étant éclairé que par la faible lueur bleuté du bouclier portable de Beetee, Peeta et Katniss observèrent un instant leur environnement avant de se fixer l'un et l'autre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sourire mutuellement en sachant qu'ils avaient échappés une nouvelle fois à une mort certaine, ensemble.

_ Tu le savais ? Pour le bouclier ?

_ Non. Beetee ne m'avait pas précisé ce que c'était, seulement que cela me protégerait quand j'en aurais besoin avoua Peeta tout en portant un regard à la protection qui serrait son avant-bras et d'où émergeait le bouclier. Quand les bombes ont explosées, ça m'est venu sur le coup de l'actionner, ignorant complètement si oui ou non, ça nous sauvera.

_ Et ça nous a sauvé. Merci.

_ Tu pourras aller remercier Beetee quand les autres nous retrouverons…

_ Non Peeta, je te dis merci… pour être venu me chercher. Alors merci la remercia Katniss, tout en lui souriant avant de caresser ces cheveux au passage, tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres.

Doux échange que Peeta rendit, heureux lui aussi de l'avoir retrouvé intacte, bien qu'avec quelque bleu et quelques entailles, Katniss avait l'air d'aller bien et il en était grandement soulager. Rompant leur baiser pour pouvoir reprendre leur respiration, les deux amoureux demeurèrent front contre front, les yeux fermés, heureux de l'instant présent. Bien qu'ils demeurent tous les deux dans une position guère rassurante, ignorant combien de tonne de décombre ils avaient sur eux, retardant les secours à venir les chercher si ces derniers savaient s'ils étaient oui ou non vivants, et là où ils se trouvaient aussi. Sans compter si le bouclier portable de Beetee pourrait continuer de soutenir tout ce poids et leur éviter de finir écrabouiller par la même occasion.

_ Tu penses qu'ils nous croient tous morts ou qu'ils vont essayer de nous retrouver ? Lui demanda Katniss en rivant son attention sur Peeta après avoir fixé le bloc de béton qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux.

_ J'en suis persuader souria Peeta. Haymitch ne quittera pas cet endroit tant qu'il ne sera pas sur et certains que nous sommes véritablement mort, et connaissant nos caractères, il doit savoir pertinemment que nous avons survécus à cela ; lui fit-il savoir.

_ Je l'espère sincèrement Peeta. En espérant que le bouclier de Beetee tiendra jusqu'à leur arrivée espéra Katniss, tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Peeta d'une main et conserver l'autre dans sa nuque.

_ Qu'importe ce qui arrivera à présent Katniss, nous sommes ensemble et c'est ce qui est le plus important, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai.

Et se souriant mutuellement, ils s'obligèrent à être patient et attendre que les secours viennent les sortir de là ou que la mort vienne les prendre si personne ne venait les secourir. Mais les deux jeunes vainqueurs n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, peut être une bonne heure avant que les choses ne viennent à remuer au-dessus d'eux.

D'abord, ils vinrent à entendre un bruit sourd provenir d'au-dessus de leur tête avant de constater que de la poussière s'échappait du mur de béton placer au-dessus d'eux, qui se mettait à remuer légèrement. Terminant par reconnaitre le son comme étant celle d'une perceuse et d'outil qu'on usait pour frapper la pierre ou le béton au-dessus d'eux, Katniss et Peeta se sourirent en comprenant que les renforts n'étaient plus très loin d'eux à présent.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de crier tous les deux pour se faire entendre qu'une légère brèche se fit dans le mur de béton au-dessus d'eux, amenant la lumière du jour vers eux avant qu'ils ne purent apercevoir des silhouettes se dessiner à travers la faille et qu'un cri ne se fasse entendre, le faisant sourire tous les deux.

__ Je les ai trouvés ! Ils sont là !_

_ Voilà les secours.

_ Nous pourrons bientôt sortir de là Katniss, faut encore patienter.

_ _Ou sont-ils ? Ecarter vous de mon chemin !_ Ordonna une voix qui fit sourire les deux jeunes avant de voir apparaitre la tête de leur mentor à travers la brèche. _Katniss ! Peeta ! Vous allez bien ?_

_ Ca va aller Haymitch mais nous aimerions beaucoup sortir d'ici !

_ Grouillez-vous, je commence à sentir le poids du béton se renforcer sur le bouclier de Beetee dans mon dos !

__ Accrochez-vous tous les deux, on va vous sortir de là !_ Promit Haymitch à leur encontre.

_ Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Vous avez pu tous évacuer à temps avant que tout explose ? Lui demanda Peeta, voulant savoir si certains de leur groupe était tombé durant l'explosion.

__ Nous allons tous très bien Peeta !_ Rassura Johanna en poussant Haymitch pour apercevoir les deux plus jeune vainqueurs. _Nous avons pu tous sortir de cet enfer avant que tout ne saute et vous deux ? Comment ça va ? En tout cas, vous en avez profité à ce que je peux voir ?_

_ J'en aurais profité Johanna si nous nous n'étions pas retrouvés sous une tonne de décombre lui fit savoir Katniss ironiquement, tout en souriant à Peeta qui le lui rendit bien avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre jeune femme. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton mordant fit-elle savoir à son encontre.

_ _Heureuse de voir que toi aussi, tu n'as pas perdu ton piquant ma chère_ rigola Johanna avant de redresser sa tête vers quelqu'un pour ensuite reporter son attention sur les deux tourtereaux_. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut aussi vous voir ?_

Se reculant à son tour et laissant la place à l'autre personne qui voulait les voir, Katniss autant que Peeta ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que c'était Gale. Ce dernier, comme Johanna, était recouvert de terre et de poussière mais hormis la saleté, il paraissait aller très bien et leur souria.

__ Content de te revoir Catnip_ souria-t'il en constatant qu'elle allait bien, protéger par le corps de Peeta et dont le bouclier de Beetee les maintenait en sécurité sous les débris les recouvrant. _Quand vous serez sortis de là, fais-moi penser à te payer un verre Peeta ?_

_ Quand tu veux Gale accepta Peeta en hochant de la tête.

_ _Nous allons bientôt finir par vous atteindre les enfants_ promit Haymitch en apparaissant à la place du jeune homme. _On a besoin de quelques minutes pour retirer les derniers débris qui vous recouvrent et on vous fait sortir de là !_

_ De toute façon Haymitch, on est obligé d'attendre puisqu'on ne peut pas bouger ?

_ _Ça c'est bien ma Fille du Feu !_ S'amusa Haymitch_. Accrochez-vous, nous arrivons !_

Et quittant la vue de la faille, laissant de nouveau la lumière du jour les atteindre, Peeta et Katniss sentirent le sol trembler autour d'eux alors qu'ils comprirent que les secours devaient user des machines pour pouvoir retirer et soulever les pierres et débris qui les bloquaient. Tandis que plus de poussière et de petits morceaux de pierre leur tombaient dessus, ricochant sur le bouclier de Beetee et ne les atteignant jamais alors que petit à petit, plus de lumière filtrait à travers d'autre fissure se formant sur le mur de béton au-dessus d'eux.

Des fissures qui finirent par former une immense brèche dans le mur juste au-dessus de leur tête et que les secours soulevèrent grâce à leur machine, permettant ainsi à Peeta de se redresser de Katniss, terminant par s'asseoir à ces côtés de soulagement pendant que cette dernière se redressa à son tour et lui souria. Tandis qu'ils regardèrent tous les deux leurs proches et les secours descendent les débris autour d'eux pour les atteindre, pour les faire sortir de là.

Peeta eut tout juste le temps d'aider Katniss à se relever qu'ils furent tous les deux ensevelis dans les bras d'Haymitch, qui avait été le premier à les atteindre et se mit à, limite, les écraser contre lui, tellement heureux de les voir indemne et hors de danger. Mais, même si leur mentor était sans doute en train de leur couper la respiration, ni Katniss et ni Peeta ne protestèrent, sentant les larmes de ce dernier tomber dans leur nuque, répondant avec entrain à l'embrassade lorsqu'ils furent rejoins par les autres.

Etant rejoint par Gale, Johanna et Beetee, les deux jeunes Vainqueurs se mirent à éclater de rire quand ils vinrent à entendre les cris de joies d'Effie courant droit sur eux avec Cressida et Pollux, se joignant à leur tour à l'embrassade. Alors que celle-ci allait bien risquer de leur briser les tympans avec ces cris, faisant rire les autres tandis qu'Haymitch ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque pour l'obliger à se taire.

_ Taisez-vous donc Effie ! Vous allez les tuer avec vos hurlements !

_ Vous n'êtes rien donc qu'un…

_ Vos disputes m'avaient bien manqués s'amusa Katniss en avisant ces deux derniers prêts à en venir en main comme à leur habitude, dès qu'ils cessèrent leur embrassade.

_ Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de voir que tu vas bien Katniss avoua Effie rassurer de voir cette dernière avant de grogner dans l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Non mis franchement, ces abrutis n'auraient-ils pus te donner des affaires descentes ? Demanda-t'elle tout en avisant la fine robe qu'elle portait avec la chemise de Peeta qu'elle avait revêtu avant l'attaque de leur appartement quelques jours plus tôt.

Pour toute réponse, l'un des secouristes fit passer une couverture en laine à Gale qui l'attrapa et la tendit à Peeta qui n'hésita pas une seconde pour l'y envelopper Katniss alors que tous les deux fixèrent l'arène détruite autour d'eux. Celle-ci ne serait guère en état pour suivre les Hunger Games, si ce dernier finissait par avoir lieu aussi, rappelant ainsi aux deux jeunes amoureux ceux qui avaient attentés à leurs vies.

_ Le chef s'est enfuis ! Confia Peeta en rivant son regard vers la Présidente Paylor qui s'était rapproché d'eux alors qu'il avait enveloppé Katniss sous son bras. Il a pris un tunnel avec certains de ces hommes avant de nous bloquer tous les deux dans ce bunker avant de tout faire exploser leur rapporta-t'il.

_ Ils doivent être loin à présent fit remarquer Katniss sur le temps qu'ils avaient tous les deux passés sous les débris et le temps que les secours avaient mis pour les atteindre. Ces lâches avaient utilisé les parents des tributs pour faire le sale boulot, en leur promettant de tout faire pour délivrer leurs enfants. Mais ils n'avaient jamais dans l'idée de les libérer, ils voulaient faire exploser toute l'arène et tuer les enfants avant même que les jeux ne commencent. Ils souhaitaient user de cette stratégie pour obliger les derniers personnes du Capitole qui étaient dans les idéaux de Snow de se rebeller et d'agir rapporta-t'elle sur les idées qu'avaient eu ces derniers pour tenter de mettre à mal le nouveau gouvernement de Panem et relancer tout le pays dans une nouvelle guerre.

_ Mais grâce à Peeta, cela ne verra jamais le jour informa la Présidente Paylor. Bien que les chefs courent toujours et que nous n'avons pas retrouvé les dernières charges explosives, nous avons aujourd'hui gagné la bataille et ils n'agiront pas avant un bon moment pour retrouver les forces dont ils auront besoin leur fit-elle remarquer à ce propos.

_ Et les enfants ? Qu'allez-vous faire à présent que l'arène est détruite ? Ce dernier Hunger Games aurait-il lieu ou non ? Leur demanda Peeta tout en portant un regard sur les décombres autour d'eux, tout en resserrant Katniss contre lui, celle-ci aussi, été inquiète d'entendre la réponse.

_ Non Mr Mellarck, il n'y aura pas d'Hunger Games fit savoir la Présidente Paylor à sa question.

_ Comment ça ?

_ La Présidente Paylor n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée de permettre ce dernier Hunger Games annonça Haymitch à ces deux jeunes protégés. Nous savions que la mort d'autres enfants innocents pour le crime de leurs parents n'aurait que de funeste conséquence, il a donc été décidé de faire croire qu'il aurait lieu dans l'idée de faire sortir les derniers sbires de Snow. Nous avions dans l'idée qu'ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour arrêter celui-ci et délivrer les enfants, mais nous n'avions pas dans l'idée qu'ils s'en prendraient à vous les enfants leur avoua-t'il à l'encontre de Peeta et Katniss.

_ Tu le savais donc Haymitch ?

_ Que les Hunger Games seraient stopper à la dernière minute, oui. Que ces sales types auraient dans l'idée de s'en prendre à vous, non.

_ Au moins, à présent, nous sommes rassurer de savoir que plus aucune autre vie ne sera prise à cause de ces jeux fit savoir Peeta rassurer sur la question alors qu'il porta son regard sur Katniss dans ces bras, celle-ci étant d'accord avec lui.

_ Commandant ! Donnez l'ordre à nos hommes d'être rapatrier au Capitole et informez nos journalistes que nos deux Vainqueurs sont saint et sauf, et que les vingt-quatre tributs seront délivrés. Ces Hunger Games n'auront jamais lieu, il est temps que ces derniers ne deviennent que des mauvais souvenirs du passé ordonna la Présidente Paylor à son commandant qui hocha de la tête et alla obéir à ces ordres, alors que les secouristes étaient rassemblés et diriger dans les nombreux hovercrafts présent pour rentrer.

Tandis que Katniss et Peeta demeurèrent un instant en arrière, avisant le soleil se coucher et teinter de ces rayons rougeâtre les ruines de cette dernière arène qui ne verrait jamais la mort d'innocent enfants dans son sein. Observant le crépuscule qui se couchait sur cette journée qui aura vus de nombreux changement et annonçait bientôt l'arrivée d'une nouvelle aube tout aussi belle, Peeta et Katniss se firent tous les deux faces, se souriant mutuellement et amoureusement, avant d'être rappelé par les autres qui les attendaient devant les hovercrafts.

Et se souriant d'avantage alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats, Peeta et Katniss s'empressèrent de les rejoindre, courant main dans la main, alors qu'ils tournèrent le dos à cette ancienne vie des Hunger Games et qu'ils courraient droit vers leur nouvelle avenir ensemble.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)<strong>

**alors? vos avis?**

**les choses vont un peu se calmer dans les prochains chapitres même si le danger de ce chef pèsera toujours sur la tête de nos héros, on ne les reverra pas avant un bon moment ;)**

**bon dimanche**

**a la prochaine**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


End file.
